Two Worlds Collide
by jessica619
Summary: After Hunter lost his family, he thought he would never be happy again. Till two women walked into his life, Lynn & Bayley. After Lynn broke off her engagement, her writing came to a halt. Will she find her muse in a new man or fall back into old love, Roman Reigns. IDEA: LoveTheEffect
1. Chapter 1

Hunter couldn't see or hear anyone else. His eyes stayed connected to the caskets in front of him. They were getting ready to bury them. He should have been there that day with them, but his wife had been pushing for just a girls trip. He should have set his foot down and told her no.

Every member of the royal families had come, but he was too consumed in grief to care. He should have thanked them all for coming, but he was afraid to stand and he was sure they understood. His second, and best friend had also lost his wife. They hadn't connected the way he and Stephanie connected. Some times that happened with arranged marriages.

Shawn squeezed his shoulder. Hunter wiped the tears and looked around. No one was around, but the workers, Shawn, and himself. When did everyone leave?

"Sorry, I just", Shawn stopped him.

"We understand. Sit for as long as you want", Shawn said.

Hunter nodded and looked once more at the caskets containing his wife and two girls. He took a deep breath before standing and joining Shawn. He buttoned his jacket.

"Lets go", he said.

Shawn nodded. Getting in the car, they drove to his castle. He entered it and looked around. The silence was killing him. His daughters were always making noise and running around. When he got home, they always ran to greet him. Kissing him and hugging him, asking how his day went.

Shawn saw the way his friend was suffering. He knew that pain because he had lost his wife as well. He wished he could help his friend through this, but nothing could fix it.

"Do you want me to stay?", Shawn asked.

Hunter shook his head no.

"I'll be fine alone. I just want, I want to be alone", Hunter said.

Shawn nodded. He understood that as well.

"Okay. I'll be back in two days to check on you. Whether you like it or not", Shawn said.

Hunter nodded, knowing there was no arguing with him. Shawn left. Hunter broke down as soon as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Shawn was sitting in his apartment, something had been bugging him since they found out what happened to Stephanie and the girls. He stood and grabbed his car keys, going to the office. Guards waved at him or sent him a nod.

He grabbed the phone on his desk and hit the button.

"Hey, I need everything the guards have on the accident of Stephanie and her daughters. I need them now", Shawn said.

"Yes sir", his secretary said.

No one questioned him. He was second to Hunter. If you second guessed the King or his second, you must have something to hide. A few minutes later, two guards walked in with three different boxes. They set them down where Shawn told them to and left. He walked over to them and set one box on his desk.

Opening it, he pulled out photos of the accident and a few disks that contained videos of Stephanie and the girls. Each of their stops for gas and food. Grabbing his laptop he watched each one. They all looked pretty normal to him, nothing out of the ordinary.

He sighed and shut it hard. Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in", he shouted, rubbing his tired eyes.

The door opened to one of his guards, Billy Gunn.

"What do you need Billy?", Shawn asked.

Billy closed the door behind him and walked closer to Shawn's desk. He pointed to the boxes and pictures on his desk.

"Need help sir? I saw them bringing the boxes in", Billy said.

Shawn raised a brow before nodding. They trusted Billy, they had grown up with him and he's defended them since becoming a guard.

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room.", Shawn said.

Billy nodded and sat down.

"I don't believe Stephanie's accident, was an accident.", Shawn said.

Billy nodded.

"And what would make you think that boss?", Billy asked.

"I don't know. Its just this feeling I'm getting. I mean, Stephanie, Hunter, me, you. We've all driven down that same road to get to Opal Region. How could she have possibly crashed? They say she swerved off the road, but why? What happened?", Shawn said.

Billy nodded.

"What does Hunter say about this?", he asked.

"No, I don't want to involve him till I actually have something. He's grieving right now. If I'm not right about this, it will crush him even more", Shawn said.

Billy nodded.

"What do you need me to do?", Billy asked.

"Help me look through these videos", Shawn said, handing him a few.

Billy nodded and stood.

"I'm going to go get my laptop", Billy said.

Shawn nodded. Before Billy could open the door to walk out, he stopped and looked over at Shawn.

"You know, its weird. It was the first thought that entered my mind after I grieved over the Queen and Princesses", he said.

"What's that?", Shawn asked.

"Why would the Queen take that road? Its not our usual and you know that if she ever goes anywhere or we take the girls for them to Opal, Hunter makes us take the other one, because it has cameras and people are always around.", Billy said.

Shawn didn't think about that. Billy was right.

"You make a point. Why did she take the back road?", Shawn said.

"I can check into it for you before I come back. Maybe it was closed that day", Billy said.

Shawn nodded.

"Let me know Billy, and remember, don't say a word about this to anyone", Shawn said.

Billy nodded and left. Shawn couldn't get that out of his head now. Billy was right. Hunter would have had Stephanie take the safe road. The back road didn't have cameras and there was hardly anyone around. The view was beautiful though.

Shawn went through the box and found the last video of Stephanie before what he assumed was the accident. He pressed play and watched as she paid for gas and snacks for the girls and the other women who went on the trip with her.

He watched her laugh and talk to his wife. They walked out. The video from inside the store ended and he started the final one. She pumped gas and the girls got back in the car. It showed Stephanie was the one driving this time. The car pulls away and the camera can spot it at the red light, the car slowly goes towards the ramp that leads to the safe road.

The car stops and turns left. The video ends.

"Something stopped you from taking the ramp", Shawn mumbled to himself.

Shawn moved the video back and zoomed into the ramp, but he couldn't see anything. He sighed. Billy came back in and set a file down.

"This is the list of all the times they closed the ramp. It was open the day they died", Billy said, showing him the date.

"I need you to look at this", Shawn said, turning the laptop and playing that last few minutes of the video.

"Something stopped her from taking it", Billy said.

Shawn nodded.

"But the question here is, what?", Shawn asked.

Shawn looked down at the paper.

"If this says it was open, that means something or someone told her not to take the ramp", Shawn said.

Billy nodded.

"You know what. Let me get the rest of the videos of that day. Maybe something happened before she got there or maybe it will show us if anyone else takes it after her", Billy said.

Shawn nodded.

"See if the store across the street from the gas station has cameras. Maybe that angle will help us", Shawn said.

Billy nodded.

"Oh, Billy", Shawn said, stopping him from leaving.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"See if you can find me someone to investigate. Someone we can trust with this", Shawn said.

"I've got a friend. He use to be a guard, but with the rules and stuff, he couldn't take it. He's a private investigator now", Billy said.

Shawn nodded.

"Call him", Shawn said.

Billy nodded. Shawn was going to get to the bottom of this. No matter how long it took. This might not bring back Stephanie and the girls, but it would bring peace to Hunter. If only just a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2-Lynn

Ever since she was a little girl, Lynn Monica Murphy loved to write. Getting lost in those fairytales she made up. If only to get away from her life in the real world for even just a minute. Growing up she was responsible for her siblings, which she shouldn't have been. That was her parents job. She was the third child. Having two older siblings, Liam, 31 and Leslie, 29. Four younger siblings Louise, 13, Levi, 11, Lexi, 9, and Lawrence, 8.

She was born on Earth 1, in Chargin Falls, OH. It was no longer just called Earth, it hadn't been called that in a very long time, especially after more were discovered. Its been ten years since she's been home, she left once she turned eighteen. She couldn't wait to get out of there. She was no longer a parent to her siblings, but a sister. Although it was really hard to turn that part off most of the time, especially since she's been the parent for so long.

Getting into the University of Illinois and earning her Bachelors and Masters degree in English. A minor in creative writing. She is a very outgoing person, and very social. Making new friends came easy to her. She knew who to stay away from, she trusted her feelings when it came to reading people and understanding what kind of person they really are. She believes trust and respect go hand in hand. Her older siblings have even pointed out that she cares way more about others than she did herself. It was probably why she took over as parent to her younger siblings.

She loved living in Chicago because of winters there. They were magical to her and she couldn't get enough of it. Her Yorkie, Rain, kept her company at home, cuddling on the couch with her. Rain is who woke her when she realized she was late to meet her sister and brother for lunch. She had taken a nap after a sleepless night of trying to write, but she had a serious case of writers block, she hated that.

"Crap, thank you Rain", Lynn said, after checking the clock and a missed text from her brother.

"_Anytime you want to join us would be great."-__**Liam**_

She threw on some jeans and a tshirt. Throwing up her hair into a bun and grabbing her bag. She kissed the top of her puppy's head.

"I'll see you later girl", she shouted as she closed the door behind her and locked up.

She ran to her car and turned it on. Sending a quick text to her brother.

"_On my way. So sorry, I was up working late. Don't eat without me"-__**Lynn**_

"_Then hurry. Leslie and Jojo have already ordered. You are shit out of luck if the food arrives before you do"-__**Liam**_

Lynn tried not to speed while making her way to her and her sister's favorite restaurant. They loved it so much because they served Vegan food, which her brother always made a disgusting sound when he saw their plates. They just laughed and rolled their eyes at him.

Pulling into the parking lot, she found a space close to the front. She made her way inside the restaurant, apologizing to a blonde man after bumping his shoulder getting to her siblings table. Kissing her brother's cheek, then Jojo's and her sister's.

"Took you long enough", Leslie smiled.

"Don't start. I had writers block all night and you know how much I hate that. Its like my brain just completely shut off.", Lynn said.

"Leave her alone guys. Don't worry Lynn, Leslie and I ordered your favorite", Jojo said.

"Thanks Jo", Lynn replied.

The waitress set down their foods and just as she said, her brother gagged.

"I don't know how you girls can eat that stuff", he said.

"Try it and you'll find out", Leslie said.

"No thanks. I'll stick to my cheeseburger and fries", he said, popping a few into his mouth.

He groaned.

"Hot, so hot", he said, mouth opening and fanning his mouth.

The girls laughed.

"That's what you get", Jojo laughed.

"I'm so sorry sir, someone should have told you", Lynn heard a waiter say, before seeing him walk away.

She turned to see the blonde man she bumped into, with another man at the table behind them. She noticed the plate on the table. They had ordered from the wrong menu.

"So this entire restaurant is vegan food?", the bald man asked blondie.

"Actually, its both. You just have to ask for the other menu", Lynn said.

Both men looked over at her.

"You've eaten here before?", the bald guy asked her.

She nodded. He smiled.

"Do you eat the vegan stuff?", he asked.

"Yes, I love it. Don't knock it till you try it. Trust me", she said.

His smile grew.

"Then I'll try it. Thanks, Miss", he waited.

"Lynn Murphy", she said, holding her hand out.

He shook it.

"Hunter Helmsley and this is my second, Shawn Micheals", Hunter said, gesturing to his friend.

She shook his hand too.

"We've met", she replied.

Shawn laughed and nodded.

"This is my brother Liam, my sister, Leslie, and my future sister in law, Jojo", she introduced.

Both men waved at them. Hunter gestured to Jojo.

"Don't I know you?", he asked.

"I work at the store you and your advisor went to earlier", she replied shyly.

He nodded.

"Yes of course. I remember the both of you", he said.

"What brings you all the way from Earth 25?", Liam asked.

"Business son. Private business", Shawn answered.

"Sorry sir, no disrespect. I just work for the Navy and they didn't say anything about leaders visiting", Liam answered.

"We only alert the Navy if it involves all the other leaders. This is personal, private business", Shawn said.

"Again, I apologize", Liam said.

"No, its your job to ask. Its stops other leaders from planning anything behind other leaders backs", Shawn said.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your business. If you don't like the vegan stuff, just ask for the other menu", Lynn said.

"Will do Miss Murphy", Hunter said.

She nodded and turned back in her seat to eat. She suddenly felt self conscious. She could feel someone's eyes on her. Glancing over her shoulder, Hunter's eyes were on her. He smiled again before looking away. Turning back to face her food, she could feel her cheeks warm.

"I think he likes you", Jojo whispered to her.

She was glad her brother didn't hear or she would never hear the end of it.

"He's a leader and well, I'm me. He could do so much better, besides, he might be married. Most leaders are", Lynn whispered.

Jojo nodded and went back to her food. She listened to her sister talk about her job as a Psychologist for the coast guard. Her sister helped so many and she was so proud of her.

"So how's your love life? Last I heard you went out on a date", Lynn asked.

"Didn't work out. Dude was full of himself", Leslie said.

"Yeah, you don't want that kind", Lynn said.

"Or maybe you are still hung up on your ex", their brother said.

Leslie shrugged. Her brother knew to drop it. He looked at Lynn.

"And you? You haven't dated much since your break up with Roman", Liam said.

"That was a mutual breakup. He was going to be leader and well, I guess he is now. I wasn't suited for that lifestyle. Besides, I don't think either of us ever fell in love. I think it was more having to do with not wanting to be alone. The sex was also really good, and I mean, really good", Lynn said.

Her brother gagged.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth", he said.

The girls laughed.

"Anyway, I haven't seen him or the guys since they left. I've wanted to contact them, but I'm pretty sure they are busy with their duties to the Ruby region on Earth 25.", Lynn said.

"Enough about us. What about you two? Is there a date set yet?", Leslie asked.

Their brother wrapped his arm around Jojo as she smiled.

"No. We both want to wait till Liam is done in his last year in the Navy and then plan. Its easier this way", Jojo said.

"We don't want to be in the middle of something and then I suddenly get called off. You know", Liam said.

His sisters nodded. They had seen it first hand after they moved in with him for a bit. Its how Lynn met Roman, Seth, and Dean. The Ruby region always trained on Earth 1. Roman was just so easy to get along with, but he just wasn't the one and he knew she wasn't the one either. They both had breathed a sigh of relief that they felt the same way. Neither of them wanted to hurt the other.

Once they were done eating and catching up. Her brother handed her the bill.

"I say, since you were late and we had to wait on you. That you have to pay the bill. Its only fair", Liam said smirking.

She glared at him.

"I hate you", she said.

He laughed and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Your life would be meaningless without me", he said.

"I would live", she replied.

She walked over to the register to pay.

"So, that food wasn't so good", she turned to see Hunter.

She laughed softly.

"It takes some time to get use to it", she replied.

"Yeah, I'll stick to my cheeseburgers", he replied.

She laughed and they handed her back her card. She turned to leave.

"So listen, I'll be on Earth 1 for a bit and well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out? Talk?", he said.

"Oh", she said.

"We just met and you don't know me, I get that, but this might be your chance too", he said.

"Smooth", she replied.

"Sorry, I swear I'm not some cocky shit. I just would like to see Chicago from someone who actually lives here. I've only ever seen the hotels", he said.

"Are you busy later?", she asked.

"No ma'am", he replied with a smile.

She grabbed a napkin and wrote down her address and phone number. She handed it to him and he smiled.

"You aren't married are you? I don't feel like getting caught in a scandal", she said.

He laughed softly.

"I was, but we can talk about that when we meet up later", he said, waving the napkin.

She nodded.

"Great. I guess, I'll see you later", she said.

He nodded. She found her family waiting outside for her. She couldn't believe she just did that. This wasn't like her. Although it was more friendly on her part.

"Ready?", Leslie asked.

Lynn nodded. She was giving her sister a ride home since her car was in the shop. On her way home, she couldn't help but think about Hunter. Would he really call her? He was technically a king and she was no where near being queenly material. Maybe he just wanted a quick fling, which she would be down for. She hadn't been with anyone since Roman and a girl does get lonely.

She shook her head, what was she thinking. Really?

"You're an idiot Lynn, stop", she mumbled to herself as she pulled into the parking space.

Getting inside her home. She was greeted by Rain. She lifted her and kissed her head.

"You hungry? I'm sorry I left without feeding you sweetheart", she said, setting the little dog down and grabbing her food.

Rain sat by her bowl and waited for Lynn to fill it. Once she did, she ate it up quickly. Lynn's phone dinged with a message. She hesitated before picking it up and opening it. A number she didn't open.

"_Hey, its Hunter. I really hope you didn't give me a fake number and address. Anyway, how about we meet up at the dog park? Mine could use a night out"-__**Hunter**_

She smiled before glancing at Rain. Rain tilted her head a bit.

"_Sounds good. Mine could use one too. See you there"-_**Lynn**

She let herself fall onto her couch. Rain joined her.

"You stop me if I do or say anything stupid", she said to Rain.

The little dog barked. Lynn laughed softly before petting her.


	3. Chapter 3-Hunter

Hunter was staring up at the white ceiling of his hotel room. He couldn't sleep, thoughts of his family consumed him. He should have been there that night with them. This was a bad idea, he knew, but Shawn wanted to find him some peace. Finding out who killed his family.

They had traveled from Earth 25 to Earth 1. Meeting with a private investigator who lived in Chicago. They needed this to be as desecrate as possible. Earth 1 was beautiful, but it wasn't as beautiful as Earth 25. Every single region had its own way about it. Some good and others, not so good, but still beautiful in its own way. There were five different regions.

Like the Ruby region, which was lead by king Roman Reigns. It was Summer all year round, but the heat was bearable. The oceans were cool as soon as you stepped foot. Their training takes place on Earth 1, giving each region their own space to train.

Then there was the Opal region, run by Trish Stratus, her region, Hunter and his men loved most of all. Mostly because it was made up of just women, men were only welcomed by marriage or birth. Which was rare. That region usually felt more like Spring time, sometimes Fall, either one was beautiful. Trish's warriors train on Earth 5, which was made up of rain forests.

Sapphire was right next to Opal, sharing the same weather. It was run by King AJ Styles. His men trained in Earth 20, which was a very powerful Earth, it made your fantasies come true. He got along great with both leaders. They were both very understanding and sent him their sympathy when his family was killed. Trish offering one of her best female warriors to keep him company, but he couldn't think about that, not even when a few years passed. He just couldn't hurt the memory of his wife.

Black Diamond region was the worst of all, but it wasn't always, that was before Undertaker took over. His men were nasty and didn't have any respect for the rules, especially when they went to visit other regions. Hunter was glad they were no longer allowed in his region. They were banished after Taker's father tried to murder Hunter's father. They trained on Earth X, which was literally Hell on Earth. It was run by Brock Lesnar, who was Hunter's worst enemy.

Then their was his region, Emerald region. He smiled thinking about his home. After taking over for his father, he tried to keep his region as peaceful as his father did. So far so good, even after his family was killed, he never stopped being King. His people needed him. Bringing down his walls only when he was alone in his room.

He stood, no longer being able to sleep. He walked over to the window and looked out over the city.

"I'm going to get who ever did this to you", he whispered to his wife.

Once the sun was shining, he quickly showered. They were meeting the private investigator in a few. Hunter was enjoying his coffee when Shawn walked into the room.

"He's waiting for us. You ready?", Shawn asked.

Hunter nodded. He ran his fingers through his Wolf's fur.

"Be good Forest", he said, before walking out the door.

They made their way down and to their blacked out SUV. Driving downtown and to an abandoned warehouse. They got off and walked in. Punk was waiting for them, spitting out sunflower seeds before standing. He shook their hands.

"So what did you find out?", Shawn asked.

"It wasn't an accident. The cops who wrote the report were killed two weeks after. Someone didn't want them spilling the beans when you came looking", Punk said.

He handed the file to Shawn.

"The night before the accident, fifty thousand dollars were magically placed in their bank accounts. I tried tracing the account it was transferred from, but they closed it off. The bank won't tell me who owned it. Its against the law.", Punk said.

"Since when has that stopped you", Shawn said, handing the file to Hunter.

Punk chuckled.

"I'll need a few days. Just because I can hake into their database doesn't mean its going to be easy", Punk said.

"They falsified the accounts of that night", Hunter said.

Punk nodded.

"I will also be looking into footage of that night", Punk said.

"Footage?", Hunter asked.

"Oh yeah. Traffic cameras, atm cameras, and any shops your family might have stopped at before going down that road.", Punk said.

"And how does that help?", Hunter asked.

"Because, if this really wasn't an accident, whoever did it must have been following them. There are two different ways to travel to Opal region. Through Sapphire and down the scenic route. No one was waiting for them to pass, they were followed it was the only way they knew which route she was taking", Punk said.

Hunter nodded.

"There also has to be witnesses, but I doubt they'll talk. Especially if they were paid off too or worse, killed by whoever killed these two cops", Punk said.

"Keep in touch and let us know what you find", Hunter said.

"Yes sir", Punk said, before leaving.

Shawn looked at his long time friend.

"I'm sorry, but we were right. Her accident, wasn't an accident at all", Shawn said.

Hunter nodded sadly. Shawn placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We will get whoever did this. I promise", Shawn said.

Hunter sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Lets get out of here. I need to get a few things from some shops and then we head home", Hunter said.

Shawn nodded.

"And something to eat, we didn't have breakfast", Shawn said.

Hunter chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Getting to town, they stopped at a shop before getting something to eat. Walking in, the bell rang over their heads. A short woman walked out and froze, before she composed herself and plastered a smile on her face.

"Hello, what can I help you with?", she asked.

"Just looking around for a bit", Shawn answered.

The young woman nodded.

"If you need any help finding anything, my name is JoJo", she said.

They nodded and looked around.

"She's cute", Shawn whispered.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to set me up", Hunter said.

"What's wrong with that? Its been almost two years", Shawn said.

Hunter shook his head no.

"She would want you to be happy you know", his friend said.

"I'm just not ready", Hunter said.

Shawn nodded. The continued to look around some more. The bell over the door rang again and they looked over. A man and a woman walked in laughing. JoJo walked over to the man and kissed him.

"I'll be a few more minutes, then we can go to lunch", JoJo said to him.

He nodded.

"Has Lynn called you. I swear if she's still asleep, I am going to kill her", the woman said.

"She probably is. You know how she gets when she's writing", the man said.

The woman nodded and was on her phone texting.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you. I'm taking my lunch break, so if you need help, my coworker will be able to help you. Her name's Eva Marie", JoJo said.

"Oh yes, thank you", Hunter said.

JoJo nodded and left with the two people who had come in.

"Too bad", Shawn sighed.

Hunter laughed at his friend.

"I'm starving and didn't find anything. You ready to go?", Hunter said.

"Yeah, nothing. Lets go", Shawn said.

They walked out and down the row of stores. Stopping here and there. Buying small stuff they really didn't need. They checked out each restaurant and what they were offering before deciding on one.

"How about we try the first one? It looked packed in there, so the food must be good", Shawn said.

Hunter nodded. They walked in and the waiter told them to sit anywhere. Choosing a table near the open windows. Someone bumped into Shawn and he looked over.

"Sorry", the woman called.

"Its okay, sorry as well", Shawn called back.

They sat and for some reason, Hunter couldn't take his eyes off of the woman. She was beautiful. Shawn waved a hand in his face and he shook his head.

"I know that look. Go over there and ask her for her name", Shawn said.

"No", Hunter chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine, I will. We'll do this High school style.", Shawn said, lifting off his seat.

Hunter stopped him and Shawn laughed.

"You should have seen the look on your face", Shawn said.

Hunter shook his head at his friend. After they had ordered, Shawn tried the food and gagged.

"What the hell is this?", he asked, wiping his tongue on a napkin.

Hunter laughed and gestured for the waiter. After explaining that this was a vegan restaurant, Hunter and Shawn sighed. The young woman Hunter had taken a fancy too explained it to them. He couldn't help his smile.

He took the chance and spoke to her while they were waiting to pay. He hadn't felt this way since Stephanie, apart of him was telling him to stop, but there was a voice in the back of his head telling him this was right.

That same voice pushed him to invite her out. He felt like an idiot when she replied with, _Oh. _When he tried to recover, it didn't come out as well either. This wasn't like him and Shawn was laughing silently behind her.

He was going to kill his friend.

"Are you busy later?", she asked, bringing him back to her.

"No ma'am", he responded.

He watched as she wrote down her address and phone number before handing it to him. He raised a brow and smiled. She squinted at him.

"You aren't married are you? I don't feel like getting caught in a scandal", she said.

He laughed. He liked that about her. She was honest and caring.

"I was, but we can talk about that when we meet up later", he said, waving the napkin.

She nodded. After saying their goodbyes, he watched her walk out and join her family. He looked at the napkin again, guilt entering him. Shawn placed an arm over his shoulders.

"Don't do that. There is nothing wrong with moving on. She seems like a good woman", Shawn said.

"Maybe I shouldn't call her", Hunter said.

"I saw that look in your eyes. I haven't seen that look in a long time. Don't lose it again", Shawn said.

Hunter nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Hunter was pacing. Debating about whether or not he should contact her. He looked at Forest. His wolf lifting his head.

"Should I or shouldn't I?", he asked him.

Forest tilted his head. Before he knew what he was doing, he texted Lynn about meeting at the dog park. It took a few minutes before he got a reply back with a yes. He smiled.

"You stop me from doing or saying anything stupid", Hunter said to Forest.

The wolf barked and Hunter stood to get changed. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a tshirt. His black baseball hat. He whistled for Forest and is wolf followed behind him.

"Good luck", Shawn called.

"I'm going to need it", Hunter called back.

Shawn laughed.

"Watch his back Forest", Shawn called to the wolf.

Getting into the SUV, he drove to the dog park Lynn had told him she would be at. Getting there, he parked and looked around. Spotting her walking beside a little dog who was carrying a leaf in its mouth and taking it to her. She smiled and laughed. Making him smile.

"Man, I don't even know you and you already have me hooked", he said to himself.

He swallowed. He still had time to turn back now. Before he could make that choice, Forest nudged him. He looked at his wolf.

"What the hell", Hunter said, opening his door to get out.

Lynn looked over and saw him. There were only a handful of people with their dogs. She smiled as he walked over.


	4. Chapter 4-JoJo & Bray

JoJo's panic set in as soon as she saw him. He was the leader of the Emerald region. She took a deep breath and made her way towards him. She still had a job to do.

"Hello, what can I help you with?", she asked politely.

Shawn, his advisor turned to look at her.

"Just looking around for a bit", Shawn answered.

She smiled and nodded.

"If you need any help finding anything, my name is JoJo", she said.

They nodded and looked around. She went back behind the register and discreetly snapped several pictures of them. Checking to see if any she took got a good look of his face. Attaching them to Bray's name. Her thumb hovered over the send button for several seconds. She hadn't spoken to him in a long time. They had broken up because of his job.

She was never allowed to go anywhere without someone watching over her.

"_Someone might want to hurt you because of me and what I do"_

He had said. They couldn't get married or have kids either. Something she always wanted. So she walked, he had left for the day to do something he couldn't tell her about.

She packed her bag and left. She bit her lip before pressing send. Setting her phone down and watching the men. The door opened and Liam walked in laughing with his sister, Leslie. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey you", he said, before kissing her.

"Hey, I'll be a few more minutes, then we can go to lunch", JoJo said to him.

Liam nodded and she went to tell her coworker who was taking her place about the men in the front and to be ready for it they needed anything. Grabbing her phone, still no reply from Bray. She started to wonder if that was even his number anymore. She shrugged and pushed her phone into her purse.

She walked over to the men to let them know she was taking her lunch.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you. I'm taking my lunch break, so if you need help, my coworker will be able to help you. Her name's Eva Marie", JoJo said.

"Oh yes, thank you", Hunter said.

JoJo nodded before making her way to Liam and Leslie.

"Ready?", her fiancé asked.

She nodded and took his hand. Liam was wonderful to her, but she was starting to doubt if she really loved him. Bray had always been on her mind. Maybe she had just settled for Liam because he was willing to give her everything she wanted.

She knew she could never really love him as much as she loved Bray, but she did love Liam. Yes. Yes, she loved Liam. She shook her head and listened to Liam and Leslie's conversation.

* * *

_She felt arms wrap around her. A smile forming on her face. _

"_Good morning beautiful", he whispered. _

_He kissed her cheek, his beard tickling her. She laughed softly._

"_Good morning", she replied, turning to lay on her back. _

_He shifted between her legs, before kissing her._

"_What do you want to do today?", he asked._

"_You're actually going to let me go outside", she said teasingly. _

_He smirked._

"_If you don't want too, we can stay in", he shrugged._

"_No, No, No, I want too", she said._

"_I thought so", he smirked._

_They stood and showered, enjoying each other before getting out and having breakfast. His days off were rare. She was finishing up when his phone rang._

"_Please don't be Undertaker or Kane. Please", she whispered._

_His voice got closer to their room. _

"_I understand", she heard him say._

_Her shoulders fell, knowing exactly why he was coming into the room._

"_Yes, I'll be there", Bray said, looking at her in the mirror._

_He hung up._

"_Change of plans", he said, looking back at his phone. _

"_Of course", she sighed._

"_My job comes first, always. I told you that when we started this. No kids, no marriage, and my work comes first", he said._

"_This? Our relationship is just a this?", she said hurt._

"_Don't start JoJo. I have to go, I promise to make it up to you when I get back", he said._

"_Like all the other times you promised", she said._

"_This time I mean it", he said._

_He left the bathroom and packed a bag. He was on the phone with his brother, Bo. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as he set his bag down._

"_Honk when you get here", he said, before hanging up._

_He took a deep breath before walking over to JoJo. Placing his hands on the sides of her face._

"_I love you. Again, I'm sorry, but I can't say no to them.", he said._

_She nodded. He kissed her, hearing a honk outside, he sighed._

"_I'll see you in a few days", he said._

_She didn't respond. Watching him leave with his brother before going to their room and packing her bags. __JoJo found a new home on Earth 25. She found a job and had a pretty nice apartment. Getting to work, she took over for one of the morning girls._

_Noticing a guy looking at different items, like he couldn't make up his mind. She smiled and walked over. _

"_Hi, my name's JoJo. Is there anything I can help you with?", she asked._

_He chuckled and nodded._

"_I look that lost huh", he said._

"_Oh yeah", she laughed softly._

_He smiled, this woman was beautiful. Her laugh was sweet._

"_I'm looking for a gift for my sister, she's some what picky so that's what makes this whole thing complicated", he said._

_JoJo nodded._

"_What's her personality like?", JoJo asked._

_After he explained it, she nodded and grabbed the item on the top shelf._

"_She'll really like this", JoJo said._

_Liam took it and nodded._

"_I'll take this then", he said._

_JoJo nodded, happy she could help him._

"_And maybe your number for a date", he said._

_She blushed and smiled. Her smile disappeared. She hadn't dated anyone since Bray and she didn't know how it would go if she did. It's been almost a year._

"_Sorry, do you have a boyfriend? I didn't mean to overstep", he said._

"_No, I don't have a boyfriend. I did, but that ended almost a year ago. I haven't dated since", she said._

"_Were you two together for a long time?", he asked._

_She nodded._

"_Yeah", she said sadly._

"_Well, you'll never know if you don't take the chance. So what do you say? Let me be your trial run", he said._

_She nodded. He took his phone out and she gave him her number._

* * *

"What are you ordering, Jo?", Liam asked.

She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm not sure if I want vegan or not", she answered.

"So many choices", he said, kissing her cheek.

She giggled and continued to look through the menu. They ordered and both Liam and Leslie called Lynn.

"We need to get her an alarm clock", JoJo said.

"Dibs on the birthday gift", Liam called quickly.

"Not fair, you didn't even give me a chance", Leslie said.

JoJo laughed at the siblings. She loved their banter and that they included her in everything they did. From the moment they met her. In this second, she regretted texting Bray and hoped that was no longer his number.

Finally Lynn ran in, bumping into Hunter and Shawn. JoJo panicked a bit. Were they following her? No, they weren't even looking in her direction.

* * *

After enjoying lunch. Liam walked her back to work. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll see you at home", he said.

She nodded and watched him leave before walking back into the store. She said hi to Eva Marie before going to the back. She still had five minutes to kill. Getting there, the door shut and she heard the lock turn. She turned to come face to face with Bray.

"You texted", he said.

She could feel her heart racing.

"You didn't have to come. How did you know where I was?", she said.

"I've been watching you. Making sure you were safe.", he said, looking down at her left hand.

"Well I am", she said.

"I know. Do you know where they went too?", Bray asked.

She shook her head no. She had done her part about telling him Hunter and Shawn were here. No protection in sight. He nodded.

"I'll find them", he said.

She shrugged. He closed the space between them. Cupping her chin in his hand and making her look up at him.

"That boy could never give you what I can", he said.

"That's where you're wrong. He's giving me everything _you _couldn't", she said, more to hurt him.

His thumb ran over her lips.

"No matter how far you think you run, I'll always be right behind you. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you. You want to marry him, fine, but you will never love him the way you love me", Bray said.

He connected their lips. She fought him at first, but then gave in. He lifted her onto the counter. His phone rang and he pulled away, meeting her eyes for a few seconds before answering his phone.

"Did you find them Bo?", Bray asked.

"Yup. What do you want me to do?", Bo asked.

"Nothing. I'll be right there", Bray said, not taking his eyes off of JoJo.

He put his phone away.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jo", he said, before pushing himself away from her.

He walked out and she touched her lips. Shedding a few tears. For him, for Liam. She had just cheated on her fiancé.

* * *

Getting to the place his brother was watching Hunter and Shawn. He got in the car.

"What are they doing?", Bray asked.

"Shopping. Maybe its not what we think", Bo said.

"No. Hunter and Shawn don't go anywhere without their guards. They're up to something", Bray said.

"Like what?", Bo asked.

"If I knew that we wouldn't need to follow them", Bray said.

Bo nodded. He looked at his older brother again.

"How was it seeing her again?", he asked.

He saw the slight flinch on his brother's face. He knew Bray was in love with JoJo, even till this day. Bray had gotten excited when he saw JoJo had texted him.

"Its hard not to feel what I feel still for her", Bray said softly.

"Maybe we should stick around. You know where she is, win her back", Bo said.

Bray shook his head no.

"She has someone", Bray said.

"And since when has that stopped anyone", Bo said.

Bray knew Bo was right, but he also knew he couldn't give JoJo everything she wanted. Everything _he _could give her.


	5. Chapter 5-Not A Date

Hunter approached her and she smiled.

"I'm glad you texted about coming to the dog park. I was actually thinking of bringing my dog here today. I've been so busy, I'm ashamed to admit that I've been ignoring her", Lynn said, gesturing to her little dog, who was happily running around and smelling everything she could.

Hunter smiled and looked at his own.

"Yeah, same here. Keeping him locked up in a hotel room doesn't do him or me any good. Especially when he destroys said hotel room", Hunter said.

Lynn laughed softly.

"What's his name?", she asked as the big wolf approached her.

She ran her fingers through his fur. Hunter was surprised Forest let her touch him.

"Wow", Hunter said.

She looked up at him.

"What?", she asked.

"Its just, he doesn't really let people he doesn't know touch him like that. I'm surprised he let you", Hunter said.

Forest was pawing at her leg to get her to touch him again. She smiled down at him and pet him again.

"Well, maybe he can tell I'm a good person. He trusts me", she said with a smile.

Rain trotted back over to her and stopped, eyeing the big dog before hiding behind Lynn's legs. Lynn bent down and picked her up.

"This is Rain", Lynn said.

Hunter reached over and scratched the little dog's head gently. Rain licked his finger tips.

"She's really friendly", Lynn said.

"She's sweet", Hunter said.

Lynn tilted her head a bit.

"Lets walk and we can talk about that whole, complicated relationship", Lynn said.

Hunter nodded and walked beside her as Forest took off and ran around. It was very rare that his trusted companion got some time to just be what he was, an animal.

"So Lynn, what is it that you do?", he asked.

"I'm a writer, well I guess not anymore since this stupid writers block hasn't left", she said.

He smiled.

"Maybe you just need to find your muse. Your source of inspiration", he said.

"Well, any time that inspiration wants to find me, I am more than ready for it", she said.

"So what is it that your writing is about?", he asked.

"Don't laugh", she said.

He chuckled softly.

"Why would I laugh? Come on", he said.

She nodded.

"I write modern fairytales. I've been writing them since I was a child. The setting is always in a winter wonderland. I have always found it like such a beautiful setting and romantic to me", she said.

"I can see the appeal, I'm from Earth 25 remember", he said, winking at her.

"Right", she blushed.

"Maybe you can visit some time and bring your novels to life", he said.

She nodded.

"Maybe", she said.

He couldn't believe he just invited her to his home. He cleared his throat.

"So is it just you?", he asked.

"No. My older brother, Liam and my sister Leslie both live here too. I have younger siblings too, but its been a long while since I last saw them", she said.

"And why is that? If you don't mind me asking", he asked.

She shrugged.

"My parents weren't really, I guess into parenting. They always left it up to me and I knew that if I stayed or went back at all, they would pressure me to stay. I would be full on responsible for my younger siblings and my parents.", she said.

"You could just say no. Talk to your parents and tell them", he said.

"Its not that easy.", she said.

He nodded.

"Now I get it", he said.

She looked over at him.

"Get what?", she asked.

"You have a hard time saying no to people, including your family. You don't want to let anyone down, because you don't want to hurt them.", he said.

She opened her mouth to say that wasn't true, but she knew it was. He had read her right. She looked down at Rain.

"You need to do what's right for you, Lynn. Damn whoever's feelings you hurt. Its like you said, its not your responsibility. If they don't like that you said no, then that's on them.", Hunter said.

Lynn nodded.

"I know", she said softly.

He looked over at her and reached over, setting his hand on her back.

"I didn't mean to upset you", he said.

"Its fine. Talking about my family always does that", she said.

"I know the feeling", he mumbled.

She had heard him. Setting Rain down, she took off towards Forest and they were running around like crazy.

"Speaking of family", she said.

He sighed and stopped. She pushed her hands into her jacket pockets.

"I was married, yes. I also had two little girls, they were so beautiful", he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

She noticed and reached over, rubbing his arm.

"What were their names?", she asked.

"Valentina, 12 and Vivienne, 10", he said softly.

"Pretty names", she said.

"Yeah, my wife let me pick them out", he said.

Lynn smiled.

"What happened to them?", she asked.

It took him a few minutes, trying to blink away the unshed tears.

"Car accident, or at least that's what I was told", he said.

"You don't think it was an accident?", she asked.

He met her eyes.

"Honestly? No.", he said.

She nodded.

"My advisor, the man at lunch with me, Shawn. He talked to me about possible fowl play. That someone might have been watching them to get to them to hurt me", he whispered.

Lynn's heart was racing.

"I didn't want to listen to him the first time he tried to tell me, but I was grieving and I just didn't want to hear it. I should have", he sighed.

"You lost your family, it makes sense that you didn't want to listen to anyone", she said.

He nodded.

"Do you have anyone looking into it?", she asked.

"Someone, I can't really tell you who because it could put you and this person in danger", he said.

She nodded.

"Completely understand", she said.

They started walking again. She couldn't help but feel like she could help him find whoever did this to his family. Sometimes the answer was right in front of your face, but you have to really look for it. Her extensive research for her novels helped her find details others couldn't.

She looked at him.

"I think I can help you", she said.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Lynn", she stopped him.

"Hear me out first. Okay?", she said.

He nodded.

"Before I write a book, I have to do my research on locations and finding inspiration for my characters. I am really good at looking deep into things and finding what I need", she said.

"My investigator already did that and didn't find anything", Hunter said.

"Then you wouldn't mind me taking a second look. Maybe he missed something since he's been working on this for so long", she said.

Hunter could see the determined look in her eyes.

"I don't want to put you in danger", he said.

"I can take care of myself", she said.

He sighed and looked away.

"Okay fine, look, think about it and if you want my help, let me know. You have my number", she said.

He nodded.

"Rain, lets go", she called.

The little dog ran over to her and she picked her up. Carrying her to their car. Forest walked up beside him and nudged him. Hunter looked down at him.

"I know, she's beautiful", he said, watching Lynn get to her car before driving away.

* * *

Getting back to his hotel room, Shawn lowered his newspaper.

"How was your date?", he asked with a smirk.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a date and it was fine. She's actually really nice", he said.

The smirk never left Shawn's face.

"I told her about Stephanie and the girls", he said.

Shawn's smirk fell. He tossed the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Are you crazy? That's dangerous. What if whoever killed your family is watching you and listening in? You could have put her in danger", Shawn said.

"I don't know Shawn. Alright, it, was like I could trust her and I just started talking and I couldn't stop", Hunter said.

"You have it bad and you barely know the girl", Shawn said.

Hunter sighed and collapsed on the couch.

"She wants to help", Hunter finished.

Shawn nodded.

"You think she can?", he asked.

"She's a writer. She has more experience behind a computer than you and I put together", Hunter said.

Shawn chuckled.

"If she does, we can't leave her here. Its too dangerous to leave her alone. Corey has guys backing him, its why he's not worried, but she doesn't", Shawn said.

Hunter nodded.

"What should we do? Introduce her to Corey and let him protect her?", Hunter asked.

Shawn chuckled and shook his head at his friend.

"You are so clueless sometimes", Shawn said.

"What?", Hunter asked confused.

"Invite her back to Earth 25 with us. What's safer than in your home in the Emerald region", Shawn said.

Hunter thought about it.

"You can also cozy up to her. I know you like her, and its okay to move on. Stephanie would want you to", Shawn said.

Hunter grabbed his phone and found Lynn's name. opening the text.

"_Can I come over tomorrow to talk?"-_**Hunter**

It took a few minutes, but she finally texted back.

"_Yes"-_**Lynn**


	6. Chapter 6-Moving

The next morning, Lynn cleaned her apartment, which only consisted of picking up a sweater she had thrown on the couch and it slipped to the floor. A few pieces of dog food that Rain had spilled from her dog bowl.

Hearing two knocks, she looked at the door before walking over and looking through the peep hole. Seeing him standing there in casual jeans and a tshirt. He looked down each hall before the door opened. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi", he said.

She returned the smile.

"Hello. Come in", she said.

He nodded and walked in. He caught the scent of pine trees and fresh snow. Spotting a candle burning on the coffee table. It wasn't a big apartment, but he knew she didn't need it. It was just herself and her little dog.

"I know its not the biggest place, well not compared to your mansion, but its home for me", she said behind him.

He turned to look at her.

"Its fine. It fits you", he replied.

She passed him and went to sit down. He followed, before she quickly shot up from her seat, making him stand again.

"Sorry, would you like something to drink?", she asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, Lynn", he said.

She nodded and sat. Rain jumped up and laid beside her leg. Lynn scratched her tiny head.

"So what's with the visit? I don't mind", she said.

"I have a proposition for you", he said, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward a bit.

She tilted her head.

"And it is?", she asked.

"You can help me find my family's murder, if and only if you come back with me to Earth 25", he said.

"I can't just pick up and leave. I have a life here as you can see.", she said.

"You just finished telling me that you have been having writers block. You write stories about my home and winter romances. Maybe coming with me will inspire you to write again. This way we both win.", Hunter said.

She bit her lip.

"I will also pay you for your time and help. You will have access to the best information money can buy. You will also have your own room in my mansion and you'll be guarded very well. No harm will come to you, Lynn", Hunter said.

"Can I bring Rain?", she asked.

Hunter smiled and looked at the tiny dog that just lifted her head at the sound of her name.

"Of course you can. Forest would enjoy some company as well", Hunter said.

"Okay, I'll help you", she said, standing and holding her hand out to him.

He stood and took her hand, shaking it. Her skin was warm and soft. She couldn't help but feel a certain way when she took his hand. It was rough and callused. Years of hard work those hands put in. Even though he was a king, he still put his part in to help his people. Even if he had to get dirty to do so. Then her mind drifted to how those hands would feel against her body as they made love.

He let go of her hand, and she shook her head. Where had those thoughts come from? She shouldn't have been looking at him this way.

"Pack up as much as you would like to take. My men will move everything for you.", Hunter said.

She nodded.

"What about my family? Can they know?", she asked.

"They can, just not why", he said.

She nodded.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. You don't know how much this means to me.", he said.

She smiled.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow with my advisor, but I will see you in the Emerald Region in a few days. My personal general will see to it that you get there safely.", he said.

She nodded. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it. Their eyes meeting.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Lynn", he said.

"Likewise", she replied.

She watched him walk down the hall before disappearing from her view. She sighed, closing her door.

"What am I doing?", she asked herself.

Rain barked. She looked down at the tiny dog who was wagging her tail.

"Don't give me that look. We are strictly going for information and to help me get rid of this writers block", Lynn said.

Rain tilted her head before walking away.

* * *

Hunter got back just as his men and Shawn were packing up to leave.

"So how did it go?", Shawn asked.

"Fine. She agreed", he replied.

"Good. I can find her a house or an apartment where she would feel comfortable", Shawn said.

"No. I need her close to me just in case. She would be better protected in my house. Have Alicia get a room ready on the third floor. She can have that floor to herself. She'll need space to think and write", Hunter said.

Shawn raised a brow.

"Don't you start", Hunter said.

Shawn held his hands up.

"Hey I didn't say a thing. If you think this is what's best, fine", Shawn said.

Hunter nodded.

"You're right. She'll have plenty of space to write and think. Also be alone with you, very alone", Shawn said, winking.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head at his friend.

"You know what, maybe its time we find you someone as well. Maybe you'll stop focusing on me so much", Hunter said.

"Topic dropped", Shawn said, before walking away.

"Yeah, thought so", Hunter shouted after him.

* * *

The movers had sent her a message, giving her a deadline to have her things packed. They would be coming at the end of the week.

"So you just agreed to go with him?", Liam asked as he wrapped the glass items in newspaper before storing them in the box that said fragile.

"Yeah. You know how bad my writers block has gotten. Maybe a change of scenery will help, especially a scenery that I describe in my books. I need this, Liam", Lynn said.

"And what does he get in return? I'm sure you didn't just go up to him and ask him if you can tag along. What does he want?", Liam asked.

She had to think of something. She had promised Hunter she wouldn't tell them why she was really going. She shrugged.

"His wife was a fan of my books. He said that I can stay with him, if and only if I use his wife's name as the main character. I agreed", Lynn said.

She watched her brother and it looked like he bought it.

"His wife died?", JoJo asked.

Lynn nodded.

"Yeah. Also his two little girls, in the same accident", she said.

"I think that's sweet of you to do Lynn. Use his wife's name", JoJo said.

Lynn nodded.

"Wait, he's that king?", Liam asked.

JoJo looked at him.

"What king?", she asked.

"The one who's wife and daughters were killed in a car accident. They were taking a trip or something. I think the cops said she had fallen asleep behind the wheel", Liam said.

Lynn took that into account, reminding herself to look into it.

"When was this?", JoJo asked.

"A few years ago.", Liam answered.

JoJo couldn't help but wonder if Bray had something to do with it. This is what he specialized in.

"Do you know the exact date?", she asked, needing to know.

"No. Why?", he asked.

"Just curious. I hadn't heard about it", she replied.

He nodded, accepting her answer.

"Can we come visit you?", JoJo asked.

"Maybe. I'll ask him. I don't want to say yes and he gets irritated with me. I mean, it is still his house", Lynn said.

JoJo nodded.

* * *

Getting home after helping Lynn. JoJo excused herself to the bathroom. Liam was going to order in for them. Before she knew what she was doing, she was dialing Bray. He answered, but didn't say anything.

"Did you do it?", she asked.

Silence before he finally spoke.

"Do what? I did a lot of things, JoJo", he replied.

She swallowed.

"Did you kill the Queen of Emerald region?", she asked.

"Yes", he answered.

She thought he would have lied to her or said it was none of her business. Those were his usual answers when she would ask when they were together.

"And his kids?", her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard her.

He closed his eyes.

"Yes", he replied.

"So when you said you were taking a trip. It was to murder them. Innocent people", her voice cracked.

"Yes", he replied again.

"Why? They did nothing wrong. Those were kids, Bray", she cried.

"Its my job, JoJo. I had an order and I completed it.", Bray responded.

She shook her head and ended the call. She was about to walk out of the bathroom, when he called back. She hesitated before answering it. Not saying a word.

"You made me human, Jo. This has been my job since I was fifteen, it was all I knew. Then you came into my life and things changed. I couldn't pull the trigger when time came. My brother did it. When I came home after that, I watched you sleep. I felt sick to my stomach because that could have been you. I would be in his position right now.", he said.

Feelings she thought she had buried long ago, came surfacing to the top.

"Then you left me and I became this hallow shell. If you want to turn me in that's fine, but just me. Leave my brother out of this", Bray said.

"I won't say anything", she replied.

"Jo", she didn't let him finish.

Turning her phone off, Liam knocked.

"Hey, food should be here any minute", he called.

"I'll be right out", she replied.

* * *

Lynn handed her apartment keys to the landlord. Rain in her arms as the moving trucks were getting set to leave. A black suv pulled up next to her. A well built man got out of the driver side and walked over to her.

"I'm Emerald General, John Cena. I have orders from the king to pick you up and take you to him.", John said, opening the back door for her.

"I'm Lynn. Its nice to meet you, John.", she said.

He smiled and sent a small nod her way. Once she was in, he closed the door behind her. She buckled in as he got into the driver side.

"Need to stop anywhere ma'am before we continue home?", he asked.

Home. Emerald region would be her home for a long while. She had to get use to that.

"No", she replied.

He nodded.

"If you need to stop for any reason, let me know.", he replied.

She nodded.


	7. Chapter 7-Fear

During the drive, Lynn couldn't handle the complete silence.

"So, how long have you been working for Hunter? Your boss? The king? Him?", Lynn asked, she just didn't know how to address him.

John chuckled.

"Sorry, I don't know what I'm suppose to call him.", Lynn said.

"Its okay. You'll learn. When it comes to royalty, you and I have to address them as king or your highness in the presence of other royals. Alone, I call him boss.", John said.

"Noted", Lynn said.

"So what do you do, Lynn?", John asked.

"I'm a writer", she answered.

"Pretty cool", John replied.

"Unless you've got writers block and haven't been able to write anything in months", she said, rolling her eyes.

He smiled.

"Coming to Earth 25 for inspiration", he said.

"Something like that", she nodded.

"You'll like it there. If you decide to write about it, I can't wait to read what you wrote", he said.

"I'll make sure to send you a copy", she replied.

He nodded.

* * *

Liam was meeting with Leslie for lunch.

"I told her to call me when she got there. Which probably won't be for a while. That trip is killer", Liam said.

"I don't know, I just get this really bad feeling. Like she shouldn't be involving herself with him", Leslie said.

Her brother chuckled.

"She's not involving herself with him, she went for work. The only thing she's using is his wife's name", Liam said.

"I don't buy that for a second", Leslie said.

Liam shrugged.

"Its her life, I'm not going to tell her what she should or shouldn't do.", Liam said.

"Tell her to call me when she calls you", Leslie said.

Liam nodded.

* * *

JoJo was sticking the tags on clothes and other items while Eva manned the front. She would call if she needed her. The door to the back room closed and JoJo went to open it. It was locked.

"You don't answer your phone", she jumped at the sound of Bray's voice.

Turning to face him.

"You know the people I work for. If I didn't get the job done, they would have come after Bo and I. Then they would go after you, kill you and rape you right in front of me. I wasn't going to let that happen. It was her or you, I chose her", Bray said.

"Those little girls Bray", she said, her voice coming out as a whisper.

He went to take a step towards her.

"If it helps, it was quick. They felt nothing", Bray said.

"Except fear", JoJo said, her tears falling.

Bray looked away and around the room.

"I didn't come here for this. I came to say goodbye, unlike you. Hunter has left and we were ordered to follow", he said.

She remembered Lynn.

"What?", he asked, when he noticed the look on her face.

She swallowed.

"What is it Jo? Don't forget how well I know you baby", he said.

"My sister in law, she went with him", she said, her voice low.

Bray looked away from her.

"Don't hurt her", she said.

He met her eyes.

"Why, because your little boyfriend would be heartbroken", he said.

"No, because I would. She is like family to me", JoJo said.

He noticed tears well up in her eyes. He hated when she cried.

"I promise, neither I or my brother will hurt her", Bray said.

JoJo gave him a small smile.

"Thank you", she said.

He nodded once and went towards the door to leave. She didn't know if it was her heart or her head, but she turned to stop him. He turned and she ran into his arms, kissing him.

* * *

Getting to Earth 25, Lynn was expecting a mansion. What she wasn't expecting was the huge castle surrounded by lots of beautiful land.

"Oh. My. God", she said.

The men escorting her chuckled. Zipping up her jacket as the car pulled in front of the huge double doors. Someone opened the door for her. She got out and the double doors opened. Hunter stepped out with Shawn. He smiled.

"Welcome", Hunter said.

"Take her bags to the third floor, left wing.", Shawn said to some men.

They nodded and took her bags out of the back. John took Rain.

"The rest of your stuff should be in your room. The movers left the boxes against the wall", Shawn said to her.

She nodded and they walked in. Her jaw dropped at the entrance. A huge chandelier above her. The staircase let you climb from either side.

"I know its not as glamorous as your apartment", Hunter said.

She couldn't help but laugh. He laughed as well.

"Got jokes", she said.

"I mean, I sort of have to keep up with you", he said.

Shawn cleared his throat, not meaning to, but he had to interrupt.

"Sorry, but we've got some things to do back at the office", Shawn said.

Hunter nodded and looked back at Lynn.

"Make yourself at home. That means, feel free to look around. Nothing is off limits. Kitchen is straight that way. There is someone always around, so if you get lost or want to ask questions, just ask", he explained.

She nodded.

"I've also got a library. Third floor, across from your wing.", Hunter said.

"So instead of left to my room, I go right", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll try not to be late since its your first night here. Have fun exploring, miss Murphy", he replied.

"Good luck, with whatever it is you're doing", she said.

He chuckled. They handed him his coat and they left. She sighed. A guard that wasn't John, brought over Rain.

"Thanks", she replied.

The guard bowed.

"Oh, I don't think you need to do that with me", she replied.

He walked away without a word and she nodded.

"Okay then", she said softly.

She looked at Rain.

"I say we start down here", she said.

Rain barked.

* * *

Shawn could still see the smile on his friend's face. He chuckled and Hunter looked at him.

"What's so funny?", he asked.

"You", Shawn replied.

"Me what?", Hunter asked.

"You are so smitten with this girl, you don't even see it", Shawn said.

"Stop. I'm just trying to be nice", Hunter replied.

"Yeah, tell that to the smile on your face, because it hasn't left since she got to your place", Shawn said.

Hunter shook his head.

"I have no idea what you mean", he replied.

"Sure you don't", Shawn mumbled.

* * *

Lynn had found the kitchen, a bathroom, the living room, and the entertainment room downstairs. There was even an elevator, making her way to the third floor. She found her room, along with another bathroom. Making her way to the right side, she saw someone and stopped them.

"Is my room the only room on this floor?", she asked.

The maid nodded with a smile.

"The third floor is usually used for guests only. The library is right around there miss", the maid replied.

Lynn nodded.

"Where does the king sleep?", she asked.

"Second floor miss", the maid said.

Lynn nodded and made her way to the library. Opening the doors, the walls were covered with shelves full of books. She smiled. In the middle of the room were couches, coffee tables and by the wall was a fireplace. She could see herself doing research in here. Making her way out, she went to the second floor.

A maid was walking out of a room.

"Is that the king's bedroom?", she asked.

"No miss, that's his office. The right wing is where the rooms are.", she replied.

Lynn nodded.

"Thanks", she replied.

The maid nodded and left. Lynn looked towards the office, her hand hovered over the doorknob. She looked down at Rain.

"He did say we could explore, and that no room was off limits", she said.

Rain made a small noise.

"Oh hush", she replied to her dog.

Opening the door, she walked in. Before she could take a step inside, she was tackled.


	8. Chapter 8-Never Stopped

She laughed as she tried to get the giant wolf off her.

"Forest", she said.

Rain wagged her tail and yipped happily to see her friend again. Finally Forest got off her and she ran her hands over him.

"Its good to see you too", she said.

She stood and looked around Hunter's office. A few boxes sat on his desk. A few more on a coffee table by the couch and fireplace. She found pictures of his wife and daughters on his desk. She smiled. His wife was beautiful and so were his daughters.

She couldn't believe someone would want to hurt them. Especially the innocent little girls who smiled in this photo. She set the photo back down and opened the box that had his wife's name on it. Taking out the police report and flipping through the papers as she read them.

She stood and went back up to her room. Finding the box that said material. Opening it, she found a new notebook. She used them to write down notes for her books. Going back down, she sat on the couch in Hunter's office and got to work. Writing down only the most important information.

* * *

JoJo felt terrible, sick to her stomach as she fixed her dress. She turned to see Bray fixing his pants.

He met her eyes.

"I still love you Jo. Always have and always will. I was afraid to give you everything you wanted because I didn't want to think about anything bad happening to you, or our kids", he said.

He swallowed.

"I should have given you what you wanted. It was my own fears. I'm sorry for that", he said.

He was about to walk out.

"You've changed your mind?", she asked.

He looked at her.

"When I got home and didn't find you, I knew in that second that if you walked back into my life, I would take you back. I would give you marriage and kids, as many as you want. Because I would rather live as many years as I'm allowed beside you and our kids, than live the rest of my life without you", he said.

She could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"I know its too late, but if I asked you to run away with me, would you", he said.

She nodded as her tears spilled.

"Because I love you too. I never stopped", she cried.

He kissed her.

"Pack, I'll be back for you in a few days", he said.

"Are you still going to follow him?", she asked.

"I have too. The people I work for need to know what he's doing or planning. His guards have been looking into what happened to his wife. I don't want you near me till things calm down. Its safer for you", Bray said.

JoJo nodded.

"Don't allow him to touch you anymore", Bray said.

"I won't", she replied.

He nodded.

* * *

Hunter got home that night. A maid taking his coat. He thanked her.

"Is she eating?", he asked John.

"No sir, she's up in your office. She's kept busy", he replied.

Hunter nodded and made his way up to the second floor. The door to his office was open and she was laying on the couch, asleep. Forest was laying in front of the fireplace, Rain beside him. He watched her sleep for a bit before bending down and shaking her lightly. She stretched and yawned before quickly sitting up.

"Oh my gosh, I fell asleep", she said, rubbing her eyes.

He smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed", he replied.

He lifted the notebook. A few pages already filled with notes and questions.

_Video tapes? Witnesses? What happened to the officers who wrote the report? _

"You've been busy", he said.

"Yeah, I figured I should get a head start.", she said.

She looked at his desk.

"Your family is beautiful, by the way", she said.

He nodded.

"They were", he mumbled.

She could still see the pain in his eyes just mentioning them. She reached out and squeezed his forearm.

"We'll find the people responsible for this. I promise", she said.

He looked down at her.

"Have you eaten?", he asked.

"No. I had some coffee earlier, but that was a few minutes after you left", she said.

He chuckled. Taking her hand and helping her up.

"I'm not going to let you starve. Lets go", he said.

She followed him. He removed his tie as they went downstairs.

"Don't you get tired of wearing suits?", she asked.

She didn't get tired of seeing him in them. He looked good, but she liked him better in tshirts and jeans.

He smirked.

"If I had another option I would wear something else. Seeing as I'm king, well, its required", he said.

She nodded.

"Do you ever have any off days?", she asked.

"Sundays, but truthfully, a king never has any days off", he replied.

"So what's for dinner?", she asked.

"I had them make you something vegan, I figured its what you would want", he said.

She smiled.

"What are you having?", she asked.

"Steak, potatoes, and green beans", he replied.

Walking into the dining room, the food was being served. Hunter walked over to a chair and pulled it out for her.

She smiled and sat.

"Thank you", she said.

He sent a nod. He took his seat as they showed him a wine selection. He nodded and they poured each of them a drink. She thanked the woman serving her.

"So, do you have the tapes? I would like to take a look at them", she said.

"I'll have John get them for you", he said.

"Have you seen them?", she asked.

He stopped before shaking his head no.

"Has anyone?", she asked.

"Shawn and one of my guards, Billy", he answered.

She nodded.

"Witnesses?", she asked.

He sighed.

"Lynn, thank you for wanting to help me, but is this really what you want to talk about every time we're together?", he asked.

"Sorry", she said softly.

He shut his eyes and sighed.

"No, I am. I just, its hard to talk about still.", he said.

"I understand. Losing someone, or in your case three people you loved, isn't easy.", she said.

He nodded.

"So, what did you do today?", she asked.

He met her eyes.

"You left to work, what was it? Or is it royal stuff that I can't know about?", she asked.

"Myself and other royals are having trouble with a few people who think they can do as they please. We are having a get together this weekend to discuss it", he said.

"Like a party?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"A party has music and laughter. All we will be doing is sitting around trying to come up with a solution to our problem", he said.

"Is Roman going to be there?", she asked.

He raised a brow.

"King Reigns? Yes", he nodded.

She nodded.

"Why?", he asked.

"Before he became king, he and I dated. I just thought it would be nice to see him again", she said.

He nodded. Her saying that she dated Roman, made him a bit jealous. He wasn't sure if he liked that feeling.


	9. Chapter 9-It Was Them

Bray and Bo arrived to Taker and Kane's castle in Black Diamond region. They were waiting in the hall to be called upon.

"I hate this place", his brother mumbled.

"Me too", Bray replied.

The doors to Taker's office opened and they gestured them in. Making their way inside, they saw Taker and Kane talking before they put their attention on them.

"What did you find out?", Taker asked.

"You were right, he's looking into the deaths of his wife and kids.", Bray said.

"So he knows it was us?", Kane asked.

"No. If they knew they would have come for all of us already. We also took care of the cops we paid off to write the fake report.", Bray explained.

Taker nodded.

"He's home now", Bo informed them.

"Keep an eye on him. He leaves again, you inform me. He speaks to anyone, inform me", Taker said.

They nodded. Bray hoped they never found out about the woman JoJo asked him not to hurt. Then he would have to kill her, because it would hurt Hunter.

"Also, we heard while passing Opal region that there is a meeting of Kings and Queens", Bray said.

"Where?", Taker asked.

"Emerald region, or more Limbo", he replied.

Taker looked at Kane.

"Looks like we were left off the invite list", he said with a smirk.

"I say we pop in and say hello", Kane replied.

Taker chuckled.

* * *

The weekend came, Lynn was going to shower, but seeing the tub her first night here, she couldn't help herself. She never knew she could love baths so much. Filling it up with warm water and bubble bath that smelled like sweet fruit.

Dropping her towel, she stepped in slowly. Her skin getting use to the warm water. Sinking in completely before resting against the tub wall. She had gone to sleep late last night, she was going over the notes she had so far.

She also needed to talk to Billy about what the witnesses told him. She was sure they probably lied to him, getting paid off to hide the truth.

Hearing someone knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?", she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the meeting with me? I figured you could speak to a few of them", Hunter said.

She quickly got out and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself before opening the door.

"Yes", she said to him.

He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes connected to hers. Even though he really wanted to scan her towel covered body.

"Good. We leave after breakfast", he replied with a smile.

She nodded. She noticed he was in shorts and a black tshirt. He must have been in the gym because there was sweat on it. Then she realized she was in only a towel. A blush making its way onto her cheeks.

His smile grew.

"So I'll see you downstairs", he said.

She nodded before closing the door and leaning back against it. She would enjoy the tub a little more.

* * *

Hunter was already dressed and sitting at the table. Lynn didn't know if she had to dress up for this thing too. She opted for a black pencil skirt and a white tank top. White flats and her hair in a ponytail.

Hunter did a double take. She blushed.

"I didn't know if I had to dress up too. I hope this is okay?", she said.

He cleared his throat.

"You're perfect. I mean, the outfit, your outfit is perfect", he said.

She nodded. He stood and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thanks", she said.

He gently pushed it back in once she sat. He went to his.

"Did you ask for your food yet?", she asked.

"Same thing every time, so they don't need to ask anymore", he replied.

She nodded. When the maid walked over she asked for fruit and some pancakes with a glass of orange juice.

"So, is it okay that I'm coming?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Would it be okay if I asked a few of them some questions?", she asked.

"I don't see why not", he shrugged.

They set her food down along with his.

"So, do you ever just relax? Sundays are your days, right?", she asked.

She knew she needed to change the subject now.

"When I have the time", he said.

"So never", she said.

He laughed softly.

"I just, I've needed a distraction", he said.

"I could understand that, but if I'm going to write my new book, I need inspiration. You said I would find it here, so far I've got nothing", she said.

"I don't work tomorrow, I will gladly show you around", he said.

She nodded.

"I'd like that. You know this place better than any one", she said.

He nodded.

"Oh by the way, we were informed that King Reigns won't be able to make it. He has business on Earth 1 to take care of.", he said.

"I'll see him some other time", she replied.

That bugged him.

* * *

When they got to the meeting, there were a few royals standing around. Lynn couldn't believe she was in the same room as them. Shawn showed her where she could sit and listen. Getting her notebook ready.

She noticed Hunter sit at the head. The chair with the name plate Ruby region, which she figured is where Roman should have sat. Then another empty seat farther down the table. Black Diamond region. That sent a shiver down her spine. She has heard the stories.

"So, lets get started. Ladies first, Trish the floor is yours", Hunter said.

She stood.

"Undertaker and Kane have been allowing their men onto my land and bothering my girls.", she said.

"Have you spoken to them?", he asked.

"Of course I have. They just laugh in my face and make jokes about how women shouldn't rule without a man. I'm telling you now Hunter, if you don't help me, I will start a war", Trish said.

"You have my word that I will speak to them. If they don't listen, I propose a ban. No longer allowed to enter Opal, if they do its shoot on sight", Hunter said.

Trish nodded.

"I can agree to that", she replied.

She sat. Hunter stood.

"Anyone else having problems with Taker and his men?", he asked.

Everyone chuckled or mumbled a response. He nodded. Before he would say anything, the double doors opened, slamming against the wall. It made Lynn jump and Hunter noticed. Two guards stood in front of her. Jimmy and Jey. She smiled at them. Hunter had placed them to protect her when they were away from his castle.

Taker and Kane walked in.

"Sorry we're late. We didn't get the invite so we didn't know what time this party started", Taker said.

Hunter stopped his guards from approaching them.

"Take your seats then gentlemen. You should hear about the chaos your men are starting", Hunter said.

Undertaker took his seat.

"Frist off, keep your men away from Opal region. They cross that line again and I will place a ban on your men", Hunter said.

Taker chuckled.

"Like father, like son", Taker replied.

"If you want, I can place it now. I don't give a fuck", Hunter said.

Taker's smirk disappeared.

"Thought you would see it my way", Hunter said, before sitting.

Lynn smiled. Hunter could handle himself well, now she saw why other royals looked to him for help. Her eyes shifted to someone else, he was looking at her too before he leaned over to speak to the other man.

She swallowed and looked at Jimmy.

"Is there any way I can wait for Hunter in another room?", she asked.

He nodded and they walked out. Jey went over to Hunter and whispered in his ear about taking Lynn out. He nodded. As AJ was speaking, his eyes caught Kane and Taker watching Lynn leave.

When she disappeared, their eyes moved to him. He focused back on AJ.

* * *

"So does Roman know you're here?", Jey asked.

"No. I was hoping to see him today, but he didn't come", she said.

Jimmy nodded.

"He had a few things to take care of on Earth 1. He won't be back for a few days", Jimmy said.

"How long are you here for?", Jey asked.

"Till I'm done writing my book", she replied.

They nodded.

"So, what's up with you and King Helmsley?", Jey smirked.

She laughed.

"Nothing. Well I am dedicating this book to his wife. She was a fan so, why not.", she said.

"That's nice of you. He had a hard time after she passed", Jimmy said.

She couldn't tell them the complete truth.

"So, what's up with Hunter, Taker, and this ban?", she asked.

The twins chuckled.

"Taker and Kane's fathers tried to kill King Helmsley's father. They put the ban in place so they couldn't step foot in Emerald region", Jimmy explained.

"Wait, isn't this Emerald region?", she asked.

"No. This is basically Limbo. Where all the royals could meet, banned or not.", Jey said.

She nodded.

"So you could say, Taker and Kane would do anything to hurt Hunter?", she asked.

The twins nodded.

"Just about. This has been going on for centuries. Both families going at it", Jimmy said.

That gave Lynn a thought, one she wasn't proud of. She would never accuse someone of killing, but in this case, it was hard to ignore the big red flashing light over their heads.

It was them. She just needed to find the proof.


	10. Chapter 10-Ready To Try Again?

Taker looked annoyed that this entire meeting was about his men and not respecting others regions.

"If everyone is done whining. You have my word that I will talk to my men.", he replied.

"You wouldn't understand because you allow it on your region, but not ours.", AJ said.

Hunter cleared his throat.

"I think that's enough for today. Taker, stick to what you said you would do. The ban won't be placed this time", Hunter said.

Taker rolled his eyes. Everyone stood and spoke amongst themselves. Eyeing him as he passed. He stopped beside Hunter and Shawn.

"I see you've replaced your wife. She's beautiful, Hunter", Taker smirked.

Hunter faced him.

"Don't speak about my wife or about Lynn. Go back to the shit hole you and your brother crawled out of", Hunter replied.

Taker and Kane laughed as they left.

"Relax, they can't get to her", Shawn said.

"Take me to her", Hunter replied.

* * *

Kane and Undertaker got into their waiting car. Bray and Bo inside.

"Go. Find out as much as you can", Kane said.

Both men nodded and got off after they described the girl. Making their way inside, no one could tell them not to or to leave. This was Limbo.

"If she is anything to him, we kill her too. Her death just might be his as well.", Taker said.

Kane nodded.

* * *

Bray and Bo checked the meeting room. Someone had stopped Hunter before he could leave, so they continued down the hall. Finding the restaurant at the back. She was at the bar with a drink. Bray nodded at Bo and he made his way to her.

Bray watched from the back.

"May I sit?", Bo asked.

Lynn looked towards him and then the bar. Their were several empty seats on the other side. She shrugged it off and nodded.

"I'm Bo Wyatt", he said, holding his hand out.

She shook it.

"Lynn Murphy", she replied.

"I'll have a whiskey", Bo said to the bartender.

He looked back at her.

"So what brings you to Limbo?", he asked.

Her eyes shifted back to him.

"I'm a writer. I came here for inspiration", she said.

"Has inspiration struck yet?", he asked.

She took a sip of her wine.

"Not yet", she replied.

"Maybe I can help", he smiled.

She looked over her shoulder and Jimmy stood, making his way over to her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go", she said, paying her tab.

"Everything okay?", Jimmy asked, eyeing Bo.

"Oh is this your boyfriend?", Bo asked.

"No. A friend, excuse us", Lynn said, leaving with Jimmy and Jey.

Once they were out of sight, Bray joined his brother.

"You've lost your touch", his brother teased.

"I got the only information we really need. Although, I don't know how much help its going to be. She's just a writer", Bo said, finishing his drink.

"Or that's what she was told to say", Bray suggested.

Bo nodded.

"That too. Her name is Lynn Murphy", Bo said.

Bray already knew that thanks to JoJo.

"He wants to use her, doesn't he", Bo said.

Bray looked at his little brother.

"We agreed not to kill women and children anymore. I didn't like doing it the first time", Bo said.

"Neither did I. Lets hope she's nothing to him", Bray said.

Bo nodded.

* * *

Lynn found Hunter saying goodbye to King Styles. He turned and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was going to go and find you, but they ambushed me", he said.

She giggled.

"Why did you leave?", he asked.

"I just felt uncomfortable with King Taker and Kane", she shrugged.

"You weren't the only one, and don't call him a king. He sure as hell doesn't act like one", he replied.

"So what else do you have planned for today?", she asked.

"Signing a few papers", he shrugged.

"Can they wait till Monday?", she asked.

"I believe so", he replied.

"Good, then you are officially in relaxation mode. No more work, come on", she said, taking his hand.

"And where are we going?", he asked.

"We are going to your castle, changing, and then you will show me around Emerald region", she said, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay", he shrugged with a smile.

"That was easier than I thought", she replied.

"I like spending time with you, if you haven't noticed", he said.

She blushed and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

* * *

Once changed. She was waiting for Hunter downstairs. Seeing John, she waved him over.

"Is there anyway you can find information on someone for me?", she asked.

"Name it", he said.

"Bo Wyatt", she said.

He nodded.

"Is there a reason you are looking into him?", he asked.

"Do you know about what Shawn and Billy are working on?", she asked.

"The queen's death, along with the princesses", he said.

"Is it strange for random men to be hanging around Limbo when there's a meeting?", she asked.

"No. The bar and restaurant are open all day and night", he replied.

Maybe she read too much into Bo sitting next to her.

"You think this man has anything to do with what happened?", he asked.

"Anyone is a suspect right now", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll get you that information", he said.

"Thanks. Oh and can you tell Billy I want to speak to him. It can wait for Monday", she said.

John nodded and left. Hearing footsteps come down, she turned to see Hunter. He was in jeans and a tshirt.

"Ready?", he asked.

She nodded and they grabbed their coats. Walking out and to a waiting car. Hunter got into the driver side.

"You drive?", she asked.

He laughed.

"Don't sound so surprised. I might be king, but I also like my alone time", he replied.

She smiled and got into the passenger side. He took her to a frozen lake, Tables set up beautifully around the lake, fancy heaters next to each table. The trees had twinkling lights they turned on when it got dark.

"Wow", she gasped.

Hunter smiled.

"My daughters loved coming here to skate at night. Its really amazing when they turn on the twinkling lights, the sky filled with stars", he said as he parked.

"Its empty", she pointed out.

He nodded.

"Had it closed for us", he said as he got off.

She followed him to the stand. A teenage girl smiled and handed him skates. She asked for Lynn's size before grabbing her a pair.

"How long has it been since you've come here?", she asked as they walked over to a bench to put the skates on.

He stopped and looked out at the frozen lake.

"A week before the accident. The girls were a bit disappointed that I couldn't go on this trip with them. I promised to bring them out here before they left. It was just me and them.", he said with a smile.

Lynn smiled as well.

"My wife thought I should spend that time with them without her. You know since she was going to get them alone on their girls trip", he said.

Lynn nodded.

"They were so good at this", he mumbled.

"Did you know how to skate before your girls were born?", she asked.

"Oh hell no", he said.

Lynn laughed.

"I always told myself that no way in hell was I ever stepping foot on an ice rink. Then my girls were born and that all just went flying out the window", he said.

"They had you wrapped around their finger", she said.

He looked at her and nodded.

"They did", he replied.

He sighed before standing and asking for her hand.

"I have to warn you, I'm not good at this", she said.

"I can teach you", he replied.

She took his hand and stood. He slowly and gently pulled them to the ice.

"So, tell me about your parents? What was your favorite part about them? A favorite memory", he asked.

She sighed and shook her head.

"I have none. Honestly, I was the parent more than they were. My siblings, even my two older ones, relied on me", she said.

"Explains everything", he said.

"What do you mean?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"Just the way you carry yourself and the way you speak to others. You're a good person", he said.

She nodded.

"Is that why you moved always from them?", he asked.

She raised a brow. He chuckled.

"You don't think my guards were actually going to let you come here without checking you up. Just making sure you're who you say you are", he said.

She nodded.

"I get it. You are a king", she said.

She tripped a bit and he caught her. Her hands on his shoulders as he helped her. Meeting each others eyes. She cleared her throat and pushed away from him. He licked his lips.

"Ready to try again?", he asked, wanting to change the subject.

She nodded.


	11. Chapter 11-Orchard

Lynn had enjoyed her time with Hunter. He had made her laugh all night. It just made her realize how wrong about royals she was. Well at least Hunter. Today he was taking her to his wife's favorite spot. She could tell from his expression that it was going to be hard to do. This was a big step for him.

Once she was dressed, she met him for breakfast. He smiled, dressed in jeans and a tshirt again. He seemed so normal to her. He stood as she sat down.

"So what is this place called again?", she asked as they set her food down.

He cleared his throat.

"Its an Apple orchard. Now you are probably asking yourself, how do Apples grow in snow and winter. Well, that's the beauty of this place, anything can grow with a little help", he said.

She smiled.

"The flowers that bloom are a lovely purple. My wife loved the color topped with snow", he said.

He had a distant look in his eyes. She knew he was probably imagining his wife. Billy walked in and bowed, bringing him back from his memory.

"Billy, you know I was going to be busy today", Hunter said.

"Yes sir, but Roman sent a message. He wants to know if it would be okay to come to the Emerald region to see Miss Murphy.", Billy said.

Lynn smiled.

"Roman", she said happily.

Billy nodded.

"That would be okay. When?", Hunter said.

"Tomorrow. He also wants to meet with you about the meeting", Billy said.

Hunter nodded.

"Monday", Hunter said.

Billy left as they finished breakfast.

"Should we go now?", Hunter asked.

Lynn nodded.

"I didn't close it down for us this time. It seems more magical when you see the kids running around and picking the Apples", Hunter said.

"Sounds good", she replied.

* * *

Bo took his laptop over to Bray.

"Lynn Monica Murphy. She's from Earth 1. Has a lot of siblings and it turns out, her brother is engaged to JoJo.", Bo said, giving his brother a knowing look.

Bray raised a brow.

"Come on Bray, I know she told you. She had too", Bo said.

"She asked me not to hurt the girl. I'm trying to keep to that. Hunter should have never brought her to that meeting", Bray said.

"In his defense, Taker and Kane never go to those things", Bo said, sitting back down.

Bray nodded.

"So what do we do?", Bo asked.

"We won't be able to get near her. He placed guards on her.", Bray said.

"So then we go after her brother and sister. JoJo never said anything about them, did she?", Bo asked.

Bray thought about it. It would also get that guy out of the way. Then it hit him, JoJo could help.

"I have a better idea", Bray said.

He grabbed his phone and called JoJo.

* * *

Getting to the orchard, Lynn couldn't believe how beautiful it looked.

"Are those really apples?", she asked.

Hunter nodded with a smile.

"They look like ice crystals", she said.

"My daughters loved them because of how sweet they taste", he said.

"They don't sell these back on Earth 1", she said.

"Yeah, we usually use them for trade with the other regions and a few Earths. These Apples only grow here", he explained.

Lynn nodded. They got off the car and made their way inside the cottage.

"Your highness. Its good to see you back here", the elderly woman behind the register said, bowing.

"We need two baskets", he said.

The woman nodded excitedly. She handed him one and then the second to Lynn. She bowed and Lynn touched her shoulder gently.

"Oh, not me. You don't have to bow to me", Lynn said.

The elderly woman looked confused, glancing at Hunter and then Lynn. She nodded and they walked through double doors leading to the orchard. Kids ran around with baskets and parents followed. They bowed to Hunter and then kept walking.

"Come on, this way", Hunter said to her.

She followed.

"So how did you and your wife meet?", she asked.

"It was actually arranged. Most royal marriages are. She and I had never even met till two weeks till our wedding", he said.

"What?", Lynn asked.

He chuckled at the expression on her face, and nodded.

"We've known since we could talk that we were already spoken for. It sucks, yes, but we had no choice", he said.

"And what happens if you two didn't get along or there was no connection?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"We had to make it work. I always told my wife that it was a good thing that we both got along so well. Love eventually came. I was lucky", he said.

She nodded. He reached up and pulled an apple out of the tree. He smiled and handed it to her.

"Perfect", he said.

She took it, turning it.

"How do you know that? It just looks frozen to me", she said.

"Take a bite", he said.

She raised a brow and he laughed.

"Just trust me", he said.

She bit into it and moaned.

"Its so sweet", she said, before taking another bite.

"Told you", he smirked.

He started walking again.

"So, things between you and your wife worked out. What was she like?", she asked.

"Stephanie was smart, funny, and so good with our girls. She was serious and firm when she had to be. As the queen, those qualities are needed", he said.

Lynn nodded.

"Especially to rule a whole region", Lynn said.

"Exactly", he replied.

"Did she have any enemies?", she asked.

Hunter stopped and turned to look at her.

"I know, when we're together I can't ask those questions, but I need to know", she said.

"She didn't. Everyone loved her", he said.

"And you? Did everyone love you?", she asked.

He met her eyes.

"I'm a king, the one who passes rules and punishments. So no, not everyone likes me", he said.

Lynn placed her hand against his arm.

"There's nothing you can do about it now. Let it go", she said.

He nodded. Lynn pointed to an apple. He nodded.

"That one is good", he said.

She plucked it and moved on. He followed behind her.

"So, what are we doing with all these apples?", she asked, walking backwards.

"Anything you want. Pies, juice, sauce. Just name it", he said.

"You mean your cooks make them", she corrected.

He shook his head no.

"I know how to bake, thanks to my wife. After we were done here, she would sit our girls down as she baked. I worked all week and since Sundays were the only days I spent with them, my wife wanted to make sure we did things together", he said.

Lynn smiled.

"Well then you are in luck. I know how to bake too.", she said, moving beside him.

Lynn picked more, along with him. He looked at her as she took his arm.

"So, no boyfriend?", he asked.

She turned to look at him. Shaking her head no.

"I've gone on dates, but none that have stuck", she said.

"Well, I know its not you. Something must be wrong with them", he said.

She thought about his words. She smiled.

"Smooth", she laughed softly.

He shrugged. He was completely different from what she had imagined him to be. She could see herself falling for him, if only he wasn't a royal.

"I think we have enough. What do you say we go home and get started", he said.

She nodded. He took her hand and pulled her towards the double doors. Releasing it to open the door for her.


	12. Chapter 12-Heat

Once home, the house was empty. Hunter chuckled when he noticed the look on her face.

"I do give my staff the day off you know. They come in late on Monday", he said, setting the bags of apples down on the kitchen counter.

She nodded and removed her jacket. He washed the apples and set them in a bowl.

"So, what do you want to make first?", he asked.

She moved beside him and washed her hands.

"Pie, then sauce", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

JoJo had seen that Bray was trying to call her, but she couldn't answer with Liam beside her. They were watching a movie. It rang again for the fifth time tonight.

"We need more popcorn", she said, grabbing the bowl.

He stood and grabbed the bowl.

"I'll get it", he said.

"I'm going to use the restroom", she said.

He nodded as he made his way to the kitchen. Walking into the bathroom, she answered.

"Bray", she whispered.

"Why didn't you answer? What are you doing with him?", he asked.

"I couldn't. I'm just watching a movie with him, that's all", she replied.

"Good. So about his sister", he said.

"Lynn?", she asked.

"What is she doing with Hunter?", he asked.

"Writing a book. She's been having writers block. All her books are about winter wonderland romance. Emerald region is the perfect place to come up with more ideas", JoJo said.

"Do you believe that?", he asked.

JoJo could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn't believe it.

"The closest I can get to Emerald region is Limbo. I need to know what Hunter is planning, my bosses need to know.", he said.

"And you want me to what? Call her and ask her what he's up too?", she asked.

"No. Don't break up with her brother just yet. He can be useful", Bray said.

She didn't like this.

"JoJo, its either help me or she dies. That's what my bosses want us to do.", he said.

"Let me see what I can do", she said softly, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Lynn watched Hunter slip the finished pie into the oven. Setting the timer.

"Now we wait", he said.

She nodded and removed her apron.

"Glass of wine?", he asked.

"I'd love one", she replied.

He grabbed two glasses, checking the fridge for a wine bottle, there was none.

"Looks like I have to go down to the wine cellar", he sighed.

"You have a wine cellar? That wasn't in the tour", she said with a smile.

He chuckled.

"Come on", he said.

He opened the walk in cabinet and she noticed a door. He opened it and she saw stairs leading down.

"Is there light down there?", she asked.

"No, just have to feel your way around", he said jokingly.

She laughed and he smiled.

"Of course there's light. Scared?", he said.

"No.", she said, walking past him.

He followed her, lights turning on as they continued.

"Automatic?", she asked, looking over her shoulder.

He nodded.

"They turn off after five minutes of no movement", he said.

"Nice", she nodded.

Getting to the bottom, she saw three walls full of wine. It was beautifully decorated. She touched a bottle and checked the name.

"My wife designed it. She didn't want it to just be some dusty old wine cellar. She wanted to be able to bring friends and family down here to enjoy themselves", he said.

She noticed the bar and couch near a fish tank.

"No fish", she said.

"Not since she died. I had them moved to the fish tank upstairs in the family room.", he said, sitting at the bar.

She found a bottle and showed him. He nodded.

"That's a good pick", he said.

"Should we go back upstairs before the pie burns?", she asked.

She watched him grab a dish towel and wipe down the counters. She sat beside him. Letting him reminisce.

"You should dust this place off. She would want you to enjoy it. Its okay to remember them and this place reminds you of her.", she said.

He nodded and looked around. She set her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. He hadn't felt this way since his wife. He touched her cheek and leaned over, kissing her. She pulled away.

"We should, get back upstairs. The pie", she said, before making her way up.

He sighed. The heat of the moment, what he was feeling. Clearly, she wasn't feeling the same. He stood and made his way up. He cleared his throat and walked over to the wine glasses, pouring them each one.

"So the sauce, once we've mixed everything together and cooked it, we have to let it cool down", he said, going over to the mixing bowl.

Lynn quickly finished her glass of wine and walked over to him. Turning him, she kissed him. He returned it and then lifted her onto the counter. She moaned. She could feel how hard he was whenever he pushed himself closer.

They pulled away and met each others eyes.

"More wine?", he asked breathless.

She laughed and he followed. He helped her off the counter and poured her more.

"I can cook the sauce", she said.

He handed her the bowl, she poured it into a hot pan, and then something to smash the pieces of cut up apple.

"So, how long do I do this for?", she asked.

She felt his hands on her hips. His lips touching her ear. Her heart raced.

"Till it's a nice golden brown color", he said softly.

She bit her lip. His lips moved to her neck, before he backed away. She watched as he checked on the pie and then took a drink of his wine.

"How long has it been since you've kissed someone other than your wife?", she asked.

"She was the last, well, till you", he replied.

Her smile slipped. She was going to tease him, but seeing the look on his face.

"I know, I'm a bit rusty", he chuckled.

She saw the blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, its been awhile for me too", she replied.

"I have a hard time believing that", he chuckled.

She went back to smashing the apples in the pan.

"So, aren't you suppose to have like a new queen or something? I thought you couldn't rule without one", she said.

He nodded.

"Grieving time, they don't push me.", he said.

"So, will it be arranged as well?", she asked.

"No, well only if I can't find her within a year after my grieving period is over", he said.

She nodded.

"Any prospects?", she asked teasing.

He looked at her. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned and smiled at him.

"Maybe", he said.

She looked back at the pan. Why did that worry her? Maybe? What the hell did that mean? Why kiss her if he had someone else?

She shook her head, not understanding why she was thinking that. Like she would really have a chance. She knew absolutely nothing about being a queen.

Glancing at him, he was putting away the apple jam they had made. Her eyes drifted to his hands, biting her lip, she quickly looked away when he turned.

Feeling him beside her.

"Its done, turn off the heat and place the sauce in a bowl to cool down", he said.

She wished someone could turn down the heat she was feeling.

"You okay?", he asked.

She nodded.


	13. Chapter 13-Letter

Once the pies finished, they each decided to wait till morning to have a slice. It had been weird between them since they kissed, or maybe it was the heat between them they couldn't stand.

Lynn sat up in bed, not able to sleep. Grabbing her laptop, she turned it on. The white page, still completely blank.

She smiled, her writers block officially gone, well for now. She wrote about a couple meeting in an apple orchard, reaching for the same apple. The young man handed the young woman the apple.

Sparks flew as their finger tips touched.

* * *

She woke up the next morning to a knock at her door. Checking her phone, it was almost ten. Her laptop was running out of battery, but she noticed she had about four pages of her new book done.

She saved the pages and charged her laptop, hearing the knock again. She went over to answer it. A maid stood there with a tray of food.

"Oh, I was just about to go downstairs. I was up late working", she laughed softly.

The maid did as well.

"King Hunter had me send it up. He also wrote you a note. He had to leave for work miss", she said, handing her the note before leaving.

Lynn sat on her bed and opened it.

"_I don't know why you didn't come down. I just hope it had nothing to do with what happened last night. If you're wondering, I had a wonderful time with you. If I made you uncomfortable, just let me know. I promise I won't cross that line again. Enjoy breakfast in bed, I'll see you for dinner."_

_Hunter_

She sighed and laid back. She had to let him know why she didn't come down. She blushed, thinking about the kiss and the feel of his hardness pressed against her. Biting her lip, she wanted him to cross that line again and wanted him to cross the next one.

Another knock at her door, she stood, eating some of her food before answering. Billy stood there. Files in his hand.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have what you need miss", he said.

"Good", she replied, looking around.

"If you want I can wait for you in the library", he suggested.

"Actually, can you meet me in Hunter's office?", she asked.

"Of course miss", he said with a nod before leaving.

She quickly went over to the closet and grabbed some jeans and a tshirt. Putting her hair into a messy bun. Grabbing her notebook and laptop, along with the charger. Getting to the office, Billy smiled.

"So, do these men have anything to do with what happened to the Queen and princesses?", he asked as she grabbed Bo's file.

"I'm not sure. I met them while I was in Limbo waiting for the king to be done with the meeting. He was asking me questions. The entire bar was empty and he chose to sit next to me", she said.

He nodded.

"I mean, its happened before back on Earth 1, but usually the guy sits a bit away before ordering a second for me after I finish my first. Then he comes over to sit and talk to me.", she said.

"And this Bo didn't do that?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"I also feel Undertaker and Kane have something to do with it. Always look at the obvious, they hold a grudge against him", she said.

"Well, then you are going to love what you find in that file", he smirked.

She opened it. Turns out, Bo had been in purgatory a few times in his short 28 years of life.

"He killed someone at ten?", she asked.

Billy nodded.

"Pleaded self defense. The judge didn't believe him, gave him eight months in purgatory since he was young.", Billy said.

"They live in Black Diamond region. Taker and Kane's region", she said, meeting his eyes.

He nodded. She grabbed Bray's file and opened it.

"Wow", she said, when she saw his rap sheet of purgatory.

"Tell me about it. I mean, I've seen worse, but never when it came to brothers. Living in Black Diamond is why they can walk around like nothing happened.", Billy said.

She nodded.

"Well, I have to get back to work. If you need anything else, I left my card. Call me", he said.

She nodded. Also finding the witness list and tapes of the accident.

* * *

Hunter was going through paperwork when Roman walked in. They shook hands and Roman sat.

"Is Lynn here with you?", he asked.

"No, she's back at the castle. She's busy writing her book", he answered.

Roman nodded.

"So should we discuss the meeting I missed?", Roman asked.

Hunter nodded and explained what was going to happen if Taker and Kane couldn't keep their people in line. Roman nodded in agreement.

"I like that idea. I would like it even better if we could just cut off Black Diamond and send it off into space somewhere", Roman said.

Hunter chuckled.

"Trust me, me and Shawn have tried", Hunter said.

Roman nodded. Hunter stood and so did Roman.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing your cousins, Jimmy and Jey to protect her.", Hunter said as they walked down the hall.

"Not at all. I trust them and they'll take good care of her", he said.

Hunter nodded.

"If I may ask, why did you get her guards? I mean, she's only writing a book right?", Roman asked.

When they got into Hunter's car. John was driving so he could speak freely on the subject.

"She's helping me look into the deaths of my wife and daughters", he said.

Roman looked at him.

"Are you saying, it wasn't an accident?", he asked.

"I don't believe so. Neither does Shawn or Billy, my guard. We've been looking into it and some things just don't add up. The cops who did the report are also dead. They were killed", Hunter said.

"Who would do this?", he asked.

"I don't know, its why Lynn is helping.", Hunter said.

"If you need anything from Ruby Region, we've got your back. I trust Lynn", Roman said.

Hunter nodded.

"Thanks", he replied as they pulled into the driveway of the castle.

Getting off, they walked in. Hunter saw a maid.

"Where is she?", he asked.

"In your office your highness", she replied.

He nodded and Roman followed. Getting to the second floor, they walked into the office. Lynn was asleep, papers scattered on the coffee table and floor. Her laptop open with notes and several windows.

Hunter bent down and rubbed her cheek gently. Roman noticed the gesture, but decided not to say anything. Lynn shifted a bit before opening her eyes. Hunter smiled and she returned it, till her eyes found Roman with his signature smirk.

She sat up and hugged him.

"Romie", she said happily.

He laughed as he returned it.

"I haven't been called that in a long time", he said.

Hunter didn't like that she had a nickname for him, or that she was so happy to see him. She couldn't even come downstairs for breakfast after their kiss last night.

He cleared his throat.

"I'll give you two some time to catch up. If you need me I'll be in the library", he said.

Roman nodded and Lynn did as well before going back to asking Roman all kinds of questions. They had a lot to catch up on. Hunter took one last look at them and left the office.

* * *

JoJo was nervous about this, but Bray assured her it was the only way to protect Lynn. She added the letter Bray told her to print out. So that way her handwriting won't get recognized.

Walking back into her apartment she shared with Liam. She set the mail down. He walked over and opened the bills, as he got closer to Bray's letter, she got more nervous.

He reached for it and opened it.

"What the fuck?", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"This letter, its about Lynn. It says if she keeps sticking around king Hunter, she's a dead woman. If they have too, they'll also come after us", he said, not taking his eyes off the letter.

"You think, whoever wrote that, actually would?", she asked.

"Lets not find out. I need to call Lynn", he said, walking out of the kitchen.

JoJo sighed. She didn't want to do this. She was already hurting him by being back with Bray.


	14. Chapter 14-Old Friends

Roman and Lynn made their way out of the castle. Jimmy and Jey followed, but not close enough to listen in on their conversation.

"He filled me in on why you are really here, but seeing the way he looks at you, it seems to me there are two reasons you're here", Roman said.

"Yeah, I'm writing a book. What look? There is no look", she said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"I saw a look", he said.

She bit her lip before pushing her hands into her pockets.

"There was a kiss, or two", she blushed.

"I knew it", he said.

She pushed him playfully as he laughed.

"Whatever, nothing can come from it. I'm not queen material.", she said.

He shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, if we wouldn't have broken it off, I would have made you my queen", he said.

She glanced at him.

"How is Sasha?", she asked.

"Good. She's visiting Opal region for me. Trish responds better to women leaders. I send her in my place", Roman said.

Lynn nodded and made a face. He laughed.

"Yeah, she makes that same face when I bring you up.", he said.

"You talk about me?", she asked.

"When Dean, Seth, and I are reminiscing", he said.

"How are they?", she asked.

"A little upset you didn't come to my wedding. They were excited to see you", Roman said.

Lynn sighed and stopped.

"You know why I couldn't be there. Its not that I wanted to be in her place, but, because she's not right for you, Rome.", she said.

He smiled and touched her cheek gently.

"No one will ever be right for me to you, but I needed a queen. Sasha and I knew each other and my family trusts hers.", he said.

Lynn nodded.

"If you asked me, I don't want you with Hunter, but he's a good man. Devoted husband and father, you know if you two ever make it more than just 'writing a book'", he said winking.

"Stop", she laughed and he did as well.

"All kidding aside. I love you Lynn, I care about you, and I want to see you happy. Let him", he said.

She smiled before hugging him. He kissed the top of her head. She heard a bark, turning to see Roman's wolf, Creed. He nudged her leg.

"Hi boy", she said, scratching his head.

Dean and Seth walked over.

"Oh now she shows up", Seth pouted.

Lynn ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry", she said.

Seth groaned.

"I forgive you", he mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her. Once he released her, she went over to Dean and kissed his cheek.

"You two know why I couldn't be there. Does she at least treat you well?", she asked.

They both nodded.

"Although we had hoped it would have been you", Dean said.

"She belongs to King Hunter now", Roman smirked.

Dean and Seth mumbled something she couldn't understand. Probably insulting Hunter.

"Did your brother and sister come?", Seth asked.

"No, sorry, just me.", she said.

Seth looked a bit disappointed. She knew Seth had a little crush on her brother. Okay a big one, one JoJo didn't know about.

"And he's engaged, to JoJo", Lynn said.

Seth nodded.

"That's great", Dean said, clueless to his friend's heartache.

Roman and Dean knew Seth was gay, but what they didn't know till later, was that Seth and Liam had started a relationship. Lynn knew because Seth was her best friend, and he told her everything, vise versa.

Her brother didn't know she knew though, not till she accidentally walked in on him and Seth, while Seth was giving him a blow job. That night, she had pulled her brother aside.

* * *

"_Are you gay?", she asked._

"_No, maybe, I don't know. I've never been attracted to a man before. There's just something about that one, that gets me all, hot and bothered.", he sighed._

"_Do you like women?", she asked._

"_Yes. I enjoy women, but I enjoy that man even more.", he said._

_She smiled._

"_Don't tell Leslie. Not till I know what this is", he said._

_She nodded._

* * *

Nothing came from it. Liam had to stay stationed on Earth 1, and Seth had to go with Roman to be his guard.

"I hope I get an invite", Seth said, trying to cover his pain with a smile.

He knew Liam's time in the Navy was ending. He had hoped to get in contact with him and convince him to move to Ruby region.

"Well, we need to get going. I told Hunter we would help him and we will. We'll keep in touch", Roman said.

Lynn nodded and hugged all three men before waving as they drove away. She walked back inside, followed by Jimmy and Jey. They let her go upstairs alone. She found her way to the library, finding Hunter with a glass of whiskey and looking at a photo of his family.

She knocked before completely entering. He set the photo down and looked over his shoulder. He smiled and nodded, she took that as him letting her know she can come in. She sat beside him and lifted the photo.

"About what happened yesterday", she started.

He turned his head.

"I didn't mind it. I just overslept, its why I didn't come down. I stayed up late working", she said.

He nodded and finished his whiskey.

"I hate to sound like a teenager, but why did you kiss me?", she asked.

"Isn't it obvious, you are a very beautiful woman, Lynn. I haven't felt this way since my wife, only with you, its happened faster than I could control", he said.

She could feel her heart racing.

"I kissed you, because I wanted too. I want to do it again", he said honestly.

He met her eyes.

"Now, why did you kiss me the second time in the kitchen?", he asked.

She cleared her throat.

"I will admit, that I do feel something. I just don't know if its sexual or romance.", she said.

He smirked.

"You want to have sex with me?", he asked.

"I haven't been with anyone since Roman", she said.

"Roman", he said, finishing his whiskey.

"Look, he and I have a very sweet past. He was kind, firm when he had to be, and passionate in bed. I mean, he could rock a headboard if he wanted", she said.

"I don't want to hear about you having sex with him", he said, rolling his eyes.

She smiled.

"Jealous?", she teased.

She watched his jaw tick.

"You're still struggling with the loss of your family. If I wanted too I would make a move now, but you would stop me halfway through.", she said.

"Roman could get divorced, if he wanted too", he suddenly said.

She sat up more and faced him.

"So you don't want to at least see where this goes?", she asked.

He closed his eyes.

"More than anything, Lynn, but you also made a point. I am not ready for you", he said.

She nodded.

"And I get that", she said softly.

He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Be my queen, when the time is right", he whispered.

That freaked her out a bit, just like it did when Roman asked. Could she be a queen? She never pictured that, only with Roman. Before she could answer, her phone rang. She pulled it out.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey, are you with Hunter by chance?", her brother asked.

"I miss you too bro, I'm good. How are you?", she said laughing softly.

"I'm sorry, we do miss you, but is Hunter there?", he said.

He sounded panicked to her.

"What's going on Liam?", she asked.

Hunter noticed the nervous tone and stood. She put the phone on speaker.

"Well, we just got a letter threatening you. Someone knows you're with king Hunter. I checked on Leslie and she got the same letter. No return address, no name, and the letter was printed out not written", he said.

She looked at Hunter.

"Liam, pack a bag. Tell your sister the same thing, you are coming here to live with me for a bit", Hunter said.

"I can't just do that. JoJo has a job here, I'm not done with the Navy, and Leslie has a job too", he explained.

"JoJo can work here, Leslie too. I can send word with the Navy that you will be working for me, you can finish out here", Hunter said.

Liam looked at JoJo and Leslie. They nodded, there was no other option.

"What if this threat isn't legit?", he asked.

"Liam, the last thing I want is to put you and your family in danger. So even if its not real, I don't want to take the chance of finding out", Hunter said.

He wasn't going to let Lynn lose her family too.

"Alright", he said.

"See you three in a few days.", Hunter said.

"I love you three, please be safe and don't go out till they go and get you", Lynn said.

"Okay, see you soon. You will also be telling me what the hell is going on", he said.

He hung up and she sighed. She looked at Hunter. Placing her hands against his cheeks. She kissed him, he pulled her closer. She pulled away and met his eyes.

"Thank you", she whispered, before leaving him there.

He sighed and licked his lips.


	15. Chapter 15-Second Choice

The next morning, Lynn called Roman, he had offered to help.

"Hello", a woman answered.

Lynn rolled her eyes. Of course _she _would answer.

"I need to speak to King Roman, its urgent", Lynn said.

"May I ask who's calling?", Sasha asked.

"Lynn Murphy", she replied.

The line went silent.

"Hello?", she asked.

"What do you want? _My _husband is busy right now", Sasha replied.

Roman lifted his head when he heard Sasha emphasize the word my.

"Hun, who is it?", he asked.

She rolled her eyes, lifting the phone.

"Your real queen", she said, giving Roman a disapproving look.

He shook his head at her and took the phone.

"Hey Lynn, what can I do for you?", he asked.

"Its good she knows she was second best", Lynn said.

Roman chuckled and his eyes found a pissed off Sasha. He cleared his throat.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"I need help", she said.

He stood up straight.

"I'm all ears, what do you need?", he asked.

"Are you kidding me?", Sasha shouted.

Roman gave her a disapproving look.

"Hold on a sec, Lynn", he said.

"You better handle that or I will", Lynn said.

Roman set the phone on mute and looked at Sasha.

"You have no say in who I can and cannot help. She is my friend and I will drop everything to help her. Now you either get out or get on board", he said calmly.

Sasha left the room, slamming the door. He sighed before unmuting the call.

"Hey babe, I'm back", he said.

"I don't want to cause trouble for you if she's not okay with this", she said.

He swallowed.

"She's not, but its like she said, you're my real queen. What my queen wants I shall give", he smiled.

She smiled too.

"Someone sent a threatening letter to Liam, JoJo, and Leslie. Hunter was going to send his men to pick them up and bring them here, but whoever sent them that letter is watching our every move.", she said.

"They don't know I know you. They won't be expecting my men to pick them up", Roman said.

"Exactly", Lynn replied.

"I can do that for you", he said.

"Thanks, Rome. This really means a lot to me", she said.

"Anytime", he replied.

Seth and Dean walked into the room and he sent them a nod.

"This won't be weird for Liam, will it?", Roman asked.

He was giving a hint to Seth. He noticed his friend perk up.

"I love JoJo, but my brother was madly in love with Seth. JoJo doesn't know he's Bi so, make sure Seth doesn't say anything.", she said.

"I'll tell him", he said.

"Thanks again", she said.

They hung up and Seth moved closer. Roman smirked, he knew the first question coming from his friend.

"So, is um, is everything okay with Liam?", he asked.

Roman met his eyes.

"Afraid not", he said.

He explained to them what happened and they nodded. Seth agreed right away.

"What I don't get is why you said Liam would be weird about this? I mean, he knows us", Dean said.

Roman laughed softly.

"Dean, I'm gay", Seth said.

Dean looked completely shocked.

"Since when?", he asked.

Roman and Seth laughed harder. Seth set his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Since I was a kid. I told you this man", Seth said.

"Three other times", Roman reminded.

Dean still looked confused, but shrugged.

"Do we bring them here or take them to Emerald region?", Seth asked.

"Take them to Emerald region, before you get there, call me and I'll meet you there", Roman said.

Both men nodded before leaving. Sasha walked in next and he stood, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"I was fine with it, when you told our families that you were choosing someone not from Earth 25. I was even good when she turned you down and made me your queen. I was fine with knowing I was always going to be looked at as your second choice. What I will not be okay with, is her coming back between us and you allowing her too", Sasha said.

Roman knew it wasn't fair to Sasha.

"Its complicated", was all he said.

"We are trying to start a family. We can't do that with her still in the picture. Like I said, I'm fine with being second choice, but if you aren't over your first, I don't think I can keep doing this", Sasha said, she shrugged before walking out.

Roman sighed and sat.

* * *

Lynn was looking into more of Bo and Bray's past. Hoping to find some past relationship, friendship, or job. Anything that can help her. She also went over the tapes again. She called Billy.

"What can I do for you Miss Murphy?", he asked.

"Can you get a car ready for me? I need to go to Opal region to speak to someone.", she said.

"Of course", Billy said.

She stood and put her shoes on. Getting downstairs, Jimmy and Jey joined her.

"Lets go. We need to go speak to someone in Opal region", she said.

The twins nodded and they walked out as soon as Billy walked in.

"Does king Hunter know about this?", Billy asked.

"No. I don't want to bother him", she said.

John was driving, Jimmy and Jey in the back with her. Billy took passenger.

* * *

Liam and JoJo had some of their things packed. Leslie as well.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?", Leslie asked.

"No. She said she went with him to write a book", he said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with what happened to his wife and daughters? I always had a feeling their accident wasn't an accident", Leslie said.

JoJo accidentally dropped the box of pictures she was balancing. Leslie stood to help her collect them. She lifted a photo of her and a man she didn't recognize. They were smiling. JoJo snatched the photo and chuckled.

"My half brother", she said.

Leslie nodded. JoJo had told them she had a hard time talking about her family. Which they understood and didn't push.

"Alright, that's everything important", Liam said.

Someone knocked and JoJo went to answer it.

"Well if it isn't Liam Murphy", Liam and Leslie smiled.

He turned to see Dean and a few other men. They hugged.

"So these boxes?", Dean asked.

Liam nodded.

"So how have you been?", Dean asked.

"Good, engaged.", Liam said, wrapping an arm around JoJo.

"We heard", Liam's heart raced.

He turned to see Seth. He couldn't help but check the well toned man out. Seth always did look good in a uniform. Seth watched as the love of his life had his arm around a woman. He knew it was a possibility that Liam could move on. He just hoped the love he had for him was enough for him not too.

He was wrong.

"You must be JoJo", Seth said, holding his hand out to her.

JoJo smiled and shook it.

"I'm Seth, Seth Rollins", he introduced himself.

"I've heard a lot about you both.", she said.

Seth smiled and glanced at Liam. He gently shook his head no. He looked back at JoJo.

"So, if everyone is ready. We have a long way back", Seth said.

Leslie went over to Seth and hugged him.

"Don't let him fool you. He missed you, so much", Leslie whispered.

Seth looked confused. He knew the only person he told about him and Liam was Lynn. Roman and Dean didn't find out till a few months after they had left Earth 1.

"He told me, he was really depressed after", she whispered.

They watched as JoJo kissed Liam and he playfully tickled her. JoJo giggled.

"I won't take his happiness away from him again. They make a cute couple", Seth said sadly.

"But you would look way better with him", Leslie winked before following everyone else out.

JoJo smiled at Seth before following Leslie. Liam stopped beside Seth. They looked at each other.

"I missed you", Seth whispered.

"No one told you to stay away", Liam replied, before walking out.

Seth closed his eyes and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He closed the door and walked out.

"Lets go. Keep your eyes open. See something out of place, say something", Seth shouted to his men.

The men nodded. Dean stopped him from getting into his car.

"You're in the next one", Dean said.

Seth was confused till he got into the vehicle in the back. He sighed when Liam and JoJo were talking and giggling. Liam met his eyes in the rearview mirror. Seth looked away first, and out the window.


	16. Chapter 16-Black

Seth tried really hard not to listen in on their conversation, but it was hard not to in this small space. He was thankful when his walkie went off.

"Rollins, we need to stop. Aleister is up ahead and apparently the ramp is closed.", Dean said.

"What? No. I have no mention of them closing it today. Make a call to Opal and see what's up. We need to get through", Seth said.

Seth sighed and looked at the driver.

"Stop at the gas station", Seth said.

The driver nodded and Dean's car was already parked. He noticed Aleister and Ricochet drive up and park.

"Stretch your legs, use the restroom, we'll be a minute", Seth said.

"Okay", JoJo replied, getting off.

Liam kept eye contact with Seth, which was a bad idea. Feelings he had buried were surfacing. Seth got off and watched as Aleister smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

He and Seth slept together a few times before Liam. Aleister had also asked Seth out several times, but he's declined each time. He turned to see Liam and JoJo kissing while getting some snacks inside the small store.

There was no point in declining anymore. The guards all got together.

"Opal was keeping their road open for us. What happened?", Seth said.

"I called them, Trish and Lita don't know why its closed. They didn't approve.", Ricochet said.

"Rico and I drove past the sign. Back and forth. Nothing wrong with the road, no one repairing anything. Someone doesn't want us to take this road", Aleister said.

"Should we?", Dean asked.

"I say we go for it. We've got weapons, there's guards with Miss Murphy's family. We can handle it.", Ricochet said.

"We can call for backup before driving through, or I can call Trish and Lita again and ask them to send guards to meet us half way", Aleister said.

Seth shook his head no.

"We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. We will drive through, keep your eyes open", Seth said.

The men nodded. They each went to their cars and waited for Leslie, JoJo, and Liam to finish up. Aleister took Seth's hand, stopping him.

"Have I told you how good you look in that uniform", he said.

Seth smiled and laughed softly. Their hands locked. He licked his lips.

"Not lately", Seth said.

Aleister placed his free hand against Seth's cheek. He leaned in. He waited to see if Seth would stop him. He didn't. He pressed his lips against Seth's, his tongue swiping his bottom lip. Seth allowing him in.

Liam stopped when he saw Seth making out with another guard. Leslie stopped beside him.

"You didn't expect him to sit around, did you", his sister said.

"He broke it off with me. Now I see why.", Liam said.

Leslie rubbed her brother's back gently.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

He shrugged and continued to the car. Seth pulled back and forced a smile.

"Hey, Black, lets go. You'll see him when we get home", Ricochet laughed.

"I'll see you back in Ruby region", Aleister said.

Seth nodded and released Aleister's hand before making his way back to the waiting car. Seth stopped when he saw Liam leaning against the car.

"Where's JoJo?", Seth asked.

"In the car", he replied.

Seth met Liam's eyes.

"You have no right to be mad. You're the one who's engaged.", Seth whispered.

"I have every right to be mad. Just admit it Seth, he was the reason you and I broke up", Liam whispered.

"No. Liam, I didn't", Liam lifted his hand, stopping Seth.

"Doesn't matter anymore. We've both clearly moved on", Liam whispered.

"If you've moved on, why are you jealous?", Seth asked.

They had to keep their voices down so JoJo wouldn't hear. Seth slid his hand into Liam's. Before Seth could say anything else, Dean pulled up.

"Lets get moving bitches", Dean said.

Liam pulled away from Seth and got into the car. Slamming the door. Dean looked at his friend.

"Seth, focus", Dean said.

Seth nodded and got into the car.

* * *

Hunter noticed how nervous Lynn looked. They were waiting to hear from someone in Ruby region. Having enough, Hunter asked for permission to go to Ruby region. Roman granting it.

"Where are we going? I've got work to do", Lynn said.

She actually had a meeting with Trish and Lita. She was told if she wanted to visit she had to wait for permission. They had cleared her visit, thanks to Roman.

"Then pack it up and lets go. I have somewhere I need to take you", Hunter said.

She sighed. Packing up her notes and files on the investigation.

"So, say I wanted to visit Opal region", Hunter spun on his heels and cut her off.

"No. I won't let you", he said.

"But", he lifted his hand.

"Its too dangerous. Someone clearly knows what's going on here. What's going to stop them from hurting you", he said.

"I can cut through Ruby region. I've got Jimmy and Jey, I'm sure if I ask Roman, he'll grant me more guards", Lynn said.

"Lynn", Hunter sighed.

She placed her hands against his cheeks.

"I can take care of myself, I've been doing it my whole life. You want to figure out who killed your family, I have to go", she said.

He nodded. She kissed him, he was getting braver, his hands explored her body. She pulled away a bit.

"I'm going to go get my laptop", she said, before quickly walking away.

In the car ride, she worked on her book some more.

* * *

_The young man had taken the beautiful woman to a frozen lake, the moon was out and full, no clouds in the night sky. __Stopping in the middle of the lake, he pulled her in and kissed her. An earth shattering kiss, that was a feeling she had never felt._

* * *

"When can I read it?", she jumped when Hunter brought her out of writing mode.

Shutting the laptop quickly. She blushed.

"What?", he asked.

"Its just not finished yet. Mostly notes for each chapter I'm writing out", she lied.

He nodded.

"I want to be the first one to read it", he said.

"And you will be", she said.

He smiled and set his hand on her thigh. She smiled.

"Oh and just to warn you, Sasha doesn't like me much", Lynn said.

"Because of your past with Roman?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Just don't let her get to you, remember she is still queen. One wrong move from you and she'll want punishment. Don't give her anything", Hunter said.

She nodded.

"Act like a queen", Lynn said jokingly.

"You are a queen", he mumbled.

She met his eyes.

"You haven't answered me on that", he said.

She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Does it scare you?", he asked.

"A little. I mean, being a queen is a big deal. Then there's the whole keeping the marriage together and happy. Add kids to that, things will just get more hectic and just thinking about it is all too much", she said.

"Well, if you asked me. I think you would do a wonderful job", he said.

"And my writing. I would never have time for that", she said.

He squeezed her thigh and she took a deep breath.

"Trust me, Lynn. If you say yes, I promise to make sure that you will have time for writing, our marriage, and kids.", he said.

Our marriage? Kids? He just didn't understand how that scared her.

"Were you ever scared to be king?", she asked.

"Truth?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. I mean, I grew up knowing I was taking over for my dad when the time came. It still scared me though. I kept telling myself I was never going to be half the king my father was.", he said.

He met her eyes.

"What if I couldn't make the right decisions. Decisions that effected not just me, but everyone in Emerald region.", he said.

"You've done well so far", she said.

"Apparently not. I did something that pissed someone off so much that they killed my family.", he said.

He looked at her.

"Is that what scares you about possibly becoming my queen?", he asked.

"No. I have my own issues with that.", she said.

"Issues I can solve for you?", he asked.

She giggled.

"Just give me time", she said softly.

He nodded and leaned over, kissing her cheek.


	17. Chapter 17-Tattoo

Keeping their eyes open as they drove through the road. Seth couldn't see why someone would close it.

"All clear", Aleister said in his walkie.

JoJo didn't like the silence. It made her more nervous. She cleared her throat.

"So was that man your boyfriend?", she asked.

Seth raised a brow. Bobby looked at him.

"Don't look at me, I'm a married man, to a woman I might add", Bobby chuckled.

Seth chuckled.

"No. He wants to be", Seth said.

Liam shifted in his seat.

"He's cute. You two looked good together", she said.

"I looked better with my ex. Trust me, you would like him better", Seth said, eyes flashed to Liam before he looked away.

JoJo giggled.

"What happened?", she asked.

Seth exhaled.

"He had to stay behind for work and I had to leave for work. I was actually going to try to work things out with him, but, he's moved on", Seth said.

"I'm sorry", JoJo said.

"He was the love of my life.", Seth said.

Liam's heart was beating faster, he swore everyone in this car could hear it.

"But lets change the subject. When do you two plan to tie the knot?", he asked.

JoJo smiled.

"In two months, well, hopefully", JoJo said.

Seth nodded.

"How did you two meet?", Seth asked.

"He came into the store I was working at for a birthday present", she answered.

"Wow. So was it love at first sight?", he asked.

"I thought he was handsome and sweet, but I wouldn't say love at first sight.", JoJo said.

Seth looked in the mirror at Liam.

"And you Liam?", he asked.

"Not love at first sight", he replied.

Seth nodded.

* * *

_Liam was meeting the trainees for Ruby Region. The future king would also be among them. __The men approached them._

"_I'm Liam Murphy, I'll be showing you to the training grounds", Liam said._

"_Roman Reigns, this is Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins. The crew", Roman said, gesturing to everyone. _

_Since Dean and Seth would be his second and third, their introductions were important. __Liam took Seth's hand and shook his hand. Their eyes met and Seth just about fell to his knees. _

_Liam was gorgeous. He had never seen a finer man. Liam laughed softly._

"_Can I have my hand back?", he asked._

"_Oh", Seth said, releasing his hand and blushing._

_Liam noticed, he also noticed how well built Seth was. It wasn't that Liam was hiding his sexuality, he just hasn't been brave enough to find out if what he felt towards men was true._

_Maybe Seth could be him?_

"_So um, we set you all up in special housing we have for the trainees. Roman, Dean, and Seth will be staying with me for anything you need regarding your region", Liam said._

_Roman nodded. Another man showed the rest of the group to their assigned houses. __Roman, Dean, and Seth followed Liam. When he opened the door, he gestured around._

"_Make yourselves at home. The rooms with the doors open, are free. Fridge is packed, but if there is something specific you need, I can get it", Liam said._

_The guys nodded. Seth brushed by Liam's arm. Liam felt the tingles and Seth looked at their arms. Letting Liam know that he felt them too. __Their eyes met, before Seth broke contact and continued to his room. Dean took the room next to the room that had the door closed. Seth assumed that was Liam's._

"_Dean, switch with me", Seth whispered._

"_Why?", Dean asked._

"_This dude is hot alright. Its been a few weeks since I've got some ass. Give me this room", Seth whispered, glancing back down the hall._

"_And what if he's not gay?", Dean asked._

"_He is, trust me", Seth said._

_Dean rolled his eyes._

"_Fine", he said, grabbing his bags and leaving the room._

_Seth took a deep breath. He hoped he was right. If what he felt when he touched Liam's arm was anything worth noticing, Liam was into him too._

* * *

Hunter and Lynn arrived at Ruby region. Roman smiled as soon as he saw their car pull up. Lynn jumped out and hugged him. He chuckled.

"Have some respect, you don't just hug a king. Especially a married one", Sasha said, as she pulled Lynn away from Roman.

"Sasha", he sighed.

Hunter placed his arm around Lynn's waist before she could jump at Sasha.

"Remember, she is queen", he whispered.

Lynn took a deep breath and nodded. Roman mouthed sorry to her and she sent him a small smile.

"Wow, what a big difference Ruby region is to Emerald", Lynn said, removing her hoodie.

Her shirt lifted and Sasha gasped. Noticing the tattoo, the same tattoo she had seen on her husband. Roman sighed.

"What the hell?", Sasha asked, looking between them.

Lynn looked around.

"What?", she asked.

"I'm not sure", Hunter said confused.

"Your tattoo", Sasha shouted.

Lynn looked at Roman before touching her side.

"Sasha, it was before you", Roman said calmly.

"It doesn't matter. She has the same one and I'll be damned if you share that with her too", Sasha shouted before walking in.

"You two have matching tattoos?", Hunter asked.

Lynn didn't know what to say.

"We got them when we were engaged and she was going to be my queen", Roman said.

"And you didn't think, hey I'm married now I should remove it", Hunter shrugged.

"Why should he have too remove it? Its apart of his life. People get tattoos all the time because they mean something to them", Lynn said angry.

"He's married", Hunter shouted.

"Hey, don't yell at her", Roman said.

Hunter shook his head before walking into the castle. Lynn touched Roman's side that held the tattoo.

"You didn't remove it?", she asked.

When she had found out he was engaged again and married, she figured he would. Apart of her was glad that he didn't.

"I couldn't. You are apart of me and my past, it was special and removing it would end it completely. I didn't want it to end", he said.

She smiled.

* * *

_Roman groaned as Lynn pulled him towards the tattoo place. They were out looking at wedding invitations. He had given her more than enough time to plan it. _

"_Come on. You got your arm and half of your chest tattooed.", she said._

"_Yeah, but that's family tradition", he said with a smile._

"_Please", she begged._

"_Why can't I say no to you?", he asked playfully._

"_Because I'm super adorable", she said._

_He leaned down and kissed her. _

"_Do you know what you want to get?", he asked._

_She nodded and they walked in. The tattoo artist smiled and bowed to Roman. _

"_So what can I do for you?", he asked._

"_Well, my fiancée here, wants to get matching tattoos", Roman said._

_The artist looked at Lynn and she smiled. Leaning against the counter, she told him what she wanted. He started to draw. _

"_Color?", he asked._

"_Ruby red", she answered._

_Roman squeezed her hand. He showed her the snow flake he did. She nodded. __Roman smiled. _

"_Where do you want it?", he asked._

"_My left side", Roman answered, before removing his shirt. _

"_Mine too", she replied. _

_He leaned down and kissed her. _

"_I love you, pretty girl", he whispered. _

"_I love you", she replied._

* * *

Lynn watched Roman walk inside. She had lied to herself and her family these last few years. She had fallen in love with Roman, he was everything she wanted. She just wasn't ready for the responsibility of being queen or having kids.

So she had lied to him, ending the engagement, saying it was because she only saw him as a friend. She had hurt him, she knew, but he had put on a brave face and lied too.

He looked back at her.

"Lynn?", he said.

She looked at him. Following him inside the castle. She looked around, this could have all been hers. It wasn't. He was married now, and she couldn't be the reason why they divorced. She had to move on too.

"Do you know where Hunter is?", she asked Roman.

He nodded.

"Your room, upstairs fourth door on the right", he said.

She nodded and went up the stairs.

"Lynn", he said, stopping her.

She looked at him. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but nothing came out. She smiled and touched his cheek.

"We can't, I know, but we can't. You've got a wife and, I don't want to come between you", she whispered.

"What if I don't love her? What if I'm not happy?", he asked.

She swallowed.

"I can't do this right now, Roman", she said, before leaving to her room.

Roman sighed. Getting to her room, she knocked. The door opened and Hunter looked confused.

"Why did you knock? Its your room too. Apparently Sasha thought we were a thing and roomed us together", he chuckled.

She closed the space between them and kissed him. He returned it.

"Lynn", he mumbled against her lips.

"Don't", she replied.

Closing their door and walking them to the bed.


	18. Chapter 18-Opal

Hunter pushed himself away from Lynn. He licked his lips and sat up.

"What's wrong?", she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not going to do this, not here at least.", he said.

She was going to ask why, but then remembered this was Roman's home. Letting it sink in, she knew she couldn't do it here either.

"Sorry", she said softly.

He turned to her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I've been wanting to do that too, but not here. When we get home, I promise I'll make it special", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to call Trish about meeting with you", he said.

"Oh, I already did. I had Billy do it", she said.

He nodded.

"And what did she say?", he asked.

"Granted.", she said.

"Then you should talk to Roman about giving you more guards to get to Opal", he said.

She nodded, kissing his cheek before leaving the room. Seeing Jimmy, she asked him where Roman was. He escorted her to his office. He was going to knock, but stopped when they heard screaming from inside the room.

Jimmy sighed.

"Does she do that a lot?", Lynn whispered.

Jimmy nodded.

"Does he yell back?", she asked.

"Do you hear him?", he asked.

She knew Roman, and he would never raise his voice to a woman. She wanted to run in there and set Sasha straight, but stopped herself. It wasn't her place. She knocked.

"Good luck", Jimmy whispered to her.

She chuckled. It went silent for a bit before the door opened. A pissed off Sasha sighed and shook her head.

"Your mistress is here", she said, before pushing passed Lynn.

"I actually like to go by first choice", Lynn smiled.

Sasha froze, before mumbling something and continuing down the hall. Jimmy and Jey chuckled. She shrugged and walked into the office. Closing the door behind her, Roman was in his chair rubbing the side of his head.

"Hey", she said softly.

He forced a smile.

"What can I do for you?", he asked.

"I need Jimmy and Jey, maybe two more guards to come with me to Opal. I have a meeting with Trish", she replied.

"She doesn't respond well to men. I can grant you Nia and Tamina, leave Jimmy and Jey before you get to Opal", he explained.

Lynn nodded. She was going to leave, but stopped. Looking back at him.

"Was she complaining about me?", she asked.

Roman met her eyes. He nodded.

"Tell her not to worry. I accepted Hunter's offer to be his queen", she said, backing away.

It hurt to say those words, just as bad as it hurt Roman to hear them.

"What? Lynn, you can't just drop that and leave", he said standing.

She straightened up and faced him.

"He asked and I'm going to say yes", she said.

He looked down at his desk.

"So you say yes to him, but when it came to me", he stopped.

She took a few steps towards him.

"I wasn't ready, Roman. It had nothing to do with you", she said.

He met her eyes, she could see the unshed tears.

"Ask me to leave her, and I will", he said softly.

"Roman", she shook her head no.

He looked away and nodded.

"I should go", she said softly.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned back against it and took a deep breath.

"He never stopped loving you, Lynn", Jey said when he saw her.

She cleared her throat.

"He said I can take Tamina and Nia. You two will wait before we reach Opal", Lynn said.

The twins nodded.

"I'm good with that, there's a good diner before reaching Opal that Naomi likes. I can pick something up for her", Jimmy said.

"Same here", Jey replied.

"I would like to meet them when we get back, your wives", she replied.

"For sure", the twins replied.

* * *

Getting to Opal, Seth looked back at JoJo.

"I need your help. The women here don't take too kindly to men. They would respect us more if a woman speaks for us", Seth said.

JoJo nodded. They got off the car, Liam was about to get down. Seth stopped him, placing his hand against Liam's shoulder. He quickly removed it.

"You have too stay. Like I said, they don't take too kindly to men. Don't worry, they won't hurt her", Seth said to him.

Liam nodded and stayed put. Seth walked JoJo over to Trish and Lita. Dean joined them with Leslie.

"Just thank her for letting us use the road and guards. If she offers dinner, say yes and thank you.", Seth whispered.

The girls nodded and he and Dean stayed behind a bit. Getting down on one knee and bowing their heads. Trish looked at JoJo and Leslie.

"Thank you so much your highness for letting us pass through and the extra guards you sent to help us. We are very grateful", Leslie said.

Trish smiled.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Its not very often we get new fresh faces around here", Trish said.

Leslie and JoJo smiled.

"We would love too", JoJo answered.

"Great. Your dogs can stand now. They'll have to eat outside.", Lita said.

JoJo looked back at Seth and he winked. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay", Leslie replied.

Trish and Lita walked back inside the castle. JoJo and Leslie went over to the guys.

"Now what?", Leslie asked.

"We eat, you two will enjoy their company for a moment and then we take our leave", Dean said.

The girls nodded.

"Is there anything we aren't suppose to tell them?", JoJo asked.

"No secrets. Besides, we told them why we had to escort you. When they heard Hunter's name, they felt bad after what happened to his wife and daughters.", Seth explained.

Lita turned to them.

"Coming?", she asked.

JoJo and Leslie followed her inside. Liam stood between the men.

"If they don't allow men in, why did I see some on our way here?", Liam asked.

"I never said they didn't allow them in, I said they don't respect them as they would a woman. Men are only allowed in by marriage or birth", Seth said.

Liam nodded. Aleister walked over to Seth and kissed his cheek.

"Sit by me", he said, taking Seth's hand.

Liam huffed and rolled his eyes. Dean chuckled. Seth followed Aleister.

"So, does it feel weird being with a woman after being with a man?", Dean asked.

Liam laughed.

"Same old Dean", he said.

"I'm serious. You didn't think we could hear you banging away in Seth's room, but we did. Or was he banging you? I don't know how this works", Dean said, scratching his chin.

"We switched. Squeezing between his", Dean covered his ears and hummed.

"I'm not listening", he sang before walking away.

Liam laughed and followed him towards the tables. Seth watched him carefully, Liam purposefully sat across from him and Aleister. He stretched his leg under the table, feeling Seth's. He knew it was the right one because Seth looked up at him and swallowed.

* * *

Lynn arrived at Opal to see Roman's guards standing around and laughing. Her brother Liam was standing beside Seth, she noticed his arm brush Seth's hip, making Seth flinch. She got out of the car and ran towards her brother. He saw her and met her, lifting her and hugging her.

"I am so glad you're safe, Lynn", he said.

"You too. Also, leave Seth alone", she whispered the last part.

He chuckled and pulled away. Tamina and Nia waved to the guys.

"What are you doing here?", Dean asked.

"Asked for permission to come, I needed to speak to Trish and Lita about something", Lynn said.

"About what? You said you would tell me when you saw me. Now spill", Liam said.

She sighed and explained everything to Liam. He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lynn, this is extremely dangerous. If whoever did it knows why you're here, they will try to kill you", Liam said.

"I know, but", he stopped his sister.

"Do you have anything at all?", he asked.

She nodded.

"A few suspects. I just need to prove that they did it and why", she said.

"I'll help you", Liam said.

"Thanks", she mumbled.

Seth looked at Lynn.

"Me too", he said quickly.

Liam looked at him. Seth wasn't about to let Liam get hurt. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing he was in danger.

"Okay, while you two finish having eyeball sex, I'm going to speak to the queen", Lynn said, passing them.

Seth and Liam both cleared their throats and chuckled, blushing. Dean left them alone. Liam was about to follow, but Seth took his hand.

"Give me five minutes?", he asked.

Liam nodded. Seth pulled him behind a giant tree.

"Aleister and I had a thing before I met you. We were fucking, but nothing more", Seth said.

"I don't want to know about your butt buddy", Liam said quickly.

"I loved you then Liam, and I love you now. Long distance wouldn't have worked and you know it. I have to stay by Roman's side twenty four seven.", Seth said.

"I could have came to visit you", Liam said.

"True, but it would only be for a day and a half. I didn't want you feeling like all I wanted was sex.", Seth said.

Liam inhaled and he could feel the same pain he felt when Seth ended it. Seth placed his hand against Liam's cheek, turning his face to him.

"Please don't cry baby. It breaks my heart.", Seth said softly.

Seth closed the space between them.

"Does she treat you well? Takes care of you?", Seth asked.

Liam nodded.

"I'm glad. That's all I ever wanted for you. I mean, I did have plans to go to your graduation and sweep you off your feet. Ask you to come home with me, marry me", Seth said.

Liam met his eyes.

"I haven't touched another man since you. I couldn't. You were my first and my last", Liam whispered.

Seth smiled and leaned in, their lips pressing against each other. Liam pushed him away.

"I can't. JoJo", he sighed.

He left Seth standing there as he made his way to the group. Seth licked his lips, setting his hands on his hips. Was he willing to let the man of his dreams walk away? Marry someone he knew he wasn't right for him?


	19. Chapter 19-So?

They walked Lynn towards the dining area. Seeing JoJo and Leslie. She smiled and hugged them.

"You must be Lynn. I've heard a lot of good things about you from Roman and your family here.", Trish said.

Lynn bowed.

"Oh please don't. Only men bow", Trish said.

Lynn nodded.

"Please sit, tell me what I could help you with", Trish said.

Lynn sat.

"I came to speak to you about the accident. Queen Stephanie's and her daughters to be exact.", Lynn said.

Trish nodded.

"Was the road closed that day?", Lynn asked, opening her notepad.

"No. They had called me the day before to ask if they could pass through. I gave her full permission. I always loved Stephanie and her daughters", Trish said.

Lynn nodded.

"Did you know they closed it?", Lynn asked.

"Not till they did an investigation. There was a sign and everything. Not ours", Trish said.

"Did you let the cops know that?", she asked.

"I did, but it seemed that they weren't interested in knowing that. They didn't even write it down", Lita said.

"Do you remember the cops names?", Lynn asked.

Lita nodded.

"Viktor and Konnor", she answered.

"Did they ask you anything else? Anything that felt unnecessary to ask?", she asked.

"How close we were to King Hunter. If we thought he was a good king", Trish said.

Lynn tilted her head a bit.

"Yeah, we had that same look", Trish said.

"We told them that if it has nothing to do with the accident, we weren't going to answer.", Lita said.

Lynn nodded.

"Do you have cameras at the entrance?", she asked.

"We do, but someone blacked them out. I watched them over and over again.", Lita said.

Lynn nodded.

"Do you still have them?", she asked.

"We do. We gave a copy to those so called cops", Lita said.

"Can I see it?", Lynn asked.

Lita nodded. Everyone stood to follow them to a separate room. It was full of cameras from different angles. Lita handed Lynn a disc.

"Thank you", Lynn said.

"I hope you catch whoever killed them. They were innocent and its not fair that they took their anger out on them", Lita said.

Lynn nodded.

"One last question", Lynn said.

"Shoot", Lita said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you know or have you heard anything bad being said about the queen or maybe the king?", Lynn asked.

Lita shook her head no.

"Trust me, no one would be stupid enough to talk about a royal around another royal", Lita said.

"The only one I can think of is Undertaker and Kane. After everything that happened between their dads. If I had to point a finger, it would be at them", Trish said.

Lynn nodded.

"But you knew that already", Lita smirked.

"How did you know?", Lynn asked.

"You didn't write it down.", she replied.

"I just want to be sure", Lynn said.

"If you ask me, they wouldn't dare get their hands dirty. Look into their minions, they have a few", Trish said.

"Would two of them be named Bo and Bray Wyatt?", Lynn asked.

"So you have looked into them", Lita said.

"Just be careful, Lynn", Trish said.

She nodded. They said their goodbyes and walked down the hall to head home.

"So that's why you came with the king? You are investigating who killed his family?", Leslie asked.

Lynn nodded.

"I couldn't tell you because it was too dangerous, but then you guys got those letters and I knew I couldn't leave you guys behind", Lynn said.

"So those men you mentioned, did they really do this?", JoJo asked.

"I don't have proof, but I know they did", Lynn said.

JoJo nodded.

"Whatever I can help with, I will", Leslie said.

Lynn smiled. Making their way out, the men stood and so did Nia and Tamina.

"We can go now. Jimmy and Jey are waiting once we cross to Ruby region", she said to Seth and Dean.

They nodded and loaded up the cars. Leslie went with Lynn to talk more. JoJo could see the disc Lita gave her in her bag.

"I'm going to go with your sisters. I've missed Lynn and I'm sure you want to catch up with your friends", JoJo said.

Liam nodded and watched her get in the car with his sisters. Dean smiled at Liam.

"You get to ride with Seth", he said happily.

He walked towards his car.

"Alone", he shouted behind him.

Liam looked at the last car. Seth was in the driver side and Liam sighed.

"God help me", he mumbled.

Their eyes met and it was that same damn stare that had him on his knees a week after he met him, two days after he caught Seth masturbating to an imagine of Liam.

* * *

"_Hey we're going out to dinner? Want us to wait on you?", Dean asked Liam after he got home from work._

"_No. Just bring me back something if you don't mind. I'm going to get in a shower", Liam said._

_Dean nodded. Roman and Lynn said hi to him before following Dean out. Liam made his way down the hall to his room. Seth had music playing in his. He pushed the door open a bit to let Seth know he was home._

_What he wasn't expecting was to find Seth naked on his bed, his hand moving against himself. __The song ended. _

"_Liam", Seth moaned. _

_Liam swallowed._

"_Fuck Liam, right there. Just like that", Seth groaned._

_Liam had never seen another man masturbate, let alone him being the reason. He licked his lips._

"_Liam, that tight sweet ass", Seth groaned, his hand moving faster._

_Seth moaned louder and Liam's name. Liam placed his own hand against his length._

"_Fuck", he groaned._

_Now he had his own problem to deal with. He knew he was into men, but he had never been with one. He really didn't know where to start._

"_Liam?", Seth asked._

_Liam quickly made his way to his room and closed his door. Removing his clothes and turning to see Seth in the doorway._

"_Oh hey", Liam said, covering his hard length._

_Seth smirked._

"_Were you watching me?", he asked._

"_What? No", Liam said chuckling._

_Seth nodded._

"_Well, just wanted to let you know, for next time just in case you **don't** watch me, you can join me", Seth said._

_Liam squeezed his length. Seth's eyes on it. _

"_Need some help?", Seth asked._

"_No", Liam said quickly._

"_You know where to find me if you do", Seth said, winking before going back to his room._

_Liam sighed._

* * *

JoJo had to let Bray know what Lynn knew. He had to be careful now. She reached into Lynn's purse when she leaned forward to help Leslie with a bottle. Pulling the disc out and placing it in her bag. She would hide it better when they got to Emerald region.

"So you and Hunter. Anything I should know about?", Leslie winked at her sister.

Lynn playfully rolled her eyes.

"He asked me to be his new queen", Lynn said.

Her sister happily squealed and hugged her.

"And are you going to take this proposal all the way this time?", Leslie asked.

"It still scares me Leslie. There are so many things I would have to give up just to be queen. All those people looking to me to help make decisions, life changing decisions for not just me and Hunter, but the entire Emerald region", Lynn said.

Leslie rubbed her sister's back.

"I believe you can do it, Roman believed you could do it", Leslie said.

Lynn looked out the window.

"That's it isn't it? Roman, he's one of the things you would have too give up", Leslie said.

"Don't be silly, besides he's married", Lynn said.

"So? When has that ever stopped anyone", Leslie said.

"Don't say yes to him", JoJo said quickly.

Both girls looked at her.

"Why?", Lynn asked.

Because if you do, they will kill you too. She wanted to say.

"Because Leslie is right, you aren't over Roman. If you were, you would have dated after your break up. I don't know this guy, but whenever you guys talk about him, I see this look in your eyes Lynn. You love him", JoJo said.

Lynn nodded softly.

"Just don't make a rash decision without really thinking about what you want.", Leslie said.

"I know", Lynn replied.


	20. Chapter 20-Lesson Learned

Sasha was still seething at the fact that Roman dropped everything for _her. _

"You should tell her", Billie said.

"Tell her what?", Sasha asked.

"That you and the king are trying to start a family. You know, if you really want to hurt her", Billie smirked.

Sasha nodded.

"I just might", Sasha laughed softly.

"I saw her before she left, I don't see the big deal", Zelina said, rolling her eyes.

"She's not. She was just something Roman could do to pass the time.", Sasha said.

Zelina and Billie laughed.

"She's not good enough to be queen and she knows it, its why she backed out when the time came.", Sasha said.

The girls nodded, agreeing.

"Good, we need a strong queen. So glad we got you", Zelina said.

Sasha smiled.

"Now she's trying to worm her way into being queen again. Hunter will see right passed her spread legs, just wait", Sasha said.

"Like a slut", Billie mumbled.

Peyton Royce walked into the dining room. She sent a fake smile towards Sasha.

"If it isn't the boyfriend stealing bitch", Billie said.

Peyton chuckled and rolled her eyes before looking at Billie.

"I didn't steal Dean, he ran from you and found me. You're just mad because he found happiness with me", Peyton replied.

Billie rolled her eyes.

"Show some respect to my second", Sasha shouted.

"I'll show her the same damn respect I show you. None", Peyton replied.

"How dare you", Sasha said, standing slowly.

"Oh come on Sasha, you knew this already. Its why I stepped down. You aren't good enough to be queen. I know it, Roman knows it, and even you know it", Peyton replied with a smirk.

Sasha was clenching her jaw tight, Peyton could hear her grinding her teeth.

"Lynn is the rightful queen, and when she takes back her crown, you and your little pathetic minions will be returned to your rightful place", Peyton said.

Someone cleared their throat. They all turned to see Roman and Hunter.

"Is everything okay here?", Roman asked.

He and Hunter had heard some of their conversation, if you wanted to call it that.

"Perfectly fine your highness", Peyton bowed her head to them.

Roman nodded before looking at Sasha.

"Sasha?", Roman asked.

With the look he was giving her, she knew not to say anything other than fine. Peyton was Dean's wife, Roman's best friend.

"Perfectly fine, _my husband_", she replied.

Peyton glared at her as Sasha and her girls left the room. Peyton growled and threw a piece of cereal in the direction the women went.

Roman and Hunter laughed softly.

"I just want to rip her hair out", she mumbled.

"Don't say that out loud. If anyone else hears you, it will be considered treason", Roman reminded.

Peyton nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know", she replied softly.

"You can always come and work for Lynn when she becomes my queen", Hunter added.

Roman squeezed his glass a bit. Peyton met Roman's eyes before looking at Hunter.

"What?", she asked.

Hunter smiled.

"I asked her and she accepted. Just know you have a place in Emerald region, of course after you and your husband have discussed it. We can set hours and days for you", Hunter said.

Roman slammed his glass cup on the counter.

"I think Dean would have a problem with it", Roman said, not looking at Hunter.

Hunter shrugged.

"Like I said, we can work something out", Hunter said before leaving.

Peyton looked at Roman.

"Is what he said true?", she asked.

Roman looked into his cup sadly.

"Yes", he said softly.

"You can't let her marry him, you can't. Lynn belongs here in Ruby region, with us. She belongs with you", Peyton said.

"Pey", he said.

"You don't love Sasha, and you never will. We all see it and she damn well knows it. You two haven't even had sex yet. You tell everyone you guys are trying for a baby to get your parents off your backs.", Peyton whispered.

Roman looked shocked she knew that. He had only told Dean. Then it clicked, Dean must have told him.

"Well, she's been having sex, just not with me", Roman smirked.

Peyton nodded.

"I know", she said.

"If I divorce her and Lynn still marries him, what do I do? I'll only be given a certain amount of time before they arrange one for me", Roman said.

Peyton smiled.

"Leave it up to me.", Peyton said.

Roman chuckled, but nodded.

"Alright", he replied.

* * *

Liam pressed the button to lower the window a bit.

"Hot?", Seth asked.

"What does that mean?", Liam asked.

Seth raised a brow.

"You put the window down, I just figured you were hot. I can turn on the A.C. for you", Seth said.

"Window's fine", Liam replied.

Seth nodded.

"So, am I going to be invited to the wedding?", he asked.

Liam swallowed.

"I see", Seth replied softly.

"Seth, lets stop messing around. You know how I feel about you, being around you, its like my body is on fire", Liam admitted.

"My body's on fire too Liam. You make me feel alive baby", Seth said.

Liam groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Stop. Just stop", Liam shouted.

"We were friends first, Li. If I can't have you as my husband or my lover. I want you as my friend", Seth said.

Li was Seth's nickname for him. Only he was allowed to call him that. Liam shifted in his seat, his pants were too tight now.

"I can't do this.", Liam said, lowering the window more and breathing in lungful's of air.

He wanted to break down. He wanted to just cry and scream at Seth that he did this to them. They could have been happy together, but he ruined it. Seth knew, Liam didn't have to tell him. Its why Seth knew Liam was his soulmate, they knew each other so well.

He reached over and squeezed Liam's thigh.

"Stop", Liam yelled, harshly brushing off Seth's hand.

Seth bit his lip.

"You think this is easy for me Seth? All I want to do is kiss you, to tell you to pull over and fuck me like you've done before. I can't stop falling in love with you all over again. I hate you. I am pissed at you. You took all of me and I was never the same again. Till I met JoJo. Everything you broke, she fixed and I will not disrespect her anymore than I already have", Liam said.

Seth clenched his jaw tight.

"Lesson learned", Liam mumbled.

"I've already told you", Seth said softly.

"I know, long distance wouldn't have worked, but how do you know that if you didn't even give it a chance.", Liam shot back.

Seth gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"It broke me too Liam. I missed you so much I would find myself packing to go back to you. I haven't touched another man, I've drowned myself in work to distract myself.", Seth said.

"Can we just not talk anymore. Just", Liam sighed and looked out his window.

"Whatever you want Li", Seth said softly.

As they arrived in Ruby region, Dean jumped out of the car to hug a waiting Peyton. Wrapping her legs around him and kissing him.

"I missed you my Mrs.", he said softly.

She giggled and kissed him again.

"Where is she?", Peyton asked.

Dean set her down as Lynn got out of the car. Peyton went over to her and hugged her.

"Its so good to see you again", Peyton said.

"You too Pey", Lynn said.

"A little warning, Sasha and her minions have been spreading lies about you. So if someone says something, know they heard it from one of them", Peyton whispered.

"Still the best", Lynn replied.

Peyton went and hugged Leslie. She pointed to JoJo.

"Oh, this is JoJo. Our soon to be sister in law. Liam's girl", Lynn said.

Peyton had a shocked look on her face.

"Liam? As in Se", Leslie screamed.

Everyone jumped and looked at her. She knew Peyton was going to say Seth's Liam.

"Sorry, thought I saw a spider, but yes, Liam. _Our brother_", Leslie said, winking at Peyton.

Lynn gestured between JoJo and Liam. Peyton caught on and nodded. She smiled at JoJo.

"Well its nice to meet you", Peyton said, shaking JoJo's hand.

Liam quickly made his way to JoJo and set his arm around her. It pained Seth to see that, but Liam was right. He was to blame for this. Roman and Hunter came out. Hunter quickly made his way to Lynn. He kissed her, catching her by surprise.

Peyton pretended to gag and Dean squeezed her hip.

"Sorry, but you were thinking it too", Peyton whispered to him.

"You all should come in. Eat, rest. You can take your leave tomorrow morning", Roman said, Sasha came out and wrapped her arms around him.

He had to let her.

"No. I think we should take our leave now.", Hunter said.

"But they just got here", Peyton said sadly.

Lynn smiled and looked at Hunter.

"Peyton is right. I'm sure my siblings are tired of being stuck in a car. Food and a comfortable bed is what they need right now", Lynn said.

Hunter sighed, but nodded.

"Okay", he said.

Lynn smiled at him. Sasha groaned before making her way back inside. Roman met Lynn's eyes and winked. She blushed, before putting her attention back on Hunter. She had to stop letting Roman get to her like this.


	21. Chapter 21-Maybe

After everyone ate and relaxed in the living room. Jimmy and Jey brought over their wives to meet Lynn.

"Lynn, this is my wife Naomi. Nao, this is Lynn", Jimmy introduced.

They hugged.

"Its so nice to finally meet you. Jimmy and Jey talk about you and your siblings none stop. Its like I already know you like the back of my hand", Naomi said.

Lynn laughed softly.

"And this is Ember, my wife", Jey introduced.

"I hope the twins are being good to you. If not let me know and Leslie and I will set them straight", Lynn said, nudging Jimmy.

The twins chuckled.

"Oh we will", Ember said playfully.

Lynn felt like someone was watching her. She turned her head a bit and caught Roman. He smiled and looked away. She fit in perfectly here. Why couldn't she see that? Roman thought. Sasha took his hand and he looked at her.

"Don't forget who your wife is, _husband", _she whispered harshly.

* * *

JoJo had excused herself to the restroom. Locking the door and pulling her phone out. She called Bray.

"Jo, where are you guys?", Bray asked.

"They moved us to Ruby region. Bray, Lynn knows about you and Bo. She knows Undertaker and Kane were the ones who wanted Hunter's wife and daughters dead.", JoJo whispered.

"How?", he asked worried.

"She just put two and two together. She's really good at this kind of stuff Bray. She writes books for a living.", JoJo said, starting to pace the bathroom.

She didn't understand why he wasn't more worried about this. She heard him sigh.

"So she doesn't have proof?", he asked.

"No, but she is suspicious of you four. I just want you to be careful", she said.

"If she has no proof, I'll be fine. If she ever finds proof, let me know and I will handle it", Bray said.

She swallowed, afraid to ask her next question.

"Handle it how?", she asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"She isn't your family anymore Jo. You've picked me. Bo and I are your family. Whatever you feel towards them, it needs to stop now.", Bray said.

She took a deep breath, knowing he was right.

"She has a video of the road leading to Opal, the one I'm assuming you blocked off to get the queen to go around. I don't know what's on it, she doesn't either. What do I do?", she said.

"Take it Jo. Break it, throw it out, I don't care. Just don't let anyone see what's on it. I'll handle things in Opal", he said.

There was that word again. _Handle. _

"Okay", was all she could say.

"I love you", he replied.

"I love you too Bray", she whispered.

That reminded her of Lynn and Hunter. Bray was right, as soon as they found out that she was breaking it off with Liam, they would kick her out of the so called family they said she was in. Leslie and Lynn were _his_ sisters after all.

"There's something else you should know", she said.

"What?", he asked.

"Hunter asked Lynn to be his new queen. She hasn't really said yes yet, but I just thought you should know", she said.

"That's good information my love. Thank you, Taker and Kane will be pleased.", Bray said.

She smiled. Hanging up, she washed her hands and walked out.

"Hey", she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was only Liam. He smiled as she placed her hand against her heart.

"You scared me", she said exhaling.

"Sorry. I was going to our room for a quick nap. Then I saw you come out of the bathroom and wanted to see if you wanted to join me.", he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled softly at him and met his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Sounds good", she whispered.

Their room was right next to Lynn and Hunter's room. She could grab the disc out of Lynn's purse. Liam lifted her and carried her to their room, passing Seth on the way. Seth could feel his heart shattering into a million little pieces again.

* * *

Lynn made her way to Roman's office to thank him for the hospitality. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She found Sasha instead of Roman. She was with another man. Pushing him away.

"What are you doing?", Lynn asked.

Sasha smirked and jumped off of Roman's desk.

"Like he didn't tell you. Whatever, he's not here.", Sasha said, walking past her.

Lynn would have to tell Roman about what she saw, and which guard it was. She didn't want to believe Sasha was capable of possibly hurting Roman one day, but seeing her cheating on him. Sasha would do whatever she had too.

* * *

Liam had JoJo completely naked on their bed, yet, his friend didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Its okay baby, maybe its all the stress from everything that's been going on", JoJo tried to comfort him.

He sighed. He knew what it really was. Seth. Thinking about the man had his friend hard as a rock now. JoJo giggled. Kissing his cheek.

"Just a little motivation", she whispered.

He kissed her. When he opened his eyes, Seth was the one underneath him.

"I'm yours", Seth whispered.

Liam licked his lips before kissing him again. Only when he opened his eyes again, it was JoJo. Setting his forehead against hers. This wasn't how he saw this going. Turning JoJo onto her stomach. Thinking about Seth.

* * *

Seth stood outside of Liam and JoJo's room. He knew he shouldn't torture himself this way, but he deserved it. He let the man of his dreams get away. Right into a woman's arms.

This was his fault.

"Liam", JoJo moaned.

"Fuck", he heard Liam groan.

Seth pushed himself away and down the hall to his room. Slamming the door hard, before sliding down to the floor and crying his heart out.

* * *

Liam laid beside JoJo, completely unsatisfied. It never did feel right, not with JoJo. She kissed his chest, down to his abs before moving back up to his lips.

"That was amazing", she whispered against his lips.

_Because it wasn't you I was picturing underneath me._ He wanted to say. He just smiled and kissed her.

"I'm going to get in a quick shower, then sleep. I am so exhausted", she said.

He nodded. She grabbed her things and left the room, finding the hall bathroom, she set her clothes and towel on the counter. Stepping back out into the hall, she knocked on Lynn and Hunter's bedroom door. When no one answered, she walked in. Finding Lynn's purse and digging through it.

Pulling out the disc, she quickly made her way out and to the bathroom. If she destroyed it now and threw it in the trash, they would know it was her.

Biting her lip, she knew she had to hide it. But where?

* * *

Lynn found Roman in the library.

"Hey", she said softly, taking the seat opposite of him.

He smiled.

"Is there something you need to tell me? You know, about your marriage. Or should I say, open marriage", she said.

Roman raised a brow.

"I caught your second choice with a guard in your office", she said.

Roman chuckled.

"Figures she couldn't hold off till you all left", he said, shaking his head.

"What is this Roman? You know she's cheating on you and you're okay with it", Lynn said.

He met her eyes.

"She's not cheating on me. Yes, we are married, but I can't be with her Lynn. I tried, trust me I've tried.", he said.

He looked away.

"We have a deal. She can fuck whoever she wants, if I don't have too", he replied.

"And what happens if one of these guys knocks her up?", she asked.

"Then we get divorced. Trust me, she knows this and is protecting herself. One slip and her crown is gone", he chuckled.

"You've been doing this since marrying her?", she asked softly.

He nodded.

"No one could ever replace you, my love", he said softly.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. She stood and straddled him, connecting their lips. Roman's body felt like it was coming back to life. Her hands buried in his long hair. His hands finding their way under her shirt, feeling the soft skin on her back.

* * *

Leslie joined the group of old and new friends after her nap.

"You look like shit", she pointed out on Seth.

He chugged his beer and chuckled.

"Okay, so what are we discussing? Why are you all hush hush over here?", Leslie asked.

Dean shrugged.

"Just thinking of ways we could help Roman and Lynn get back together.", Dean said.

Leslie chuckled.

"Sasha isn't right for queen. Ever since she took the crown, its like she forgot the person she was before.", Naomi said.

"Lynn was always meant to stand beside Roman. It was perfect. He's not himself and we are all just worried about him", Dean added.

"We are afraid he's going to lose it even worse if Lynn stays with Hunter.", Peyton said.

"It will kill him, Leslie", Jimmy said.

"We all want Lynn for our queen. Help us get her to see that. For her and for Roman", Jey continued.

Leslie nodded. She knew they were right. Her sister would lose herself if she married Hunter.

At least with Roman she would know her sister would be happy. She knew Roman would never try to change Lynn to fit what he thought was right.

"I'll she what I can do", Leslie said.

* * *

Hunter had heard everything. It hurt, but they made great points. He saw the way Roman looked at Lynn and vise versa.

After getting to know Stephanie, he had started getting that same look of love for her, the one Roman had for Lynn whenever he was around her. As much as it hurt to do, he had to let Lynn go. At least he could thank her for getting the fire started for him again.

He has a chance again, to find someone to love. It wasn't the end like he thought it was.

"I'm so sorry your highness, I didn't mean to bother you", a young woman said, bowing.

"You weren't. Please, do what you need too", he said.

She nodded and walked around the kitchen.

"What's your name?", he asked, sitting down at the bar end of the counter.

She smiled.

"Bayley", she replied.

"Hunter", he said, holding his hand out to her.

She shook it. She was pretty. Just from her smile, he could tell she was kind hearted and easy going.

Maybe, just maybe, this could work.


	22. Chapter 22-Muse

Roman's lips moved to her neck, nipping it gently. She moaned.

"You were always so good at that", she whispered with a smile.

He smiled against her neck.

"It could be like this always. You and me.", he whispered, sliding his hand up her side, where he knew her tattoo was.

She met his eyes. Would he still feel this way after she told him the truth?

"Roman", she said softly.

"No. Don't. I won't push you for more, I just want to be with you. We don't even have to talk", he said.

She smiled and nodded, turning to sit on his lap. She gasped at the view and he smiled, kissing her shoulder.

"Its beautiful isn't it", he whispered.

She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her as they enjoyed the view.

* * *

Peyton walked into the kitchen and stopped when she heard Bayley and Hunter laughing. She smiled. They both looked at her.

"Sorry, I just came for another drink", she said, grabbing her drink before making her way out again.

Peyton bit her lip, that gave her an idea. She quickly went to find Dean, who was enjoying a beer. She pulled on his arm and he chuckled.

"Alright babe, I'm coming", he said.

She kissed him.

"I have the best idea", she said.

He raised a brow.

"Lets go to the beach. All of us, the house is big enough and I'm sure Hunter has his own, he could invite whoever he wants", she said excited.

"You do realize Roman and Hunter can't even be in the same room together. You want us all to go to the beach", Dean said.

She nodded.

"Its romantic and beautiful there. Come on", Peyton begged.

Dean smirked.

"I'll talk to Roman, but it probably won't be till next weekend. We have a few things to deal with before we can pack up and leave", Dean said.

Peyton nodded and kissed him.

"Thank you", she sang before making her way back to Naomi and Ember.

* * *

As everyone went to bed, Lynn snuck into the one she was sharing with Hunter. It didn't feel right, not after spending a wonderful afternoon with Roman. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote him a message.

"_Staying with Seth. He has an extra bed"- Lynn_

Grabbing her bag, she made her way to her best friend's room. Knocking just in case he had company. He opened the door and smiled.

"Come on in", he said, opening the door wider.

She walked in and sat on the bed. He didn't have an extra bed, but she didn't have to worry about him getting grabby if they shared. She could smell alcohol on him. He brushed his hand through his tangled hair.

"Seth, drinking doesn't solve anything", she said.

"But it helps me not to feel", he chuckled and sat beside her.

"He still loves you, he's just hurt", she said.

"That's why he was fucking her right", he said sarcastically.

"Go take a shower, brush your teeth or your ass is sleeping on the floor", she said, laying back on his bed.

He laughed.

"I seem to remember this being my room", he said.

"Sure, whatever", she shrugged.

He grabbed an extra change of clothes and a towel.

"The left side of the bed is mine. Your ass better remember that or so help me I am rolling you off of my bed", he said, before walking out.

Hearing her laugh as he made his way down the hall. He walked in and locked it. The curtain opened and revealed Liam. Seth swallowed, his eyes running down his body. Toned body, abs Seth remembers licking till he got to his prize. Strong, muscular arms that held him while they slept.

He bit his lips before Liam grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Don't you knock", Liam said harshly as he got out of the stall.

"I didn't know anyone was in here, and the door was unlocked.", Seth said.

Seth set his stuff on the counter.

"I'll just wait outside", Seth mumbled.

"Have you been drinking?", Liam asked.

Seth sighed.

"We've all been drinking Li", Seth replied.

"I smell more than just beer on you. You aren't the hard liquor type", Liam said, taking ahold of his shoulders.

Seth closed his eyes at the touch.

"I just had a few", Seth whispered.

Liam met his eyes. Holding up his hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?", he asked.

Seth squinted, licking his lips.

"On, two?", Seth said.

"I think I should help you. Just let me get dressed", Liam said.

"That's not a good idea, Li and we both know why", Seth swallowed.

Liam placed his hand under Seth's chin and lifted his head.

"And if you slip and fall? What then?", he asked.

Seth wrapped his hand around Liam's wrist. Liam couldn't take it anymore, kissing Seth.

"Fuck it", he mumbled against Seth's lips.

His hands, along with Seth's undressed him. Seth removed his towel and pulled him close. Liam moaned.

"Last chance", Seth whispered.

Liam took his hand and pulled him into the shower stall. Seth's hands running over Liam's body, claiming back what was theirs to begin with. They turned the shower on and stood underneath it.

"Turn around Liam", Seth whispered.

It had been too long since he last had him. Liam smirked and shook his head no.

"I haven't forgiven you yet", he replied.

Seth kissed down his chest, Liam brushed Seth's hair back and buried his fingers in it.

"You look so damn good on your knees", Liam smirked.

Liam moaned loudly when Seth's mouth wrapped around him.

* * *

Leslie had gone to go look for her sister, but the room was empty. She made her way back downstairs, walking into the kitchen she found Hunter making out with a girl she didn't know.

She tip toed back out and upstairs. Debating if she should tell her sister about what she just witnessed. Sasha laughed and passed her.

"Looks like she lost another man. She's just not meant to be queen", Sasha said.

"And neither were you, so enjoy it while you still can, and Roman", Leslie said.

She smirked as she passed Sasha.

* * *

Lynn pulled out her laptop and opened a blank page. Thinking about Hunter, her brain froze. Nothing came to her. She bit her lip and thought of Roman. The words coming to her and her fingers moved along the keys as she typed.

"_And its then that she realized, it wasn't about one man, but the other. The first. The only."_

She finished the chapter just as Seth walked in, showered and a huge smile on his face.

"You seem in a better mood. I told you a shower would help", she said.

"Yeah, it did", he chuckled.

He sat beside her and read what she wrote. Handing him her laptop. He read the first couple of chapters and chuckled.

"What?", she asked.

"This is about Roman. I mean, the guy, the way you describe him. Everything is Roman", Seth said.

She looked at the screen.

"No its not. Its about Hunter", she said.

"So Hunter likes coconut flavored chocolate?", Seth asked.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"You might have been picturing Hunter at one point, but this is Roman", he said, handing her back the laptop.

She looked at the screen. The places she wrote were Hunter, but when she imagined the face of the main male character, Seth was right. It was Roman.

"He also has a copy of your books. He reads them when he misses you.", Seth said.

"They were about him.", she said.

"We all figured as much", he replied.

"I've had writers block for the last year. I wrote the first three books while I was with Roman. My publishers wanted a nice enough gap between the books.", she said.

Seth nodded.

"Till your muse left, or more, you let him go", Seth said.

"You know why", she whispered.

"You need to tell him Lynn, before more time passes. He'll be mad at first, but he will forgive you. He loves you that much", Seth said.

"I don't want to talk about it, Seth. Okay", she said.

He wrapped his arm around her and nodded.

"Well, when you are ready to talk, I'm a phone call away.", he said.

She laid her head on his chest and he turned off the light.

* * *

Dean had found him in the library still. He didn't want to leave, not wanting the day to end. Lynn would be going back with Hunter tomorrow and he wasn't ready.

"So um, Peyton wants to go to the beach. I told her I would pass it by you", Dean said.

Roman smiled.

"You don't have to ask me to go. Just make sure your sub knows what to do", Roman said.

"Oh no, she wants all of us to go. Like old times, except now Naomi and Ember will be coming. Hunter and whoever he brings", Dean shrugged.

"I can barely take seeing them together now. You want me to go to the beach house with him too", Roman said.

Dean laughed.

"You know he has his own house. I'll tell Pey to ask Lynn to stay with us because she missed her. Catch up, girl time", Dean shrugged.

"Not this weekend. Book it for next", Roman said.

Dean nodded and stood, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep. Ruby region needs you healthy", Dean said.

Roman nodded.


	23. Chapter 23-More Than Anything

Lynn emptied out her purse.

"Are you sure you didn't put it somewhere else?", Leslie asked as she checked under Seth's bed.

"I didn't even take it out of my purse. It was right here in this pocket", Lynn said.

Leslie sat beside her.

"Well, its not now. Maybe it fell in Hunter's room or the car. If you want I can check the car and you check the room Hunter's in", Leslie said.

Lynn nodded and returned the items she dumped out back into her purse. Her sister made her way downstairs, while she returned to Hunter's room.

She bumped into a brunette on her way.

"Hey, do you know if king Helmsley is in?", Lynn asked.

"Oh um, yeah. At least I haven't seen him out here", Bayley replied with a blush to her cheeks.

Lynn nodded before continuing down the hall. She was about to walk in, but thought it would be better if she knocked. The door opened and Hunter smiled.

"Hey, I think I forgot some things in the room. Can I take a look?", she said.

He opened the door wider to let her in. He cleared his throat before putting a shirt on. She searched under the bed and in the closet. Nothing. She sighed, setting her hands on her hips.

"Is everything okay? Anything I can help with?", he asked.

"Trish gave me a dvd with the video of the day that your wife", she stopped when she saw his face fall.

"I haven't seen any dvd", he said, clearing his throat.

She nodded.

"Leslie's checking the car, so I'm going to see if maybe she found it", she said.

Hunter nodded. Getting to the door, he stood.

"Lynn", he stopped her.

She turned to look at him.

"We're good, right?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Of course we are", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll see you by the cars so we could go back to Emerald region", she said.

"I'll see you down there", he replied.

She noticed Liam and JoJo coming down the hall with their bags.

"Hey, have you two seen a dvd?", she asked.

JoJo looked at her confused.

"Didn't you put it in your purse?", she asked.

Lynn nodded.

"That's what I thought, but I guess not because its not in there", Lynn said.

Liam shrugged.

"Why not just call Trish back up and ask her to send you another one?", Liam asked.

"I would be afraid too", JoJo said.

Lynn laughed softly.

"Trust me, me too", Lynn said.

Seth came around the corner, he was dressed in his uniform and Liam smiled. He looked so good dressed up. He felt JoJo brush up against him and cleared his throat.

"So, you guys are really leaving today, huh?", Seth asked, his eyes never leaving Liam's.

"Yeah", JoJo smiled.

Seth nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Lynn wanted to shout, '_Fight for him', _but didn't want to hurt JoJo.

"Cars are ready", Seth said instead.

Lynn took JoJo's arm.

"Come on Jo, the men can carry the stuff to the cars", Lynn said, as she took JoJo down the hall.

Liam and Seth needed privacy.

"Don't go, Li. Stay with me. Marry me. You don't love her, I know it, I felt it. I can make you happy baby, so happy", Seth said, taking Liam's hand.

"We shouldn't have done what we did last night", Liam said, going to pass Seth.

Seth pulled on his hand, stopping him and turning him to face each other.

"I love you Liam, I always have. Last night, was not a mistake. It was perfect. We made love again and I've never felt more alive", Seth said.

Liam's eyes were welling up with tears.

"Don't make this harder, Seth. Last night was goodbye, one last time for us", Liam said.

Seth wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, holding him close.

"Tell me you don't love me, Li. Look me in the eyes and say it, mean it. If I don't believe you, I won't stop fighting for you. Even if I have to stand up at your wedding and stop you from making a mistake", Seth said.

Liam's tears fell.

"Seth, please", Liam whispered.

Seth rested his forehead against Liam's.

"Tell me, Li", Seth whispered.

"You know I can't. You know how I feel baby, but you are too late.", Liam said.

Seth shook his head no.

"Its never too late", he replied, kissing Liam.

Liam was going to push him away, but decided not to fight it. Returning the kiss with the same kind of hunger. Their tongues fighting for control.

"Shit, sorry", they pulled apart to see Hunter.

He had turned away, but he was blushing from interrupting them.

"I'm just going to, I won't, sorry. Again, sorry", Hunter said, passing them without meeting either mans eyes.

Liam rubbed his eyes.

"He won't say anything, but even if he does, that's a good thing. JoJo will know and we can be together", Liam stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Seth, I am", he said, before walking away from him.

Seth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he couldn't break down right now. He made his way downstairs and outside. He spotted Leslie and Lynn looking in a car. He walked over.

"What are you doing?", Seth asked, hands on his hips.

"The dvd Trish gave me, its gone.", Lynn said.

"You dropped it?", Seth asked.

"No. The pocket I placed it in is secure. It wouldn't and shouldn't have fallen out", Lynn said.

Seth nodded.

"If you want, I can call Trish. Have her send you another copy. She can yell at me", Seth said.

Lynn chuckled.

"If you don't mind", she said, biting her lip.

He smirked.

"I don't. Maybe I can get Peyton to do it, she gets along great with Trish", he said, walking away from them.

Leslie and Lynn stood beside each other. Dean quickly wrapped Lynn and Leslie into a hug they weren't expecting.

"Can't. Breathe.", Leslie said.

Dean released them and they hugged Jimmy and Jey next. Naomi and Ember followed.

"It was so good to finally meet you. We really hope its not the last time", Ember said.

"Same here", Lynn said.

"You two better take care of these women, or you will have to deal with me", Leslie said.

The twins chuckled. Lynn looked around.

"Where is Roman?", she asked.

The twins looked sadly at each other. Dean cleared his throat.

"He's in his office. This is just really hard on him, you know", Dean said.

Lynn nodded and went back inside. Finding his office, she knocked. No one answered.

"Roman, don't let me leave without saying goodbye", she said.

When it didn't open, she sighed and stepped back. She heard it click open when she turned to walk away. She looked towards the door and he stood there in shorts and a tshirt. His hair was in a messy bun.

"How many times have I told you, its never goodbye", he said.

"Sorry. I'll see you later", she said with a hint of a smile.

"If I asked you to stay?", he asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You know I can't. Once you are divorced, we can date again", Lynn said.

"I have a year after the divorce is final, to find someone by myself. After the year, they pick for me.", he said.

She touched his cheek gently.

"Before we even discuss anything else, there is something I need to tell you that might change your mind about me", she said softly.

"There is nothing you can say that is going to make me stop loving you", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lets go to the beach. Next weekend, Peyton came up with it. We can all just hang out. God knows I need a vacation and I'm sure Hunter needs one too", Roman said.

She smiled and pulled back, nodding.

"Sounds good", she said.

"Do you still want to be his queen?", he asked softly.

She shook his head no.

"Do you want to be mine?", he asked.

She smiled.

"More than anything", she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her. She pushed him away gently.

"Not until you are divorced", she whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sasha was around the corner listening in. No way in hell was she letting Roman leave her. Lynn was not getting him back. Lynn let him go once, Sasha had to make sure she did it again.

* * *

Roman waved as they drove away. Lynn swallowed down her tears.

"When we get home, we need to talk", Hunter said to her.

Lynn nodded. He had to tell her about Bayley. Things had moved faster with her than he intended. He was a bit drunk and he found her attractive. Next thing you know he had taken her to his room and made love to her.

He had fallen in love with Stephanie, sure it took a few weeks, but it happened. With Lynn and Bayley it was different, getting to speak to them and getting to know them. He felt something for both girls.

* * *

The dvd was burning a hole in JoJo's bag. She had to remember to destroy it. Bray had tried to call her, but he knew that if she didn't answer it was because she couldn't.

"Does she know what is on the dvd?", Taker asked.

"No.", Bray said.

"We made sure to cover our faces. Even if they do watch it, they can't point the finger at us", Bo said.

"He's right", Bray added.

"It doesn't matter. That dvd is just going to push that bitch to dig deeper.", Taker yelled.

Bray didn't flinch, but Bo did.

"We will take care of Hunter's new queen", Bray said.

"You better", Kane replied.


	24. Chapter 24-Only One Problem

Roman finished his beer and was about to go to his office when Sasha appeared. He sighed.

"Now what?", he asked.

"Why don't you just admit it, you slept with her", she said, arms crossed over her chest.

He chuckled.

"I didn't, but even if I did, so what. You've slept with half of my guards, and I say half, because there are only a few who are married and the others are into men.", Roman said.

"The difference is that I don't love them, but you, you love her.", Sasha said.

"I do Sasha, is that what you want to hear. Yes I love her, I've always loved her. You knew that when our parents arranged this.", he said.

"Our parents, the region, they are all waiting for us to get pregnant. You need an heir, Roman", Sasha said.

"Well then I guess they are going to have to keep waiting", he replied, before walking past her and to his office.

He locked the door in case she decided to follow.

* * *

Peyton walked into the kitchen, laughing softly. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Huge fail", Peyton said.

Sasha went to slap Peyton, but Dean cleared his throat.

"Everything okay here ladies?", Dean asked, glaring at Sasha.

Sasha lowered her hand before walking away. Peyton smiled at Dean.

"Hun, don't test her. The only reason she lets you get away with those comments is because of my friendship with Roman.", he reminded.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What did he say? Did you tell him about the beach?", she asked hopeful.

Dean smiled.

"I love that look on your face. Its what locked me in", he said.

She kissed him.

"And yes, I told him and he thinks it's a great idea. We are on for next weekend", Dean said.

"Yay", she said happily.

"I really hope you know what you're doing", Dean said.

* * *

Seth was on his break when Aleister walked into his room.

"Hey", Seth said.

Aleister kissed him, Seth pulled away and sighed.

"What's wrong baby? You've looked distracted all day. I flirt with you and you deny me", he said.

"Its not you, its just", Seth stopped.

Remembering Liam's words about it being too late. He looked at Aleister and kissed him.

"Forget it", Seth said, unbuttoning Aleister's pants.

His hand found its way into his pants. Aleister moaned. Seth connected their lips again.

"I love you, Seth", Aleister mumbled against his lips.

Seth groaned and stood, Aleister laid back on his bed.

"Why did you have to say that. We knew what this was when we started it Black. You are making it complicated", Seth said.

Aleister placed his hands on Seth's hips and pulled him closer.

"I can't and won't hide how I'm feeling about you. Ever since you went to train on Earth 1 and came back, you've changed. You didn't let me touch you, you couldn't even look at me. I stepped away.", Aleister said.

Seth sighed.

"A few months ago, we were good. Only blow jobs, but we were getting back to where we were", Aleister said.

He unbuttoned Seth's pants and lowered the zipper slowly, giving Seth enough time to stop him.

"I was drunk", Seth said.

"But you came to me. You could have gone back to your room, you didn't. You came to me, you wanted to fuck me", Aleister said.

"But I didn't", Seth added.

"Why? Just tell me. Be honest with me", Aleister said.

Seth nodded.

"There was a man back on Earth 1. I fell in love with him, and I mean in love. Deeply", Seth said.

Aleister nodded and released Seth's hips.

"I still do", Seth said softly.

He didn't want to hurt Aleister, but he deserved the truth.

"Its why you never let me fuck you anymore, right.", Aleister said.

Seth nodded.

"Your sadness is back. Did you see him when you went to Earth 1?", Aleister asked.

"Yeah. He's engaged", Seth replied.

Aleister nodded. He gently took Seth's chin and tipped it. Seth met his eyes.

"I would never ask you to forget him, because everyone comes into our lives for a reason. I love you, Seth. I've respected each and every single one of your wishes. Maybe its time to move on.", Aleister shrugged.

Seth swallowed.

"I'm not asking you to love me right this second, I'm asking for a chance to try and who knows, maybe down the line you'll fall in love with me", Aleister said.

Seth smiled softly. Aleister lowered Seth's pants and briefs. Seth licked his lips. He watched Aleister's mouth cover him. His head falling back.

Seth started panting and moaning.

"Oh fuck, Liam", he moaned.

Aleister pulled away and looked up at him. Seth shook his head.

"Liam? As in, Liam Murphy?", Aleister asked.

Seth fixed his pants. Aleister stood and grabbed Seth, pushing him up against the wall.

"Look at me and answer me", Aleister yelled in his face.

"Yes", Seth said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You said you had a rule about not dating or fucking guys who are still in the closet. Something about those guys never being able to be honest and you break that fucking rule", Aleister yelled.

"He's not in the closet", Seth yelled back.

"Right, that's why he's marrying you. Oh wait, he's not. He's marrying her, a woman.", Aleister yelled.

Seth cried.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Seth. I was wrong", Aleister yelled.

"Get off him", Aleister turned to see Roman.

Aleister released Seth and left the room. Roman went over to his friend. He knew how bad things had gotten for Seth after Liam and he knew history was going to repeat itself after he left.

As soon as he got the chance, he was going to check on his friend. He was going to knock when he heard Aleister yelling.

"Its okay Seth", Roman whispered as he held his friend.

"I didn't want to hurt him, but I did. He was mad I could never love him back.", Seth said.

"Because you love Liam, Seth. Go to Emerald region and fight for him. Tell JoJo the truth, and if she really loves him the way she says she does, then she can look past it.", Roman said.

"You think she will?", Seth asked.

"No.", Roman said.

"You know, I overheard her talking to the girls about how great Liam is in bed and that he does this to her and that", Seth chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her and her big mouth", Roman said.

"We both know you can't, but thanks for the offer", Seth said.

"He doesn't love", Roman said.

Seth looked at his friend.

"Don't give me that look. I saw you two coming out of the bathroom together. The way he looked at you, its all in the eyes brother", Roman said with a smile.

Seth chuckled and wiped his cheeks.

"Don't give up", Roman said.

"Thanks", Seth said softly.

"What are best friends for if we can't be honest with each other.", Roman said standing.

Seth swallowed. It was like he had been punched. He had kept a big secret from his friend, and there were times where he wanted to tell him. He had promised Lynn he wouldn't, and she was his friend too.

Besides, it was her secret to tell, not his.

"Come on Seth, you can do this", Roman said, holding his hand out to him.

Seth nodded and took it. Standing, he looked at a smiling Roman.

"She loves you too, you know", he said.

Roman's smile grew and nodded.

"I know. Now, lets get to work and end this day early. Both of us are heart broken right now, but not for long", Roman said.

"Here's hoping, your highness", Seth said.

"What have I told you about that.", Roman raised a brow.

"Right, only when other royals are present.", Seth said.

"Its just Roman when its you and the guys", he said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Lynn was still looking for the dvd, but having no luck finding it. Leslie had promised to keep looking so Lynn could go and speak to Hunter. Knocking on his office door that was wide open.

"Close the door please, Miss Murphy and sit", he said.

"Why so formal?", she asked playfully.

He chuckled.

"Sorry", he said.

She sat and he paced.

"How do you feel about me Lynn? Truthfully", he asked.

She looked down before meeting his eyes again.

"I do like you, I feel something, but", she stopped.

"Its not as strong as what you feel for Roman", Hunter finished.

"I don't want to hurt you", Lynn said softly.

"I, shit, I slept with someone while we were in Ruby region", he said.

She raised a brow.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me it was Sasha", she said, remembering she and Roman had that agreement.

Hunter laughed and shook his head no.

"Of course not, why would it be her? She's married, to another king I might add", he said.

She groaned before telling Hunter about the deal. He nodded.

"Explains everything", he said.

Lynn chuckled. She stood and sat beside him on his desk. He sighed.

"You don't hate me?", he asked.

"Of course not. Besides, we aren't dating. You are a free man", she said.

"There's only one problem", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"She's a servant. Royals aren't allowed to marry the help. People would consider it beneath me and their standards", Hunter said.

"What about me?", Lynn asked.

"That's different. You come from Earth 1, your brother is in the Navy. He's well respected, its probably why Ruby region was going to let Roman marry you and make you queen.", Hunter said.

"And where is she from?", Lynn asked.

"Black Diamond", he sighed.

"Taker's region", she realized why this woman Hunter liked was out of the question.

He nodded. She set her hand on his thigh.

"We will figure something out. I promise we will both get our happy endings, and not the dirty kind", Lynn winked.

Hunter laughed and shook his head at her.


	25. Chapter 25-Tea

Hunter and Lynn were walking out of his office when Shawn ran over to them.

"Opal was broken into. The castle destroyed", Shawn said, out of breath.

"What?", Hunter said shocked.

Shawn nodded. He looked at Lynn.

"I have to go, tell your family to make themselves at home", Hunter said as he followed Shawn down the hall.

Lynn nodded. She hoped everyone was okay. Opal would be lost without a queen if anything happened to Trish. As she was going to her room, Roman called her.

"Hey, miss me already?", she asked.

He chuckled softly.

"More than you know baby, but that's not why I'm calling. Its about JoJo and her mouth", he said.

"Roman Joseph Reigns, if you are about to tell me she kissed you", he started laughing.

"Nothing like that", he said.

"Okay, so then what?", she asked, closing the door to her room and sitting on her bed.

Leslie had offered to make a phone call to princesses Nikki and Brie, since they were with queen Stephanie at the time of her death.

"She was running her mouth to some of the women around Seth and you know how protective I get of him", Roman said.

Lynn sighed. Roman had been one of the first ones who found out Seth was gay. As other boys picked on him, Roman laid into a few to teach them never to pick on his friend. Dean joined the group later, defending Seth as well.

"I know, because I am just as protective of him.", Lynn said.

"She probably didn't mean to since she doesn't know about Seth and Liam, but we do and I don't want to see him hurt", Roman said.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it", Lynn said.

"I know you will, its why I told you", he said.

She was about to ask him about Opal.

"Lynn, hold on a second", he said.

She could hear mumbling on his end.

"Baby, I have to go, but I'll call you tonight", he said.

"Okay, bye, be careful", she said, before he hung up.

Setting her phone down, Leslie was hanging up with whoever she was speaking with.

"Okay, thank you so much. We'll be there in a few minutes", Leslie said.

Her sister walked over to her.

"We have a get together to get to with princess Nikki and Brie. Get dressed and lets go", Leslie said.

"Does that mean I have to put on a fancy dress?", Lynn asked, making a face.

Her sister laughed and nodded.

"Yes, now move your butt", Leslie said.

* * *

Jimmy and Jey had shown up at the castle as Leslie and Lynn were getting ready to leave.

"How did you guys know we were going somewhere?", Leslie asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Roman sent us", Jimmy said.

"And why are you two dressed up like you are about to have tea or something?", Jey asked.

"Come on, we'll fill you in on the way", Lynn said.

"Hold on", they turned to see Shawn.

"I thought you went with Hunter?", Lynn asked.

"Billy and John did. I stay behind in case", Shawn said.

His eyes flashed to Leslie before going back to Lynn, noticing how they were dressed.

"We have tea time with Nikki and Brie. I need to speak to them", Lynn said.

Shawn sighed.

"Fine, I'm coming too", he said.

Lynn nodded.

* * *

They were in Limbo, everyone was screaming over each other. Accusations flying and threats being promised. Hunter rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, enough", Roman shouted as she stood.

Everyone got quiet.

"Thank you King Reigns. Now, we don't know who did this to Opal. Lets hear Trish out before we accuse anyone", Hunter said calmly.

"I'll give you two guesses, and they're not here now", Trish said.

Everyone looked at the two empty seats at the table.

"We know it was them. Opal lost some of the best female warriors they had. We want blood in return, the blood of their murders", Lita said.

"Everything was destroyed in the castle", Trish said.

"And no one saw anything?", AJ asked.

"Yes, but they were killed as whoever did this was leaving", Trish said.

"I'm sorry for your losses", Hunter started.

Lita stood, punching the table.

"We don't want your condolences, we want something done. You're suppose to be the head of this, make a damn plan. Remove Taker and Kane from their seats", Lita demanded.

Everyone around the table agreed. Hunter looked at Roman, he seemed the only one not to voice his opinion out loud and he liked that about him.

Roman nodded. Hunter looked at everyone.

"I would be an idiot if I said Taker and Kane had nothing to do with this, but they would be the only ones capable of this", Hunter said.

"Just like your wife. We know they did that too", Lita added.

Trish set a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down to sit.

"Enough", Trish whispered.

Lita took a deep breath before nodding.

"I will not tolerate anymore outburst from you", Hunter said.

Forrest growled from the door. Lita looked from the giant dog to Hunter.

"I apologize, I'm just on edge and angry", she said.

"I am too Lita, and you are forgiven", he said.

She nodded. Hunter held a hand out to Forrest and the dog sat.

"We can't just go in guns blazing. We all know that. We also can't just attack them.", AJ said.

"We need proof, not for ourselves but the people. They need to know that there is a reason to go into this war", Roman added.

Trish and Lita knew this already.

"Give me a few days, let me decide.", Hunter said.

Everyone nodded. He looked at Trish and Lita.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call", he said to Trish.

They shook hands and nodded.

"Oh, and send word to your future queen. The copies of the traffic cameras were destroyed in the castle. I'm sorry", Trish said.

"She'll understand", Hunter said.

Roman and Hunter were the last ones to stay, as per usual.

"You know what we have to do", Roman said to him.

Hunter nodded, he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"I say we go to the beach before we declare war.", Dean said.

Roman chuckled, he should have seen that coming from him. Hunter raised a brow.

"We were all planning on going just to relax, but seeing as we might go to war. What do you say?", Roman said.

Hunter nodded.

"I'm guessing Lynn already knew about this", he said with a smirk.

"I'm sure she was going to tell you", Roman said.

"I know, but I got called away. We were talking before I was informed about Opal", he said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Getting to Nikki and Brie's tea time in Limbo. Leslie and Lynn walked into the restaurant.

"There", Leslie said, pointing at the twins.

They walked over, Nikki and Brie stood, smiling. Leslie had let them know why they wanted to meet. Lynn opened her notebook.

"So, you don't think what happened to us was an accident?", Brie asked.

"I don't. The reports the cops took from you, they were fabricated", Lynn said.

Nikki and Brie looked confused.

"How do you know that? We told them everything, from the second we left to the moment we were run off the road", Nikki said.

Lynn pulled out the statements and handed them each theirs. Lynn knew they were right about the cops changing the story by the looks on the twins faces.

"We never said this", Brie said.

"Can you tell me what happened?", Lynn asked.

"We can try. I've tried pushing those memories away because they are too painful. Sometimes I wish I would have woken up before help got their. Maybe we could have helped Stephanie or the girls", Brie said, getting choked up.

Lynn reached over and squeezed her hand.

"You can help her now. Tell me what you do remember. If you saw anyone. Was there a car following you?", Lynn said.

"There was car, they were going to take Opal as well, but something stopped them. They drove off and that's it", Nikki said.

"No. We saw that car again when we went around. It was pulled over. Two men, one with a beard and another with long black hair. I didn't get a good look at their faces", Brie said.

"Its okay, I think I might know who you're talking about", Lynn said.

Brie nodded. They continued to tell the story, or at least what they could remember.

"Do you remember what kind of car it was?", Leslie asked.

"A Ford truck. Black and the windows were tinted", Nikki answered.

"They got off the truck. I remember, its fuzzy but they did. I remember trying to ask for help. I could have sworn I heard one of them apologize", Brie said.

Lynn nodded and wrote it down. She knew he probably apologized because he had no choice. He was working for Taker and Kane.

"Get these guys. They deserve to suffer for what they did.", Brie said.

"I will", Lynn replied.

* * *

After tea and getting to know the twins better, they started for the car. Shawn behind them.

"You told them you had an idea about who it can be. Do you really?", her sister asked.

Lynn nodded.

"They have a grudge against Hunter. It started with their fathers. They wanted to hurt him", Lynn said.

Leslie stopped her sister.

"And what if they come after you? If they find out he wants you for his next queen, they'll come after you", Leslie said.

"Don't worry, he hardly lets me leave without more than one guard.", Lynn said.

"It doesn't matter. Just promise you won't announce anything about being his queen till these guys are caught", Leslie said.

Lynn nodded and continued towards the car. Leslie stood in front of Shawn, stopping him. Their eyes met.

"Don't let anything happen to my sister", she said, poking him in his chest.

He caught her wrist and they both felt this weird shock. His thumb gliding over her knuckles.

"I promise", he said softly.

She nodded.


	26. Chapter 26-I Trust Them

Once home, both women went up to Hunter's office. Walking in, they froze. Hunter was talking to King Styles.

"So sorry, we didn't know you were home", Lynn said, going to close the door.

"Its okay, come on in", Hunter said.

Hunter stood and gestured to the man sitting in the chair.

"AJ Styles, this is Lynn Murphy and Leslie Murphy. Ladies, this is", Leslie cut him off.

"King Styles. We know", Leslie said.

AJ smiled and shook their hands. His eyes on Leslie.

"Right. I was just telling him about our little vacation this weekend. He could use a break too, so I invited him", Hunter said.

Leslie and Lynn nodded.

"Its okay with us", Lynn said.

"So where did you two run off?", Hunter asked.

"To see some friends", Leslie replied.

Hunter raised a brow before he nodded. The girls were about to leave when Lynn popped her head back in.

"By the way, we are taking a girls shopping trip before the vacation.", Lynn said.

"Just take Jimmy and Jey", Hunter reminded.

"You two should try Earth 5. Summer all year round so swimsuits are a major thing there", AJ added.

Lynn nodded.

"Awesome", Leslie replied.

AJ smirked. Lynn pulled her sister away and to her room. She grabbed her laptop as Leslie made the rounds of phone calls to the girls about the shopping trip tomorrow.

"Can't you put that down for one second?", Leslie asked.

Lynn glanced up before looking back at the screen.

"No. I want to print out and keep these actual reports in a separate file. You know, so when I piece everything together.", Lynn said.

Leslie nodded.

"You should have been a private investigator instead of a writer", Leslie said.

She was going to open a file Lynn had on her bed, but the door opened and JoJo walked in.

"Hey, you girls are back. How was it?", she asked.

Leslie went and joined JoJo on the other side of the bed.

"Turns out the report was made up. The twins told us what actually happened. Now I have more homework to do", Lynn said.

JoJo chuckled.

"By the way, I've been meaning to speak to you", Lynn said to her.

Leslie stood, Lynn had already told her what happened. She didn't think it was right of JoJo to do either.

"Roman heard what you were saying about my brother the other day. You know, the sexual stuff and well, seeing as my brother is in the Navy", JoJo stopped Lynn.

A blush on her cheeks.

"I totally get it. Its true, I shouldn't be speaking about him like that. You know how it is though, when girls get together. I just wanted the other girls to like me. You all go way back and well, I'm the new girl", JoJo said.

"No you aren't. You are our future sister in law. Besides, Naomi and Ember are new to the group as well", Lynn said with a smile.

JoJo nodded.

"Also, don't make any plans for tomorrow. We have a girls shopping trip.", Lynn said.

"Sounds good. I really need one", JoJo said.

JoJo stood and turned to look at Lynn.

"Hey Lynn", she said.

Lynn looked up from typing.

"Do you really think those men did it?", JoJo asked.

Lynn sighed and thought about it.

"I know they did, but do I believe they did it because they wanted too. No. They were hitmen for hire. One of the twins told me that before one of the men walked away, he apologized.", Lynn said.

"You think they felt bad doing what they did?", JoJo asked.

"So far I believe one of them did.", she replied.

JoJo nodded.

"Why do you ask?", Lynn asked.

JoJo shrugged.

"I just, couldn't imagine someone killing an innocent woman and her daughters. Little girls who have done nothing.", JoJo said.

Lynn nodded.

"Maybe the men who killed them have families of their own. Families they are trying to keep hidden and Taker found out. Threatened them with their families lives, or at least that's what I hope. That they had no choice", Lynn said.

JoJo nodded.

"Lunch?", JoJo asked.

"Oh no thanks. That tea really fills you up", Lynn replied.

JoJo giggled before leaving Lynn's room. Getting to hers, she knew Liam was out for a run. He had seemed distracted since leaving Ruby region. Grabbing her phone, she called Bray.

"What's the news?", he asked.

"Did you feel bad for what you did to those little girls?", she asked.

She heard him sigh.

"I did", he replied.

Clearing his throat, she knew he needed a minute before continuing.

"We had to see for ourselves that they were dead. She looked at me, one of the women in the car. I told her I was sorry, because I was.", he finished.

"I just needed to know", she said softly.

"Do they have anything else on me?", he asked.

She bit her lip. If she said anything about the twins, he would kill them.

"No. We are going shopping tomorrow", she replied.

"Where? I want to see you", he said.

"Not sure. I'll text you when I know", she replied.

"Okay. I love you Jo, and I miss you so much. I can't wait to have you in my arms again", he said.

She smiled.

"Me too", she replied.

* * *

Liam had been running for a few hours now. Truthfully he was running away from Seth, but no matter how long he ran, the man he loves was still there. He stopped and set his hands on his hips. He could feel the winter cold through his gloves, the running had kept him warm.

He saw Hunter approach him after he said goodbye to another man.

"Everything okay?", he asked.

"Yeah", he replied panting.

Hunter nodded.

"You don't have to worry. I won't say a thing about what I saw. Who you love is up to you", Hunter said.

"Its not that I'm ashamed of it, if that's what you're thinking. Its JoJo, she just doesn't know about Seth.", he said.

Hunter nodded.

"We were together, but then he left and", Liam stopped.

He shrugged, not wanting to remember that moment in time.

"Do you love JoJo?", Hunter asked.

"Yes", he replied.

"More or less than Seth?", Hunter asked, looking Liam in his eyes.

Liam swallowed and Hunter nodded.

"Don't let him get away, Liam. Trust me, if I could have Stephanie and my girls back with just a snap of my fingers, I would do anything", Hunter said.

"I'm just scared.", Liam replied softly.

Hunter nodded.

* * *

Lynn finished writing out the reports and printed them out. Putting them in a separate file. She took the files and her laptop to Hunter's office. Opening his safe and placing the things inside before locking it up. Hunter had given her the code.

Opening the door to his office, he looked surprised to see her.

"Hey", Hunter said.

She smiled. He closed the door and locked it. What he was about to say had to stay between them.

"So what happened?", she asked.

"Opal castle was destroyed, or well, some of it. Someone knew you went there for that dvd, and someone knew you lost it.", he said.

"They destroyed the security room", she said.

He nodded.

"What a coincidence, that after you get a copy and lose it, that room gets destroyed", Hunter said.

He didn't have to worry about being loud or quiet. The room was sound proof.

"You think someone said something?", she asked.

"I don't want to accuse Roman's guards or Opals, but yes.", he said.

"No. Not one of Roman's guards. The only ones who knew I had a copy of that dvd are Seth, Dean, the twins, JoJo, my brother, and Leslie.", Lynn said.

"Lynn", she stopped him.

"I trust them. They're my family. It has to be someone else", Lynn said.

Hunter nodded.

"Maybe it was Sasha or one of her minions? She hates you. If she found that dvd and saw what was on it, she could have let Taker know", Hunter said.

Lynn shook her head no.

"How would she know it was him?", Lynn asked.

"Maybe Roman said something to her", he said.

She shook her head no.

"He knows not to speak of it to anyone, especially her.", she said.

Hunter nodded. She hated to think badly about one of her friends or relatives, but who else would say something and know who to call?


	27. Chapter 27-Shopping

Lynn, JoJo, and Leslie were getting ready to leave for earth 5. Hunter nodded.

"Please be careful and stay where the guards can get to you", Hunter said.

The women giggled.

"Yes, we know", Lynn replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to take more? I can let Shawn go with you, or Billy", Hunter said.

"No. Jimmy and Jey will be going with us and Seth. That's enough, if we take more, we will be drawing too much attention to ourselves", Lynn said.

Hunter sighed, but nodded. The girls left and stopped in Ruby region to pick up Seth, Peyton, Ember, and Naomi. Lynn wanted to take the chance to see Roman.

"He's in his office", Peyton sang as she past her.

Lynn giggled and made her way to his office. Knocking she heard him say enter. She smiled and walked in. He did a double take before he stood and smiled.

"Baby", he said, she could hear the happiness in his voice.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He moaned, his hands feeling up and down her body. She pulled away a bit.

"I missed you, and you don't have to knock", he whispered.

"Missed you more baby", she replied.

"Have fun shopping, but please be careful", he said.

She nodded. He pulled a credit card out and she went to shake her head no. He slipped it into her back pocket.

"You remember my favorite color", he said.

She giggled and nodded. He pecked her lips before releasing her. She went to walk out.

"Oh, and maybe pick up some lingerie", he said, winking at her.

She laughed.

"We'll see about that", she said playfully.

Getting in the waiting car. Seth was squished between her and Leslie.

"Lets pop open a bottle of champagne", Peyton said, popping the bottle open.

The girls cheered. Lynn noticed a new face and pulled on Ember's arm.

"Who's the new girl?", she asked.

"Oh, that's Bayley. Peyton invited her", Ember said.

Lynn nodded. She knew that name from Hunter. The girls finished the bottle and started drinking wine. When they got to the mall, Lynn linked arms with Seth.

He smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I would survive this trip without you. You are the only one who understands why shopping gives me anxiety", she said.

He squeezed her hand. He hated shopping too because of it. He wished he could have done something more for her.

"So, how are things with Hunter?", Seth asked, wanting to take her mind off that day.

She sighed.

"See that girl there?", she asked, pointing to Bayley.

"Yeah, that's Bay", he said.

She nodded. He put two and two together.

"No way", he said shocked.

"Yup. When we got home he explained everything. It was an instant connection. I'm not mad, I'm actually happy for him. I just need to help him find a way to marry her.", Lynn said.

"Yeah, she's the help and from Black Diamond. Well, not anymore, Roman let her transfer so she's a member of Ruby region", Seth said.

"So why can't the help marry royalty?", she asked.

"Its considered beneath royalty, the future queen has to have some standards and so do at least one or more family member. Like with you, Liam is in the Navy and with Leslie's job it's a bonus. Her dad works for waste management and her mom is a cleaning lady, like her", Seth explained.

"Well those standards suck, who makes these rules", Lynn mumbled.

"Tell me about it. Roman hates them too", Seth replied.

Lynn smiled at the mention of his name. Seth also smiled.

"I'm going to tell him Seth. After the beach getaway. I can't go into a marriage with him not knowing.", Lynn said.

Seth nodded.

"Lynn", Peyton called to her.

The girls all walked into a bikini store. Seth and the twins opted to wait outside. Grabbing some pretzels and lemonade. Each of the girls were looking through racks. Lynn found a few in Ruby red, she smirked.

"Girl, Roman is going to love those", Naomi said.

Lynn giggled.

"That's the point", she replied.

Naomi nudged her. Lynn found one with a red top and black bottoms with hints of red.

Trying it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Smiling, she knew he was going to like the ones she decided on.

"So which one did you pick?", her sister asked as they walked out.

"A red two piece, I'm thinking of pairing it with some white shorts and red flip flops", Lynn said.

Leslie nodded.

"And you?", Lynn asked as she handed the woman Roman's black card.

Leslie smirked, noticing the card.

"Same as you, except mine is sky blue", Leslie replied.

Lynn noticed her eyes on the card. She nodded.

"He gave it to me.", Lynn said.

They looked at Peyton and she showed them hers.

"Those are cute", Leslie said to Peyton and she looked at the bikini she picked.

Lynn noticed Bayley was still looking. She walked over and smiled.

"Hard time figuring out what you want?", she asked.

Bayley chuckled and nodded. Lynn nodded too and started looking. Finding an Emerald colored bikini.

"Try this one. Trust me, with some black shorts, its going to look great on you", Lynn said.

Bayley nodded and took it.

"Thanks", she said.

Naomi walked over to Lynn and set her arm around her.

"She's a sweetheart, quiet but sweet", Naomi said.

Lynn nodded.

"Let me see what you picked", Lynn said.

Naomi showed her a neon green two piece.

"I was thinking with some light colored shorts", Naomi said.

"Cute", Lynn replied.

Ember came out of the dressing room and showed them both her pick.

"What do you think?", she asked.

"Love the designs, you'll be able to see them in the sun. Black is so the go to when you can't pick a color", Lynn said.

Naomi nodded. Ember walked back in to change. Bayley came out and showed them.

"Girl, where did you get that butt", Naomi said playfully.

Bayley blushed.

"It looks good on you Bayley, take it", Lynn said.

Bayley nodded. JoJo had picked a brown leather one and Peyton made a gagging noise. Lynn giggled and elbowed her playfully.

"Seth would look cuter in it", she whispered.

Lynn laughed.

"Stop", she said to Peyton.

"Just saying", she said.

Lynn walked out while the last of the girls finished paying. Seth smiled.

"Did you find some?", he asked.

"We did. By the way, what are you wearing?", she asked.

"Shorts", he said, like it wasn't obvious.

She laughed softly.

"So you could match with Liam. You two would always match when you went out for dates", she said.

Seth nodded.

"White and gold shorts, I have some I haven't used yet", Seth said.

Lynn nodded.

"I'll let him know", Lynn winked.

Seth shook his head at her and chuckled.

"Shoes", they heard Peyton squeal.

"Come on", Seth said, putting an arm around Lynn.

* * *

JoJo had let Lynn and Leslie know she was going to the restroom. It was across from the store, so the three men stayed put. Getting inside, Bray came out of one of the stalls and smiled. She approached him and kissed him.

"You looked amazing in that bikini by the way. The only thing that sucked was not being able to touch you", he said.

She smiled.

"Has she said anything?", he asked, locking the door.

"No. Nothing from what they already know", JoJo said.

Bray nodded. She took his hand and he met her eyes.

"Why can't we just run away together? Forget this and just leave. Being away from you for so long is killing me", she said.

"I know, but I really don't want to live on the run for the rest of our lives. I want to have a family with you Jo, a marriage. A beautiful home with normal lives. After this is over, I'm done, no more", he said.

He kissed her. Someone knocked and they both looked at the door.

"Yeah?", JoJo called.

"Just checking on you", Jey called back.

"I'm good, just washing my hands", she replied.

She kissed Bray once more before unlocking the door and walking out. Jey looked over at her.

"Why did you lock the door?", he asked.

"Just being cautious", she said.

He nodded. They went back to find the women. They were already paying for their new shoes and jewelry.

"Took you long enough", Leslie said to JoJo.

She giggled.

"Sorry, too much water", JoJo said.


	28. Chapter 28-Beach

Everyone was all packed up and ready to go. Roman and their friends from Ruby region would be meeting them there. Hunter and Shawn were putting things in the back for them. Shawn handed Lynn, Rain. The little dog squirmed in her arms.

"Road trip girl", she said, setting the puppy in the back.

JoJo and Liam came next, stuffing their bags in the back. JoJo hopped into the car and Liam stopped beside his sister.

"Is Seth going?", Liam asked.

"You know he is. Those three never go anywhere without each other", Lynn said with a smile.

Liam chuckled.

"Why?", she asked.

She had noticed her brother's mood was back to being depressed. He had been running more, it was what he did after Seth left the first time.

"Just asking", he mumbled, before getting in the car with JoJo.

Leslie placed her bag in the back before jumping in. Hunter came next and she was surprised to see him in khaki shorts and a white tshirt.

"What?", he asked.

"Nothing, I've just never seen you look so normal. Its spooky", she said.

He laughed and they got in. They had stopped for something to eat. Meeting everyone from Ruby region.

"AJ is meeting us at the beach", Hunter said to Roman.

Roman nodded. He couldn't show his interest for Lynn since they were outside of the castle and everyone knew he was married. Hunter was in the same boat with Bayley.

"So how are we going to do this? Just declare war against Taker and Kane?", Roman asked.

"No. We need proof and I know Trish and Lita don't like that, but we could get our titles taken if they find out we went into this without proof", Hunter said.

Roman nodded.

"But if you don't give the green light, this will start a war with Trish and Opal", Roman said.

"I know.", Hunter replied.

"Hey you two, no discussing war. We are on vacation", Lynn shouted at them.

Both men chuckled.

"How did she know?", Hunter asked.

"Trust me, she always knows", Roman said.

Hunter left his side to go and speak to Bayley. His hands were locked behind his back. He didn't trust them loose. Liam went to stand with Roman.

"Hey, fries?", Liam asked.

Roman took some.

"So, I've been meaning to speak to you Liam. I noticed you signed up to be an Assistant General. Why not come and work for me?", Roman said.

Liam nodded.

"Thanks. I don't think I would trust anyone else", Liam said.

"But you do know this means you'll be working along side Seth", Roman reminded.

"I know. I can do it, besides, I'm sure that other guard of yours is taking care of him", Liam said.

Roman raised a brow.

"Aleister?", he asked.

Liam shrugged.

"I guess that's his name", Liam mumbled.

"Liam, about that", Roman was cut off by Lynn calling to them that it was time to go.

Liam left to find JoJo. Seth stood beside him.

"Man, that ass", Seth said.

Roman chuckled.

"I'm not checking out his ass", his friend replied.

Seth laughed.

"Good, I would have to kill you", Seth replied.

They got in their waiting car. Roman couldn't wait to get to the beach house and have Lynn all to himself. There was only one small detail he didn't tell her yet. Sasha was also coming, she had too. It would look weird if he left on vacation without his wife.

Good thing was, the house was divided down. She would be on one side with her friends and he would be on the other with Lynn. Pulling in, they decided to go to Roman's beach house before dividing up into groups and finding out who went where.

Lynn and Leslie planned it out perfectly.

"I love the smell of the ocean", Peyton said with a smile.

Dean scooped her up and swung her around as she giggled. He set her down and she turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"We needed this", he said to her.

She nodded.

"What the hell is she doing here?", Lynn asked.

Everyone turned to see Sasha with her minions.

"About that, I had no choice. Going on vacation without her would look suspicious", Roman said.

Lynn raised a brow.

"She will be taking the east wing. Far from us", Roman said.

"She better be", Lynn mumbled.

"Alright, lets get inside and figure out who's going where", Hunter said as they walked in.

Hunter had a big beach house as well and offered up a few rooms. Leslie opened her notebook.

"Okay", Leslie started, before the door opened and AJ walked in.

"Sorry we're late", AJ said.

Leslie groaned at being interrupted. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry darlin, didn't mean to cut you off", he said.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at her friends.

"So obviously Hunter is staying in his beach house, Bayley as well.", Leslie said, winking at a blushing Bayley.

"AJ has two rooms", Hunter called out.

Leslie nodded.

"You know, just in case you want a little Styles in your life", AJ said to Leslie.

She raised a brow before continuing.

"Also, me? Wait no, I don't", Lynn took the notebook and nodded.

"I put you down for it", Lynn said.

Leslie didn't know what to say. AJ smiled and winked at her.

"Naomi, Ember, Jimmy and Jey if you don't mind staying with Hunter. _Someone _decided to forget to inform me that his wife was coming", Lynn said, giving Roman a look.

"Roselynn", Roman said.

"We don't mind Lynn", Jimmy said.

She stuck her tongue out at Roman and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, Peyton and Dean, you've got a room on the second floor. Seth your room is down here. Liam and JoJo yours is also on the second floor.", Lynn said.

Roman wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And we have the third", he smiled.

Leslie went over to her sister.

"I can't believe you put me in Hunter's house. Why can't I stay here and room with Seth?", Leslie whined and pouted.

Lynn giggled.

"Because, I'm hoping Seth and Liam will work things out. I love JoJo, but Liam and Seth belong together. Please just stay at Hunter's. Bonus, King Styles has a thing for you, I say you hit that", Lynn said, wiggling her brow.

"Ew, don't ever say or do that again", Leslie said.

Lynn laughed as she watched her sister get in the car and drive a few minutes away to Hunter's with everyone else. Roman looped his finger through one of Lynn's belt loops and pulled her back in.

"Lets go to our room, I want to show you something", he whispered.

"Whatever could it be", she said playfully.

"Ew, role play in your damn room", Dean said to them.

"Good idea", Roman said, lifting Lynn and making his way upstairs.

Liam didn't like that. Roman was married and the last thing he wanted was for his sister to look like a home wrecker.

"Leave it be", JoJo said to him.

"I can't. He's married", Liam said.

JoJo kissed his cheek. Liam's gaze lifted and locked eyes with Seth. Seth sighed before grabbing his bags and going to his room. Dean opened a beer and JoJo joined him and Peyton.

"His boyfriend didn't come?", JoJo asked.

Dean looked to Peyton.

"Seth doesn't have a boyfriend. He's single. Free as a bird. Ready for any man to take him and sweep him off his feet. He's ready for any man to put a ring on his finger", Peyton said.

"I think they get it Pey", Dean said.

Peyton smiled.

"What about Aleister?", he asked.

"That was a long time ago, before Seth fell in love with someone else.", Dean said.

"Well, sucks for that other guy. Seth seems like a wonderful person", JoJo said.

Dean smirked.

"Yeah, sucks for that other guy", Dean said, before taking a sip of his beer.

Dean wrapped his arm around Peyton.

"Come on baby, make an honest man out me", Dean said.

"More like begging man", Peyton winked.

JoJo looked up at Liam and smiled.

"You look so tired baby", JoJo said to Liam.

Liam nodded.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep last night", he said.

"Last night? More like the last few nights", she said.

He chuckled. She kissed his cheek.

"How about you go take a nap and I'll go grocery shopping? Lynn made a list of what everyone likes, I'll take that with me.", JoJo said.

"By yourself?", he asked.

"I don't mind. Being closed in a car with so many people, I need the air space", she said.

He nodded and kissed her.

"Wake me when you get back, I can help unload the car", he said.

JoJo nodded and grabbed the keys and list. He watched her drive off before going to Seth's door. He swallowed before knocking and it opened. Seth was surprised to see him.

"Li", he said softly.

Liam kissed him. Seth closed the door to his room.

**A/N: Happy Birthday Roman! (Not posting Monday)**

**Also, first chapter to the prequel is up. MINE. **


	29. Chapter 29-As Long As I Get You

Roman and Lynn were making out on his bed. He sat up and removed his shirt, her hands ran over his chest. She touched his matching tattoo. He reconnected their lips, she pulled the band out of his hair. Letting his long black hair fall around his face.

His fingers slid down her side and to the button on her jeans. He pushed them down and off her. She gently nudged his chest and he turned over onto his back, she followed and straddled him.

He licked his lips.

"Would you hate me if I stopped this?", she asked, looking down at him.

He smiled and ran his hands over her thighs and to her hips.

"Baby, I could never hate you.", he said.

She bent down and kissed him.

"Can I ask why though?", he asked.

Her hand was on his chest.

"There are just a few things we need to talk about before things progress", she said.

"Like me getting divorced?", he asked.

"I don't think I would last that long. Other things, I also want to see if we still want the same things. It was so long ago we discussed this", she said.

He nodded.

"Then I make you mine, because I really want to", he said.

"I know, I can feel it", she teased.

He chuckled and rubbed his face groaning.

"Alright, I have to take a cold shower. Off me woman", he said.

She laughed and wiggled on him before sliding off.

"Tease", he said, before slapping her butt.

She laughed as he walked into the bathroom. She unzipped their suitcases and organized their clothes in the drawers and closet.

* * *

Dean collapsed beside Peyton, panting and covered in sweat. Peyton kissed his chest.

"You are so lucky these rooms are sound proof", she giggled.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her naked frame closer.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in months. I'm sorry I've been so busy baby.", he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Its okay, I get it. I knew what I was getting into when I married you. I wouldn't change you for the world", she said, resting her chin on his chest.

"You know, we've been married for longer than a year.", he said shrugging.

"And?", she asked, squinting at him.

"We discussed kids, we said we would wait a year or two", he said.

She smiled.

"You want a baby?", she asked.

His blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Is that so bad?", he asked.

"Of course not my love", she said.

"So when can we start?", he asked, sitting up.

She laughed softly and sat up, holding the sheet against her body.

"What's the hurry?", she asked.

He licked his lips.

"We might be going to war after this vacation. My schedule is about to get a hell of a lot more busy. If something happens to me, I want you to have a little piece of me, you know", he said, touching her cheek gently.

"War?", she asked.

He hadn't told her about that part. He nodded. She straddled him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I want to hear you say it, Dean Moxley Ambrose. Now, repeat it", she said stern.

He met her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me", he said softly.

She kissed him.

"Lets have that baby", she whispered against his lips.

He smiled within the kiss.

* * *

"Seth", Liam moaned.

Seth's hands gripped Liam's hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room.

"Tell me you love me", Seth groaned.

Liam moaned loudly.

"I fucking love you", Liam panted.

Seth smiled and kissed the middle of Liam's back. With one last thrust, Seth released inside him. Liam pulled away and pushed Seth down onto his stomach. Gripping his hips and lifting his bottom half, Liam pushed himself into Seth without warning.

Seth moaned loud.

"Baby, that feels good", Seth moaned.

Liam kept his eyes on his phone. If it lit up he had to leave Seth because that meant JoJo was here.

"Liam", Seth moaned.

Liam's eyes rolled and he closed his eyes tight. Concentrating on Seth's moans. How he missed those sounds, they way Seth felt, and Liam was in heaven.

Opening his eyes, he noticed the dark purple bruise on Seth's lower back. With one final thrust, Seth smiled. Liam laid beside him. He looked at a smiling Seth, brushing his hair behind his ear.

"Are you relaxed now?", Seth asked.

Liam couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Li?", Seth said softly.

"Yeah", he replied.

"What's wrong?", Seth asked.

Liam took his eyes off him and looked up at the ceiling.

"Just worried about my sister", he replied.

Seth rested on his elbow.

"I nor Roman will let anything happen to her, to either of them", Seth said.

Liam sighed. The door opened.

"Hey Seth, do you know if Liam and", Dean stopped.

His eyes looking between Seth and Liam.

"Dean", Seth said calmly.

"Sorry, I, I'll wait outside", Dean said, before quickly making his way out of the room.

Seth knew he was going to get an earful from Dean about sleeping with someone who was spoken for. Liam wrapped his arm around Seth's waist. He kissed his shoulder.

"We should get out there", Liam said.

Seth nodded and sat up, Liam stood naked as the day he was born. Seth admired his beautiful body. Liam pulled his pants up and looked at Seth, before moving between his legs. Seth smiled and placed his hands on Liam's hips.

"Why do you have a bruise on your back?", Liam asked.

Seth swallowed.

"Training", he replied.

"Training? Really? Since when do you lie to me Seth?", Liam asked.

Liam could always see when someone was being dishonest.

"Really, training. He pushed me and I hit a wall, the edge of a corner dug into my back", Seth said.

It wasn't a complete lie. He looked away from Liam. Liam grabbed a hold of his chin and turned his head up to meet his eyes.

"I don't know why you're lying to me, but when I find out the truth, I'm killing whoever hurt you.", Liam said serious.

Seth knew he meant it.

"Li", he said softly.

"If I find anymore bruises on you, I want a name", Liam said.

Seth nodded. He kissed Liam's hip. If all he was to Liam was a quick fuck, Seth would take it. Anything to keep Liam in his life, even if he had to stay a secret. He knew JoJo would never get the real Liam, the complete Liam, the Liam Seth knew through and through. From head to toe, heart and soul.

"I never imagined having a lover, but I can't seem to stay away from you baby.", Liam said.

His thumb running over Seth's lips.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be. As long as I get you", he replied.

Liam leaned down and kissed Seth, his tongue swiping Seth's lips.

* * *

Sasha tried the door that let her into the other side of the house. Locked. She growled.

"Why did we even come? Its so boring", Zelina whined.

"I know, lets take a trip anywhere else. The beach is a waste of our time", Billie added.

Sasha turned on her heels to face them.

"No. I need to find something on her, anything to get Roman to forget her. I will not lose my crown to _her", _Sasha said.

Billie and Zelina looked at each other. Billie looked at Sasha.

"Then can we meet up with Scott, Dash, and Ethan? They called and asked if we wanted to go on a getaway", Billie said.

Sasha smiled.

"Fine, now help me get this door unlocked", Sasha said.

Zelina smirked and stood. Removing a pin from her hair, she pushed it into the lock and turned it. She gently pushed the door open.

"There", she said, before going to sit back down.

Sasha walked in and looked around. She could hear Dean and Peyton arguing. Moving closer, she listened in.

"Its none of our business Dean. If Seth wants to fuck Liam, let him. He's a big boy, he knows what he's doing", Peyton said.

"Its not okay Pey. Would you be fine with me sleeping with someone else behind your back?", Dean said.

Peyton stopped and looked at him.

"I don't want him to get hurt. Roman and I have been protecting him since we were kids. You saw how bad he got the first time he and Liam broke up", Dean said.

Peyton sighed, understanding Dean.

"I know Dean, but he also loves Liam. Who knows, maybe Liam will see the light and dump JoJo to be with Seth again. I want that", Peyton said.

Dean sighed.

"I don't want him to break again", Dean said softly.

Peyton stood between his legs and cupped his face in her hands.

"You, me, Roman, and Lynn won't let him", Peyton said.

Dean nodded. Sasha smirked and made her way back to the other side, closing the door quietly.

* * *

Seth and Liam made their way out, Liam cleared his throat before approaching the couple. Seth took his hand.

"Where's JoJo?", Dean asked, hands on his wife's hips.

"She went to the grocery store. She took Lynn's list", Liam said.

Dean nodded and gestured between them.

"What's this?", he asked.

"Dean", Seth sighed.

"He's my lover, we agreed on it.", Liam said.

"His mistress", Dean teased.

Seth glared at his friend.

"He's okay with it", Liam shot back at Dean.

Dean looked at Seth.

"Are you really?", Dean asked.

Seth nodded. Dean looked at Peyton and she raised a brow. He nodded.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean I like this or agree with it", Dean said.

He stood and approached Liam.

"You hurt him, I hurt you.", Dean said.

Liam raised a brow.

"Not fair. Where was this Dean when he hurt me?", Liam asked.

"Picking this guy back up. You think it was easy for him, Liam? It wasn't. Roman and I put him back together. Like I'm sure your sisters did for you. Don't break him", Dean said.

Liam shrugged.

"As long as he doesn't break me either", Liam said.

Dean nodded and looked at Seth.

"You hurt him, I hurt you", he said.

Seth chuckled.

"I won't", Seth said.

Dean looked at Liam.

"Fair?", he asked.

Liam nodded.


	30. Chapter 30-Plans

Leslie was unpacking when AJ knocked on her door.

"Well, fancy seeing you here darlin", AJ said with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the frame of the door.

She chuckled before going back to folding.

"I'm heading to the hot tub, want to join?", he asked.

She raised a brow.

"Come on, I don't bite", he said.

She sighed and nodded.

"I'll meet you down there", she said.

His smile grew and she noticed how excited he got. He left her door and she grabbed her bikini. Putting it on before knocking on Hunter's door.

He opened it and smiled.

"Everything okay?", he asked.

"This AJ guy, is he married?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Just wanted to be sure", she said.

"He likes you, Leslie. Its why I invited him. He wants to get to know you", Hunter said.

She nodded.

"Good to know", she said, walking back and heading downstairs.

Hunter chuckled and closed his door. Bayley was in the room next to his. He just had to walk through the bathroom and open her door, but he couldn't do it. He was nervous.

What was the point if he couldn't be with her after this. He went back to his room and started unpacking. The door that connected his and Bayley's opened and she waved as she walked into his.

"Hi", he replied.

"Just wanted to let you know, Lynn called me and asked if I wanted to meet her and the girls down by the beach to catch some sun.", she said.

He nodded.

"Want to come? I'm sure King Roman and the other guys will be there", she said.

He couldn't stop his heart from beating so loud in his ears. It drowned out the no his head was telling him to say.

"Okay, just let me get dressed and we can go", he said.

She nodded and went back to hers.

* * *

Leslie found AJ in the hot tub already, he did a double take when he saw her.

"Wow", he exhaled.

She blushed. Removing her sandals and shorts before stepping into the hot tub. He bit his lip. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He cleared his throat as she made herself comfortable across from him.

"So, Hunter told me you were from Earth 1", he said.

She nodded.

"What do you do?", he asked.

"I'm a psychologist for the Guard.", she said with a smile.

"You like it?", he asked.

"I love it. Its what I always wanted to do. I always told myself I wasn't going to be like my parents, who just settled. You know", she said.

He nodded.

"It was a close call though. I was giving up and my sister, Lynn, she had to step up and be the adult. Which I really feel bad for. Then one day she gave me a swift kick in the butt and it woke me up. I served nine years in the guards. It was a win win, they paid for my schooling", she explained.

"So its just you, Lynn, and your brother?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"After Lynn its Louise, 13. Then Levi, 11, Lexi, 9, and Lawrence, 8", she said.

"Wow, big family", he said.

She nodded.

"And you, any siblings?", she asked.

"Just me. You might think it was a lonely childhood, but it wasn't. I had plenty of friends", he replied.

Leslie nodded.

"No need to ask what you do for a living", she said.

He laughed, making her smile.

"Guess not", he replied.

"So why aren't you married yet? I thought all royals had to be married to take the throne", she said.

"Not in Sapphire. I'm allowed to take my time, but I never imagined it would take me this long", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"I know we just met Leslie, but I like you. From the second I saw you, I just knew you were it. I need a queen", he said.

Leslie didn't know what to say to that. He smiled softly.

"There is no rush. I have to court you for three months, engagement is six. We have plenty of time to get to know each other", he explained.

She met his eyes.

"And what if I don't like Sapphire region?", she asked.

He raised a brow, trying to come up with something. Meeting her eyes again, he moved closer to her, her legs wrapped around his waist. This felt comfortable and normal to both.

"Then come back with me after the trip. Look around, I promise you'll fall in love with it, and me", he said softly.

She swallowed.

"What do you say?", he asked.

She nodded. He smiled and leaned in, she closed her eyes, ready to feel his lips against hers. They landed on her cheek before moving closer to her ear.

"Not till you accept me and my region, my future queen", he whispered in her ear.

She bit her lip as he pulled away from her.

* * *

Everyone went to meet Lynn and Roman by the beach. Lynn waved from the steps. Bayley watched Hunter carefully, wondering if he still had feelings for her. He looked at Bayley without a second glance at Lynn and he smiled.

"So glad you guys could make it.", Lynn said, hugging Naomi and Ember.

Jimmy and Jey went to catch a football Roman threw them. She hugged Bayley next.

"Boys", Leslie said, shaking her head at the men who were tackling each other for the ball.

Lynn and Bayley giggled.

"Hey, Bayley", Lynn said, before Bayley could go and join the other girls.

"Yes?", she asked.

"Mind if we talk inside for a second?", she asked.

"Oh sure", Bayley replied, following Lynn into Roman's beach house.

Seth wondered what that was about and quietly followed them in. He kept himself busy by pretending to be looking for something to snack on. Lynn raised a brow at him, knowing what he was doing. She let him stay.

"So, I know you like Hunter and I want you to know that you don't have to worry on my part. I found him attractive, yes, but I love Roman", she said.

Bayley looked relieved to hear that. Her smile slipped.

"It doesn't matter anyway, they will never let me marry him", Bayley said.

Seth walked over to them.

"What if, Lynn can help you. She knows everything you'll need to know to be queen.", Seth said.

"But he can't just announce he wants to marry me, they'll look down at him", Bayley said.

"What if we told them that I was marrying him?", Lynn suggested.

Seth nodded.

"That could work. It gives you time to learn what you need.", Seth said.

Bayley stood and sighed.

"Its not just me needing to learn to be queen, its my job. My family and what they do", Bayley said.

Lynn stood.

"I got it. I'll make you my second. Having that spot will make everyone look at you differently and accept you. Having that job will boost your standards with the region", Lynn said.

Bayley looked between them.

"Could it work?", she asked.

Seth nodded.

"It did for Peyton. Before Dean met her, her parents were janitors. Dean fell in love and Lynn was going to make her second, the region didn't want it, but they saw the change Peyton made. You could do it too", Seth said.

Bayley nodded.

"Now we just need to inform Hunter of this plan", Lynn said.

* * *

Leslie went over to her brother.

"So, AJ wants me to go to Sapphire with him after this getaway is done", she said.

"Why?", he asked, tossing the ball back to Dean.

She raised a brow and he stopped.

"What? No. We don't even know him Les", Liam said protectively.

"This is my chance too", she replied.

"Over my dead body", he replied.

"I didn't tell you because I'm asking for your permission, I'm telling you to let you know. I'm old enough to make my own decisions", she said.

"Look how well that turned out before. You remember that don't you? The Captain or General, whoever the guy you were screwing, the one who cheated on you", he reminded.

"Why do you have to be such an asshole sometimes. I hate it when you do that, always throwing my faults back at me. I never did that to you, not even now", she said, before walking away from him.

AJ noticed and went after Leslie down the beach. Liam groaned. He noticed Bayley join the girls. Not finding his sister or Seth.

* * *

"Are you going to inform Roman of this plan?", Seth asked, as they walked into the kitchen.

She nodded.

"Of course. It gives him plenty of time to get divorced.", Lynn said.

Seth nodded.

"I'm so glad you're back", Seth said.

"Me too", she replied.

"Still planning on telling him about the baby?", he asked.

She nodded sadly.

"He deserves to know", she said.

"If you need me or want me to be there when you tell him, just let me know. I've got you sister", Seth said.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are?", she asked, hugging him.

He chuckled.

"Doesn't hurt to hear every now and then", he replied.

* * *

Sasha was fuming. He got her pregnant. Roman was going to get an earful from her. She made her way back to her side of the house and closed the door quietly.

Zelina and Billie noticed the look on her face.

"What?", Zelina asked.

"He knocked her up that asshole", Sasha growled, grabbing a vase and throwing it against a wall.

"Disgusting", Billie said, making a face.

"She can't have my crown, I'll be damned if she tries", Sasha said.

"Then get pregnant", Zelina shrugged.

"How Z? He won't even touch me", Sasha shouted.

Zelina smirked.

"The baby doesn't have to be his. Get him so drunk, you know he won't remember, get into his bed while he's passed out, naked. You have the crown right now, your baby would be his heir and not hers", Zelina said.

Sasha tilted her head and nodded.

"Yeah, it could work", she said softly.

"Call Scott, tell him to meet us and the guys. You can have a lot of fun trying to get knocked up", Zelina said.

Sasha smirked.

"Lets get out of here", Sasha said.


	31. Chapter 31-Our Future

Leslie felt a hand on her arm. She stopped and turned, ready to swat her brother's hand away.

"You okay?", AJ asked.

She exhaled and watched as the waves crashed. He crossed his arms over his chest and did the same. She would talk when she was ready.

"I told my brother that you invited me to Sapphire and he flipped.", she said.

AJ looked at her.

"See, I was seeing someone a few years back. I trusted him and I thought he was the one. My brother trusted him too. He saw how happy I was.", she said.

He could see how much it hurt her still. He decided it was best not to speak till she was done.

"One day I went over to surprise him, I had been gone for a few days for work. I got back early and went over to his. I found him in bed with one of my best friends. She ended up pregnant. He was planning on breaking up with me when I got back. Now they are happily married", she finished.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that", he finally spoke.

She shrugged.

"My family and I don't trust anyone other than each other really. Only a handful of people have been accepted into our little fold. Roman, Dean, and Seth are three of those people. Then the girls came along and we have been one big happy family", Leslie said.

AJ smiled.

"You can trust me, Leslie. I would never do anything to upset you and if I ever do, its not on purpose. Call me out on it", he said.

She smiled.

"Oh fuck it", she said, before pulling him in and kissing him.

She pulled away and he smiled.

"You stole a kiss", he said.

She blushed.

"Now I don't know if I can trust you", he teased.

She nudged him playfully and he took her hand.

"I'm going to speak to your brother", he said.

"You and I don't need to ask him for any kind of permission", Leslie said.

"I'm not asking him for permission darlin, I'm letting him know of my plans for us. Whether he likes it or not, I am making you my queen", he said, lifting her hand and kissing her knuckles.

She smiled. He tilted his head.

"Come on, lets continue this walk till you are ready to go back", he said.

She nodded and they slowly continued their walk. He noticed a beautiful blueish seashell and bent down. He dug it out and cleaned it off.

"Wow, that's so beautiful", she said.

He handed it to her.

"Its yours. To remember the day I knew you would be my queen. To our future", he said.

She smiled and took it, looking it over before putting it in her sweater pocket.

* * *

Lynn and Seth came back with more food. The twins manning the grill.

"Leslie is vegan, make sure you set her food aside", Lynn reminded.

The twins nodded.

"Aren't you vegan too?", JoJo asked.

"I like to enjoy some chicken every now and then", Lynn said.

Her brother snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem?", she asked.

"Its just, every time Roman comes around, suddenly you are willing to have a little chicken and seafood.", her brother said.

"Boy, have you been moody today", JoJo chuckled.

"Its just, forget it, okay. Eat what you want", Liam said, before standing and walking towards the house.

"Ignore him, he's been cranky as of late", JoJo said.

"You aren't giving him any?", Lynn joked.

"Of course I have, but I don't know. He just seems distracted about something", JoJo said.

"Well, forget him I want to get into that water. It looks so fresh", Lynn said.

JoJo nodded and they went to join the rest of the girls. Lynn removed her shorts and tank top.

"Damn girl, when did you get this done?", Naomi asked Lynn, pointing to her rose tattoo.

Lynn smiled and looked on her left side hip. The red rose with hints of black she had done as a surprise for Roman while they were engaged.

"What does the writing say?", Peyton asked.

_I'll Give You A Love That Reigns Forever_

The girls awed, she turned and pointed to her shoulder.

"I got this one done as well", Lynn said.

It was a compass with a capital letter R in the middle and the needle pointing west.

"Does he know you have them?", Ember asked.

"No. I got them before I broke off the engagement. I was going to show him the night before, but, we never got that far", Lynn said, turning to look at Roman.

He was laughing with his cousins and friends. She realized since being back around him, she hadn't seen him laugh so hard or this much. She knew it was hard for him to be himself because most would treat him differently because he was a royal.

"You should show him now", Peyton said, elbowing her side.

Lynn smiled.

"Are you guys done cooking?", Naomi shouted.

The twins sent a thumbs up.

"Then come enjoy the water with us", Ember shouted.

The girls quickly ran into the water as the men followed after them. Lifting their women and laughing. Roman dunked him and Lynn into the ocean. Pulling up for air, he brushed his hair back and Lynn did the same.

He kissed gently.

"I love your smile", she said, touching his cheek.

"You should, its there because of you", he said.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't leave me again baby", he whispered.

She shook her head no.

"Not again, I should have stopped you from marrying her. I wanted too, so bad", she said, running her fingers through his wet hair.

They were going to kiss again, but Dean splashed them. Everyone laughed.

"Did you two forget we were still here", Jey smiled.

Roman and Lynn looked at each other before nodding. They turned on the group and splashed them.

* * *

Liam walked out of the house and watched the group. He couldn't understand how his sisters could let Roman, Dean, and Seth back into their lives like nothing happened. Maybe he was just being stubborn. Seth looked over at him and waved.

"Come on Li, have some fun", Seth shouted.

The group looked at him and shouted all kinds of things to get him in the water. Liam chuckled and stood, removing his shirt before making his way into the water. He lifted JoJo, who giggled and kissed him. Seth couldn't help but feel like second best. Peyton jumped on his back.

"Lets scare Dean", she whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Leslie and AJ rejoined the group, she could see them in the water. She giggled.

"Looks like fun", AJ said.

She nodded. She turned to look towards the top of the cliff separating the houses. A man watched the group.

"Do you know him?", Leslie asked AJ.

He looked in the direction Leslie was staring and noticed a man, who was joined by another younger man.

"No", he said.

"Hey", she shouted.

The two men turned to look at her. They pushed themselves off the rail and got into their car before driving off.

"Weirdos", Leslie said.

AJ chuckled. They noticed Shawn park the car. Opening the back door to let the dogs out. Rain ran down the steps and to Leslie. Creed and Forrest behind her. Leslie lifted the tiny dog into her arms.

"Sweet as ever", Leslie cooed over the little dog.

"Who's this?", AJ asked, scratching her tiny head.

"This is my sister's yorkie, Rain", Leslie said.

Shawn walked over to them.

"Hey, just took them for a run at the park.", Shawn said.

"Hi Creed, look at you boy", Leslie said, scratching the wolf's head.

"Creed", Roman shouted as he walked out of the water.

Creed turned and ran towards Roman. Seeing Lynn, Creed went belly up so she could scratch it.

"Boy, you better get up", Roman said, hands on his hips.

Lynn giggled as she rubbed his belly. Lynn was there when Roman had picked Creed as his companion and guardian.

"Always a big ass puppy around you", Roman said, shaking his head.

"Hey, don't mess with my baby", Lynn said, as she continued to rub Creed's belly.

Creed whined happily and wagged his tail. Roman noticed her tattoos when she stood. He smiled.

"May I ask where these came from?", he asked.

"Take a look", she said.

He did and smiled bigger at each.

"You like?", she asked, looking up at him.

"I love baby", he replied, kissing her gently.

"Wow, not even hiding it anymore", Roman sighed and Lynn rolled her eyes before glaring at Sasha.

"What do you want, second choice", Lynn said with a smirk.

She knew that would bug Sasha, and by the expression on the other woman's face, she was right. Roman kissed Lynn's neck, not caring that Sasha was watching. Sasha went to take a step, Creed stood and growled at her.

Lynn smirked.

"That's my baby", Lynn said, patting the wolf's back.

Sasha stepped back. Creed had never liked her. Sasha looked at Roman.

"Just wanted to let you know, I'm leaving. I was called to a meeting on Earth 7.", Sasha said.

Earth 7 never got any reception, so if he tried to call, it would be dropped. So he wouldn't try to reach her. She was actually going to Earth 5 to meet Scott. Roman nodded. Sasha walked away, passing Leslie, AJ, and Shawn.

"I thought you would have more respect for yourself AJ", Sasha said.

"I do, its why I declined Billie when she tried to hit on me", AJ shot back.

Sasha rolled her eyes and left.

"Thank god", Lynn said, standing on her toes to reach Roman's lips.

"Lets eat", Jimmy called out.

Everyone sat, Lynn watched as Sasha and her minions packed their car and left.

"Hey, Nao, if you and Jimmy want to take the other side of the house, its free. You too Jey and Ember", Lynn said.

They nodded.


	32. Chapter 32-Always Know What To Say

After enjoying some food, they all sat around the fire. Lynn was between Roman's legs and leaning back against him. His arms wrapped around her.

JoJo was sitting beside Liam, hugging his arm. Seth sat close to Liam on his right side. Liam didn't notice because he was too busy watching AJ flirt with Leslie and Lynn acting like Roman wasn't married.

No one else seemed to care besides him. Dean broke the silence, clearing his throat.

"AJ, when you mentioned Billie flirting with you, what did you mean by that?", Dean asked.

Peyton was confused by this and looked at him.

"Why do you care?", she asked.

"I don't, I just", he stopped.

He needed to know if Ethan was the only man Billie cheated on him with. He had no feelings for her, but finding out that she was climbing the ranks because he wasn't enough, made his confidence falter.

AJ shrugged.

"A couple of years ago. Never took the bait though, she screamed gold digger", AJ chuckled.

Dean nodded. Peyton shook her head and stood, walking back to the house.

"Did I say something wrong?", AJ asked.

"No", Leslie said, squeezing his arm.

"I was engaged to Billie, before Peyton and I met. They were also friends. I'm going to go fix this", Dean said, standing and brushing the sand off himself.

"You better", Lynn shouted after him.

"I for one, am glad he didn't marry Billie. She was one person with him and another when he wasn't around.", Seth added.

Roman nodded. His eyes glanced towards Creed, Rain was cuddled up to him. He leaned a bit closer to Lynn's ear.

"What do you think about breeding them?", he whispered.

Lynn looked towards Rain and Creed.

"He would kill her, she's so small", Lynn said.

Roman laughed softly.

"There are other ways to impregnate her", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"They would be cute. Mini little Creeds and Rains", she giggled.

"That doesn't sound too bad. How about a mini me or you? I wouldn't mind either", he whispered.

She smiled and kissed his forearm that was wrapped around her.

"I can't take it anymore, Lynn. I thought I could, but you looked so damn good in that bikini. I need you, tonight.", he whispered.

She felt his lips press against her neck. She closed her eyes, biting her lip.

"We'll see", she replied.

He groaned. She giggled and turned her head a bit to kiss him.

* * *

Dean had caught up to Peyton before she reached their room.

"Baby, hold on. Its not what you think", he said.

"What I think? What I think is that you still have feelings for her. You got jealous and its why you asked AJ when it was that Billie flirted with him.", Peyton yelled.

"No. Pey, I love you. From the moment I let you in, my heart was yours. I am not that type of guy, I don't say things like this. I don't deserve a woman like you.", he said.

She set her hands on her hips. He sighed.

"I need you to listen to me before you jump at me, can you do that?", he asked.

She met his blue eyes and nodded.

"After I found her with Ethan, I felt so sick. I knew I was never good enough for her. Hell, I'm not good enough for you either. Ethan was a higher ranked guard than me. He's good looking and could give her everything I couldn't, at the time.", he said.

He let his arms fall at his sides.

"Then hearing AJ say she flirted with him, it just confirms what everyone else around me was trying to tell me, to open my eyes. She was using me. She never once loved me. I was so stupid", he said.

He swallowed.

"I wasn't good enough. If I wasn't good enough for her, then that means", Peyton stopped him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Don't.", she said.

She knew he was going to say he wasn't good enough for her either, but he was.

"I love you, Dean. I married you, I want to have your children. I don't need money or power. If you decided you no longer wanted to be a guard, I would take your hand and follow you wherever you want to go.", she said.

He smiled.

"Want to live under a bridge? Lets go. Want to live in an abandoned building? I'm right there. As long as I have you, I can careless about everything else", she said.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"You always know what to say", he whispered.

She smiled. He placed his hands under her butt and lifted her.

"Speaking of children, lets make sure you are carrying mine by the time we leave here", Dean whispered.

She nodded as he carried her into their room.

* * *

It was late, Roman and Lynn were the last ones still sitting by the fire. Seth had left not long after Dean and Peyton. Jimmy, Jey, Ember, and Naomi had gone to Hunter's beach house to collect their things to move in to Roman's beach house.

Hunter and Bayley left with them. AJ and Leslie catching a ride with Shawn.

After a few drinks Jimmy and Jey were mixing, everyone was buzzing. JoJo had straddled Liam's lap and was practically dry humping him in front of Roman and Lynn. Lynn was glad Seth had gone to bed early and didn't have to witness it.

"Seeing as we're alone. JoJo had the right idea", Lynn whispered.

She straddled him. He smiled and ran his hands down her backside and squeezed. She used the blanket to shield them from others eyes. Even though this beach was suppose to be private.

She removed her bikini and pulled down the front of his shorts. His breathing was already heavy.

"We have an audience", he whispered.

"Who?", she asked, looking around.

He tilted his head to Creed and Rain. She laughed. She slid down onto him and he moaned.

"Fuck", he shouted.

She moved her hips slowly on him. Kissing and biting his neck. He gripped her hips, helping her move. He lowered his mouth to her chest, before lifting his head and panting hard against her ear.

She moaned in his.

"Fuck who ever sees", he growled.

Turning them so Lynn was on her back. Thrusting hard into her, Lynn tightened her legs around his waist.

* * *

JoJo had been all over him, but for some reason, he just couldn't get his friend downstairs to work.

"Its okay Liam, we've had a few drinks tonight.", JoJo whispered.

He knew it wasn't the alcohol. He rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry", he replied.

"Don't be", she said, kissing him.

She stood and put her shorts back on.

"I'm going to clean the other side of the house before the twins and the girls get here. Who knows what kind of mess Sasha left", JoJo said.

"Wear gloves, who knows what she has. Don't need you catching it", Liam joked.

JoJo laughed and left the room. Liam stared up at the ceiling.

"Damn you, Seth Rollins", Liam whispered.

* * *

JoJo only had a few dishes to wash, it looked like all the women did was sit and stare at each other. There was a knock at the door. She figured they would come from the beach side.

"That was quick", she said, opening the back door.

It wasn't the twins with their women, but Bray.

"Are you crazy?", JoJo whispered, going over to the door that let them into the other side of the house.

"I saw you through the window", he said.

"You can't be here right now", she replied.

"Why? Because of him? I don't care if he knows. I want him to know.", Bray said.

JoJo cupped his face and kissed him.

"Did you find out anything else?", he asked.

"Did you attack Opal?", she asked.

"No. It was Undertaker and Kane though, but he didn't send us", Bray said.

JoJo nodded. That's all she needed.

"They want to go to war. The royals are preparing for it. You might want to warn your boss", JoJo said.

"I will", he replied.

"I'll try to listen in on any plans, or ask Liam. He's always willing to talk about it", JoJo said.

Bray touched her cheek gently.

"Find out when they plan to attack, when you do, leave and get to Limbo. I'm always there. Then we run and never look back", Bray said.

JoJo smiled and nodded.

"You should go. Two of Roman's guards should be here any minute.", JoJo said.

Bray nodded, leaning down and kissing her before leaving. JoJo closed the door behind him and sighed.

* * *

As Bray was reaching his car. A truck pulled in. He sent a nod to one of the twins.

"Can I help you with something?", Jey asked.

"Just got lost. I was looking for a friend's house. Wrong one", Bray answered.

Bo lowered the window to listen in.

"Well, this is a private beach, you might want to drive an hour down that way. Those houses aren't private", Jimmy said.

Bray nodded.

"Yeah, thanks", Bray said.

Naomi and Ember were taking down the bags when the twins started helping them.

"Didn't we see them at the store when we stopped for gas?", Ember asked, watching the blacked out car drive off.

"I think we would have remembered creepy", Naomi said.

"Well, he's gone now. Lets get these bags inside", Jimmy said, closing the back of the car.

The girls nodded and walked down the path to the door.

"You think we should tell Roman?", Jey asked his brother.

Jimmy looked in the direction the car disappeared.

"Not unless we see him again. No need to worry everyone. Obviously he spoke to someone at the house", Jimmy said.

Jey nodded.


	33. Chapter 33-The Problem

Lynn woke up feeling extra hungover. She didn't understand why, she only had two drinks. Then she remembered who made those drinks.

She groaned and Roman chuckled.

"Man, my cousins make mean drinks", Roman said, kissing her shoulder.

She smiled feeling his arms wrap around her. They were completely naked, remembering what happened last night. After the beach, Roman had carried her in and to their room. They made love again before falling asleep.

"Remind me to kill them for this headache I have", she said, turning and cuddling into his side.

He kissed her gently before watching her fall asleep again. Deciding he needed to get up and find something to eat for everyone. He dressed and made his way down. Seeing Peyton get started on breakfast.

"Good morning your highness", Peyton said.

"Pey, when its just family, its Roman", he said.

She nodded.

"How did you sleep?", she asked.

"I forgot how strong Jimmy and Jey make their special uso drinks.", he chuckled.

"Me too. I didn't have any, but Dean had three. Fell right to sleep before we could start our baby making", she said.

Roman smirked.

"You two are trying? That's great.", Roman said.

She nodded.

"Speaking of baby making. I found a few pieces of clothing laying out by the pit", she smirked.

She watched Roman blush.

"Oh by the way, I had to separate Creed and Rain.", Peyton said as Lynn walked into the kitchen.

She stood between Roman's legs.

"What about Creed and Rain?", Lynn asked.

"He was trying to mate with her. I mean, she was up for it till she realized how big he is. Little thing ran under our bed.", Peyton said.

"See, my poor little innocent girl was about to be mutilated by Creed", Lynn said.

Roman laughed softly.

"Innocent? Girl was into it, Peyton said so. I know where she gets it from", Roman replied.

Lynn playfully slapped his arm and he chuckled. His hands sliding up her legs, gently squeezing her thighs.

"Where is Rain now?", Roman asked.

"Still under my bed. Creed is out front chasing the seagulls away", Peyton said.

Roman nodded.

"I'm going to go get Rain", Roman said, kissing Lynn before going upstairs.

Lynn went around the counter to help Peyton. She decided to make a little vegan food.

"How did you get Rain again?", Peyton asked.

"Roman got her for me. He had just gotten Creed and knowing he would be gone a lot more than we would like, he surprised me with her.", she said.

"That's sweet", Peyton said.

Lynn nodded. JoJo walked in and she still looked half asleep.

"Hey, where's Liam? Big head is still sleeping?", Lynn asked.

Peyton laughed.

"No, I think he went out for a run. Can I help with something?", JoJo replied.

Peyton set down some fruit for her to cut up.

"Can I ask you girls a personal question?", JoJo asked.

"Go for it", Peyton replied.

"Has Dean or Roman ever just not been able to get it up? You know, his little friend", JoJo said, whispering the last bit.

Peyton looked at Lynn, who was making a disgusted expression. Peyton looked back at JoJo.

"No, well, wait, last night. He was into it at first, but then he fell asleep. It's the twins mystery uso drink", Peyton said.

"See, that's what I told him. Those drinks didn't even feel strong, at least till they kicked in", JoJo said.

"Trust me, we know", Lynn said.

* * *

Roman was trying not to wake Dean as he tried to call Rain out from under the bed.

"Its okay baby girl, I won't let Creed hurt you. Promise.", Roman cooed softly.

Dean chuckled.

"Its okay Rain, you aren't the only woman he's scared off", Dean joked.

Roman rolled his eyes.

"What's up with her? Pey and I heard her scratching at the door this morning. Poor thing ran in scared", Dean said.

"Creed tried to mate with her", Roman said.

"Oh, dude would break her", Dean said.

Roman looked down in time to see little paws creep out, then a head. He smiled and scratched her head.

"That's a good girl", he said, lifting her into his arms.

"I still remember when you got her for Lynn. Little girl went right to you", his friend said.

Roman nodded.

"Its how I knew she would be perfect for Lynn", he said.

* * *

Seth had been running on the beach when someone tackled him, it took him awhile to see that it was Liam. Seth sighed.

"You scared me half to death", Seth said.

Liam was straddling him and smiling down at him.

"You are so beautiful", Liam said to him.

Seth blushed and Liam laughed softly.

"I love that I can still make you blush", Liam said.

Seth sat up and kissed him. The kiss grew heavier and more passionate. Seth turned and laid Liam back.

"I missed you last night", Liam whispered.

"Me too", Seth replied, before sliding down Liam's shorts.

Liam pushed Seth's down and was going to turn over, but Seth stopped him.

"I want to see you. The way I make you feel when I'm inside you", Seth whispered.

Liam nodded as Seth lifted Liam's right leg and making himself uncomfortable.

* * *

Bray and Bo couldn't believe what they saw. One of Roman's guards was fucking JoJo's fiancé. They had walked away and sat in their car.

"I took pictures so you could show her. She has every right to know", Bo said.

Bray transferred the photos to his phone before deleting them from Bo's. He then deleted them from his. As much as he hated Liam Murphy, Bray couldn't out him. Besides, JoJo was leaving him anyway, why embarrass her and him with this secret.

* * *

Naomi and Ember joined the other girls in the kitchen.

"Smells good in here", Naomi called out.

"Of course you two arrive, as soon as we are done making it", Lynn teased.

"We'll clean up, don't worry", Ember said.

AJ and Leslie walked in holding hands. Hunter and Bayley followed right after. Everyone grabbed plates to fill. Lynn glared at Jimmy and Jey.

"One of these days, you guys are going to get someone killed with those drinks you make", she said.

The twins just laughed. Ember and Naomi just shook their heads at them.

"But you enjoyed yourselves, right?", Jimmy asked with a knowing smile.

Lynn blushed and swatted his arm.

"Hell yeah we did", Roman said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"You slept with him?", they turned to see Seth and Liam coming in.

He was glaring at Lynn and Roman.

"Li", Seth whispered, taking ahold of his shoulder.

Liam brushed him off.

"I thought you of all people would be happy for us", Roman said, standing protectively in front of Lynn.

"Are you kidding me? You left her and married someone else. You demanded she learn everything about being a queen only to ditch her.", Liam yelled.

Lynn stood in front of Roman.

"He didn't leave me, I left him. I had my reasons for it, it had nothing to do with becoming his queen", Lynn shouted back.

Liam stepped forward and Roman did the same. Seth tried to stop Liam and Lynn tried to do the same with Roman.

"You really want to do this Liam? You really want to point fingers while you're doing the same. Pot, meet kettle", Roman whispered, not wanting JoJo to hear him.

Liam shoved Roman and he was going to react, but Lynn stopped him.

"Enough", she shouted.

Seth held Liam back.

"Are you crazy? He's a royal, you can't go around shoving royals", Seth shouted at Liam.

Peyton was holding onto Dean. Ember and Naomi doing the same with Jey and Jimmy. They were in guard mode right now. Liam looked at Leslie and AJ.

"And you. You're just as blind as she is", Liam said, before going to his room.

"I'll talk to him", JoJo said softly and following after Liam.

"He's still angry", Leslie said.

"Didn't notice", Roman replied.

Everyone laughed softly.

"He shouldn't blame you for all this. It was me", Lynn said to Roman.

He touched her cheek gently.

"Its fine. I get it. I have sisters too remember.", he said.

She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"I'm going to go talk to him", Lynn said.

"I should come too", Leslie added.

They went towards Liam and JoJo's room. Roman sighed.

"You alright?", Dean asked.

"I'm fine", Roman replied.

Dean nodded.

"Give Liam some space, alright. Don't go looking for trouble there", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"I mean it Ro.", Dean said.

"Promise", Roman said.

* * *

JoJo was watching Liam pace their room when Lynn and Leslie walked in.

"Can we have a moment alone with our brother, please", Leslie said.

JoJo nodded and left the room.

"I'm only trying to protect you", he said.

"We know, but blaming Roman isn't protecting me. Taking out your anger on AJ too, doesn't help", Lynn said.

"I just", Liam stopped and sighed, sitting on his bed.

"This isn't about us, its about Seth", Leslie said.

Liam looked down at his hands.

"You love him and want to be with him, its clear to everyone. You're frustrated and its building in you. Tell JoJo its over and be with Seth. That won't make you a bad person", Leslie said.

"I can't. He left me, Les. He didn't even look back, and suddenly he is back and he expects me to just fall at his feet and be with him again", Liam said.

"That's kind of what you did anyway. You don't think we noticed? We aren't blind bro", Leslie said.

Liam groaned.

"I left Roman, it wasn't anything he did, it was me. If he could he probably wouldn't have gotten married till I was ready, but laws, he had to have a queen", Lynn said.

"I know, I think it was just easier taking out my anger and frustration out on him and AJ and you two than dealing with the problem", Liam said.

They nodded.

"I hate dad for making me feel like I can't be myself.", Liam mumbled.

"Liam, mom and dad can't tell you what to do anymore. Fuck them.", Leslie said.

"You don't understand. You two will never understand", Liam shouted.

"You're right, we don't, but you won't tell us. You don't talk about it. Let Seth, if not us, be there for you", Lynn said.

He shook his head and gave them his back. The girls sighed.


	34. Chapter 34-I Was Wrong

After finishing her conversation with her brother, they walked out of his room and back downstairs. They hated when he shut down, feeling bad that they couldn't help him.

"Where's Roman?", Lynn asked.

"Outside, he took Rain out. Something about keeping an eye on Creed", Jimmy said.

Lynn nodded and made her way out. Seeing Roman sitting on the beach and watching the waves crash. Rain wouldn't get to far from him and Lynn noticed she was keeping an eye on Creed too.

"Hey handsome, this seat taken?", she asked as she got close.

"Its all yours", he replied.

She sat and Rain hopped into her lap.

"It wasn't you he was angry at.", she said.

"I know. Its Seth", he replied.

Lynn nodded.

"And our parents. Don't ask, we don't know the whole story. He won't tell us. I think he's more mad at himself that he can't seem to tell Seth no and resist him", Lynn said.

"He loves Seth, trust me I understand. I'd let you back into my life in a heartbeat. No matter how bad you hurt me", Roman said.

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Do you still want everything I want?", Roman suddenly asked.

She lifted her head and met his eyes.

"Yes", she replied.

"You can't say you want to be with me and then last minute change your mind. I can't do that again, Lynn.", he said softly.

She cupped his face in her hands. She knew she had hurt him the first time and she wasn't planning on letting him go again.

"I am not going anywhere. I promise. I want to be your queen, I want to carry your children.", she said.

He nodded. He closed the space and kissed her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Roman", she said softly.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"What happens if I can't give you children?", she asked, almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"We adopt. I'm sure there are kids out there who need parents. Who better than us", he said with a smile.

She returned it.

"And if you don't want kids, that's okay too. I just want you happy, Lynn", he replied.

"You need an heir. We could always do a surrogate for that", she said.

He nodded.

"Like I said, whatever you want to do as long as you're happy", he said.

She kissed him again. He pulled away and placed something in her hand.

"Roman?", she gasped.

A beautiful white gold band with a 1/4 carat ruby in the center, surrounded by four white sapphires on each side.

"I never gave up hope. I saw that and I thought of you. So I bought it", he said.

He grabbed it and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"Roselynn Monica Murphy, will you make me the happiest man alive and say yes to me, for good this time?", he asked.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so big.

"Yes", she replied.

He kissed her and lifted Rain onto her lap.

"Lets get inside", he replied.

Lynn held Rain close as they made their way inside and to their room.

* * *

JoJo had gone to the gym with Naomi and Ember. The twins were on their side of the house napping. AJ and Leslie had gone back with Hunter and Bayley. Seth had just finished his shower when he spotted Liam on the couch with a beer.

He smirked and removed his towel from around his waist. Liam looked up before looking away.

"We have a few minutes", Seth said, straddling Liam.

Liam looked up at the man he loved.

"What's wrong Li?", Seth asked.

Liam rubbed his face with his hands.

"I was wrong, I can't do this with you. I'm hurting JoJo and she doesn't deserve this. I'm engaged, Seth. I want to start a family with her. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore", Liam said.

"No, please. I need you, I can't live without you again", Seth said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Liam touched his cheek gently, tears filling his eyes too.

"I'm sorry, I love you too, but I made a promise to her and I don't want to break it", Liam replied.

"Li", Seth whispered.

Liam gently removed Seth from on top of him and got up. Seth took his wrist.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, let me go", Liam said softly.

Seth did with a shaky hand. He watched Liam disappear upstairs before going to his room and breaking down.

* * *

AJ and Leslie were on the couch making out. She would try to get him to move his hands under her shirt or into her shorts to touch her, but he wouldn't. She rubbed her bottom half against his, needing that delicious friction her body craved badly.

He pulled away.

"We should stop", he panted.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down onto her.

"No, please. I need it, if you won't have sex with me at least let me get what I can", her breathing growing heavier as she continued the motion.

He nodded.

"I can give you that", he replied, pressing himself closer.

She moaned loudly. He wasn't going to deny that it did feel good. Better than using his hand again.

"Oh fuck", she moaned before resting back against the couch.

He licked his lips.

"I love you", he said.

She giggled and he smiled.

"I should go shower", she replied.

"Yeah, I need to change", he chuckled.

She kissed him again.

"Why can't we have actual sex yet?", she asked.

"I want to get to know you better. You also haven't agreed to be my queen.", he said.

"Sapphire region, we are having sex. No excuses", she said, standing and making her way to her room.

AJ sighed and brushed his hair back.

"Whatever you say", he mumbled.

* * *

Hunter didn't know how they ended up in bed again. He removed the used condom and tossed it into the trash, kissing down Bayley's back gently.

She moaned as he did.

"I should get back to my room", she whispered.

He shook his head no.

"Enjoy being with me while we can. Not having to hide, because once we get home, it will be harder to see each other", Hunter said.

Bayley smiled.

"You think Lynn's plan will work? About making me her second to get Emerald region to accept me", Bayley said.

He touched her cheek.

"It is. She's a smart woman, if anyone can do it, its Lynn", he replied.

Bayley nodded.

"You're going to make a wonderful queen, Bay", he said.

She blushed.

"Everyone will try to compare you to Steph, but don't listen to them. They don't know what they are talking about.", he said.

She nodded.

"Do you want more kids?", she asked, biting her lip.

"I do", he nodded.

She leaned down and kissed him.

* * *

JoJo was in the shower stall after her workout when the curtain opened and Bray walked in. He looked her over.

"What are you doing? If one of the girls sees you", he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her. He covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her sounds of pleasure. He grunted into her ear.

"JoJo?", Naomi called out.

Bray stopped and JoJo caught her breath before answering.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Almost done in there girly?", Naomi asked.

Bray started thrusting again.

"Yes", JoJo replied, needing to cry out.

Naomi shook her head before walking back into the locker room. Bray set JoJo down.

"Have you been having sex with him?", Bray asked.

JoJo shook her head no. He nodded.

"Good. Don't.", he replied.

"I can't say no. He'll notice something is up", she whispered.

"Let him. Your job is almost done", Bray said, before disappearing through a set of doors opposite the locker room.

* * *

After making love in their room, Lynn woke up to find Roman standing at a table on their balcony and a map set out. He was drinking a cup of coffee shirtless and his hair in a messy bun. Finding his shirt, she put it on and walked towards the balcony.

"Hey, no work", she said softly.

He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I know. I just wanted to get a head start", he said.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and she gently squeezed his shoulders.

"If you don't mind me working on my book, I'll let this slide", she whispered.

He smirked.

"Do you girl", he replied.

She kissed his cheek and he quickly grabbed a handful of her butt and she gasped. He laughed before going back to the map. She opened her laptop and a chapter flowed out of her. Hitting save, she opened the file she had for Hunter.

Looking up Bray again and finding out what kind of vehicle he had. The one he had registered was not the car Brie had seen that day. Looking up Bray's brother Bo. The car didn't match either. She was about to give up when she decided to look into stolen cars.

Hacking into the police records. In fact the car was stolen, it went missing the day before the accident. She wrote it down. Along with the man's name. She made a side note to talk to him.

"Babe", she looked up when she heard Roman call to her.

He smiled.

"Dinner time", he said.

She saved the information and shut down her laptop before setting it away.

"Getting any work done?", he asked.

"Oh yeah", she said.

"I can't wait to read this new book", he said, following her down.


	35. Chapter 35-Done With You

Everyone was packing up to go. Lynn was dreading it. Going home meant having to tell Roman about her secret. The one she knew was going to break his heart.

"Baby, you ready?", Roman asked, walking back into the room for the final bag.

She nodded and let him take it.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, just sad this weekend is over. My brother is going to work for you and my sister is going with AJ.", she sighed, sitting on their bed.

He set the bag down by the door and sat beside her, taking her hand and locking it with his.

"Its not goodbye babe. You'll be staying with Hunter, helping him solve his wife and children's death. As soon as the divorce is final, you are moving in and we start our engagement. You get to plan the wedding you've always dreamt of", he said.

She smiled.

"Before I move in, I want that castle cleaned spotless. _She _was in there", Lynn said.

Roman smiled and kissed her.

"No traces of her", he whispered against her lips.

* * *

"Liam", he turned when JoJo called to him.

"Sorry. Yeah?", he said standing.

"Its time to go. I thought maybe you would want to say bye to your sister before she leaves with AJ.", she said.

"What? She's still going with him after I said no", Liam said angry.

JoJo had never seen this side of him. He stood and stepped past her. He stopped when he saw Lynn and Roman kissing by the front door.

"What the hell", he shouted.

AJ and Leslie walked in to hear Liam. He looked at them too.

"This isn't right. You both are acting like some sluts, like you weren't brought up with values", Liam shouted.

"Hey, that's enough Liam. I've let it slide for Lynn, but you are starting to push to far and its pissing me off", Roman shouted, Lynn holding onto his arm.

"Or what Roman?", Liam shouted back.

Seth stepped out of his room, hearing the shouting.

"What's going on?", Seth asked.

"None of your damn business", Liam shouted at him.

"Li", Seth said softly.

"Lynn, take Leslie and JoJo outside. I need to have a word with your brother", Roman said, not taking his eyes off Liam.

"Ro", he stopped her.

"Seth, take them", Roman ordered.

Seth nodded and stepped pasted an angry Liam. AJ stood beside Roman and crossed his arms over his chest. When the girls were out, Roman stepped closer to Liam.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but don't you dare disrespect your sisters in front of me.", Roman said.

Liam didn't move a muscle.

"What's going on with you man?", Roman asked.

"Nothing", Liam replied, stepping away from Roman.

"No, its something. This isn't like you, Liam. I know you.", Roman said calmly.

"Your sisters are worried about you, Liam.", AJ added.

Roman nodded. When Liam didn't respond, Roman sighed.

"I love your sister and you know that, you were there for it all. If I could have waited for her, I would have.", Roman said.

"I just met Leslie, and I will be honest, her beauty caught my eye, but her personality kept me. I'm not playing games here, I need a queen and I know she would be perfect for Sapphire region", AJ said.

Roman looked at Liam.

"I just accepted you as my second general. I trust you Liam, but if you can't trust me, this isn't going to work", Roman said.

Liam sighed, feeling completely exhausted from all the anger.

"Can you trust me?", Roman asked, holding his hand out.

Liam looked at it before taking it and shaking hands with Roman.

"Don't hurt my sisters", Liam warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it", Roman said.

"I second that", AJ said.

* * *

Seth went to stand with Lynn, who couldn't take her eyes off of the house. She was waiting to hear screams or glass breaking.

"If anyone can talk to Liam, its Roman", Seth said.

Lynn nodded. She turned to look at Seth.

"Something's wrong with him, Seth. I don't know what it is, but he just seems so angry. He got like this once before, my parents sent him to this camp when he was seventeen, and I don't know, he just seemed different", Lynn said.

"I don't know what to say, he broke it off with me. So I know for sure, he's going to be avoiding me at all costs", Seth said.

"At first I thought he was angry at you, but, now I'm starting to think this has nothing to do with you. It might have, at first, but now, I don't know", Lynn said.

"I'll try and speak to him. Maybe I can crack him", Seth said, nudging her gently.

Lynn laughed softly before nodding.

"Thanks", she replied.

When the three men came out unharmed, Lynn exhaled in relief. The last thing she wanted was her brother and her future husband hating each other.

"Everything go okay?", she asked Roman as he approached her.

"Fine. We talked it out", he said.

She nodded. They said goodbye to Leslie and AJ, for now. Her sister was going to spend a week at Sapphire before making her decision.

"Oh, hey Les", Lynn said.

Leslie turned to look at her. Lynn handed her a piece of paper with a man's name written on it.

"He lives in Sapphire, the car that was used to kill queen Stephanie and her girls, the one the twins saw. It belonged to him.", Lynn whispered.

Leslie nodded.

"I'll try to find out as much as I can. I'll email you", Leslie said.

Lynn nodded and waved as her sister and AJ drove off.

* * *

Leslie pushed the piece of paper into her wallet. AJ took her hand and smiled.

"Leslie, this is my first and second, Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian. Ever need anything and I'm not around, one of them will be to help you", AJ said.

"AJ speaks about you none stop", Chris said.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so obsessed", Frankie added.

AJ blushed and Leslie giggled.

"Okay guys, I think she gets it", AJ said.

"Well, I can't wait to get to know you two better", Leslie said.

* * *

Roman drove to Emerald to drop off Lynn with Hunter. Bayley would be going back to Ruby for now. Liam and JoJo needed the rest of their things before heading to Ruby with Roman, Dean, and Seth.

"I'll see you soon", Roman whispered.

Lynn nodded. They kissed before he got back in his car and driving off. Liam and JoJo followed with Dean and Peyton.

"So, I say we eat and we go over this plan of yours. Tomorrow I'm going to be busy discussing war strategies with everyone in Limbo", Hunter said.

Lynn nodded.

"Sounds good", she replied.

* * *

Once they reached Ruby region, Jimmy and Jey helped bring the bags down.

"That vacation was good while it lasted", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Liam, JoJo, Aleister will show you to your rooms", Roman said.

Aleister, the man Liam recognized as Seth's _boyfriend _stepped over to them. He seemed to be glaring at Liam.

"Follow me", Aleister said.

Liam turned to see Seth watching them. Looking between the men. He was taken out of his thoughts when Sasha's car pulled in. She got out, followed by Billie and Zelina.

"Baby", Sasha said happily as she made her way to Roman.

She tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"What's this?", Roman asked, noticing the shopping bags from various stores.

"Well, we had time to kill, so we went shopping", Sasha said.

"With the allowance that's given to you, you bought all this?", he asked.

"Well, I might have dipped into a fund or two", she whispered.

"Sasha, I told you, those funds aren't yours or mine. They belong to our people, for emergencies only", Roman shouted.

A few of the guards stopped and tried not to look like they were listening in.

"To my office, now, and bring those damn bags because everything is going back", Roman said.

Dean and Seth took the bags from Zelina and Billie, following Roman and Sasha. She could barely keep up with him. Dean noticed a baby bag. He knew his brother wasn't sleeping with her, so why did she feel the need to buy baby clothes?

Getting to Roman's office, they walked in. Roman slammed the door, making the windows shake.

"I am so done with you. How dare you steal money from Ruby region. Then you show up and flaunt it like its no big deal. Do you have any idea how that makes me look? The people trust me with their lives and you pull this stunt. How long have you been taking money from the funds?", he said.

"I dip every now and then, its no big deal. I replace the money", Sasha said, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"Pack your damn bags and get your ass to the guest house with your minions. As soon as the divorce is finalized you are out of here for good. You will also pay back whatever funds can't be returned if they don't take these items back", Roman said.

Sasha sat up.

"You can't do that. This is my home too", Sasha yelled.

"Not anymore. Get. Out", he said scarily calm.

She was going to open her mouth again to speak, but stopped when she saw he was getting more pissed. She stood and took a step towards him.

"You're going to regret this. I have my rights too and I will fight you at every turn, making this divorce long and painful. _She _will never be queen", Sasha said, before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

Roman looked at all the bags.

"Send Ricochet and Aleister to return all this, hopefully we can get all the money back", Roman said.

Dean and Seth nodded before leaving his office. Someone knocked and Liam stepped in.

"Hey", Roman sighed.

"No wonder my sister doesn't like her. Stealing money", Liam said, shaking his head before sitting down.

Roman nodded.

"So what can I do for you?", Roman asked.

"Just wanted to apologize. I seriously don't know what happened", Liam said.

"Liam, you know what happened, but whatever it is, you aren't ready to talk about and that's fine. Just promise that whenever you just need to vent, you'll come to me or Dean, or even Seth. We are here for you and we want to help", Roman said.

Liam nodded.

"Yeah, thanks", Liam said.

Roman nodded and watched him walk out of his office.


	36. Chapter 36-Traitors?

Liam and JoJo made themselves comfortable in their new room. It was bigger, giving them their own small living room and balcony. Their bedroom was huge as well.

"This is bigger than our house back on Earth 1.", JoJo said, letting herself fall back onto the fluffy bed.

Liam chuckled.

"Did you see the closet yet?", he asked.

She sat up and made her way to it. Walking in, she stepped back out. Mouth open. Liam nodded.

"Yup", he said.

"So you want to start unpacking or rest?", she asked.

"I have to go speak to the first general about my schedule. If you want, you rest and when I get back we can unpack", he suggested.

"Actually, you think I can go look around? I didn't get a chance to when we were here last", she said.

He shrugged.

"I don't see why not", he said.

He left the room and made his way to the guard house. Seth was putting some papers away when he walked in. He cleared his throat, getting Seth's attention.

"Back to work already?", Liam asked.

"No. Roman asked me to file your paperwork, I was just about to go back to my room", Seth explained.

He was being cold and Liam knew why.

"Is this going to be weird for you? If it is tell me and I'll let Roman know so I could transfer to someone elses", Liam said.

Seth sighed.

"Its not weird", he replied.

"Then why can't you look at me?", Liam asked.

Seth grabbed his keys before looking up at Liam.

"Hey Seth, I just", they both turned when Aleister walked in.

He stopped and looked between the men.

"Give me a second Aleister", Seth said.

He nodded and walked back out. Liam kept his eyes locked on the door Aleister left through.

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend", Liam mumbled.

"He's not. He probably just wanted to apologize", Seth said.

Liam's eyes snapped to him.

"Apologize for what?", he asked.

Seth knew he had said too much.

"We had a small argument, that's all", Seth said.

"Was he the one who bruised your back? Did he hit you?", Liam asked, getting protective.

"No, Li. No one hit me, I told you. I got it during training", Seth said.

Seth was going to walk past him, but Liam got in his way. He cupped Seth's face in his hands.

"Li", Seth said softly.

"I'm going to find out the truth, and when I do, god help the man who hurt you", Liam said.

He released Seth and left. Aleister walked in and closed the door.

"What do you need Aleister?", Seth asked.

"Just to apologize for what I did. I physically hurt you. I shouldn't have put my hands on you", he said.

Seth nodded.

"Thanks", Seth replied.

"So are you two, like a thing now?", Aleister asked.

Seth sighed.

"No. He's still engaged", Seth said.

Aleister took his hand.

"I can't be him, I could never. All I want is a chance to prove to you that you can fall in love with someone else. Give me a chance to be good to you.", Aleister said.

Seth removed his hand from his.

"I can't, Al. I'm sorry, its too soon", Seth said softly.

Aleister shook his head.

"Don't you think if he wanted to be with you, he would be. He doesn't love you the way you love him, Seth. He loves her, he is still marrying her.", Aleister said.

Seth swallowed.

"Me saying no to you, has nothing to do with him. Its me. I am not ready", Seth said, getting angry.

"Bullshit", he yelled.

It made Seth jump.

"When he's married and they start having kids, are you still going to stand here and tell me you aren't ready. When he's happy with her for the rest of their lives, will you still say you aren't ready. You have a right to be happy too Seth", Aleister said.

"Take it or leave it, Aleister. I am not ready", Seth said.

Aleister chuckled before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Lynn was laying in bed when her phone rang. She smiled when Roman's name flashed back at her.

"Hey handsome", she said.

"Man, do I miss you already. Your legs wrapped around me, your head resting on my chest, and your hand in mine. I feel empty, Lynn", he said.

"Me too", she replied.

She felt safe when he would spoon her and wrap an arm around her, pulling her as close as he could.

"Thinking about me?", he smirked.

"No, just Creed. How is my horny wolf doing?", she asked.

He laughed softly.

"No one has ever called me a wolf before", he said.

She laughed and he smiled.

"He's good, sleeping right now. Missing Rain as much as I miss you", he said.

"How's my brother? Is he behaving?", Lynn asked.

"So far so good. I don't think he was mad at you or Leslie. It has to be something else. He's too angry for it to be all about us", Roman said.

"Agreed. I thought maybe it was Seth, you know with the way he broke things off with him, but I'm starting to think its not Seth either", Lynn said.

"Well, I told him that if he ever wanted to talk, that I was here. When he's ready, he'll talk to someone", Roman said.

"Yeah", she mumbled.

"So how's the investigation on Stephanie and the girls accident? I know your ass went back to work as soon as your butt hit that bed", Roman said.

She laughed.

"Its good, but with what happened at Opal, the fire. That wasn't an accident. They destroyed any copies of the bridge on the day Stephanie was suppose to take it. How weird that I lose the dvd and when I mention I'm going to get another copy it suddenly burns down", Lynn said.

"Are you saying someone we know is a traitor?", he asked.

"I know it can't be you or your guards. My sister and brother would never, I told Hunter that", he cut her off.

"Hunter? He thinks one of my people did this? Calling my family traitors?", Roman asked.

"Babe", she tried to get out.

"What if it was one of his? Or maybe him? Shawn and Billy are always around listening in. Maybe it was them", Roman said.

"Roman", Lynn raised her voice a bit.

He stopped.

"I told him all this already. I know it wasn't our family, I trust you and them more than anyone", she said.

He took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to get so heated. Its just, I've known them my whole life and I trust them more than I trust myself. I can promise you, it wasn't any of them", Roman said calm.

She smiled.

"I know baby", she replied.

He cleared his throat.

"What about JoJo?", he asked.

He was hesitant to even mention her name, because he didn't know how close Lynn was to her.

"I", she stopped.

"Think back Lynn, from the moment you met her. Has she ever stepped around certain topics or are there things you and your brother don't know about her?", Roman asked.

"Actually, yeah", she said.

"This is going to sound crazy, but what if you tell her some sort of secret. See if she tells anyone, whoever burned down half of Opal castle", he said.

"I don't know, Ro. I just, I can't believe it. She has never done anything to hurt us before.", Lynn said.

He sighed.

"If you believe its not her, then I will too. I was just throwing out a suggestion, you know kinda like Hunter did in suggesting it was my family", Roman said.

Lynn knew Roman wasn't going to forget that. She knew she shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Babe, let it go. You are going to war with Diamond region, adding Emerald won't do you and our people any good", she said.

He smiled.

"I love that you said our people", he said.

"Because it is our people. They loved me more than they loved second choice", she said.

Roman laughed softly.

"She hates when you call her that", he said.

She giggled.

"I know", she replied.

* * *

AJ had let her get comfortable in her room. He knew how overwhelming it would be for her, especially with everyone excited about possibly having a queen. Finally. He sent Christopher Daniels to check on her. After her warning about getting him into bed when they got here scared him a little.

He wanted to hold off on that till she agreed to be his queen.

Chris knocked and she opened the door wider.

"Hey, is everything okay? Did AJ have to leave?", she asked.

"No ma'am, he just sent me to keep you company. If you have any questions, I can answer them for you", he said.

She smirked.

"Where is he?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He blushed. She knew AJ must have mentioned it to him. He cleared his throat.

"Is there someone else? Does he have more than just me testing out these waters? I don't play that game", Leslie said, getting defensive.

"No, Miss Murphy. Its just you. He just doesn't want to make it a physical relationship till you say yes to being his queen", he said.

"Why?", she asked.

He sat and relaxed a bit.

"Its how his parents did it. He looks up to them and he just wants to follow in their footsteps. They've been married fifty plus years", Chris said.

Leslie smiled.

"Think they'll like me?", she asked.

Chris smiled.

"I think they are going to love you. I just met you and I know you are different from the other women. They've all tried to use him and it hurts him. He opened his heart and these women let him down.", Chris explained.

Leslie nodded.

"I just want to have sex with him", Leslie shrugged.

Chris laughed and she smiled.

"He wants you too, just don't give up. See that door there?", he said, pointing to a white door with gold trim.

She nodded.

"That's his room", Chris winked.

He stood and opened her bedroom door.

"If you need anything Miss Murphy, let me know", Chris said.

Leslie nodded.

"Thanks, Chris", she said.


	37. Chapter 37-AJ & Leslie

Leslie made her way out of the room the next morning. A suit clad AJ walked out of his and she smiled.

"Hey, how did you sleep?", he asked, approaching her.

He had dinner sent up to her room, figuring she wouldn't want to come down and be bombarded with questions.

"Great. Although, if you didn't want me to meet your people, you could have told me so yourself.", she said, she sounded hurt.

"Is this about dinner? Its not what you think Les. I just thought you would be exhausted from the trip and, I know my people. They would have come at you full force with questions", he said calmly.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you deciding these things for me without asking me first.", she said angry.

He nodded.

"I apologize, you're right. I just really want you to like Sapphire", he said.

That caught her off guard. Her ex would have yelled back at her and found a way to make it her fault.

"That's it?", she asked.

He seemed confused by her question.

"Is there something else I did?", he asked.

"No. I just, how are you real?", she sighed.

He smiled.

"Would you like to take a walk with me before I leave for Limbo?", he asked.

She smiled and took his arm. They made their way down and the people coming in and out of his house were whispering. Getting outside, a German Shepherd approached them, although Leslie noticed he was almost as big as Creed.

"Leslie, this is Phenomenal, Phenom for short. My trusty companion", AJ said, petting the dog.

Leslie stretched her hand out and the dog approached her, letting her pet him.

"He's a German Shepherd mixed with Wolf.", he explained.

"Its why he's so big", she said.

He nodded. He took her hand as they continued walking.

"How is it that you can walk around without your guards?", she asked.

He smirked.

"The difference between me and the other royals is, my guards know how to blend in.", AJ said.

She looked around at the faces close to her. Some were tending to the garden, others were coming in from town to help clean the castle. They bowed to AJ as they passed.

"I'm sorry", she suddenly said.

"For what?", he asked confused.

"I jumped to conclusions, thinking you didn't want your people to meet me", she said.

He chuckled.

"By the look on your face, I would say you hardly have to apologize for speaking your mind and feelings", he said.

She laughed softly.

"I like that about you Les. I know you won't let me fuck up and you'll call me on my shit. I need that in a queen", he said.

She blushed.

"How could any woman not want to be your queen? How could they fuck this up?", she asked.

"I take it you heard about the others", he said.

She nodded, she stepped in front of him and started walking backwards.

"Just to be clear, I don't want your money or power, or whatever comes with being your queen. Well, okay, there's one thing", she said.

"What?", he asked, amused.

She stopped and he almost ran into her. He chuckled and set his hands on her hips.

"Just you", she said softly.

He smiled and attached his lips to hers.

"And this", she whispered, as her hand slid to the front of his pants.

He shut his eyes slowly and swallowed hard. He had been tempted beyond his self control, he honestly didn't know how he lasted this long. Opening his eyes, he noticed her smirk. She continued walking and he followed.

"Any questions for me?", she asked.

"Do you want kids?", he asked.

She nodded.

"One of each if fate is on my side", she said.

"Sounds reasonable", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck before releasing him.

"Are you allowed to show affection outside of castle walls?", she asked.

AJ laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes my future. I don't think there is a law against that. Not showing affection towards your spouse would feel strange to their people.", AJ said.

She blushed and he tipped her chin.

"Don't feel embarrassed. That was a real question.", he said.

He kissed her.

"Show me as much affection as you want to give.", he whispered against her lips.

She noticed as his people would take glances at them. Smiles on their faces.

"All they want is our happiness, darlin.", he whispered.

Meeting his eyes, she couldn't help but feel like she had already fallen in love with him.

"If you say yes, would you like to invite your siblings and your parents? I would love to meet them before hand though", AJ said.

Her smile slipped and she backed away from him, turning to continue walking.

"My parents aren't the nicest of people. I would love for you to meet my younger siblings though", she said.

He nodded.

"Let me figure out your parents for myself, but thank you for the warning.", he said.

She noticed them bring his car to the front of the castle. She pointed and he nodded, they made their way to it.

"Also, you made a comment about being able to take care of yourself. I know that, but its also okay to let me. I want to take care of you Les, when you need it.", he said.

She squeezed his hand.

"Its going to take some time, I'm not use to this.", she said.

He nodded. Lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"This relationship will only work if we can see each others heart, mind, and soul. Accept my decisions as I would yours, but only after we discuss them together. We won't always agree, but we can find a common ground. I'm going to need you, Les. Be my strength when I need it, my calm when the storm comes rolling in, and my voice when I feel lost and can't speak", he said.

She touched his cheek gently.

"Trust me?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Yes", he replied without hesitation.

"Even if our region depended on it?", she asked.

"Yes, because I know you aren't power hungry. You'll do what's best for our region. By the way, I love that you said _our _region", he smiled.

She playfully pushing him.

"Ready your highness", Frankie said, bowing his head.

AJ nodded. He met her eyes.

"I'll see you for dinner with our people?", he asked.

She nodded. Standing on her toes, she kissed him.

"If you need anything while I'm away, Chris and Joe will be your guards for now. I need Frankie and Kevin", he explained.

Leslie nodded. She watched him get in the car and then drive off. She went to walk inside, people waved and bowed. She felt a bit uncomfortable with it, but knew she would have to get use to it.

Inside, Chris approached her. He bowed.

"Do you need anything your highness?", he asked.

"Oh, I'm not queen", she said.

"Yet", he added.

She laughed softly. She remembered the man her sister wanted her to look into.

"Actually yes. I need help finding someone", she said.

He nodded.

"Who?", he asked.

They went up to her room and she closed the door behind her. She explained what was going on and what her sister was doing.

He nodded.

"You know, we always did find it kind of odd, the way she died", he said.

She grabbed the paper and showed him the name. He nodded.

"Actually, I know him.", Chris said.

"Oh", she mumbled.

"Weird guy actually. Doesn't talk much to the other guards. Check AJ's office. He has all the information on all the guards.", he said.

She nodded.

"Can I be in there without him?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Of course, your highness", Chris winked.

She nodded.

"Oh and, if you plan to go and speak to him, let me know. My king would kill me if I let his queen go alone", Chris said.

She nodded.

"Thank you, Chris", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Finding AJ's office, one of the women walking around stopped and asked her if she wanted something to eat and drink. She accepted it and said she would be in AJ's office. Logging into his computer, and finding the file that said Sapphire region. More files popped up, one said guards.

She clicked it and typed in Carlos Colón. It sent her to another file, named, _The Colóns. _The woman from the hall came in with a tray and Leslie smiled.

"Here you go dear", she said.

"Thank you", she replied.

"If you need anything else, let me know", she said happily.

Leslie nodded. Opening the file, she learned a lot about Mr. Colón. Writing down important information she knew her sister would like. Getting his home address, she decided to pay Mr. Colón a visit. Finishing her food and finding Chris. He agreed to take her and called for Joe.

"Do you know anything about his car getting stolen?", she asked Chris.

"He mentioned something, but the day after queen Stephanie passed, he dropped the claim. Saying he forgot his son in law asked to borrow it", Chris said.

Leslie nodded and wrote that down.

"You think he might have something to do with this?", he asked.

"There was a witness who claims to have seen the car, well more than one", she said.

Chris nodded.

"No one claims to have known who the car belonged too. It was abandoned. My sister is really good at digging and that landed me here", Leslie said.

Chris nodded and pointed to the house. They got off and walked up the steps, Joe staying by the car. She knocked and the door opened.

"Hey Carlito, is your dad here? We need a word with him. This is the future queen of Sapphire", Chris said.

Carlito looked her over and nodded.

"My dad's not here right now. He went out with my brother and cousin for the weekend", he explained.

She nodded.

"I can just come back another time, if that's okay", she said.

"What's this about?", Carlito asked.

"I just want to meet some of the guards. Trying to get familiar with the faces here in Sapphire", she said.

Carlito nodded.

"If you want, when he gets home I'll have him call the castle and let you know when you can visit", Carlito said.

Leslie nodded. He seemed to be trying to read her. Figure her out.

"Thanks, Carlito", she said.

He nodded and shut the door. She turned on her heels and Chris chuckled.

"Their whole family likes to keep to themselves. When they go out though, they're the life of the party. Loud, energetic, and wild", Chris said.

Leslie nodded.

"Usually the ones trying to hide something are like that. Makes people second guess them", she said.

He nodded.

"Are they guards too?", she asked.

Chris nodded. She reminded herself to give her sister their names too.


	38. Chapter 38-Seth & Liam

Seth couldn't take his eyes off the man he loved. Several times he's licked his lips. Then Liam went and took his shirt off. Seth groaned. His eyes tracing his perfect abs, the sweat dripping down Liam's body, and his muscled arms flex.

"Holy fuck", Seth mumbled, as Liam ran his fingers through his short hair.

"What?", Dean asked.

"Its not fucking fair. God hates me, I know it", Seth said.

Dean chuckled and turned to look at his friend. Following Seth's line of sight, he smirked when he realized he was watching Liam.

"He's too perfect", Seth said softly.

Dean smiled.

"His soft lips, his warm skin, and his", Dean stood up straight.

"Alright that's enough, I don't need to know about his dick size", Dean said.

Seth laughed.

"Its huge, and it taste delicious", Seth said, more to make Dean squirm.

"Shut it Rollins", Dean growled.

"Is it making you horny?", Seth smirked.

"No", Dean shouted.

Everyone turned to look at them and Dean blushed. Seth covered his mouth to laugh.

"I don't tell you about Peyton and our sex life, you shouldn't talk about yours with him. Its disrespectful to your partner", Dean said.

Seth nodded.

"You're right. Sorry", Seth said.

Seth's eyes went back to Liam, who was watching him. Seth swallowed. Man, what that look did to him. Seth knew that look well.

He looked at Dean.

"Hey, I forgot something in my office, I'll be right back", Seth said.

Dean chuckled.

"Yeah sure. Just don't jizz on any important paperwork", Dean said.

Seth elbowed him and Dean laughed. Liam followed Seth, making sure no one else saw. Getting to his office, he walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Li, you ended this", Seth said softly.

Liam let his hand fall to his hard length, squeezing just enough. He moaned.

"Then why did you come to your office?", he asked.

Seth swallowed and looked away.

"Why did you?", Seth asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", Liam asked, looking down.

"Damn it Li. I'm not some toy. I fucking love you, and right now I'm starting to think that you don't anymore.", Seth said.

"I do love you, always have, but I am marrying JoJo. You had your chance", Liam said.

"Get out", Seth replied.

Liam was shocked.

"I want all of you, or none of you", Seth said softly.

Liam slowly approached Seth. Seth took a step back, stumbling a bit.

"Li, don't. Please", Seth was practically begging.

Liam grabbed his hand and set it on his length.

"You don't want this inside you?", Liam asked.

Tears were welling up in Seth's eyes. Liam knew he had crossed some line. He placed a hand against Seth's cheek.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"Its not fair. I want you Liam, all of you. I love you so fucking much it hurts, physically hurts to see you with her.", Seth said, tears falling.

Liam wiped them.

"You not choosing me, isn't just because of JoJo. I can see it in your eyes after we make love. Its like I disgust you or like you made a mistake. I saw it back then too. Do I disgust you?", Seth said.

"No, baby, no.", Liam replied, placing himself between Seth's legs and cupping his face.

"Then talk to me Li. Tell me what's wrong.", Seth said.

Liam rested his forehead against Seth's.

"I didn't always look at you that way, did I?", Liam asked, swallowing.

Seth shook his head no.

"Not after you told me you loved me. You felt less tense and like a weight was lifted off your shoulders.", Seth answered.

"I lost that Liam. Just give me time to find him again, okay", Liam said.

Seth nodded. Liam kissed him and was about to pull away. Seth wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Aren't you forgetting something?", Seth asked.

Liam smirked and lowered his gym shorts.

"Make it nice and wet", Liam said.

Seth nodded and got on his knees.

"Oh fuck, baby", Liam moaned.

Seth pulled away and looked up at him.

"Is that okay?", he asked.

Liam nodded. Seth stood and undid his pants. Lowering them just enough for Liam to get access. Liam pinned him down, face first into the desk before pulling on his hips. Seth moaned at feeling Liam behind him.

Liam kissed down Seth's back. Seth gripped the edge of the desk.

"Li, don't tease me", Seth mumbled.

Liam slapped his ass hard, making Seth jump. Seth smiled, he loved this side of Liam. The dominant Liam.

"No speaking until I'm inside you", Liam said.

Before he could brace himself, Liam entered him. Seth almost screamed. The echo of skin slapping together filled the small office.

"Yes", Seth repeated as Liam's thrusts got rougher.

"I love this sweet ass", Liam growled.

He pulled Seth back by his hips.

"Li", Seth panted.

"I didn't forget", he said, reaching around Seth and grabbing his length.

Liam slapped Seth's ass again before releasing inside him. He backed away from Seth and grabbed a tissue to clean himself up as best he could. Seth turned onto his back, smile on his face. Liam smirked.

"It was pretty good", Liam said.

Seth chuckled and sat up on his elbows.

"Its always been great with you baby", Seth said sweetly.

He took Liam's hand and pulled him between his legs. Kissing him slowly.

"Marry me Liam. Be my lover, my best friend, and my husband. Be mine darlin, only mine", Seth said softly against Liam's lips.

Liam smiled and his eyes welled up with tears. He playfully pushed at Seth's shoulder.

"You're only saying that because we just made love, and because I'm shirtless", Liam said.

Seth laughed softly.

"It was damn good, but whether we made love right now or not, I would repeat each and every word to you too.", he said.

Liam placed his hands against Seth's cheeks.

"I want to say yes sweetheart, I do, but I need to take care of JoJo first. Okay. Can you give me that?", Liam said.

Seth nodded and kissed Liam's chest.

"I can, but do it soon. The faster you're mine, the longer I can have you naked", Seth smirked.

Liam laughed and shook his head at him.

* * *

That night, Seth went back to his room, high on love and happiness. He couldn't wait to have his man back. Before his door shut, someone stopped it. Aleister walked in and slammed it shut.

"Al, listen", he cut Seth off by shoving him back against the wall.

"No, you listen. I saw you, in your office. You let him fuck you", Aleister said angry.

"That's none of your business", Seth shot back.

"You let him dominate you, but whenever I tried you shut it down.", Aleister shouted.

"Because I love him. Its different", Seth said.

He grabbed his phone and pressed two. It called Dean's directly without having to dial all his number. He just hoped Dean answered.

"Fuck that. I love you", Aleister yelled.

He started undoing his pants. Seth swallowed.

"You like it rough, I can be rough. All you had to do was say so", Aleister said.

He grabbed Seth and choked him. He was able to push him off and run for the door. Aleister tripped him and he hit the edge of the desk.

"That's a good position. I always did like you face down, ass up", Aleister said.

He roughly pulled Seth's pants down. Licking his fingers before pushing them into Seth.

"Stop, no Aleister", Seth cried out.

He pinned Seth.

"You are ready for me", Aleister whispered.

He could feel Aleister push between his cheeks. His door was kicked open.

"Black, what the hell", Roman shouted.

Aleister moved away from Seth. Liam ran in and saw red.

"You fucking asshole", Liam shouted, grabbing Aleister and punching him.

"Dean, get him off", Roman said.

"Aw man, really. Let him kick his ass a little more", Dean said.

Seth sat up and moved away. Tears falling down his cheeks. Roman went over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Its okay, he can't get to you anymore", Roman whispered.

He clung to Roman as he watched Liam kick Aleister. Dean finally having enough and pulling him away, it took Jimmy to help him. While Jey handcuffed Aleister.

"He was, he tried, I couldn't. How was he stronger than me? I couldn't push him off me, Rome. I couldn't. I", Roman squeezed him tighter.

Roman looked over to Liam. He sent him a nod, Liam approached and took Seth from his arms.

"Take him to the cells. We'll deal with him tomorrow", Roman said.

Jimmy and Jey nodded before walking out with Aleister.

"We should give them a minute", Dean whispered to Roman.

Roman nodded and they walked out. Seth was sat between Liam's legs as he cried into his chest.

"I've got you baby, and I'm never letting go. I'm so sorry", Liam whispered.

"I couldn't push him off Li. I told him to stop", Seth cried.

"Breathe my love", Liam whispered.

Liam rocked Seth gently. Before he knew it, Seth was asleep. Dry tears covering his cheeks. He lifted him and laid him in his bed. Turning off the light, Seth reached out and took his arm.

"Stay with me? Please Li. I need you", Seth said.

Liam didn't hesitate before climbing into his loves bed, wrapping his arms around him, and kissing him goodnight.

"This feels right", Seth whispered.

"More than you know", Liam replied.

"You beat the shit out of him", Seth mumbled into Liam's chest.

"He hurt you. I wasn't going to allow him to get away with it. You're so good, too good for the men in this world", Liam whispered.

Seth lifted his head.

"There is only one man I want, and I'm looking at him.", Seth said, kissing Liam.

"You should rest, sleep", Liam said.

Seth laid his head back on Liam's chest. Liam didn't really care if JoJo was going to be pissed because he didn't sleep in their room. He just cared about Seth, his safety, and making sure no one hurt him again.

"I love you, Seth Rollins", Liam whispered.

Seth shifted a bit and moaned. Liam smiled, he knew he would fall asleep quick.


	39. Chapter 39-No More Waiting

Lynn heard the door slam and Hunter making his way upstairs. She made her way to the hall and looked over the railing.

"What happened? Plans didn't go well?", she asked.

He looked up and sighed.

"Roman didn't show up. We called and called, no one picked up. When someone finally did, I was told to hold. I was on hold for the last hour before I hung up and tried again. His guard Ambrose picked up and said he was busy, then hung up", Hunter said, sounding really annoyed.

"Why would he do that? When we left the beach everything was good", she said.

"I don't know. Do me a favor", she nodded.

"I'll call him", she said.

"Thanks. If you need me, I'll be in my office", he said.

She nodded and made her way to her room. Taking her phone out and calling Roman's personal line. No one answered. She sighed when she got his voicemail.

"Hey hun, we need to talk. Call me back, please", she said.

She tossed her phone on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She knew she had something to do with why Roman didn't show up in Limbo. After she told him Hunter brought up that maybe it was someone from Roman's team who is giving information away, Roman was pissed.

* * *

Roman had finished showering, running the towel through his hair. He was about to remove the one around his waist.

"Hi", he turned and saw Sasha laid out on his bed.

Dark purple lingerie set on. She sat up and on her knees. Going to remove the straps of her bra off.

"I thought maybe", he cut her off.

"Guards", he yelled.

His bedroom door opened and Jimmy and Jey ran in. They were surprised to see Sasha. She looked panicked.

"I don't know how you got in, but you are no longer allowed in this room. I've already sent the divorce papers and you will be receiving your copy soon. Sign them and move on. Pick one of your many lovers, I don't care. I am not yours", he said stern.

Sasha got off the bed and stepped towards him, looking him right in his eyes.

"You think she's so perfect. That she would never lie or keep secrets from you", she laughed softly.

Roman raised a brow.

"Wait till you find out the truth. You will be begging me to stay your queen.", Sasha said, before leaving.

Roman looked at Jimmy as Jey made sure Sasha went back to the guest house.

"Where are Dawson and Wilder?", Roman asked.

"Just finished their shift, Jey and I took over.", Jimmy said.

"Tomorrow, bring them to my office.", he said.

Jimmy nodded and left his room. Roman sat on his bed and rubbed his face. Things couldn't get any worse tonight. He grabbed his phone and listened to the voicemail Lynn left him.

He tried to call her back, but her line was busy. He didn't want to take the chance and call the castle, only to get Hunter.

* * *

Lynn was on the phone with her sister.

"So he has sons?", Lynn asked, looking up Carlos Colón.

"Yup, two and his nephew also lives with him. Only his oldest son, Carlito was home, said his dad, brother, and cousin were out the weekend", Leslie said, finishing her bowl of cereal.

She could hear AJ in his room and wondered what he was doing with all the noise he was making.

"Why didn't it say that when I looked him up? No mention of kids or that he was married, nothing", Lynn said.

"Maybe he wasn't married. Maybe that's why there's no mention of kids.", Leslie said.

Lynn groaned, making her sister laugh softly.

"Did he mention his brother and cousin's names? I can check into them too", Lynn asked.

"No, but I can get you that tomorrow. They're guards so it won't take long to look them up", Leslie said.

"Let me know as soon as you have them. We are so close, Les. I can feel it", Lynn said.

"You're enjoying this way too much", Leslie said.

Lynn chuckled.

"How's everything with AJ? Have you deflowered him yet?", Lynn asked.

"Ugh, no.", Leslie mumbled.

Lynn smiled.

"He's so amazing though. Sweet, straight to the point, and smart. He spoke about me being his equal and leaning on each other. He made it sound so romantic", Leslie sighed.

"You don't believe him?", Lynn asked.

"I've heard it all before, just worded differently", her sister replied.

"I don't know sis, I think he might mean it this time. Roman said he was a good guy and so did Hunter.", Lynn said.

"I trust Roman, so if he says AJ is legit, then, I guess I can trust him or at least try too", Leslie said.

Leslie watched the door separating her and AJ's room. She bit her lip.

"You and Roman should come down here some time. Its beautiful", Leslie said.

"I'll talk to Roman about it", Lynn said.

Leslie heard a door close in AJ's room. She sat up and walked over, pressing her ear to the door.

"Hey Lynn, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to go", Leslie said.

"Ew, you don't even have to explain. Take it easy on him", Lynn said, before hanging up.

Leslie chuckled. Setting her phone down, she removed her clothes before walking into AJ's room. It was a little bigger than hers. Hearing the shower and his humming in the bathroom. She made her way to it and opened the door carefully.

He was washing his hair out as she got in the shower. Putting her arms around his waist. He jumped and turned.

"I told you, when we got to Sapphire, I was going to have you. Here is me cashing in on that promise", she said, connecting their lips.

AJ pulled away a bit.

"Wait", he sighed.

He couldn't help his eyes as they raked over her naked form.

"No. No more waiting", she said.

He smirked.

"Be my queen?", he asked.

She nodded. He connected their lips before pushing her up against the glass stall. He pushed into her and she moaned loudly. He slammed one hand against the glass. It was cold against her back, but she didn't care. He made this feel too good.

She tugged on his hair a bit and he groaned. He pulled her away from the glass and held her tight to him.

"Fuck", he growled.

They both screamed their release. His mouth moving over her chest. He reached over and turned off the water, she was going to climb off him, but he stopped her.

"I'm not done with you yet darlin", he whispered.

Walking them out to his room and to his giant, soft bed. Never removing himself from her body till he laid her down. His hands gliding down her wet legs, the covers were soaked.

"We should have dried off first AJ", she said softly.

He shook his head no.

"What's the point, I'm only going to get you wet again", he winked.

She blushed. He was leaving soft kisses down her stomach. She moaned loud when his mouth found its prize. Someone knocked on his door and AJ groaned. Sitting up, he sighed.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Is everything okay your highness?", the guard asked.

AJ smirked.

"Better thank okay. Why don't you come back in the morning Karl", AJ said.

"Oh. So sorry your highness, we didn't, we'll go", Karl quickly said.

AJ chuckled. Leslie pulled him towards her and he connected their bodies again.

* * *

As Karl and Luke made their way downstairs. Chris and Frankie noticed their red cheeks.

"Hey, you two are suppose to be watching the hall", Chris said, putting down his playing cards.

"Uh, well", Karl swallowed.

"See, we, uh", Luke stumbled.

"Well? Out with it", Frankie snapped.

"They're having sex, alright", Luke shouted.

Kevin and Joe cleared their throats.

"Oh", Frankie blushed.

"He asked us to leave", Karl said, sitting down.

"About damn time", Chris smirked.

* * *

Leslie was resting her head on AJ's chest.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?", he asked, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Better", she whispered.

That made him feel good, filled his ego a bit. She lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest.

"Tell me about you", she said smiling.

"Like?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Anything", she replied.

"You know, when I was younger my parents would send me off to fight in small wars, defend those who couldn't defend themselves. My dad said it would teach me to be humble when I became king. To put my people first.", he said.

"You seem pretty humble to me", she replied.

He smiled.

"During that time, I stopped by so many Earths", he said

"Which one was your favorite?", she asked.

"That's easy. Earth 20", he said.

"Why?", she asked, noticing his excitement about it.

"Well, there's this man called The Master there. He helped show me my fantasies and desires", he said.

"Unlimited naked and willing women", she teased.

He laughed.

"No. My desire to be a good husband and father.", he said.

That warmed Leslie's heart and she bit her lip.

"He told me what to look for in my perfect match. A woman who knew who she was before she became my queen. My equal throughout this life.", he said smiling.

"Did you find out who?", she asked.

He met her eyes.

"No. He never said, told me it would drive me crazy looking if he did. He said coast through it all, don't worry, she'll come to you", he said.

"So, does this mean if I'm not the woman he told you about, you'll be done with me?", she asked.

He touched her cheek gently.

"No. We've only known each other a short time, but I feel like the woman he described to me, is you. Not maybe or could be, its you", he said.

She smiled.

"I'm falling in love with you, Leslie Michele Murphy", he said.

"You know my middle name?", she asked.

"I might have looked you up after you and your sister ran into Hunter's office.", he said blushing.

She kissed him.

"I'm falling for you too, AJ", she whispered.

He laid her back and kissed down her neck. She moaned.

"As much as I want to again, I need some food.", she whispered.

He pulled away and nodded.

"How about an early breakfast?", he asked.

"You cook?", she asked surprised.

"Of course. My mom taught me. Spoil her AJ, not just with jewelry and a lavish lifestyle", he said.

She smiled.

"I'm going to spoil you", he said, pecking her lips.

He grabbed some shorts.

"I'll go get started, meet you downstairs", he said.

"Oh, I'm", he cut her off.

"Vegan. I know", he winked before leaving.

She sighed happily.


	40. Chapter 40-Love Just Is

Leslie was going to make her way down after cleaning herself up. She was brushing the tangles out of her hair, humming a song before singing it out loud.

"Love Just Is", by Hilary Duff

"Where did you hear that song?", she jumped at the sound of AJ's voice.

"You scared me, I didn't hear you", she sighed, pressing her hand against her chest.

"Les, the song", he said.

She met his eyes.

"On the radio. Why?", she asked.

He closed the space between them and buried his hands in her hair before kissing her deeply. She moaned. He slowly pulled away.

"Wow", she sighed.

"Its you", he whispered against her lips.

"What?", she asked.

He smiled.

"The woman. The one the fantasy master told me about. I never saw her face, but I heard her, singing. She, you, were singing that song. Its you, Les.", he said.

Her heart was racing.

"Its you", he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

* * *

AJ woke up to Leslie's sleeping face. He smiled, nothing could make him happier in this moment. He had finally found her. Brushing her hair from her face. She shifted a bit, but didn't wake. They had skipped on breakfast and he took her back to his room to make love to her again.

They had fallen asleep after that. He carefully stood and got dressed, making his way downstairs and reheating their breakfast.

"Good night, your highness?", Chris asked.

AJ chuckled and set the plates on a tray.

"None of your business Daniels, but yes.", AJ replied.

Chris nodded and continued to read his paper.

"Actually", AJ said, making Chris set down the paper.

AJ approached him.

"Remember that time we went to Earth 20?", AJ asked.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah, where we met the fantasy master", Chris said.

AJ smiled.

"The woman he told me about, the one that was to be my wife and mother of my children. Its Leslie.", AJ said.

Chris raised a brow. He didn't want his friend and King getting ahead of himself, or getting his heart broken.

"How did you figure this out?", Chris asked.

"The song I told you the woman sang, Leslie was singing it last night. Its her, Chris, I know it. I can feel it. My heart is telling me its her", AJ said.

Chris could see there was no changing AJ's mind. He just hoped he was right and Leslie is the one.

"Well I'm happy for you, AJ. I've only gotten to know her a short time, but she seems so different from the others. I think you might be right about her", Chris said.

AJ nodded and continued back to the room. Getting there, Leslie was putting his shirt over her head and he watched as the fabric slid down her body and stopped just enough to cover her intimate area.

She smiled at him.

"That looks so good and I'm so hungry", she giggled.

That sat on his bed and ate, sharing from each others plates.

"Its going to take me some time to get use to vegan food, but I think I can do it", AJ said, wiping his mouth.

Leslie smiled.

"You know you don't have too, right. Eat what you want babe. I'm not here to change you, just like I know you won't try to change me.", she said.

He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Good, because I love me some bacon", he said.

She laughed and laid back. He followed after setting the tray aside. His hand sliding along her thigh. Someone knocked on their bedroom door. AJ groaned.

"Maybe if we don't answer, they'll go away", he whispered, continuing his kisses down her neck.

Again they knocked, before someone cleared their throat.

"Forgive me, your highness, but Carlos Colón called for the queen about her visit to his home", Joe said.

AJ raised a brow and she blushed.

"Bring the car around, she'll be right down", AJ called back.

"Okay, before you say anything, my sister and I think he might have had a hand in what happened to Stephanie and her girls", she said.

They sat up.

"I'm listening", he said.

She told him everything. Even the part about him reporting his missing car and then removing the report.

"I trust you Les. If you believe he had a hand in this, go with it. By no means, do you go into that house without Chris, Joe, Frankie, or Kevin. At least one of them, at all times", AJ said.

Before she could reply to that, he cut her off.

"And I know you don't like me making decisions for you, but I am only trying to protect you. Let me", he said.

She smiled and kissed him.

"I was just going to say, okay", she said.

He sighed and nodded.

"I love you, be back later", she said, pecking his lips before running into the bathroom for a quick shower.

He sighed happily.

* * *

Lynn woke up to her phone ringing. Seeing Roman's name.

"Hey you, I tried to call you last night", she said.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. Its just, last night was a shitty one", he sighed.

"Why?", she asked.

He told her about what happened with Seth and then about Sasha trying to seduce him. She was yelling and talking too fast to understand her. He did catch a few words about castrating Aleister and punching Sasha's slutty face.

"Babe", he shouted.

She stopped.

"I'm sorry, I just hate that I wasn't there. How's Sethie?", she asked.

"In good hands. Your brother is taking care of him", he replied.

"Good. Where is _second choice_ at?", she asked.

He smirked.

"The dog house, sulking", he replied.

"I want her off our land", Lynn said.

"Me too baby girl, but you know I can't. Not till we announce the divorce. It will look really shitty from my side if I kick her out before that", Roman said.

Lynn groaned. She knew he was right.

"I love you, beautiful girl. I'm counting the seconds till I get to keep you. Till I knock you up and we have a little mini you and me running around.", he said.

She giggled, picturing what he was saying.

"Me too", she replied.

"Alright, I hate it, but I have to let you go. There are two guards who need reminding of who they work for and where their loyalties should be at", Roman said.

"Don't be too hard on them", she said.

"They let Sasha into my room", he said.

"Hang them", she said, changing her mind.

He laughed.

"I thought so", he replied.

* * *

Seth felt arms tighten their hold around him. He smiled before it disappeared, remembering why Liam had stayed with him. He pulled Liam's arms tighter around him. Warm lips pressed a kiss to his ear.

"You're safe my love.", Liam whispered, his lips moving down Seth's neck.

"Thank you for staying with me", he whispered.

"You needed me, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that.", he replied.

Seth turned over and faced Liam. His lover's messy hair made him so much sexier than Seth could handle.

"I missed this", he whispered.

Liam smiled.

"Me too", he replied.

* * *

AJ was in his office when he called up Chris to see how it was going with Leslie and the Colóns.

"She's speaking to them now", Chris said, stepping out.

"Defend if you need too, although, I think she can take care of herself", AJ said.

Chris chuckled.

"I didn't notice sir", Chris joked.

"Anyway, I called to see if you set up that visit to Earth 1?", AJ asked.

"Yes sir, set for this weekend.", Chris replied.

"Thanks, and don't tell her. She'll only try to stop it.", he said.

"Lips are sealed", Chris replied.

AJ hung up and Chris made his way back into the house.

"The last queen never made the rounds like you did, Miss Murphy. I like that you want to get to know your future people", Carlos said.

Leslie had lied and said she was going around meeting everyone. She nodded.

"Why not start with the men who protect the region, right.", Leslie said.

Carlos nodded.

"So its just you and your sons?", Leslie asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Oh, and my nephew", he replied.

Leslie saw the photos sitting on a shelf and she pointed to them. Carlos nodded and she stood to look them over.

"You raised them all alone?", Leslie asked as her eyes scanned the faces in the photos.

"Yes ma'am. Wife took off after my daughter was born", he said.

She turned to face him.

"Daughter?", she asked.

He nodded.

"She doesn't live with us anymore. Moved out awhile back. She was engaged at one point and she called often. Now I hardly hear from her and my son in law.", he said, standing and walking over to her.

Finding what he was looking for, he showed her.

"This is my daughter, Joseann, but we always just called her JoJo", he said.

Leslie almost shouted a curse word, but held it in.

"Wow, she's beautiful", Leslie said, trying not to stumble over her words.

Carlos nodded.

"You said she was engaged?", Leslie asked.

"Yes, Bray. Let me see if I have a photo", Carlos said.

Finding one, he showed her. It was the man in the photo JoJo had in her box.

"What happened?", she asked.

"I'm not sure. She just left and cut off ties with us both, then he cut ties with us", Carlos said.

"Probably thought you helped her leave him", Leslie said.

"They were so good together. He fit in well with our family", Carlos said.

Leslie nodded. They went back to their seats.

"I read in your file that you reported your car missing a few years ago", she said.

Carlos paused, looking over her face.

"That was in my file?", Carlos asked.

She opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to tell him.

"Yes. Any reports made from guards to police get put away in our files. When AJ and Chris do the yearly evaluations on us", Kevin said, while Leslie sent him a thank you smile.

She could tell Carlos was thinking it over before nodding.

"Yes, I did, but I had forgot that I let my son in law borrow it", Carlos said.

"You do realize that your car was reportedly seen during Queen Stephanie's accident. It was used", Leslie said.

Carlos shifted in his seat. A flash of nervousness took over.

"Then you withdrew the report.", Leslie finished.

"Carlito, get them out of here.", Carlos said, yelling for his son.

Leslie raised a brow.

"I don't know who you think you are, but how dare you come into my home with lies and then accuse me of hurting a royal", Carlos said.

"I didn't accuse you, sir. I asked about your vehicle.", Leslie said calmly.

Carlito walked over to her and tried to reach for her. Joe and Frankie cut him off. Chris approached her.

"Touch her and AJ will have your uniform", Chris said.

Leslie stood.

"You know something, and when it comes to light. Lets hope you don't go down for something your son in law did. Including bringing down JoJo.", Leslie said, knowing that mentioning JoJo would have his wheels turning in his head.

The need to protect his daughter.

"I'll tell her you said hello. She's engaged to my brother now, just throwing that out there", Leslie said.

A look of shock on his face, along with his son.

"JoJo", she heard him mumble.

They left and drove back to the castle.

"Well done your highness", Chris said.

"Please just call me Leslie or Les. At least when its just us", she said.

The men nodded. She knew that she and Lynn would have to sit JoJo down and have a nice long talk. She really hoped that JoJo knew nothing about Stephanie's death or the fact that her ex fiancé had anything to do with it.

Then it hit Leslie, JoJo had run off on Bray. Is that why she ran? She knew what Bray did.

"Oh JoJo", she whispered.


	41. Chapter 41-Confused

Getting back to the castle, AJ met her downstairs.

"What did you do?", he asked.

"Um", she looked at her guards for help, but they looked away.

She knew she wasn't getting any help from them. AJ was their king and lying would go against their oaths to him.

"My office, my queen", he said.

She nodded and made her way up. AJ looked at Frankie and Chris.

"I need you to keep an eye on the Colóns. Carlos was mad, and I would rather they keep a distance from Leslie for now, till I resolve the situation", AJ said.

Both men nodded and left. Kevin and Joe approached him.

"Do not let her out of your sight when out of the castle.", AJ said.

They nodded. AJ went up to his office, Leslie sat behind his desk and was on his computer.

"I got a really bad feeling from him. I think he might have helped this Bray with killing Stephanie and her girls", she said.

"Les", he said, grabbing her attentions.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"I understand what you and your sister are trying to do, but going around accusing people without proof is wrong.", AJ said.

"We have proof. Its not much, I know", she said.

"I don't want to get in your way or stop you, just be careful what you say", he said.

She nodded. Someone knocked.

"Enter", AJ said.

Chris walked in and bowed.

"Your trip is planned for this weekend", he said.

"Thank you, Chris", AJ said.

"Trip?", Leslie asked.

AJ nodded.

"To Earth 1", AJ said.

"Why there?", she asked, clicking on the information she was sending to her sister.

He cleared his throat.

"To meet your parents", he said.

She stopped and glanced at him. He wasn't looking at her and she knew why.

"Are you crazy?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"I want to get to know them on my own. Who knows, maybe they've changed.", he said.

She snorted and he laughed softly.

"I did not mean to make that noise, so unattractive", she said, blushing.

He smiled and shook his head no.

"Its adorable.", he replied.

She sighed.

"I'm just afraid that when you meet them, you'll change your mind about me.", she said softly.

He took her hand.

"You are not your parents, and I am going to prove that when we go", he said.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Meet me in our room when you're done", he whispered against her lips.

She smiled.

"You've turned me into a horn dog. All I want, all day, is you naked and underneath me. Screaming my name for our region to hear.", he whispered.

She squeezed her thighs together.

"Don't take too long", he said, before leaving the office.

She sighed happily and finished the email to her sister and pressing send. Quickly making her way out of the room and to theirs.

* * *

Seth was moaning as Liam moved inside him, his back pressed against Liam's hard chest.

"Li", Seth moaned.

Liam was panting in his ear and it turned him on even more. His hand moving against his hard length. Liam's hand wrapped around his.

"Don't. I want you inside me when I'm done", Liam growled.

"I don't think I'll make it baby", Seth panted.

"You will, because I said so", Liam replied.

With one final hard thrust, Liam released inside him.

"Fuck", Seth shouted.

Liam kissed his neck and pulled away, turning to his side so Seth could take his turn.

Seth ran his lips over his neck, biting his skin. He wanted JoJo to see that this was his man and his alone. He was done sharing. Liam moaned as he felt Seth enter him.

"So tight", Seth whispered.

Someone knocked. Neither man was going to reply.

"Seth, sorry to bother you, but have you seen Liam. He didn't come to bed last and I didn't see him at all this morning", JoJo said.

Seth groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm here, Jo. I just needed to talk to", he stopped and groaned as Seth picked up his speed.

He bit the pillow to keep from screaming as Seth released inside him.

"Mine", Seth growled in his ear.

"I'll be right there Jo", Liam said, before turning on his back, Seth kissed across his chest.

"Thank you", Seth said softly.

Liam placed his hand against Seth's cheek.

"I have to go to her, but this isn't over. I love you, Seth and I'm done running", Liam said.

Seth smiled and turned his head a bit to kiss Liam's palm.

"How are you doing? I was afraid you would try to hit me while I was making love to you", Liam said.

"I knew it was you and that you would never hurt me. I trust you, Li", Seth said.

Liam kissed him before standing and getting dressed. He brushed his short messy bed hair back and all Seth could think was that it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen a man do.

"You've got me wrapped around your finger, Liam Michael Murphy", Seth said, biting his lip.

Liam smirked.

"I'll see you later. Black should be with Roman and Dean right now, stay away from him.", Liam said.

Seth nodded. Liam left and made his way down. Taking a deep breath, he hoped JoJo didn't ask too many questions. She stood, while holding a cup of coffee.

"So?", she asked.

"There was a situation last night, it involved Seth and another guard.", he said.

"I heard. Sasha and her girls were talking about it. Roman needs to get on that. Is he okay?", she said.

Liam nodded.

"Yeah. He didn't want to be alone last night.", he said.

"I wouldn't either if someone had tried to rape me. I'm glad you stayed with him. You're a good friend", she said, touching his cheek.

He stepped away from her touch and walked over to the coffee machine.

"What's going to happen to the guard?", she asked.

"Depends on Roman. Its his call, and trust me, when it comes to his family, he will raise hell.", Liam said.

That worried JoJo a bit. What would he do to her if he found out?

"Hey uce", Jimmy said, walking into the kitchen.

Liam sent the twins a nod.

"How's Seth?", Jey asked.

"Switches between calm and terrified to a sobbing mess. You don't just get over something like that", Liam said.

"Naomi and Ember want to go and check on him", Jey said.

"I think that's a good idea. Leaving him alone with his thoughts is bad.", Liam said.

The twins nodded.

"Oh by the way, I heard from Frankie, AJ's guard. Heard they were making a trip to Earth 1.", Jimmy said.

"For?", Liam asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"To visit your folks. I know the history there and thought you would want to know", Jimmy said.

Liam clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth. Leslie knew better than to go back there without him.

"Thanks", Liam said.

"Don't be angry at her. Maybe she was going to tell you", JoJo said.

Liam rubbed his eyes.

"I have to talk to Roman about letting me go with Les. Over my dead body is she getting near those assholes", Liam said.

JoJo nodded.

* * *

"You will be removed as a guard and placed in jail on Earth 1. You will have zero contact with Seth and if I find out you tried to reach him in any form, I will have you hanged", Roman said.

Two guards approached and lifted a handcuffed Aleister, taking him out of the office. Roman sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Liam knocked and Roman nodded.

"If you came here looking for Aleister, you're too late. He's gone", Roman said.

"Damn, and I really wanted another swing at him", Liam said.

Roman chuckled.

"Hey, so Leslie and AJ are going to Earth 1 to visit my parents. I don't want her going without me. I know Lynn told you about them, so you understand", Liam said.

Roman nodded.

"When would you go?", he asked.

"This weekend. I'll leave Friday", Liam said.

Roman nodded.

"If its okay, can I take Seth? I think it would do him some good getting out of the region", Liam asked.

"Of course.", Roman said.

Liam nodded and walked out of the office. Closing the door behind him, he leaned back against it. Closing his eyes and remembering his dad's hateful eyes.

* * *

_His siblings were out back when his dad had walked in on him masturbating to a magazine of naked men. __He grabbed the magazine out of his hands and threw it across the room. Liam sat up and backed up._

"_What the fuck are you doing? Who told you it was okay to look at those magazines?", his dad yelled._

"_Dad, I", Liam didn't know what to say, this was new to him too._

_Yes he found women attractive, but lately he realized that he also found men attractive. Finally finding the confidence to explore that side of him._

_His dad grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him out to the living room. He tripped over his feet._

"_What's going on?", his mom asked._

"_Tell her. Tell her how her son is a fucking", his mom stopped him._

"_Tobias", she said._

_Liam couldn't look at her._

"_He was looking at a magazine of naked men and getting off on it", his dad yelled._

_He finally got the courage to look at his mom. _

"_Liam?", she asked._

"_I'm confused, mom. I know I like women, but I", his dad had punched him._

_His mom gasped and got between father and son._

"_Tobias, enough", she said._

_Liam could taste blood. His mom turned to him._

"_You aren't confused, Liam. Someone put this in your head, one of your little friends from school. You are straight, you like women. Do you hear me? Only women", his mom said._

"_Mom", he cried._

_She grabbed his chin hard. Her nails digging into his skin._

"_That is not allowed in this house. Its disgusting, Liam", his mom spat._

"_We raised you better than that boy.", his dad said._

"_You've disappointed us, Liam, but don't worry. I know of a way we can fix this, to fix you", his mom said._

"_We are going to save you, Liam", his dad said._

_He swallowed, afraid of what they had planned._

* * *

"Li", Seth said, setting a hand on Liam's arm.

Liam pulled away.

"Don't touch me", he snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?", Seth said.

"Just, I need some air", Liam said, rushing downstairs and out front.


	42. Chapter 42-Memories

Roman grabbed his phone and called Lynn. It rang three times, he was about to hang up.

"Hey", Lynn said, she sounded out of breath.

"Hey yourself. Why are you out of breath?", he asked.

"I left my phone downstairs in Hunter's wine cellar. If you knew what it looked like, it's a bit scary when you go down by yourself. You're lucky I love you and went down to get it", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Yes, laugh it up", she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was just imagining you is all", he replied.

"If you don't tell me why you called, I am going to hang up", she said.

"Okay, well, I don't know if your sister told you yet, but I heard AJ was taking her to Earth 1 because he wants to meet your parents.", he said.

"What?", she asked.

"Yeah. Your brother came in to ask if he could take Seth with him to join your sister and AJ.", he said.

"When?", she asked.

"This weekend", he replied.

"You wouldn't want to meet me there, would you?", she asked.

He smiled.

"I'd love too", he said.

"Good", she replied.

Lynn opened the email from her sister and froze when she got to JoJo's name.

"Hey handsome", she said.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Would it be okay if I went to Ruby region after we get back from Earth 1? I need to have a serious talk with JoJo", she said.

"Of course. This is your home", he said.

She couldn't believe JoJo never mentioned a dad and brothers. She couldn't blame them, because every time they tried to talk or ask, she shut them down. Their brother would give them a look to drop it.

"What's going on Lynn? Something I could help with?", he asked.

"No.", she said quickly.

She knew he would be on JoJo if she said anything. Her heart stopped when she got to Bray Wyatt's name and how her dad called him son in law.

"Hun, I love you, but I have to go. Call you later, okay. Bye", she said, hanging up before he could say anything.

He chuckled and set the phone down. Making arrangements for them to join everyone else in Earth 1. Dean walked in and sent him a nod.

"What's up with you?", Dean asked.

"Nothing, just going to take a small trip with Lynn to Earth 1", he replied.

"Oh yeah, Liam said something about taking Seth with him. He was in a pissy mood again. Might recommend he take that stick out of his ass", Dean chuckled.

"How's Seth? Have you seen him?", Roman asked.

"No. Naomi and Ember are visiting with him though.", Dean said.

Roman nodded.

"Tell him to come and speak to me when he's ready", Roman said.

Dean nodded and stood.

"Hey, you think Peyton would want to accompany us to Earth 1? We can do a double date like old times.", Roman said.

"I think she would enjoy that. I'll tell her", Dean said, before making his way out.

* * *

Lynn didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. Not JoJo. Sweet, innocent, and quiet JoJo.

"I don't care how busy he is, tell him to take my fucking calls", Hunter yelled.

Shawn nodded and left.

"Everything okay?", she asked, drawing his attention to her.

He cleared his throat before sitting at the table.

"Didn't see you there. No, its not okay. Roman still hasn't taken my calls and if we are going after Undertaker and Kane, we need to be on the same page", Hunter said.

"I tried talking to him, but he's very stubborn. I'm seeing him this weekend, I'll speak to him then", she said.

"You are going away with him?", Hunter asked.

Lynn nodded.

"Don't you think that's going to look kinda weird? If we are going to go through with this plan of yours to announce you as my queen to help Bayley, then you can't be seen with him", Hunter said.

"Hunter, relax. We know how not to be seen. We've been through this before", she said.

He rolled his eyes. Shawn walked back in and announced Bayley's arrival. Hunter perked up at that.

"I invited her over. I figured she and I can go around speaking to a few people, get them use to me and her.", Lynn said.

Hunter nodded. He smiled as soon as Bayley walked in.

"Hi", she said to Hunter.

"Hello", he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Lynn stood and nodded.

"Okay, lets go. We are meeting with a few women from Emerald region. They are going to discuss issues and ways to solve them. I'll fill you in on the way", Lynn said, taking Bayley's arm.

* * *

Leslie couldn't stop thinking about JoJo. If she was involved, how would they break it to their brother? He wouldn't believe it unless they had proof or JoJo admitted it.

"What's on your mind gorgeous?", AJ asked, kissing her shoulder.

She met his eyes, no hesitation when she told him about JoJo. He nodded.

"Yeah, I can see why you would be confused on what to do. All I can say is, find proof. As someone who is in love, if Chris or Frankie told me something about you, I probably wouldn't believe it, not without proof atleast. I would be in denial", AJ said.

Leslie nodded.

* * *

The weekend came faster than Lynn had thought. Bayley was catching on and handling the role of Queen with ease. The women and children seemed to like her. Lynn knew that Bayley's personality could only get her so far with the royals. Her family background was a big red flag to them.

"Thank you for helping her, Lynn. She's learned a lot being around you. She's ready to be queen, I just hope the region sees that", Hunter said.

"I'm sure they will, and if they don't, I have plan b ready", Lynn winked.

Hunter chuckled as Roman's black suv pulled up.

"Have fun with Bayley this weekend", Lynn nudged him.

He blushed. Bayley was staying the weekend with him. Roman got off and glared at Hunter.

"Roman", Hunter said.

Roman didn't acknowledge him. Lynn pinched him and he growled at her. Looking at Hunter.

"Hunter", he replied.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head at him.

"You haven't been king as long as I have, but some words of advice. Take that stick out of your ass and be humble", Hunter said.

"You're just mad that my region is back on top.", Roman smirked.

"You let it slip once, you'll do it again.", Hunter shot back.

Roman was going to step up to him, but Lynn stopped him.

"Alright, that's enough. Lets go", Lynn said.

Roman took his gaze away from Hunter and turned to get back into the waiting car.

"Just like a Reigns to let his woman do the work for him", Hunter said.

"Hunter", Lynn shouted, as she held onto Roman's arm.

"You shut your mouth before I shut it for you. Just because we treat our women with respect and make them feel like equals, instead of a kept wife", Roman shot back.

"Roman, enough", Lynn shouted.

Lynn was able to get Roman back into the car. She glanced at Hunter and noticed the smirk on his face. That made her feel uncomfortable. She joined Roman in the car and they drove off. She set her hand on his thigh and he exhaled before rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to go off like that. Ever since his region topped ours a few years back, he thinks he's the shit.", Roman said.

"Its fine, some of the things he said were way out of line. Lets just forget it and move on. You also need to start going to Limbo, not for Emerald, but for Opal. Trish and Lita have been good to us", Lynn said.

Roman nodded and smiled at her.

"You're right. For them and you, I will go.", Roman said.

She kissed his cheek.

* * *

As everyone got to Earth 1. They walked into Liam's house. The same house they all met in. Memories flooding each of their minds. Liam cleared his throat.

"So, same rooms as before. Seth you will share with me. Roman and Lynn, AJ and Les. Dean and Peyton.", Liam said.

Everyone nodded and found their way to the rooms. Roman leaned against the door.

"Can I come in this time?", he asked.

She smiled and nodded. He pushed himself off the door and closed the space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did you ever think that the moment we met, we would be here again?", he asked.

"No. I just wish we came here as husband and wife. I messed that up", she said.

He shook his head no.

"You weren't ready baby. I was putting a lot on your plate and you were so young. I'm just glad I have you with me now", he said.

She smiled and stood on her toes to reach his lips.

"And I am so ready to be, Mrs. Roman Reigns", she said.

"I am so ready for that too", he replied.

* * *

Seth sat on Liam's bed. Liam smirked. That was the same bed he stopped holding back in and made love to a man for the first time. The bed where he told Seth he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Hun, you okay?", Seth asked.

Liam smiled.

"Fine babe", he replied.

"Its going to be okay, you know. AJ is just going to speak to your parents. We meet your siblings and we come back home and enjoy this bed like old times", Seth said.

Liam chuckled.

"Sounds like a good plan", he replied.

"Do your parents know you're bi?", Seth asked.

Liam looked down and sighed.

"Seth, there are things you don't know about me. About my parents. I know that if I tell you, you're going to hate them, me", Liam said softly.

Seth stood and closed the space between them. Liam took a few steps back out of habit. A habit no one knew but him and his parents.

"I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry", Liam said.

Seth cautiously took the few steps to him. Placing his hands against the love of his lifes face.

"After I meet your parents, you're going to tell me everything. If this is going to go anywhere, I need you to let me in", Seth said.

Liam met his eyes and nodded.

"Promise", he replied.

Seth kissed him, it took Liam a minute before he returned the kiss. All he could hear in his head was his dad telling him that this isn't right.

But it was right. He loved Seth with every bone in his body, with every fiber of his being, and his soul sang.

"Love of my life", Seth whispered against Liam's lips.

"Forever", Liam replied.


	43. Chapter 43-Camp

The kitchen was busy with Roman and Seth making dinner. Dean wasn't much of a cook, now a food tester he was. Lynn wrapped her arms around Roman as he mixed the food on the stove.

"Smells good", Lynn said, watching him.

"Only the best for you", he replied.

"I'm starving", Liam whined.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Well just wait a damn minute", Seth said.

Liam chuckled and so did Dean.

"Next time you and Dean cook if you two are so hungry", Seth said.

"I want to live to see the next morning, not die of food poisoning. No offense babe", Peyton said, kissing Dean's cheek.

"None taken. I would probably just order a pizza", Dean shrugged.

"What would you do without Peyton?", Leslie asked.

"Eat pizza every night", Dean replied.

Everyone laughed. He leaned over and kissed his wife.

"No, I would starve", Dean said.

"Where did you learn how to cook Roman?", AJ asked, his hands on Leslie's hips.

"My mom taught me", he replied.

"I know a few things here and there", AJ said.

After Roman and Seth finished cooking, everyone grabbed a plate and filled them. Sitting at the table outside to eat.

"So how did you all meet?", AJ asked.

He knew how much everyone here meant to Leslie. He wanted to get to know them too since they were going to be in his life. Roman, Dean, and Seth he sort of knew. Not on a friend level though.

"Well, I met Roman, Dean, and Seth first because they came here to train and stayed at my house", Liam said.

Seth took Liam's hand. AJ nodded and then he stopped, realizing what was going on between the men.

"Oh, but I thought you and", he stopped and blushed.

Leslie giggled.

"He's bisexual", she said.

"I'm gay", Seth said.

"And JoJo is?", AJ asked.

"My soon to be ex fiancée", Liam announced.

Seth smiled. Lynn and Leslie were a little relieved at his announcement. Now when they told him their theory, he wouldn't second guess them.

"Then we met them. After a few days, Dean fell head over heels for Mrs. Ambrose over there", Lynn said.

Peyton smiled and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Well, I hope you don't mind adding another family member into your tiny group", AJ said.

"Not at all. Just don't break her heart. She's got brothers backing her up", Roman said, winking at Leslie.

"I wouldn't dream of it", AJ said.

Liam's phone went off and he pulled it out.

"Babe, we're having dinner", Seth said softly.

"I know, but its my siblings. I'll be quick", Liam replied, kissing Seth before making his way inside.

He had kept in touch with his younger siblings in case they ever needed anything. Knowing very well how hard it was growing up with their parents. He was their ear when they needed to talk, their shoulder when they just needed to cry, and the advice giver when they asked.

"Hey Louise, what's up?", he answered.

"Are you here yet?", she asked.

"Yeah, but we aren't going to the house till tomorrow.", he said.

He knew his siblings were excited to see them.

"So then who is picking up Alex?", she asked.

"Lexi? What do you mean? Picking her up from where?", he asked worried.

Lexi was only nine, so if their parents let her go out somewhere without them, they were going to get an earful from him.

"No. _His _name is Alex now. Mom and dad took him to a center to _fix_ him, they said.", Louise whispered now.

He knew that meant one of their parents was close by. He was also confused about Lexi or Alex.

"What center, Louise?", he asked, finding a notepad and pen.

She told him and he knew exactly where that was. He never wanted to see that place again, but here he was. He was going to protect his now brother, the way someone should have protected him.

"Okay, just stay calm. I'm going, don't tell mom and dad", Liam said.

"I won't", she whispered, before hanging up.

He walked into the living room and grabbed his jacket. Seth walked in.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"I have to go get my little brother", he said, without looking at Seth.

"Levi and Lawrence, can I come? I want to meet them", Seth said excited.

"No", Liam shouted.

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That no drew the attention of everyone outside. Lynn and Leslie walked in.

"Liam?", Leslie asked.

He swallowed and looked at all the faces of the people he kept in the dark.

"Louise called, Lex is at this center camp type thing. I have to go get him", Liam said.

"Him?", Lynn asked confused.

"Its what Louise said. Its _him _now and his name is Alex. Mom and dad left him there to fix him", Liam said angry.

"Fix him how?", Leslie asked.

"What do you think, Les? The way they tried to fix me", Liam shouted.

"A conversion camp", Roman spoke up.

"Mom and dad said", Lynn stopped and shook her head.

Neither her or Leslie could believe that they didn't see it. Seth tried to comfort Liam, but he backed away. Holding an arm out to stop Seth.

"Don't. Just don't.", Liam whispered.

"Baby", Seth said softly.

Liam's tears fell. He finally let Seth hold him.

"I'm so sorry", Seth whispered to him.

Leslie and Lynn took him from Seth and held him to them.

"Us too. We should have seen it. You were so distant and just completely shut us out.", Leslie said.

"I didn't want too, but I also didn't want to drag you two into my mess.", Liam replied.

"It okay", Lynn said.

They pulled away. He wiped his cheeks and took a deep breath.

"Now I have to go get him", Liam said.

"And I'm coming with you. No way in hell are you stepping foot back there without me", Seth said.

Liam kissed him gently.

"I love you", he whispered.

Seth smiled and touched his cheek gently.

"We'll wait here. Bring him here. We confront mom and dad about this tomorrow.", Leslie said.

Lynn and Liam nodded. She looked at AJ.

"You still want to meet them?", she asked.

"No. Anyone who would put their child through that shit, is evil. I'm telling you now, if any of our kids come out to us, just know, I'm okay with it. I will love them no matter what", AJ said.

She smiled. Dean held Peyton close to him.

"I knew something was wrong, but this, couldn't even imagine it", Roman said.

"Tell me about it. He hid it well", Lynn said.

"Seth won't let him go back to that dark place.", Dean said.

"I know. Thank god for Seth", Lynn said.

Roman kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Seth finally cleared his throat.

"Want to talk about it?", he asked, reaching over and taking Liam's hand.

Liam glanced at their locked hands. Forcing himself not to pull away. Seth realized this and squeezed back hard.

"Don't you dare. I won't let you", he said.

Liam sighed.

"I can't just shut it off, Seth. They're in my head and till you, I could never shut them out.", he said.

"Then let me help you. No matter what those voices say, listen to mine. I love you, Liam Michael Murphy. I want to be your husband for the rest of my life. I want us to have kids, a big family who we will love unconditionally.", Seth said.

Liam smiled.

"Let those words repeat in your head and nothing else.", Seth said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Promise", Liam said.

It took about an hour for them to get to the center. Pulling in, he noticed his parents with his little brother. He parked and jumped out of the car.

"Alex", he called.

His dad stopped.

"Its Lexi. Her name is Lexi", he shouted.

"What are you doing back here Liam?", his mom asked.

"I didn't come here for you", Liam replied.

Seth got off the car and joined Liam. Taking his hand and locking it with his.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Disgusting. You are no child of mine", his dad said.

"And I'm okay with that. I found someone who loves me for me. My siblings love me. I have a family without you.", Liam said.

Seth squeezed his hand tighter.

"I hate you for making me go through that stupid center. I hate you for making me feel like I was nothing if I wasn't straight. I lost myself, dad. I was angry all the damn time.", Liam said.

He looked at Seth before looking back at his dad.

"I couldn't let the love of my life in because of you. Do you know what they did to me in there? Alex does", Liam said.

Alex pushed the sleeves of his shirt lower.

"Electroshock therapy if they catch you looking at the wrong sex. They starve you if you don't tell them what they want to hear. They whip you for bad thoughts. I still have the scars on my back to prove it", Liam shouted.

Seth looked at him. He had seen those scars, but assumed it was from training.

"Making us watch porn before bed to show us that it should be a man and a woman. Who shows that to little kids?", Liam said.

"It works, Liam. Its why they are still up and running.", his dad said.

Liam shook his head.

"It doesn't", he said, turning to Seth and kissing him.

Liam pulled away a little before getting down on one knee.

"Seth Colby Rollins, will you marry me?", he asked.

"Liam, you get up off that knee. Now", his dad shouted.

"Li", Seth said softly.

"I know this isn't the way you imagined it", Seth didn't let him finish.

Grabbing his face and connecting their lips. He moaned.

"Yes, fuck yes", Seth shouted.

Liam took a string from his jacket and tied it on Seth's finger. He stood and cupped his face.

"I promise I'll get you a ring baby.", Liam said, kissing him.

Before they knew what was happening, Tobias had grabbed his son and punched him.

"You little shit. I knew you were never a real man", his dad said.

Seth pulled him off and punched Tobias.

"I beg to differ sir", Seth said.

He helped Liam up. Liam called to his brother and Alex ran to him.

"Liam, you can't take him. Do you hear me? I'm calling the cops on you right now.", his dad said.

"Go right ahead", Liam spat.


	44. Chapter 44-Alex

Lynn was pacing and Leslie sat watching her. She hasn't stopped since Liam and Seth left a few hours ago.

"Stop", she finally yelled, making Lynn jump.

The guys and Peyton had jumped as well. Dean tried to cover his laugh as best he could.

"Jesus", Lynn said, her hand against her beating heart.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take your pacing anymore. Sit down, go in the kitchen, or go to your room and have sex, I don't care. Just, stop", she said.

Lynn sat beside Roman. Hearing a truck pull in, and three doors close. Leslie stood to open the door. She hugged Alex tight.

"Are you okay? Are you hungry? Thirsty? What? Tell me what you need Alex", Leslie said.

"Can you loosen your grip, I can't breathe", Alex said.

Leslie laughed softly and released her brother.

"I'm fine", Alex finally said.

Leslie nodded. He saw Lynn and ran to hug her.

"You've gotten so big", she said.

Once they pulled away, she took Roman's hand.

"Alex, this is my fiancé, Roman", she introduced.

Alex shook his hand.

"You're the king of Ruby region. We've learned a lot about you in school", he replied.

"Good things I hope. I really want you to like me", Roman said.

Alex nodded. Leslie moved closer with AJ.

"And this is my fiancé, AJ", Leslie introduced.

"From Sapphire region", Alex said.

AJ nodded. Lynn walked over to Peyton and Dean.

"These are our friends, Peyton and Dean. Dean is one of Roman's generals. Along with Seth", Lynn said.

Peyton hugged Alex.

"Babe, let the kid breathe", Dean said.

Alex chuckled.

"Its okay", he replied.

He looked at Liam and Seth.

"So, you're gay too?", Alex asked.

Liam smiled and looked at Seth, before nodding.

"I am", he admitted.

It felt good to say it out loud. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Seth kissed his cheek.

"Seth, I would like you to meet one of my little brother's, Alex", Liam introduced.

Seth shook the boy's hand.

"Its nice to finally meet you. Your brother talks about you and your siblings all the time. I feel like I already know you", Seth said.

Alex smiled. All this time they had thought their older siblings had forgotten about them.

"Alex", Lynn said, taking her little brother's hands.

He knew what she was going to say. The last time they saw him, he was a girl.

"I know", he replied.

She nodded.

"Mom and dad sent me to the conversion camp center, because mom tried to put me in a dress and I told her no. She kept asking why and I didn't want to admit it. You know how scary they are", Alex said.

Everyone sat quietly.

"Anyway, I finally told her it was because I didn't feel like myself in it. I told her I didn't feel like a girl, I look one way, but I feel the complete opposite. I started wearing loose jeans and tshirts. Mom told dad and he forced me into a dress. I hated it, so I cut my hair off.", he said, running his hand through the short hair.

"Looks good", Leslie said softly.

Alex chuckled.

"Thanks. Dad didn't think so. He hit me a few times, said this was Liam's fault for how I turned out. Then blamed Lynn for raising me this way.", he said softly.

Lynn shook her head.

"I don't blame either of you. I didn't know you were gay Liam, and Lynn, you did the best you could. You were growing up too, and they left us to you", Alex said.

Roman squeezed her hip.

"Anyway, dad said the center helped last time, it will help again. He sent me there and left. He came to get me because he overheard Louise say you guys had come to see us", Alex said.

"Louise wanted me to pick you up before they did", Liam mumbled.

Alex nodded.

"Mostly because of king Roman. They know you two are engaged and didn't want to look bad in front of him.", Alex said.

"Roman would have seen right through it", Lynn said.

Roman nodded, agreeing with her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise you, that you will never have to go back there", Liam said.

Alex nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know what they did to you. It sucks, and it will be with you for the rest of your life, but know that you have all of us backing you up. We will never let anyone hurt you like that again", Liam added.

Everyone voiced their agreement or nodded. Liam wiped his wet cheeks before looking at Seth.

"Can we talk in private?", he asked.

"Of course", he replied.

They both stood and went to their room. Peyton smiled at Alex.

"How about we get you something to eat? Anything you want", Peyton said.

Alex nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Lynn sighed.

"I can't believe we didn't see it with Liam. I never thought mom and dad would do something like this", Leslie said.

"That's because you were dad's favorite. The golden child", Lynn replied.

"Roselynn", Roman said.

"Don't Roman", Lynn snapped.

"That's not fair and you know it.", Leslie replied.

"Dad always treated us like crap. Remember that time he took me for a drive? We used Liam's car, the one he fixed up?", Lynn said.

Leslie nodded.

"He had it driven off a cliff because I had helped Liam built it. He told me women didn't belong in a garage under cars. We got home and he dragged me to the kitchen and told me that's where I belonged", Lynn said, raising her voice.

Leslie stood to stand in front of her.

"And you don't think I had to deal with mom. No, dad never treated me the way he treated you, but mom did. So don't stand here and act like I don't know how you feel", Leslie yelled.

"Enough", Liam yelled, making everyone jump.

He looked between his sisters.

"You are giving them exactly what they want. Don't.", Liam said.

He looked at Lynn.

"Just because dad treated her differently than us, doesn't mean you could blame her. She didn't ask for it, just like we didn't", Liam said.

He turned his attention to Leslie.

"Don't feel guilty for not seeing it. I didn't see the way mom treated you, I wish I had. They made us grow apart, they made us silent. If we even mentioned what was going on, they would rain hell down on us.", Liam said.

"I'm sorry", Leslie said to her sister.

Lynn wiped her cheeks.

"Me too, sorry", she replied.

Liam sighed.

"Alex needs us. Show him that we can protect him from them.", Liam said.

The girls nodded. Liam went back to his room. Lynn looked at Roman.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you", she said to him.

He smiled.

"Its all good baby girl, promise", he said softly.

AJ took Leslie's hand.

"You need some air. Lets take a walk", he suggested.

She nodded and followed him out. Leslie and Lynn glanced at each other before she left. Lynn rubbed her eyes.

"You can't blame her for how your father treated you and her, because at the end of the day, neither of you knew", Roman said.

Lynn nodded.

"I know", she said softly.

* * *

Liam walked back into the room. Seth smiled.

"Everything okay with them now?", he asked.

Liam nodded.

"So you were saying?", Seth asked.

"You want kids. A family.", Liam said.

Seth nodded.

"You said that already", Seth said.

Liam chuckled.

"How would you feel starting now? Adopting my siblings and getting them away from my parents", Liam said.

Seth raised a brow.

"Li", he stopped Seth.

"I know, this is a lot to ask of you. I haven't even ended things with JoJo yet. I just, I think we can do it, Seth", Liam said.

Seth smiled.

"I was going to say, how would we go about that? They aren't just going to give up their rights to them, and to us of all people", Seth said.

Liam smiled.

"I'll figure something out. I just know I can't let them go back there.", Liam said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

Leslie hasn't said anything for awhile. He knew she was processing everything their brother told them, what Lynn said to her.

"You still really want to marry me?", she suddenly asked.

He stopped them and faced her.

"Of course. You are not your parents, Les", AJ said.

He wiped her fresh tears.

"I fell in love with you.", he said, before pressing his lips against hers.

"Leslie?", she pulled away from AJ.

Shutting her eyes slowly.

"Do you know them?", AJ whispered.

"Unfortunately", she replied.

She turned to see Mike and Maryse. Her eyes fell to Maryse's baby bump.

"I thought you moved", Mike said, his eyes glancing from her to AJ.

Even though he had been the one to cheat on her, with her best friend, she might add. He still felt like he owned her.

"I did, but we came back for a quick trip. AJ wanted to meet my family", Leslie said.

Mike nodded.

"You mean the one I couldn't meet?", he asked.

Maryse was a bit taken back by that, Leslie noticed.

"Yup, one and the same", Leslie said.

AJ wrapped a possessive arm around her. If it was any other man, she would have snapped at him, but she loved AJ. He could be as possessive as he wanted with her.

"Why?", Mike asked.

Maryse laughed softly.

"What does it matter, Mike?", she asked.

He noticed that it upset her and dropped it.

"It doesn't. That is your business", Mike said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself", AJ replied, eyes staring daggers at Mike.

"Congratulations on the baby. Is this the same one you were making in your office when I walked in on you two?", Leslie asked.

Maryse looked flustered and cleared her throat.

"By the way, this is AJ. My fiancé. AJ, this is Mike, my cheating ex boyfriend and my ex best friend, Maryse.", Leslie said.

Mike sent AJ a nod.

"It was good to see you, Leslie. We have to go", Mike said, escorting Maryse away from them.

Leslie sighed.

"He got jealous", AJ said.

Leslie shrugged.

"I don't care. All I care about is you and how you feel", she said.

He smiled.

"Exactly what I needed to hear", he said, kissing her.

* * *

Roman was on the phone when he walked into the kitchen. Seth sent him a nod.

"How's Liam?", Roman asked.

"Better than I thought. He's just held in so much for so long", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"I was actually looking for you to ask for a favor", Seth said.

"Name it bud", Roman said.

"Liam wants to adopt his younger siblings, which I am all for. I always wanted a family with him", Seth said.

"But?", Roman asked.

"His folks aren't just going to hand them over", Seth said.

Roman nodded.

"Well, then you would be happy to know that I am having that conversion camp closed. What Liam went through, and Alex, is over with. Let me make another call and I know, you and Liam will be great parents", Roman said.

Seth smiled.


	45. Chapter 45-The Spy

The next morning, the group made their way to Lynn's parents house. They had left Alex with Peyton.

"Kofi", Roman called.

One of the three men standing in front of the house, turned. He shook hands with Roman.

"Kofi, this is my queen, Lynn. Lynn, this is Kofi, E, and Xavier. They work for the child protective services.", Roman introduced.

"Its nice to meet you. We wanted to wait to go in till you got here. The kids will be under your watch?", Kofi asked.

"No.", Roman said.

Seth and Liam stepped forward.

"He and I will take full responsibility of them", Liam said.

Kofi nodded.

"Lets do this then. Xavier and E will have the kids pack what they can and you will be able to take them", Kofi said.

Liam nodded, he looked at Seth.

"You sure?", he asked.

Seth nodded.

"Yes. Now stop asking", Seth said, laughing softly.

They made their way inside the house. Their parents didn't look surprised.

"Where are the children?", Kofi asked.

Tobias glared at Liam and Seth.

"I won't ask again. I would rather do this without the help of law enforcement", Kofi said.

"They lied. Whatever they told you, its not true", Tobias said.

"We haven't spoken to them yet, Mr. Murphy. We are here because you put, not only one child but two in danger. Where they suffered not only physical abuse, but mental and emotional abuse at the hands of strangers", Kofi said.

Xavier and E past them and to the halls to get the kids.

"I am here by removing the children from the home. The courts and the king of Ruby region have granted permission to arrest you", Kofi said.

"What?", Tobias yelled, his face red from anger.

"The officers will be here after we remove the children", Kofi said.

Taylor went up to Lynn and Leslie.

"You have no right.", she yelled at her daughters.

She slapped Leslie and Lynn pulled her away.

"How dare you", Lynn yelled.

Roman and AJ pulled the women away from their mother. Xavier and E came out with all the kids and towards a car. The car drove off and a police vehicle appeared. Officers got off and arrested both Taylor and Tobias.

Kofi sighed and smiled.

"Well, the kids are yours. Liam, Seth, just come by my office to sign a few papers and you can take them whenever you want", Kofi said.

Liam shook his hand, thanking him over and over again. The three older siblings looked at the house.

"If you want, we can leave you three to sort through everything. We'll meet you back at the house", AJ suggested.

"Yeah, I think we need to be alone with this place. One last time", Liam said.

The three men left. They walked into the house and Lynn rubbed her arms. Getting the chills being back here. She looked at Leslie.

"How's your cheek?", she asked.

"Doesn't hurt that bad. I'm use to it from mom", she replied.

Lynn nodded.

"I should go find the kids birth certificates and important papers. Maybe pack them a few more clothes", Liam said.

Leslie and Lynn nodded. They made their way to their parents room. Walking in, they started going though everything. Knowing very well that their parents were good at hiding things.

Liam found a safe.

"I need a code", he said.

Lynn pointed to Leslie and he put in her birth date. The door opened. He pulled out everything from inside.

"What the fuck?", he suddenly said.

"What?", both Lynn and Leslie asked.

He stood and dropped the pile of letters on the bed. Not only letters he wrote, but letters Lynn wrote to him. Lynn picked hers up.

"No wonder I never got your letters", she said softly.

"Same. I thought you were mad at me", he said.

"I always got yours", Leslie said.

"Me too", Liam said.

"Dad is an asshole", Lynn mumbled.

Lynn suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

"I'm going to be sick", she said, before running to the bathroom.

"Its not you, it's the house and what happened here", Leslie shouted after her.

* * *

Peyton made sure each of the kids ate and found a bed to sleep in. Even if it meant giving up hers. Dean joined her as she closed the door to the room.

"They are so exhausted", she whispered.

"I bet", he replied.

She kissed him and looked into his blue eyes.

"What?", he asked smiling.

"I just hope our baby has your sweet eyes and smile", she said.

He chuckled and then noticed the look on her face. A smiling forming on her lips.

"Wait. Are you? Really?", he asked excited.

She nodded.

"I am", she replied.

He kissed her and lifted her, spinning her around. She giggled.

"I can't wait, Pey", he said, kissing her again.

* * *

JoJo had gone to Limbo. Walking into the bar area, she found her dad with her brothers and cousin.

"Dad, I told you not to contact me. Its too dangerous", she whispered.

"It doesn't matter now. Your sister in law came to visit me. When were you going to tell me you were engaged? JoJo, we discussed you laying low", he whispered.

"I know, I didn't plan on meeting this guy or falling for him. It just happened.", she said.

"And what now?", he asked.

"Its over. I want to be with Bray, no matter what", she said.

He nodded.

"Let me talk to Bray. You stay put till I have a plan in order. I want to get you out of there safe and sound. Maybe with a little money to pocket", he said.

That was just like her dad. He couldn't leave somewhere without taking a payout. She was sure his now employer didn't know that part of him. She nodded.

* * *

Sasha rechecked the pregnancy test. Her eyes lit up when the two plus signs appeared. She smirked. Her plan was set.

* * *

Bayley moaned loudly as Hunter moved inside her. Her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Hunter", she screamed her release.

He moved to the side and smiled.

"How have you been feeling since being here? Since Lynn has taken you under her wing?", he asked.

She laid her head on his chest.

"Good. They love her and trust her. I just hope I get the same reaction when you make me your queen", she said.

"They will. Just interact with them the way Lynn does", he said.

She nodded.

"Lets meet up with a few of them. I need some things from the farmers market, we can see how they react to us then", he suggested.

That made her a bit nervous, but it was either now or never.

"Okay", she replied.

* * *

After they finished going through their parents house, they had gone home. They sat in the car for awhile.

"Les", Lynn finally said.

Her sister looked over at her.

"I know you didn't ask for dad to treat you differently than us. I was jealous in a way, I guess. He smiled at you, laughed with you, and spoke to you with kindness. I didn't understand why.", Lynn said.

"I watched him with mom, the way he reacted when she did certain things. I never did anything I knew he wasn't going to like. I kept my head down, Lynn. I conformed, which is still bad because I couldn't be me", Leslie replied.

Lynn nodded.

"They knew that if we grouped together, they would fail. Its why they separated us by treating us the way they did.", Liam said.

The girls nodded. Liam sighed.

"Well, I'm exhausted, we can finish discussing this with the kids later.", he said.

They got off the car and inside. Lynn stopped Leslie and they waited till Liam was in the room.

"We need to talk about JoJo before we go back. Someone has to watch her", Lynn whispered.

"Watch who?", they both jumped and turned to see Roman coming in from the back with Seth and Dean.

Lynn and Leslie looked at each other. They knew that if they told them, JoJo would be in a shit ton of trouble.

"Where's AJ?", Leslie asked.

"Your room", Dean replied.

"Don't change the subject", Seth said.

"I'm not. I just don't want him involved in this anymore than he already is", Leslie replied.

"So, who?", Roman asked.

"JoJo", Lynn replied.

"Why?", he asked.

Lynn glanced towards the hall before looking back at them.

"Not here. Not with my brother in the house", Lynn whispered.

The three men nodded.

"I have an apartment close by. I was suppose to give it up, but I haven't yet", she said.

Roman grabbed the keys to the truck and they left. Dean letting Peyton know in case anyone asked.

* * *

Getting to the apartment, they stood around. Lynn explained everything they had found out. Leslie adding things here and there.

"So, JoJo is the spy? Quiet JoJo?", Dean asked.

"That's the same thing we said", Leslie sighed.

"Babe, if you tell your brother this, he is going to flip. He trusts her", Roman said.

Seth didn't want to admit it, but he agreed with Roman. JoJo was a big part of Liam's life and he was grateful to her for everything she done for him.

"But she lied. I saw a photo of Bray and she lied right to my face. She left him and I'm willing to bet the only reason she did, is because she knew what he did", Leslie said.

"She told them about the dvd. Who else would try to protect him from getting caught.", Lynn added.

"But if she left him for knowing what he did, why did she help him now?", Roman asked.

"Why are you trying to defend her?", Lynn asked.

"I'm not. I just want to make sure you've covered all of your corners before you go after her. I don't want your brother getting mad at you for this", Roman said.

"He's right Lynn", Seth said.

"They were engaged. She loved him at some point and I hate to say it, but when you love someone that much, you would do anything for them", Leslie said.

"I know I would do it for you, if it came down to it", Lynn said to Roman.

Roman nodded.

"Same", he replied.

"Colón? Why does that name sound so familiar?", Dean mumbled.

They looked at him.

"Don't say anything to Liam till I come back", Dean said, leaving the apartment.

"I know it was her", Lynn said.

They looked at her.

"The only people who knew about the dvd that I had and where I had it, were JoJo and Leslie.", Lynn said.

"And I would never take it. What they did to Stephanie and her daughters is cruel. I hope they get what's coming to them", Leslie said.

Seth squeezed her shoulder.

"Okay. Then we wait till Dean comes back", Roman said.

They nodded. Having to walk home since Dean took the truck.


	46. Chapter 46-Ring

Dean had gone to Limbo. They would have all the information he would need there. He knew that JoJo's last name sounded familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Peyton walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Good morning", Lynn said, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey. Have you seen Dean? He didn't come to bed last night", Peyton said.

"Roman needed him to do something, he'll be back", Lynn said.

Peyton nodded.

"Coffee?", Lynn asked.

"No. My stomach is feeling kind of gross right now", she said.

Lynn nodded.

"Mine too, maybe its something we ate", Lynn said.

Peyton knew why she was feeling sick.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?", Peyton winked.

Lynn blushed. Peyton's smile grew.

"You have to check. Come on", she said, taking Lynn's hand.

Peyton didn't know how bad that terrified her. Peyton handed her a box and she looked down at it.

"This will be amazing if we are pregnant at the same time. Our babies will grow up together. Oh, we should get Leslie knocked up too", Peyton said.

Lynn laughed softly.

"I'll wait here", Peyton said, sitting on the bed.

Lynn nodded and went towards the bathroom. She suddenly stopped and faced Peyton.

"Wait, you're pregnant", she shouted.

Peyton nodded with the biggest smile.

"Took you long enough", she replied.

Lynn hugged her.

"I bet Dean was excited", she said.

Peyton nodded.

"He's already planning adventures for us to go on. He doesn't realize it takes nine months to cook his child", Peyton said.

Lynn giggled.

"Now, don't change the subject. Go on", Peyton said, gently pushing Lynn towards the bathroom.

Lynn walked in and kept her eyes on the test. Grabbing her phone, she texted Seth. A second later, there was a knock on the door. She opened it and he walked in.

"Did you take it yet?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"If it says positive, I don't think I would be able to enjoy this pregnancy. I'm going to freak out with any little thing, Seth. I can't.", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then don't, but eventually if you are, your belly is going to grow and there is no stopping little Roman from coming. You need to take that test, tell him, and then tell him about the first one.", he said.

"And what if its negative?", she asked.

"I think you should tell him that you thought you were and then tell him about the first baby. The longer you take, the angrier I think he's going to be", Seth said.

Lynn nodded.

"Wait with Peyton?", she asked.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Come out when you're ready", he said.

She nodded. He was about to walk out.

"Oh by the way, Peyton is pregnant", she said.

"Shut up", he said with a smile.

He ran out. She was sure he was going to hug Peyton and congratulate her.

* * *

Leslie was looking up wedding dresses and center pieces. Saving her favorites. AJ walked into their room after running around with her siblings.

"Man, I got a workout in", he panted.

She giggled.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"Planning our wedding", she replied.

He smiled and kissed her.

"Any input you want to give?", she asked.

"Whatever you want and makes you happy. The only input I want is in our vows", he said.

She smiled and nodded. He knew he had to get her a ring, reminding himself to ask her sister and Peyton for ideas.

* * *

Liam sat the kids around after AJ and Seth went into the house.

"Are we going back with mom and dad?", Lawrence, his youngest brother asked.

Liam shook his head no.

"My fiancé and I are adopting you. You will never have to go back there", he said.

"Promise", Alex said.

Liam smiled.

"I promise", he replied.

Alex looked relieved.

"So where would we live? Here?", Louise asked.

"No. I work for king Roman, so we would all be moving to Ruby region.", he said.

"In his castle?", Levi asked.

Liam smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You will each have your own rooms", Liam said.

The kids excitedly spoke between them.

"Is that okay with all four of you?", he asked.

They each nodded with smiles.

* * *

Roman and Kofi had just finished speaking. He watched as guards locked up the center and arrested the people running it. Xavier walked over to him and handed him a file.

"Just have your brother in law and his boyfriend sign these. Deliver them to Kofi and he will put them in right away.", he said.

Roman nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you. Thank Kofi and E for me again", he said.

"Will do", Xavier said before leaving.

Roman looked at the center and couldn't imagine the horror that went on here. Giving him an idea. He got a ride with one of the guards.

* * *

Lynn opened the door and set the test down, sitting between Seth and Peyton.

"Now we wait", she said.

They nodded. Seeing the kids run down the hall to go and shower. Liam popped into the room.

"Hey, what are you three doing?", he asked.

They didn't have to answer him. The test beeped, letting them know it was time. His smile fell and he walked over to it.

"What does it say?", Seth asked.

He looked at them.

"Negative", he replied.

He looked between Peyton and Lynn.

"Whose is it?", he asked.

"Mine", Lynn replied.

"Does he know you took one?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"You should tell him you thought you were. Be honest with him", Liam said.

She nodded.

"I'm going to go shower. Its lunch time and I'm sure the kids are starving", Liam said.

He looked at Seth and tilted his head. Seth blushed, knowing exactly what that meant. He cleared his throat before following after his man.

"Not obvious at all", Peyton shouted after them.

Lynn giggled. Peyton looked at her.

"How are you feeling about this?", she asked.

"A little sad, but relieved at the same time. I want kids with him, but he is still married to her and it would make me look like a horrible person", Lynn said.

Peyton nodded.

"Well, we can share my baby", Peyton said.

"I'll take it", Lynn replied.

Roman came around the corner and smiled at both women.

"What are you two up too?", he asked, kissing Lynn.

"And that is my sign to go. Lunch is on me", Peyton said.

She walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Where's Liam and Seth? Kofi needs them to sign these adoption papers", he said.

"Wow, that was fast", she said.

"The perks of being king, my love", he replied.

She grabbed a hold of his hips and pulled him between her legs.

"I took a pregnancy test", she said.

"And?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Sorry", she said softly.

"Don't be baby. We have plenty of time, I will knock you up and you will have my babies.", he replied with a smile.

She kissed him.

Speaking of babies", she said softly.

She met his eyes.

"What? You don't want to have kids?", he asked.

"Of course I do, more than anything. There's just something I haven't told you", they were interrupted by someone knocking.

Roman went to answer it. AJ stood there and looked between them.

"Sorry, I was just looking for Lynn. I need her help with something", he said.

Lynn walked over to the door.

"Its okay, what's up?", she asked.

"I need help looking for a ring", he said.

She smiled and hugged him.

"Yes, of course. When? We can go now", she said excited.

AJ chuckled.

"Now is good. Where is Peyton?", he said.

"I'll get her, you get the car started. If Leslie sees us leaving she's going to ask questions", she said.

He nodded and left. She looked at Roman.

"Can we finish this discussion later?", she asked.

"Of course", he replied.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He moaned.

"You can't kiss me like that and just leave", he whispered.

"Trust me, it will be worth the wait", she replied before leaving.

He sighed happily.

* * *

Every ring the man showed AJ, he didn't like. Lynn had to give it to AJ, he declined each ring she knew her sister was going to hate.

He scanned the case and suddenly stopped.

"That one", he said.

The man nodded and took it out. Showing them, Lynn gasped.

"Its beautiful", Peyton said.

"She's going to love it because its so her", Lynn said.

AJ nodded. It was a white gold band, white sapphires on each side of the oval shaped blue sapphire in the middle. It also came with a band, it had five blue sapphires.

"I'll take it", he said.

The man nodded with a smile.

"When do you plan on asking?", Peyton asked.

"And how?", Lynn added.

"Well, I was thinking dinner. There is this beautiful garden close to the castle with a beautiful fountain. As soon as we get home, the sooner she says yes, the sooner I can announce it to my region and start planning.", he said.

Peyton and Lynn nodded.

"Remember, she's", he cut her off.

"Vegan. I know", he replied.

Lynn nodded.

"I think you just might survive my sister, AJ", Lynn said, patting his shoulder.

He laughed.

"Thanks for the support", he nodded.


	47. Chapter 47-Her

The next morning, Lynn watched Roman sleep. His hair was spread out over the pillow and his soft snores were the only noise in the room. She smiled. Memorizing him just in case he told her to fuck off for not telling him about the baby.

He shifted before stretching completely and rubbing his eyes. Yawning, he turned his head and opened an eye. He smiled.

"Good morning to you too", he said.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. She let him, his lips pressing against her throat, feeling his tongue swipe her skin before sucking.

"Roman", she said, trying to push his mouth away before he left his mark.

"Oh come on baby, I remember leaving tons of them all over your body once upon a time.", he whispered, before nipping her skin.

She pressed her thighs together. What this man did to her. His hand roamed her body.

"Here", he whispered, cupping her breast before squeezing just enough to get her to moan.

She squeezed his arm, nails digging into his skin.

"Here", he continued, his hand cupping between her legs.

His hand moved to her thigh.

"Here", he said, biting her bottom lip.

"Damn it", she groaned, pulling him on top of her.

He laughed softly before making himself comfortable between her legs.

* * *

Liam brushed Seth's hair out of his face.

"Remind me what those beautiful lips can do", Liam said.

Seth licked his and nodded before lowering himself. Their bedroom door opened and Peyton gasped.

"So sorry", she said, turning and walking out.

Seth licked his lips and Liam sighed.

"Mood ruined", Seth said, standing.

Liam groaned and grabbed his arm.

"Baby, please, you can't leave me like his", Liam begged.

"Li, what if that was one of the kids? How would we explain this? I'm sorry, okay.", Seth said, before getting dressed.

When he finished, he turned to look at Liam. His eyes were closed and his hand under the sheet.

"I love it when you wear those tight pants. Fuck", Liam panted.

Seth kissed him before Liam moaned his release. Seth chuckled and rubbed his thumb against Liam's cheek.

"Better?", he asked.

Liam nodded and pulled Seth into another kiss, pinning him to the bed. Seth laughed softly.

"My love, we have to get up. The kids will be up soon and hungry", Seth said, as Liam locked their hands together.

"Just a few more seconds", Liam whispered.

"Fine", Seth gave in.

"Are you happy?", Liam asked.

Seth nodded.

"So happy. I've got you, our kids, and our wedding to look forward too.", Seth blushed.

Their moment interrupted by a knock.

"Liam", Lawrence called.

"I'll be right out Lawrence", Liam shouted.

"Time to turn on dad mode", Seth said, kissing his lips quickly before standing.

Liam nodded and stood to get dressed.

* * *

AJ moaned, his dream was so good right now. Leslie was on top of him.

"Les", he moaned.

He suddenly woke up, lifting the sheet to find Leslie pleasuring him. She moaned, his head fell back and he couldn't help but moan loudly.

"Oh fuck Les, what a wake up", he said panting.

He buried his fingers in her hair.

"Just like that baby", he groaned.

He bit his arm to keep from screaming. She lifted her head and smiled.

"Just thought you might enjoy that", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Oh I did, future Mrs. Styles", he said, kissing her lips.

* * *

Peyton and Lynn were in the kitchen enjoy breakfast, the kids had finished and had gone outside to play. Lynn knowing very well their parents probably never let them.

"So, he doesn't know its JoJo?", Peyton asked.

"No, and honestly, I don't even know if its her either or maybe its me hoping I'm wrong and its not her. I really don't want it to be her", Lynn said.

Peyton nodded.

"What about JoJo?", Lynn flinched.

She and Peyton turned to see Liam. An angry look in his eyes. She swallowed.

"Liam", she started, but didn't know how to form the words.

"I won't ask again", he said, taking a step closer to her.

Seth walked in and noticed the tension. AJ and Leslie not far behind.

"Lynn", he shouted, making everyone jump.

"JoJo might be the one giving away information", she said.

Everyone watched Liam carefully. Roman had made his way to the kitchen as well after hearing Liam shout Lynn's name.

"What's going on?", Roman asked.

"You're wrong. She would never do something like that. She loves me and wouldn't dream of hurting me", Liam said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Roman sighed.

"All the evidence points to her, Liam", Lynn said.

"Stop, Lynn. You don't know what you're talking about.", Liam shouted.

Seth reached for his hand.

"Li, that's why Dean left. He went", Liam pulled his hand away from Seth.

"You, knew about this and didn't tell me", he said hurt.

Seth didn't know what to say to that.

"No, I know what this is.", he said, looking around.

Everyone seemed to be a bit confused at that.

"You put them up to this. You suggest JoJo's name so I would break up with her to be with you. I stupidly almost fell for it", Liam said.

"No, Liam", Lynn said.

"I'm not talking to you", he shouted at Lynn.

He looked back at Seth.

"Your plan failed. JoJo isn't the enemy. She wouldn't even hurt a fly. I know her, she saved me from myself and my darkness. I expected this from Seth, but not you, my sisters who know JoJo", Liam said.

"She never told us about her family, Liam. Turns out she has a father and two brothers, who by the way are creepy as fuck", Leslie said, not caring if she felt her brother's wrath.

"So, big deal she has a family. We never talk about ours either", Liam defended.

"She was engaged. Engaged to a man who might have been involved in Hunter's wife's murder.", Leslie said.

"Key words, Les. **Might Have**", Liam said.

Leslie sighed.

"We all have a past. We've all had bad relationships, and just because she was engaged to him, you want to accuse her. Did you ever think she left him before he killed Stephanie, if he did at all. Maybe she knew he was a bad guy and left. Maybe she doesn't know it was him.", Liam said.

"That's why Dean is investigating", Lynn said.

"Why not talk to her instead? Ask her. Why keep her in the dark about it? Me?", Liam said.

No one said anything.

"I'm done, I'm going home. Fuck all of you", Liam said, walking away from them.

Seth followed to their room, shutting the door behind him. Liam glanced at him and shook his head.

"Get out", Liam said stern.

"Not till we clear a few things up", Seth said.

Liam sighed and turned to face him.

"I didn't plan anything to get you back. Ever. I will not win you back by lying about your ex fiancée", Seth said.

"She is my fiancée. The wedding is back on", Liam said, going back to packing.

That broke Seth's heart.

"Are you fucking kidding me?", he asked.

Liam stopped.

"Fuck you, Li. Fuck you. How dare you fuck me over like this. I'm not some toy you can juggle around. Its either you love me and want to marry me or her. I am done with your games. I love you, I fucking love you.", Seth shouted, tears falling.

"Her", he suddenly said.

Seth could feel himself shaking.

"Fuck you", Seth said, before leaving the room.

Liam got up to the door before stopping himself. He punched the door before going back to his bag. After, he got the kids bags ready.

"Liam", Roman said.

He turned to face him.

"Ruby region is still your home. You are more than welcome there", Roman said.

"If Lynn put you up to this", Roman stopped him.

"No. This is all me. You are still one of my generals and I'm going to need you when we go after Bray", Roman said.

"Is that the man that was engaged to JoJo?", he asked.

Roman nodded.

"Do you think she has something to do with this? With him?", he asked.

"Honestly?", he asked.

Liam nodded.

"I do, but I am hoping I'm wrong. Just like I know your sisters are as well. Seth too, believe it or not.", Roman said.

"I just need space right now. I can't believe she would do something like that", he said softly.

"I know. You care about her, she was there for you after a bad breakup. She is a good friend", Roman said softly.

Liam sighed.

"Go home, get the kids into rooms and just take a breather. We'll join you tomorrow morning", Roman said.

Liam nodded.

* * *

Seth watched as Liam made sure the kids were each in the car and their bags. He glanced at him before getting in himself and driving off. Lynn sat beside him and looped her arm with his, laying her head on his shoulder.

"He's just angry", she said.

"Doesn't give him the right to treat me the way he did", Seth said, wiping his cheeks.

She nodded and noticed the string around his finger.

"What is this?", she asked with a smile.

Seth chuckled.

"He proposed in front of your dad, and I said yes", Seth said.

"Congratulations, future brother in law", she said, kissing his cheek.

"Don't get too excited just yet", he said softly.

"He loves you. He'll beg you for forgiveness, just wait", she said.

He nodded.


	48. Chapter 48-He Knows

Peyton had texted Dean that when he was done doing whatever it is that he was doing, to head to Ruby region as they were no longer on Earth 1. She also filled him in on Liam knowing about JoJo and how he was really pissed at them.

He texted back that he couldn't blame him. They were all accusing someone he loved.

He printed out everything he needed on the Colóns. Walking down the hall, ready to leave, he stopped when he recognized a certain voice.

"They know its me", JoJo said.

"You're just paranoid, Jo.", Bray said.

"No I'm not. They all went back to Earth 1 without me. They said it was to check up on their family, but why wasn't I invited? They know something, Bray", JoJo said.

Dean poked his head around. Bray had placed his hands against JoJo's cheeks and kissed her. Dean sighed, he had hoped they were wrong about her.

"I love you, its almost over. Just find out what the kings are planning so Taker and Kane can be ready. Once you know, call me and I'll meet you here and we are done with all these damn regions", he promised.

JoJo nodded. He moved back around a dark corner and listened as their footsteps faded.

* * *

Lynn decided on staying a few days in Ruby region. She went to speak to her brother, he was still pissed and she didn't blame him one bit.

"Look, I know we should have told you, but I wanted to be sure it wasn't her before I said anything. Clear her name", Lynn said.

"Doesn't make it okay", he said.

"And it doesn't make what you said to Seth okay either. You proposed to him, planned a future. He is our younger siblings father too, now.", Lynn said.

"Where is he?", he asked.

"I don't know. Training I think or with Roman, either way you have to apologize and make up. Don't marry JoJo, because you won't be happy. I'm not saying that because I think she turned her back on us, I'm saying this because I love you and I know Seth is the one who is going to make you truly happy in the end", Lynn said.

Liam smiled.

"Fine", he mumbled.

She playfully pushed him and he hugged her. Closing his bedroom door, they walked down the hall. Lynn suddenly felt nauseous.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Yeah, you go, I think I have to puke", she said.

He nodded. She found a bathroom and threw up her breakfast. She rinsed her mouth out and felt her cheeks. They were warm, she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Hey, he went to see Roman. Are we still searching his and JoJo's room?", Peyton asked.

She noticed the look on Lynn's face and helped her sit.

"Lynn, you don't look so good. I think you should see the doctor", Peyton said.

Lynn brushed her hair back.

"Roman said the same thing, I will, but right now we don't have much time. Come on", Lynn said.

They made their way to her brother's room. They searched every drawer and under the mattress, trying to place everything back so it didn't look like someone was searching.

Peyton had moved onto the closet, finding nothing.

"I found the box full of photos Leslie was talking about, but other than that, nothing", Peyton said.

Lynn sighed.

"She would be stupid to leave any evidence lying around.", Lynn said.

Peyton nodded.

"We just have to wait to see what Dean says", Peyton replied.

They made their way out of Liam and JoJo's room.

* * *

Seth was tossing and turning, he couldn't sleep at all last night after Liam left. Roman had suggested he try to sleep now, giving him today and tomorrow morning off.

Someone knocked and he went to answer it. Opening the door, Liam stood there.

"Came to yell at me some more?", he asked.

Letting Liam in.

"I apologize for that, some of the things I said were out of line. I just love you both, Seth and she was the first person I trusted with my heart after you", Liam said.

"Apology accepted, now get out", Seth said.

"I deserve that", Liam mumbled.

"You chose her, remember", Seth said.

"I said that to hurt you and I shouldn't have.", he replied.

"I don't know if I should believe you. For all I know you came home and had sex with her. I won't forgive that", Seth said.

Liam stood in front of Seth.

"You think I would do that to you. I haven't fucked her since you, my dick was too busy being buried deep inside you", Liam replied.

Seth blushed.

"You need time, I need time.", Liam said.

He left Seth's room and he wanted to go after him. Seth knew he was right though, they both needed time. Things were just happening way too fast.

* * *

Lynn made her way to Roman's office. When she entered, she was surprised to see Sasha.

"Hey", Lynn said to Roman.

He stood.

"Sasha was just leaving, we were discussing her transfer in a few weeks", he said.

Lynn nodded. Roman had suggested it as to not make this divorce more difficult than it already was. Sasha stood and smirked.

"I'll be moving to Emerald region", she said.

"Good", Lynn replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasha was about to walk out when she stopped.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations", she said.

Both Roman and Lynn were confused.

"What?", he asked.

Sasha closed the door and walked closer to them. She looked at Lynn.

"You didn't tell him?", she asked.

Lynn raised a brow.

"About the baby", Sasha said.

Lynn's heart rate picked up. Roman looked from Sasha to her.

"What is she talking about?", Roman asked.

"Nothing", Lynn replied.

"Oh come on now, Lynn. You know, the one you and Seth have been hush hush about", Sasha said.

"Roselynn?", he asked.

Lynn knew Sasha must have overheard something about the baby she lost.

"Oh, was he not suppose to know?", Sasha asked.

Lynn was getting annoyed with her.

"My bad, but I think I just did you a favor", Sasha said, not seeing the slap that Lynn let her have.

Sasha gasped.

"Out, Sasha", Roman raised his voice.

She did as he said. He looked at Lynn.

"Are you pregnant?", he asked.

"No. You saw the pregnancy test", she said.

"So then what is she talking about?", he asked.

He noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"One of the main reasons I couldn't be your queen, is because, I lost our baby", she said, tears falling.

Roman came around his desk and held her.

"No wonder you've been feeling sick. Have you seen the doctor yet?", he asked.

She pulled away from him.

"No Roman, you don't get it. The baby I lost was a few months before we announced our engagement.", she said.

He took a step back.

"And you waited until now to tell me? Why didn't you say something sooner, I would have been there for you. Instead you went through it alone", he said.

"No, Seth knew", she said, wiping her cheeks.

"You told him, but you didn't tell me? This was my baby too. How dare you keep that from me. How dare you rob me of mourning for my son or daughter.", he said, he was hurt.

"Roman", he cut her off.

"No. Don't start with the, I was afraid you were going to hate me speech. You know damn well that I would have stood by you. You didn't even give me a chance. You chose Seth, over me", he shouted.

He shook his head and turned his back to her.

"I need you to get out. Before I say something I'm going to regret, Lynn", Roman said.

She nodded and left. Going to her room to cry. Roman wiped his wet cheeks, but it didn't matter how many times he wiped, the tears kept falling.

He was a dad, and he didn't know it. He would have understood and not blamed Lynn. Things like this happened all the time. She knew him, or at least he thought she did.

* * *

Liam couldn't shake the thought of everyone hating JoJo. He was going to prove to them that she was innocent. Going through their things, until he remembered that she told him once that she hid important things in her purses that she didn't use.

He walked to the closet and went through each bag. He suddenly stopped and pulled out the dvd. He didn't want to believe it, but here it was.

"Liam? You here?", JoJo called out.

He made his way out of the closet, dvd in hand. She noticed it and her smile fell.

"Explain", he said, tossing it on their bed.

* * *

Seth had gotten a text from Lynn about her telling Roman. He quickly made his way to her room and walked in. She was laying in bed as she cried.

"Lynn", he said softly.

She sat up and hugged him.

"He was so mad, Seth. He said I robbed him of so much", she cried into his shoulder.

"We both knew he would be", Seth replied.

"Sasha had to open her big mouth. I was suppose to be the one to tell him, he needed to know from me", she said.

He nodded.

"I'll talk to him. You just calm down, this isn't good for you", he whispered.

She wiped her cheeks.

"I'm going to get Peyton to keep you company", he said.

She nodded and he left.

Once he knew Peyton was with Lynn, he made his way to Roman's office. Slamming the door behind him. He was with Liam.

"How dare you", Seth said.

Roman rubbed his eyes. He had just finished filling in Liam, who had noticed his heartbreak.

"Seth, don't", Liam warned.

"You are seriously going to defend him, after what he said to Lynn", Seth said.

"He has every right to be mad at her. Hell, he has every right to be mad at you too. You are his guard and not only that, but one of his best friends", Liam shot back.

Dean made his way into the office with the file on the Colóns.

"It doesn't matter. Lynn thought what she did was right", Seth shouted at Liam.

"And keeping a baby a secret is right?", Dean asked.

They turned to look at him.

"How would you like it if you got someone you loved pregnant and they decided not to tell you and then not tell you that they lost it. I know I would be angry as hell if Peyton did that to me.", Dean said.

Seth sighed. He was going to speak again, but Dean raised a hand.

"You are either a guard or not. I have important information.", Dean said, lifting the file.

"So does Liam", Roman said softly.

Dean could tell Roman was in pain, but he couldn't deal with that now as king.


	49. Chapter 49-Boy

"I'm out", Seth said.

They looked at him. He was going to walk out.

"Then hand me your badge, pack a bag, and go to the guard housing till you figure out where you are going to live", Dean said.

Seth nodded and handed him his badge. He turned to walk away.

"He defended you against everyone, and you turn your back on him", Dean said.

"Ambrose, leave it", Roman said.

"I'm sorry Rome", Seth replied.

He walked out. Roman looked at Liam and Dean.

"Anyone else?", he asked.

"I have had your back since day one, I'm not going anywhere", Dean said.

"My sister loves you, but what she did was wrong. If she knows you like she says she does, she would know you wouldn't have hated her for losing the baby. She also wouldn't forgive me if I left your side. You need people you trust", Liam said.

Roman nodded. Dean opened the file and explained each of the men, he showed Liam and Roman.

"They are like con artists", Dean simply said.

Roman nodded.

"If they had anything to do with Bray, it would simply be that he was protecting him, so he lied about having his car stolen", Dean said.

"And once he found out what his car was really used for, he couldn't point the finger", Liam added.

Dean nodded.

"We can show this stuff to AJ and get them removed as guards, but nothing more. These are old offenses that they already served time for", Dean said.

"Send them to AJ anyway", Roman said.

Liam sighed and pulled out the dvd, sliding it across the desk. Roman picked it up.

"She took it?", he asked.

"No, or at least that's not what she says happened. She said she found it and picked it up, planned to give it to Lynn but forgot", Liam said.

"And you believe her?", Dean asked.

"Honestly? No", he replied.

"I know this is hard, Liam. You trusted her", Roman said.

He nodded.

"She thinks I came to give you it and tell you she found it", he said.

"Speaking of JoJo", Dean started.

They looked at him. He proceeded to tell them what he heard and saw.

"Then we give her a plan, just not the right one", Roman smirked.

Liam nodded.

"Are you going to fill in the rest of the royals?", Dean asked.

Roman sighed.

"I have too", he replied.

* * *

Seth was packing his bag when Lynn walked in.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Giving Roman space. I went off on him and Dean gets super protective of him. He took my badge", Seth said.

"What? I'll go talk to Dean right now", she said, going for the door.

"Don't Lynn. I know what I'm doing. I also know Roman. He would have stopped me, but he didn't. Can you guess why?", Seth said.

Lynn shook her head no.

"You", he said.

"To protect me", she said, catching on.

Seth nodded.

"He doesn't need to say it out loud for it to be true.", Seth said.

* * *

Roman had called for Lynn. He needed a few things cleared up before he started on his forgiveness. Truth be told, he might have already started.

His office door opened and she walked in. She sat across from him and braced herself for whatever came next.

"Did you really believe that I wouldn't have accepted you after losing our baby?", he asked.

She wiped her cheek.

"No", she replied.

"But you still kept it from me", he said.

"I wanted to tell you, so many times, but then it started getting harder and harder to do so. It went from being afraid of you leaving me because I might not be able to give you children to, he's going be so angry I took this long to tell him", she said.

"Do you know what we were having?", he asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"A little boy", she said softly.

"My son", he said softly.

"I named him Royal West Reigns", she said.

He nodded.

"I love you, and I never meant to hurt you. If you never forgive me, I will understand.", she said.

"There, see. You're doing it again. Do you really think that of me?", he asked.

She sighed.

"No", she replied.

"I just need a moment to gather my thoughts and feelings. To process losing my son, to feel pain", he said.

She nodded. She stood and went around his desk, knowing very well he wouldn't push her away. She tipped his head up and his tears fell. She pressed her lips against his.

"I love you", she whispered.

His hands squeezed her hips.

"And I love you", he replied.

She pulled away and left his office. Seth pushed himself off the way when she came out.

"How did it go? I didn't hear any screaming, but then again, the room is sound proof", he said.

"Fine. We are going to be okay", she said.

Seth nodded.

"I know", he replied.

* * *

Later that night, Dean wanted to cheer his best friend up. Having Peyton keep an eye on Lynn, along with Naomi and Ember.

Jimmy and Jey were making their special drinks.

"I'm only drinking one of those, I want to wake up in the morning", Roman said.

Both Jimmy and Jey laughed, handing their cousin a drink. The first sip always had you choking from how strong it was.

"That's why I always just toss mine back", Dean said, reaching for another.

Liam lifted his cup.

"To my nephew, Royal West. Also to my brother in law, Roman. I'm sorry you never got to be the father I know you can be. My sister is very lucky to have you. I'm sure down the line, you two will be spitting out kids left and right", Liam said.

Roman nodded. They took a drink.

"And to you, Liam. Congratulations on your engagement to Seth. You two were always meant to be", Roman said.

Liam tipped his cup to Roman before taking a drink.

* * *

He honestly didn't know how many he had, but his pounding head said plenty.

"Fuck", he groaned.

He turned and let his arm fall to the side, his head popped up when he noticed purple hair covering the pillow.

"What the fuck?", he shouted and jumping out of bed.

Sasha turned and smiled, the blanket moving down her naked body.

"No", he kept repeating.

His bedroom door opened and Lynn ran in with Seth. The looked from Sasha to a naked Roman. He brushed his hair back. He couldn't explain this, he knew, because he didn't remember.

"I don't know what happened", he simply said.

Lynn turned and walked out. Seth shook his head before following. Roman looked at Sasha.

"Thank you for last night", she said, walking past him once she had her robe on and left.

He sat back on his bed. Burying his fingers in his hair and groaning.

"I wouldn't. I know I wouldn't. Fuck", he said.

* * *

Lynn was packing when Seth walked in.

"Lynn, they were drinking last night. You know Jimmy and Jey make their shit strong.", he said.

"And that makes it okay", she shouted.

"No, of course not. In his state, he might have thought it was you", he said.

"It doesn't matter", she said, zipping up her bag.

"Let me get mine, I'm coming with you", Seth said.

"Seth", he stopped her.

"I made a silent promise with him to protect you when he couldn't. I am coming", he said.

She nodded. When they got out into the hall, Roman came down barefoot and shirtless, his jeans weren't buttoned.

"Baby, please, I", he didn't know what to say, because he didn't know what really happened.

She met his eyes. She knew he felt horrible.

"I don't know what to do, or say. All I know is that I don't want lose you. Not again. I can't take it a second time", he said, his tears falling quickly.

It broke Seth's heart, especially because he knew how bad Roman had gotten.

"Honestly, I can't even get mad at you. You are still married to her and", he cut her off.

"But I don't want her. I want you", he replied.

She touched his cheek.

"We both need a minute, I think. You found out I kept our son from you, and I catch you with her", she said.

"Lynn", he said softly.

"I'm not leaving you for good. Just till your divorce is finalized and then we can figure out a way to move passed you and her", she said.

He took her hand and kissed it. Seth cleared his throat and she took her hand back, following Seth. Roman turned and punched the wall. He didn't care if he just broke his hand. That caused Dean to come out of his room.

"Ro?", he asked.

"I don't know what happened last night. Sasha was in my bed, naked", he said.

"What? No. I put you to bed, Rome. Like around three or four in the morning. Sasha wasn't anywhere near you", Dean said.

Roman turned and went back to his room. Dean remembered the bags Sasha had in her hands. Baby bags. He went back into his room.

"Peyton", he called.

She came out of the bathroom.

"I need you to help me with something.", he said.

"Sure, what?", she asked.

"I think Sasha is pregnant", he said.

She chuckled.

"Well its not Roman's", she said.

"I know, that's what I need help with.", he said.

She nodded.


	50. Chapter 50-Plan B

When Lynn and Seth reached Emerald, they walked into Hunter's castle. Seth noticed as he glared at him.

"What's he doing here?", Hunter asked, gesturing with his chin.

"He is my friend and personal guard", she replied.

"You don't need one from Ruby region, I have some", Hunter said.

"I don't work for Ruby region anymore", Seth spoke up.

Hunter laughed softly.

"Well then why didn't you say that in the first place. You and Roman having a tiff?", Hunter said.

"You could say that", Lynn replied, not wanting to give away too much.

Bayley came out of the kitchen and smiled at Lynn.

"I have to get to Limbo, make yourselves at home", Hunter said.

They nodded as he walked out.

"Lynn, can we talk?", Bayley asked.

Lynn nodded.

"I'll take our bags up", Seth said, as she walked into the kitchen with Bayley.

They sat and Bayley told her everything that had happened when she and Hunter tried to go out and mingle with some of the people of Emerald region.

She reached out and took Bayley's hand.

"They want you to marry him. They said you would be a better fit queen", Bayley wiped her cheek.

"They told you this to your face?", she asked.

"No. I overheard them talking to each other. If he announces that he's engaged to me, they'll want to take his crown.", Bayley said.

"Then we move on to Plan B.", Lynn said.

"Lynn, I can't ask you to do that", Bayley said.

"You aren't. I am offering", Lynn said.

Bayley hugged her. Even though apart of her blamed Lynn for this. She was too good and Bayley was jealous.

* * *

AJ had everything planned for the proposal. Making sure they covered the trees in twinkling lights, the table was set up for them both, and the cook had the menu ready.

"Nervous?", Chris asked.

AJ chuckled.

"Can you tell?", he asked.

"Just a little, but you'll do fine. She loves you", Frankie answered.

"Sir, your car to Limbo is waiting", Joe announced.

Leslie came down.

"Good luck", she said, kissing him.

AJ winked at her as he left. Earlier she had gotten a call from her brother telling her about Lynn and the baby she lost. Of course she felt bad for her sister, and she understood why she wasn't one of the people who knew about the baby. Her parents had made sure they weren't close.

She still wanted to check up on her though.

"Hey Joe, think you can get a car ready for me? I need to see my sister in Emerald region", she said, about to walk up the stairs.

Kevin elbowed Joe, they couldn't let her go, especially if they didn't know if she was going to be back in time.

"You can't", Joe shouted.

She raised a brow.

"Why?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, its dangerous", Kevin said.

"Yeah, dangerous", Joe nodded.

"I think I can handle myself. Please bring a car around", Leslie said.

Joe and Kevin sighed as she was out of earshot now.

"We just have to make sure she's back before dinner time", Joe whispered.

Kevin nodded, agreeing.

* * *

Roman couldn't stop feeling like he was never getting Lynn back. He had fucked up big time, and he knew it. The divorce would be announced soon, and that meant, that if he didn't have anyone lined up for queen, he had to marry a random woman of the higher ups choosing.

"Your highness, car is ready for you", Dean said softly.

He nodded and followed Dean out. Liam joined them when they got down the hall. Dean spotted Peyton and nodded. She went to find JoJo.

* * *

Sasha was packing up the last of her bags. Dawson and Wilder had requested a transfer as well.

"I don't know if I like this plan, Sasha", Dawson said.

"What's not to like. I get to still be queen, you both get everything you want sticking by me. Zelina and Billie as well.", Sasha said.

"But that's not his baby, its mine. I want to be apart of my kid's life", Dawson said.

Sasha rolled her eyes.

"You will be, just not as his father. We need this, Scott", she said.

He nodded. She kissed him, unaware that someone had seen.

* * *

Peyton and JoJo made their way to Roman's office. She looked around as Peyton grabbed the files she needed. Jimmy and Jey walked in.

"Just who I was looking for.", Peyton said.

"Is this about Roman and what happened last night? Because I swear, he didn't leave with Sasha. Your man put his big ass to bed, still no Sasha", Jey said.

"I know, he told me. I need you two to go through the footage in the halls. See how she got into the king's room when there are suppose to be guards watching the halls.", Peyton said.

She glanced at JoJo, who was by the table Dean knew she wouldn't be able to resist. The twins had been filled in as well. They nodded.

"Besides that though, he had four uso drinks. Do you know how hard it is to get it up after four? Damn hard, you knock out right away and don't get up till morning", Jimmy said.

"Trust me, I know. Dean and beach house", she said.

The twins chuckled. Peyton joined JoJo, who pushed her phone into her pocket quickly.

"Pretty neat huh. They came up with it before they decided to party", Peyton said.

JoJo lifted a picture of Bray.

"So you all think its this guy?", she asked.

"We don't think, we know", Peyton said.

Jimmy and Jey took the photo.

"Hey, this is the guy that we caught walking back from the beach house. Supposedly he needed directions", Jimmy said.

JoJo swallowed. She didn't know they had run into him.

"Well, doesn't matter anymore. He's a dead man", Peyton said, more to scare JoJo into calling Bray to warn him.

She just hoped Dean and Roman talked the rest of the royals into their plan.

* * *

Dean took the reins when telling them about the plan. He knew Roman couldn't right now.

"So you did this without speaking to us first?", Hunter asked angry.

"We didn't know who we could trust. Not till we found the spy, and we did.", Roman said, glaring at Hunter.

"Then who is the spy?", Trish asked.

"Our problem. We are handling it", Roman said.

"Why can't we know? Someone in your family? That's it isn't it. No wonder Lynn and your second general left your ass and your shitty region", Hunter shot back.

Roman stood, causing Hunter to stand as well. Trish stood and looked between them.

"Enough. Hunter, you were out of line.", Lita added.

"Agreed", AJ seconded.

Hunter chuckled.

"Of course you take his side, you're fucking Lynn's sister", Hunter shot.

"One more comment, Hunter and I will remove you from this meeting", Trish said.

Hunter fixed his tie. Trish looked at Roman.

"I agree, you should be the one to handle it. Especially because you found whoever it was, on your region", Trish said.

"Thank you", Roman nodded, and smirked at Hunter, who rolled his eyes.

"As for the plan, I like it. The spy is going to give Taker and Kane the wrong one, and that is when we move in", AJ said.

Trish and Lita nodded.

"We'll get our army ready. One last meeting tomorrow to discuss our strategy and who will take over as King of Black Diamond", Trish said.

"I might have someone in mind, let me speak to him and then I'll get back to you", AJ said.

She and Lita left. Leaving AJ speaking with Roman. Hunter smirked after he got a text from Lynn about moving to Plan B. He laughed softly as he approached. Roman sighed and rubbed his exhausted eyes.

"Why so glum, Roman? Is it because of your divorce? No, that's not it. Oh I know, its because of my engagement to Lynn", Hunter said.

"What?", he asked.

Hunter nodded.

"She and your ex general showed up at my door begging me to let them stay. She even said she was willing to marry me if she had too", Hunter chuckled.

"Lynn wouldn't do that", Hunter growled.

"But she did. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get in invite to our wedding", Hunter said, patting his shoulder.

Roman grabbed his wrist and slammed Hunter's face into the table. Shawn and Billy reached for their guns, but so did Dean and Liam. AJ had Chris and Frankie do the same, aiming at Shawn and Billy.

"Don't you ever mention my woman again. I will break every bone in your damn body before I let her marry you", Roman said.

He released Hunter and pushed him into his men.

"Get the fuck out of my face", Roman said.

Roman had slammed Hunter's face so hard into the table, Hunter was bleeding.

* * *

Bray and Bo walked into Taker and Kane's castle.

"What do you have?", Taker asked.

Bray smirked.

"The plans to raid your region", Bray said, lifting his phone.

Taker and Kane laughed.

"Good. Get everyone in motion. They'll never see us coming", Taker said.

"Becky", Kane called.

Becky walked in, arms crossed over her chest and a defiant look on her face.

"Who do you feel is the weakest in line?", Kane asked Bray.

"If I had to choose, Hunter", Bray answered.

Kane nodded and looked at Becky.

"Use your charm will you", Kane said.

Becky smirked and nodded. Leaving Black Diamond.

"Make the transfer happen", Kane said to Bray.

He nodded.


	51. Chapter 51-An Accident

Once Leslie arrived in Emerald region, she walked into the castle. Lynn met her and they hugged.

"I heard about what happened. I just wanted to see how you were", Leslie said.

"Feel like a walk?", Lynn asked.

Leslie nodded and followed her sister out. Seth walked behind them with Joe and Kevin.

"I get why you didn't tell me, we weren't as close as we are now", Leslie said.

"I really didn't tell anyone. Seth knew because I lost the baby while we were shopping. I had no choice but to tell him", Lynn replied.

Her sister nodded.

"So, how are you?", her sister asked.

"Like it happened all over again. Except, Roman knows now and is so angry with me.", she said.

"Which I'm sure he was quick to get over after what happened between him and Sasha", Leslie said.

"I can't get mad at him if he did do something with her. They are still married and, ugh, why out of all the women her", Lynn said.

Leslie chuckled.

"If he drank Jimmy and Jey's drinks, I doubt he had a choice.", Leslie replied.

Lynn stopped, she turned on her heels to look at Seth.

"Call Jimmy and Jey", she said quickly.

Seth didn't hesitate, he pulled out his phone and called one twin at a time. Neither answered.

"Sorry, they must be with Roman in Limbo.", Seth said with a shrug.

Lynn nodded.

"What is it? I saw that look on your face", Leslie said.

"Depending on how many drinks Roman had, he couldn't possibly, you know", Lynn said.

Leslie caught on.

"Right", she said.

Lynn started walking again.

"I'll just call them later", Lynn said.

"So if Roman didn't have sex with her, that means Sasha wormed her way into his room and his bed", Leslie said.

"I am so going to pull her purple hair out next time I see her", Lynn growled.

She suddenly stopped again and bent over just a bit. Leslie held her arm.

"Are you okay?", Leslie asked.

Seth, Joe, and Kevin jogged over to them.

"I just felt dizzy all of a sudden", Lynn said, taking a deep breath.

"Maybe we should go back and sit down.", Leslie said.

Lynn nodded. As they reached the front of the castle, a car pulled in and a woman got off. Her orange hair was the first thing that caught their eyes.

"Who is that?", Leslie asked.

* * *

Roman and AJ stayed in Limbo for a drink. Chris and Frankie joining them, along with Dean and Liam.

"Man, does Hunter have it out for you", AJ teased.

Roman chuckled.

"What gave it away?", he jokingly asked.

"So what happened there, if I can ask?", AJ asked.

"Long time coming. After I took the crown, I sort of lost myself and it weakened Ruby region. For the first time in a long time, Ruby lost its hope", Roman said, twirling his small glass of whiskey.

"And now its about Lynn", AJ added.

Roman nodded.

"She's going to marry him. She told me she would be back and obviously that was a lie. I fucked it up", Roman sighed.

"No you didn't. For all we know, Hunter is lying.", Dean added.

"Agreed. Maybe he just said that because he knew it would hurt you", Chris said.

Roman thought about it. He nodded and finished his drink. The bartender added more after he tipped his cup.

"As soon as you get her back, marry her. Trust me, lock that down. I wanted to lock my wife down right after our first date", Chris said.

The guys laughed.

"Same here. Although, if I would have, she probably would have laughed", Frankie said.

"My wife would have done the same, and would constantly joke about it. Never letting it go", Dean said.

"Yeah, Peyton would", Roman smiled.

"What about your wife?", Chris asked Liam.

Liam cleared his throat.

"My husband, actually. Seth would probably do the same. Although, the amount of times I've hurt him, he would probably throw the ring back in my face and tell me to fuck off", Liam said, finishing his drink.

"Same boat there brother", Roman said.

"I just realized I'm going to marry your future queen's sister", AJ said.

Roman chuckled.

"How would that work for us?", AJ asked.

"What do you mean?", Roman asked, after taking a drink.

"When things go bad between us. You know very well we sometimes don't agree on things. I don't want Lynn or Leslie mad at each other", AJ said.

"I don't see that happening. We've agreed on almost everything since I became king of Ruby region.", Roman said.

"But I'm talking about the when or what if", AJ said.

Roman looked at him.

"Then we think about our queens and find a medium, for them", he said.

AJ nodded. He finished his drink.

"Well, thanks for the talk and drinks fellas, but I have a marriage proposal to get ready for", AJ said.

"Congratulations", the guys said as he left with Frankie and Chris.

Dean looked at Roman.

"Hey", he said, making Roman look at him.

Roman set his cup down and looked at his best friend.

"She loves you. Call her and ask", Dean said.

His friend nodded.

"Lets get home", Roman said.

* * *

Leslie arrived back home. Melissa, Chris's wife, was waiting for her. She pulled her into the castle and dragged her upstairs. Joe and Kevin knew why. It was cutting it close to when AJ planned the proposal.

"What's the rush, Mel?", she asked.

"Just, AJ planned this beautiful dinner and he's nervous. I've never seen him so nervous", Melissa lied.

"Okay", Leslie said with a smile.

Excited and wondering what AJ had planned.

* * *

AJ made his way down once he was ready. He fixed his tie for the tenth time tonight.

"Don't be nervous. You already know she's going to say yes.", Chris said with a smile.

"I know, I just, I guess I'm just second guessing myself", AJ said.

"Well don't. You know she's the one. We finally get a queen, man", Chris said excited.

AJ laughed softly.

* * *

Melissa walked Leslie out of the castle. Leslie gasped.

"Planned it all himself", Melissa said.

A path lit by candles and rose petals led into the garden.

"Go on", Melissa encouraged.

Leslie followed the path. She had to turn a few times to get to the center where the roses bloomed. A table set up in the center with just two chairs. A waiter walked over and helped her into the chair.

He poured her some wine.

"He's on his way", the waiter whispered.

She nodded and he walked away, following the path. She took a deep breath. Having a feeling why he set this all up. Nerves took over. She noticed the waiter didn't pour AJ a drink so she stood. Grabbing the wine bottle from its bucket and pouring a glass for him.

She went to set it back in the bucket when she heard a crunch.

"AJ?", she said softly.

Before she knew it, a shot rang out.

* * *

AJ made his way out when a gun shot rang out.

"Leslie", he shouted.

Chris and Frankie ran past him. Melissa held him back.

"Your highness, wait", Melissa said.

"I can't, I have to go to her. What if", he stopped, he couldn't even say it.

"You can't think that way", Melissa whispered.

"This is my fault. If anything happens to her", AJ mumbled.

Hearing voices and crunches of feet stepping on the pebbles around the garden area. He swallowed. He noticed Chris had Leslie under his arm, her arm was bleeding.

"I'm fine, just grazed", Leslie said, as soon as she saw AJ.

He sighed and Melissa released him so he could go to her. He did. Wrapping his arms around her.

"Who did it?", AJ asked.

"My apologies, King Styles", AJ turned to come face to face with Finn.

Karl and Luke behind him.

"Apologies for what?", AJ asked angry.

"AJ, it was an accident", Leslie whispered.

"Accident my ass. This is my home, no need for guns.", AJ said angry.

"Karl heard a noise. We didn't know you would be out here. It was an accident", Finn said.

Leslie set her hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Baby, let it go", Leslie whispered.

AJ groaned and faced her, cupping her cheek.

"Mel, take my queen to see the medic.", AJ said.

Melissa nodded and took Leslie from him. Joe and Kevin following, glaring at Karl and Luke as they passed them.

"You shot my wife", AJ shouted.

"We thought it was someone trying to sneak in. You never have anyone outside of your castle after dark.", Finn defended.

AJ's jaw ticked.

"You called me here. What do you need?", Finn asked.

"My office", AJ said, turning and walking into the castle.

* * *

Hunter was surprised to see Becky here. He hadn't seen her since Kane forced her to marry him.

"So, he just let you transfer?", Hunter asked confused.

Becky nodded.

"Kane likes them young, seems I outgrew my usefulness", Becky said.

Lynn and Seth watched her carefully. Bayley smiled the entire time.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here.", Bayley said.

"Wait, you can't just accept her. You have to review her files and", Hunter lifted his hand, basically telling Lynn to shut up.

"Don't confuse things, Lynn. We say I am marrying you, but Bayley is my rightful queen. If she says Becky is welcome, then she is", Hunter said.

"But", Hunter slapped his hand down on the table.

"End of discussion", Hunter shouted.

Seth's grip on his fork was tight.

"You might get away with bossing around the supposed king of Ruby, but you won't me. Becky stays", Hunter said.

Lynn gave up. She noticed the look on Seth's face and squeezed his shoulder. He relaxed.

* * *

Peyton and the twins walked in.

"So?", Roman asked.

"She bought it. Left her alone with the map. She had her phone out, so I'm sure she sent him photos", Peyton said.

Roman nodded.

"By the way Uce, you didn't or more like couldn't have slept with Sasha", Jimmy said.

"Why do you say that?", Roman asked.

"Because you had more than two Uso drinks. You know what happens after two", Jey smirked.

Roman sighed. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"But I think I know why Sasha hopped into your bed", Dean said.

Roman raised a brow.

"She's pregnant", Peyton said.

"How do you know this?", Roman asked, looking between Peyton and Dean.

Dean smirked.

"I spotted her coming back from shopping with bags from baby stores. Why would she need that? None of her friends were pregnant. So I had Pey investigate", Dean said.

Peyton nodded.

"I had Ember and Naomi follow her. They overheard her talking with Zelina, Billie, Scott, and Dash.", Peyton said.

Roman nodded. He smirked.

"Oh no, he has his evil villain face on", Jimmy said.

"What are you thinking?", Dean asked with a smirk of his own.

"I think we let her stay and catch her in her lie. Embarrass the fuck out of her for trying to put one over on us", Roman said.

Dean nodded.

"I like it. Jimmy was right, that was your evil villain face", Peyton said.

Roman laughed softly.


	52. Chapter 52-Again

AJ closed the door after everyone walked in.

"So, I ask again. What is this about?", Finn asked.

"We have a plan set in motion to bring down Taker and Kane. Remove them from the throne of Black Diamond region", AJ said.

Finn nodded and leaned closer. A smile forming on his face.

"I'm listening", Finn said.

AJ smirked. He knew Finn would want in, especially since Kane forced Finn's ex girlfriend into marrying him. Finn couldn't do a thing about it.

"I put in a good word for you. Everyone wants to meet you, and if the higher council approves along with the royals, you could be the new king of Black Diamond", AJ said.

Finn nodded.

"I like it. Anything to bring them down", Finn said, standing and shaking AJ's hand.

"I go to Limbo tomorrow, join me", AJ said.

Finn nodded.

"You're more than welcome to stay, but please refrain from shooting my queen again", AJ said.

Luke and Karl chuckled.

"Frankie will show you to the guest rooms", AJ said.

They followed Frankie out. Chris approached him.

"Permission to speak freely?", Chris asked.

AJ nodded.

"I don't trust them anymore. Something feels off. Since when does Karl shoot first and ask questions later?", Chris said.

AJ nodded.

"I'm starting to think I made a mistake", AJ said.

They walked out of his office and AJ said goodnight to Chris. Getting to his room, Leslie laid there, she was messing with her bandaged arm.

"Stop", he said.

She smiled and blushed.

"Sorry, I can't help it", she replied.

He leaned over and kissed her before removing his suit.

"Our plans were ruined and I had everything down", he sighed.

"Not ruined", she said.

He watched her walk over to the connecting room and pull a cart into theirs. He smiled. The food he had made for tonight sat there.

"Still time", she said softly.

He met her eyes and nodded. She set everything up on the small table in their room. AJ pulled out the velvet navy box. She turned and gasped, finding him getting down on one knee.

"This isn't how I imagined it, but, Leslie Michele Murphy, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, my best friend, and my queen?", he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, a million times yes", she said, kissing him.

He set the ring on her finger and he stood, hugging her and connecting their lips once more.

* * *

Roman was sitting in his office alone, the only noise was from his pen tapping against his desk. He finally dropped it and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his phone and pressed call on Lynn's name. It rang before finally going to voicemail.

"I wouldn't want to speak to me either. Roselynn, I don't know what happened between her and I and I won't begin to come up with excuses", he stopped.

He sighed.

"I just miss you. I know I lost you for good, because you're marrying him. He told me. I know I fucked up, but I", he stopped again and broke down.

He hung up and threw his phone against the wall. It shatter as Jimmy and Jey walked in.

"Cuz?", Jimmy asked.

"I need you to go to Emerald region tomorrow. Give a message to Seth about being careful around Hunter. Watch Lynn for me", Roman said.

Jimmy and Jey nodded.

"You know we will", Jey replied.

* * *

Lynn had heard her phone ring, but the need to vomit won out. She ran to the bathroom and emptied out her stomach. She sat against the tub and took a deep breath.

"What is wrong with me?", she mumbled.

She stood slowly and washed her mouth out. Laying back in bed, she reached for her phone. A missed call from Roman. She sat up and listened to the voicemail. She could hear the sadness and hurt in his voice.

She needed to tell him that it was only a plan, that she wasn't really marrying Hunter. It also irked her that Hunter went against her wishes and told Roman before she could.

She tried to call Roman back, but it went right to voicemail. She left him a message, explaining the plan and for him not to worry.

"I also know you couldn't have slept with Sasha. She wormed her way into your bed when you were passed out. I should have known better. I'm sorry love.", she said, finishing the message.

She also texted him.

"_Be patient. Once Bayley and Hunter are married, I will come home. We will get married and I will have as many babies as you want. I love you, my king", _she finished.

She set her phone down and smiled. She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow, it made her nervous for what could be wrong with her.

* * *

Seth had gotten a text from Liam about meeting him tomorrow while Roman was in Limbo with the rest of the royals. Roman was taking Dean and Ricochet.

Seth groaned and texted back.

"_Fine. You will have ten minutes. I don't want to leave Lynn for too long", _Seth said.

Liam sent back a winking face. Seth rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed. His phone dinged again and it was a video text from Liam. He pressed play, Liam was running the camera over his body.

Seth put his own hand down his shorts and closed his eyes.

"Li", he moaned.

As Seth was about to finish, he got another text.

"Goodnight", a winking face attached to it.

"Asshole", Seth sighed.

* * *

The next morning, after all the royals met in Limbo. Liam was resting against his truck. Seth pulled in and he slammed his door.

"Alright, you've got ten minutes", Seth said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Causing his shirt to form to him like a second skin. Liam licked his lips.

"Oh no, I know that look. Nope. If that's all I'm here for, you can go fuck yourself", Seth said, making his way back to his car.

Liam caught him and stopped him, pushing him up against his car.

"If we are going to fix us, you need to talk to me. I won't apologize for missing you or finding you incredibly sexy and good enough to eat.", Liam said.

That broke the ice because Seth blushed and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, for everything I said and did to hurt you. I was angry and I took it out on you. You and my sisters were just trying to look out for me.", Liam said.

Seth nodded.

"I choose you, today, tomorrow, for the rest of my fucking life.", Liam said.

He got down on his knees and took Seth's hands. Seth was going to stop him.

"No. Let me do this. I deserve this", Liam said.

"Li", Seth sighed.

"Please forgive me my love. I need you with me, my husband", Liam said.

Seth smiled and cupped his face, connecting their lips.

"Don't you ever treat me like that again. I also promise not to keep things from you. I love you Li. For the rest of our lives", Seth said.

Liam stood and lifted Seth's left hand. The string still around Seth's finger.

"You can take the string off now", Liam chuckled.

Seth shook his head no.

"No, its my ring", he said happily.

Liam held the wooden box in his hand.

"No. This is your ring", Liam smiled.

Seth's jaw dropped and he met Liam's eyes. Liam's smile grew.

"Seth Colby Rollins, marry me?", Liam asked.

Seth nodded and Liam placed the ring on his finger.

"Its engraved", Liam said.

Seth looked and it had the date of when they first met, with their initials. Liam lifted Seth's hand and kissed his fingertips.

* * *

Lynn sat in the doctor's office, stunned. She shook her head and looked at the doctor.

"But I took a test and it was negative", Lynn said.

"It happens sometimes if you take it too early. That's why its always good to come in, just to be sure", the doctor said.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she placed her hand against her stomach. Then her fears took over. What if she lost this baby too? She couldn't take losing another one of Roman's babies.

"I'm sure King Hunter is going to be excited", the doctor said.

"Oh", she forgot that Hunter had announced it this morning.

Their engagement.

* * *

They were in back of Liam's truck. Liam deep inside him when his phone rang.

"Don't answer it", Liam growled.

"Its your sister, I have too", Seth panted.

He pressed answer and then speaker.

"Yeah?", he answered.

"I don't know what to do. I'm panicking Seth.", Lynn said.

Seth shut his eyes from the pleasure. Liam was kissing down his back, he could feel Liam run his tongue along his skin as well.

"Seth, you there?", Lynn asked.

"Oh yeah", Seth replied breathless.

"I'm pregnant Seth", Lynn whispered.

"What?", Liam and Seth shouted.

"Liam?", Lynn asked.

Liam pulled away from Seth, as much as he didn't like it, Seth knew their love making was over for now. Liam picked up his phone.

"Is it Roman's?", Liam asked.

"Duh.", Lynn replied.

Liam rolled his eyes.

"I'm scared", Lynn said softly.

"We're coming", Liam said, hanging up with her.

Seth kissed Liam's chest.

"Be nice, Li", Seth said.

"Always am", he replied.

Seth chuckled. Liam kissed him.

* * *

They all sat around the table, listening to Finn and what he could offer Black Diamond region. The changes he would make and the punishment he will dish out to Taker and Kane for what they have done.

Hunter smirked. No one but him knew that Becky was in Emerald. This was his chance to win over Finn and form a partnership with Black Diamond.

"I second AJ's agreement to let Finn run Black Diamond", Trish said.

Roman raised his hand.

"Same", Roman nodded.

Hunter also raised his hand.

"Then its settled, once we take care of Taker and Kane. Finn will get the final approval of the higher council and Black Diamond is his", Trish said.

They had also gone over the plan to ambush Taker and Kane. Roman also had to deal with JoJo and Bray. Although JoJo, he would let Liam handle.


	53. Chapter 53-Secrets

As Seth and Liam pulled in, Lynn met them outside. She stood when they walked over.

"How sure is the doctor?", Seth asked.

"Pretty sure. My morning sickness is proof. So are the dizzy spells", she sighed.

"Did he tell you if anything is wrong with my niece or nephew?", Liam asked worried.

"I had a miscarriage last time, he said he can't predict when they happen or why", she replied.

Her brother nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We are here for you if anything happens, but I don't think it will. This baby is sticking around sis", her brother said.

Seth nodded with a smile.

"And we can't wait to meet him or her", Seth said.

"Have you told Roman? I bet he was super excited", Liam said.

"I haven't told him yet. I tried calling him earlier, but he didn't answer. I figured he was busy with whatever you guys are planning in Limbo", she said.

Liam nodded. A car pulled in and Lynn smiled. Jimmy and Jey getting out. They rushed her and hugged her.

"Its only been a few days, but we miss you, soon to be cousin", Jimmy said.

Lynn giggled.

"How's my man?", she asked.

"You broke his heart again. He locks himself in his office. Dean is pissed at you", Jey said.

Jimmy nodded. She sighed. She knew Dean would be. Before she could say anything, Hunter's car pulled in and he got off, slamming his door.

"What do you all think my region is, home for rejects", he said.

That caught Lynn off guard.

"Excuse me?", Liam asked, Seth took his arm and stopped him from approaching Hunter.

Hunter chuckled.

"You think I'm afraid of you? A man who isn't man enough to satisfy a woman, so he sticks his dick in Ruby regions whore", Hunter said, looking at Seth.

Liam rushed Hunter, being stopped by Jimmy and Jey.

"You keep his name out of your mouth", Liam shouted at Hunter.

"Hunter, are you being serious right now?", Lynn asked.

He shook his head and sighed.

"Lynn, I approved you and the man slut to stay, not them. I want them off my lands and now", Hunter said.

"Roman sent us to protect his queen, we stay", Jimmy glared.

Hunter laughed.

"His queen? His? Really?", he asked.

He looked at Lynn and smiled.

"You didn't tell them?", he asked.

"Hunter", he cut her off.

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Tell your "king", to find a new woman", Hunter said.

Jimmy and Jey looked at her, the look of betrayal in their eyes.

"Guys, you don't understand", she said.

"Did you or did you not say yes to him?", Jey asked.

"I did, but", they cut her off.

"We supported you, we took you in as family and you do this to our cousin. He loves you and believes you'll be back. Does he mean so little that you could say yes to that guy?", Jimmy yelled.

"I'll explain everything, but I can't right now", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jimmy and Jey shook their heads at her.

"We won't tell him, because he should hear this from you. You break his heart all over again, and we will pick it up like last time. When you do, stay away and don't you ever look for him again. We won't let you give him hope just to let him down", Jey said.

They turned and left. She sighed and glared at Hunter.

"Are you marrying him?", Liam asked.

"Liam, its complicated", she started.

"No, its not. Are you or are you not marrying him?", her brother raised his voice.

"I am", she said, wiping her cheeks.

Liam nodded and looked at Seth.

"Come home, I don't want you to stay here", Liam said.

Seth glanced at Hunter before pulling Liam away a bit out of earshot.

"I can't baby", Seth whispered.

"Why?", Liam asked.

"I can't leave Lynn, especially now that she is pregnant", Seth replied.

Liam past him and went to his sister.

"Is this Roman's baby or Hunter's?", Liam asked.

"How could you ask me that? Its Roman's", she said.

"You can't blame me for asking. You were all over Roman one second and now you are marrying Hunter", Liam said.

"Its Roman's baby, I promise", she whispered.

Liam nodded. Seth took his hand.

"Please understand why I have to stay", Seth said.

Liam nodded and lifted Seth's hand, kissing it.

"But the second you become Mr. Murphy, you come home.", Liam said.

Seth sighed, but nodded.

"They should have a law that says men can't marry each other, oh wait, we do.", Hunter added.

Liam grit his teeth.

"Roman doesn't", Seth shot back.

"And that's why he's a weak king. Allowing his guards to be with each other, letting a woman tell him what to do. If I wanted I could take his region", Hunter said.

Liam laughed.

"You would think that, but I doubt it. Don't underestimate my king", Liam said.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Keep in touch", Liam said to Seth.

Seth nodded and they watched as Liam got in his truck and left. Seth and Lynn looked at Hunter.

"If you need me, I'll be in my office getting ready for the Taker and Kane raid. Oh and a friend of mine is stopping by soon, let him in", Hunter said.

Seth waited till Hunter disappeared inside the castle.

"What the hell Lynn? Since when did you agree to marry Hunter? Is that what he announced earlier today?", Seth asked.

"Let me explain", she said.

He sighed and set his hands on his hips.

"I'm not marrying him, Bayley is", she said.

He raised a brow.

"So why didn't you just tell Jimmy and Jey that?", he asked.

"Because, we told Emerald that I was marrying him. They won't accept Bayley, but they will me. Once they are married, Emerald region will have no choice but to accept her.", she whispered.

"Again, why not just tell the twins that?", he asked.

"Hunter was here, with the way he's been acting, I didn't want to take the chance. I tried to call Roman to explain, but he didn't answer.", she whispered.

"I can't believe you put me in this position. I can't keep secrets from Liam anymore, Lynn. I promised him I wouldn't.", he sighed and groaned.

"Then tell him, just make sure no one overhears you.", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Roman and the guards were going over the plan to get Taker and Kane. Trish and Lita were entering from the east. While Hunter and Shawn were entering from the north. AJ and Chris were entering from the south. Roman and Dean had the west.

They had heard from Ricochet, who entered Black Diamond as a spy, that Kane and Taker were throwing their guards a party before supposedly ambushing the other royals.

"They'll be too drunk to fight back", Ricochet smirked.

"Good. The faster we finish this, the faster we can all live in peace", Roman said.

The guards agreed. After the meeting, Jimmy and Jey walked in.

"What are you two doing here?", he asked.

"Have you spoken to Lynn?", Jimmy asked.

"No, my phone is broken and I haven't gotten a new one yet", he replied.

Jimmy and Jey looked at each other.

"What?", Roman asked.

"Lynn did say yes to him. They are getting married", Jimmy said.

Roman's smile fell.

"Did you speak to Hunter or her? Because if you spoke to him, he's just going to lie to you", Roman said.

"Lynn confirmed it", Jey said.

Roman could feel his heart breaking.

"But she, she promised me", he said, his voice low.

"Cuz, I'm sorry", Jimmy said softly.

Liam walked in and noticed the look on his face. His shoulders falling. Roman swallowed.

"I need a minute alone", Roman said, giving them his back.

"Rome", Jey tried to say.

"I said I need a damn minute", Roman shouted.

Jimmy and Jey nodded.

"Okay, if you need us", he cut them off.

"I'll call you", he mumbled.

Liam didn't leave yet.

"Maybe you should call off your divorce. This way at least you already know Sasha's intentions. You won't have to marry a stranger", Liam said.

Roman cried.

"I'm sorry, just know I have your back and, if you need anything let me know", Liam said softly.

Roman didn't reply.

* * *

Seth called Liam after he got to his room.

"Miss me already?", Liam answered.

Seth smiled.

"Of course I do, but that's not why I called. Its about Lynn and Hunter", he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?", Liam asked.

"Just, when you get to Limbo tomorrow, find me. I need to inform you of something", he whispered.

"Okay", Liam said.

"I love you", Seth quickly said before hanging up.

Liam chuckled and set his phone down.

"I love you too", he said.

* * *

Lynn went to find Hunter, opening his office door. His head was resting against the chair and his moans were loud. Bayley was on her knees in front of him. Lynn walked in and cleared her throat.

Hunter lifted his head and smirked. Bayley wiped her lips and was going to stand. He stopped her.

"Continue, I'm not done. Lynn came to join us, didn't you", Hunter said.

Lynn rolled her eyes as Bayley went back to her knees. Lynn was glad the desk blocked what Bayley was doing.

"What happened to you? This isn't you Hunter", Lynn said.

He laughed.

"Oh fuck", he groaned.

Bayley stood and kissed him. He zipped up his pants and sighed.

"Wrong. This has always been me, even when Stephanie was alive.", he said.

"Whatever. The next time you decide to drop private information like that, let me know. I should have been the one to tell Roman, not you or his guards", Lynn said.

"But you can't tell him. We don't trust him", Bayley said.

Hunter nodded.

"Since when? He let you work in his region, gave you a home. You get one ounce of royal treatment and you suddenly think you're better than him", Lynn said.

Bayley rolled her eyes. Someone knocked and Shawn walked in.

"Finn is here, your highness", Shawn said.

Hunter nodded and then looked at Lynn.

"If you are done bitching, I have a meeting", Hunter said.

Lynn turned on her heels and was about to walk out.

"Oh and Lynn, get rid of that small engagement ring. We have to make this look real, I'll get you a better one", Hunter said.

"I'm not", he cut her off.

"You will, or I will throw your brother's lover in jail for being with a man", Hunter said.

"What? You can't do that", she shouted.

"Actually, I can. Like I told him, my region doesn't accept that. Now do as I say or I out him", Hunter smirked.

Lynn glared as she removed her ring and left. She removed the chain around her neck and added it. She would at least keep it close.


	54. Chapter 54-Partnership

AJ and Leslie arrived to Emerald region. She wanted to tell her sister she was officially engaged and planning her wedding. They were met by Bayley, who smiled at them. Leslie thought her smile was too sickeningly sweet.

"Hey Bay, is my sister around?", Leslie asked as they walked in.

"Should be", Bayley replied.

Bayley looked at AJ.

"Hunter is upstairs with Finn, if you would like to join them. Its why you're here, isn't it?", Bayley asked.

AJ cleared his throat.

"Yes it is, excuse me ladies", AJ said.

It actually wasn't why he was here, but now he knew where Finn and his men had disappeared.

* * *

"So why am I here?", Finn asked.

Hunter smiled and served him a drink, handing him the glass cup.

"I have a surprise for you", Hunter said.

Finn raised a brow.

"I don't have time for this, I have more important things to do before I take the crown at Black Diamond", Finn said, setting down his cup and standing.

He turned and came face to face with Becky. She smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. He couldn't believe it, she was here. They quickly made their way towards each other and hugged. He kissed the side of her head.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again", Finn whispered.

"He let me go, if I bring down Hunter.", Becky said.

"But I offered her a better deal", Hunter added.

Becky nodded.

"He told me you all have a plan to bring down Taker and Kane. I told him about how they wanted me to bring him down to earn my freedom, but I don't need to do that anymore", Becky said.

Finn looked at Hunter.

"And you want what in return?", Finn asked.

Hunter smirked.

"Your partnership. I want to destroy Roman and Ruby region, but I can't do it alone", Hunter said.

"Roman hasn't done anything to me", Finn said.

"So? Unless you want me to throw Becky in jail or out her to the high council, you will never see her again depending on her penalty", Hunter shot back.

Finn raised a brow.

"I don't want to do it, Finn. When I look at you, I see a younger me. We want the same things, Finn. Respect, power, and women", Hunter smirked.

Finn walked over to the desk and lifted his cup. His hand holding Becky's. He clinked his glass cup with Hunter's.

"I've been fucked over too many times. You are the first one willing to offer me everything I want. You have a deal", Finn smirked.

Becky kissed his cheek. Hunter nodded.

"Once you take the crown and I have my woman, we bring down Roman", Hunter said.

Finn nodded.

* * *

AJ didn't mean to eavesdrop, Becky had just left the door open a bit and before he could walk in, had heard what Hunter said to Finn. He didn't like it, and now he saw why Roman couldn't stand Hunter. He quietly stepped away and made his way back down.

Bayley was no longer with Leslie, but Lynn was and so was Seth.

"Congratulations, your highness", Seth said.

AJ smiled.

"Thank you. We wed in six months", AJ said.

"She told me. I can't wait", Lynn said.

AJ looked at Seth and tilted his head while the girls continued talking and discussing decoration ideas. Seth followed. AJ glanced around before looking back at him.

"Don't trust anyone here, no matter what they say", he whispered.

Seth chuckled.

"Trust me, I know", Seth replied.

"No, you don't understand", AJ whispered.

Seth tilted his head, confused.

"Hunter is going after Roman once Taker and Kane are removed. Finn is helping him. Have Ruby region guards keep a close eye on Roman. I mean it, Seth.", AJ whispered.

Seth nodded. He pulled his phone out and texted Liam.

"_No worries babe, I've got him", _Liam texted back.

"AJ", they turned to see Hunter and Finn coming down.

AJ put on the fakest smile he could manage.

"What are you doing here?", Hunter asked, hugging him.

"My queen wanted to show her sister the engagement ring and, also wanted help to plan it", he said.

"Great, congratulations. About time your region gets a queen", Hunter said.

AJ smiled, now he wondered if Hunter ever spoke badly about him.

"Yeah well, I don't like rushing into marriages like some", AJ shot back.

Hunter chuckled, but he knew that jab was towards him.

"Well, when you know, you know", Hunter said.

Leslie and Lynn joined them. Leslie wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Congratulations, Leslie. You will make a wonderful queen", Hunter said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I wish I could say the same thing about others", she replied, eyes on Bayley.

Bayley crossed her arms over her chest. Lynn had told her sister what happened. Lynn laughed softly, before pretending to clear her throat.

"Sorry", she coughed.

Seth accidentally brushed by Leslie's hurt arm and she flinched.

"Les?", Seth asked, taking ahold of her arm.

"One of Finn's men shot her", AJ said.

Leslie pinched AJ. She didn't want to worry Lynn, who now stood closer and took her arm.

"What?", she asked.

"It was just a graze", Leslie said.

"It was an accident", Finn added.

Lynn and Seth glared at him. Leslie took her arm back.

"I'm fine", Leslie said to Lynn and Seth.

AJ nodded and looked at Hunter.

"Well, we should be on our way, I see you're busy", AJ said.

Hunter nodded. Finn had the nerve to look embarrassed.

"We go to war tomorrow, see you in Limbo", AJ said.

Hunter nodded. Leslie said goodbye to her sister and Seth before they left. Leslie looked at her future husband.

"Why did we have to leave so soon?", she asked.

"Too much tension. Don't tell me you didn't notice it", he said.

"Oh I did. I just thought it was Bayley's jealousy at my sister.", Leslie said.

"That's a start", he said.

He told her what he overheard and she couldn't believe it.

"Did you warn Roman?", she asked.

"Had Seth do it, but if push comes to shove, don't worry. I will have his back", AJ said.

Leslie smiled.

"Thank you", she replied.

AJ kissed her cheek.

* * *

Lynn had tried calling Roman again, but no answer. Leaving yet again, another message. She tried calling Dean, but he would send her to voicemail. She knew he would, they think she is marrying Hunter.

"Does he answer your calls?", Lynn asked Seth.

"No, neither of them do. They might be busy since we are going to war tomorrow.", Seth said.

Lynn looked at her phone.

"I just want to hear his voice", she mumbled.

"Don't you have videos on your phone?", he asked, sitting beside her.

"its not the same.", she replied.

"Tell me about it. I use to rewatch the videos I took of Liam after our first break up. Didn't help, it just made me miss him more", he said.

She nodded.

"Can you give him a message for me?", she asked.

"If Dean lets me close enough", he said.

"Tell him that I love him, and that I promise as soon as I can, I will tell him everything and make it up to him. I swear", she said.

Seth hugged her and nodded against her shoulder.

"I will", he whispered.

"And tell everyone to please be careful. Don't let him out of your sight, Seth", she whispered.

"Promise", he replied.

* * *

They made their way to Limbo. Seth made his way to Ruby region. He knew they would be gone, so he would be able to get his uniform.

"Hey traitor", Seth sighed and smirked.

He turned to see Peyton.

"I just came for my uniform", he said.

"I know, Dean did too. He wanted me to stop you, but I also know Roman. He let you walk to protect Lynn.", Peyton said.

Seth nodded.

"Liam moved the last of your things into your new bedroom. Uniform is on your bed, don't tell Dean I told you", she said.

Seth chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, Pey.", he said, gently resting his hand on her small belly.

"Love you too", she replied.

He made his way inside and to his and Liam's room. The uniform laid out on his bed.

"Dad, you're back", Lawrence said.

It made Seth smile and he hugged him.

"Just for a little bit.", he replied.

Lawrence nodded.

"Good luck and be careful", his son replied.

His son. Crazy to think about it and even crazier to say it.

* * *

Roman glanced over at Hunter's men. Their uniforms having a hint of Emerald like his had a hint of Ruby.

"Don't let him get to you. He likes to think he's better, but we both know he's not", Dean said.

Roman nodded and fixed his vest. Dean made sure it was secure on him.

"Sorry I'm late", they turned to see Seth dressed in his uniform, he finished putting his vest on.

"How dare you wear that uniform", Dean said.

Seth looked at Roman.

"Let it go, Dean. We have more important things to deal with", Roman said.

Dean huffed and looked away from Seth. Roman sent him a nod and Seth did the same.

"Liam", Roman called.

Liam joined him.

"When we get home, you deal with JoJo", he said.

"Thank you, for letting me handle it", Liam said.

"Of course, its only fair", Roman said.

Once Trish and AJ arrived, they all split up and went to their positions. They could hear all the men laugh and joke about how they were going to get the royals and make sure Taker and Kane were the only ones.

Unware that they were about to get caught.

They quietly snuck in and killed whatever guard got in their way. The ones who were passed out drunk were handcuffed for their safety and everyone else's.

They would be given a choice. Accept Finn as king or go to Earth 1.

**A/N: 2 or 3 chapters left. Trying to squish that third one into the last 2 chapters.**


	55. Chapter 55-Failed Plan

After getting the all clear from their guards. Trish, Hunter, Roman, and AJ met up. They walked into Taker's castle together. He had a woman on his lap and Kane had two.

Trish cleared her throat. Taker stood and looked at Kane.

"What is the meaning of this?", Taker yelled.

"Undertaker and Kane, you are here by removed as royals", Trish said with a smile.

"You can't do that, not without the higher council agreeing to it", Kane said.

"We know, but we can arrest you.", Roman said.

"You will be put in front of the council for your trial. We need their vote to officially remove you", AJ said.

Taker glared at them.

"We didn't do anything wrong", Taker growled.

"Oh, but you did. You had Hunter's wife and girls killed. We have proof and witnesses", Trish smirked.

"You also destroyed apart of Trish's castle, killing some of her people.", Roman added.

"That wasn't us", Kane said.

"Then who? Because your names are written all over everything", Hunter said.

"Bray Wyatt and Bo Wyatt", Taker said quickly.

"Its funny you mentioned them, see, my guards found out they are hitmen for hire. So, that means since you know it was them, that you hired them", Roman said.

Taker visibly paled.

"Don't worry gentlemen, you will have a fair trial, I guess", Trish smirked.

The guards arrested them and Trish looked at Roman.

"What about this Bray and Bo?", she asked.

"My men are handling it. Setting a trap for him as we speak", Roman replied.

"Good. Well done on planning this out. We owe you", she said.

He shook his head no.

"No, you don't. You helped Lynn, she is the reason we got them. You owe her", he said sadly.

"Are you okay? I can't help but notice like", he cut her off.

"I'm fine. Just glad this is all over", he said.

She nodded and squeezed his shoulder before walking away from him.

"Your highness, can we talk?", Seth asked, making Roman sigh.

"About?", he asked softly.

"Its about Lynn", Seth replied.

"I already know, Seth. The twins told me, and if you will please not bring it up right now.", he replied.

"But its important, you have to know this", Seth said, following after him.

Roman stopped and turned to face him.

"She sent a message with me, that she loves you and wants you to be safe.", Seth said.

Roman's eyes got glossy.

"Seth, please don't", Roman whispered.

"See", he was cut off by Dean pushing him away from Roman.

"He said don't. You helped, we are done. Stay away from him and tell Lynn to stay away. He's had enough", Dean growled in Seth's face.

"Dean, stop. He is still with us", Roman whispered, removing Dean's hands from Seth's vest.

Liam went to check on Seth.

"Roman, its important", Seth said.

Roman turned to face him.

"I don't want to hear it. She does this every time. The Sasha thing wasn't my fault. I was passed out and she snuck into my room. Nothing happened. Lynn goes and tells me that everything is fine between us and then I find out she's engaged to him.", Roman said.

Seth swallowed.

"How am I suppose to believe that she loves me, when she goes and gets engaged to someone else. If all she wanted was help in finding the person responsible for Stephanie's murder, she should have just said so. She didn't need to pretend to still love me when she didn't.", Roman said angry.

"She wasn't", Roman cut Seth off.

"Don't defend her. Look at me Seth. Do I look okay to you? Now I have to make sure Sasha doesn't leave and can forgive me, because if I don't, they will force me to marry someone I don't know", he said.

"Ro", Seth sighed.

"I got to go Seth. I can't do this right now", Roman said, before walking away.

Dean followed after Roman. Liam looked at Seth.

"Babe, please, just give me five minutes", Seth begged.

Liam looked back in the direction Roman and Dean went. He saw them with AJ and Chris.

"Alright baby, five", Liam nodded.

Seth took his hand and pulled him away. He looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Lynn is pretending to be engaged to Hunter", Seth whispered.

"What?", Liam shouted, making Seth cover his mouth.

"Li, let me finish", Seth said.

Liam nodded. Seth explained the entire thing to him as Lynn explained to him. Liam couldn't believe it.

"You need to get out of there, Seth", Liam whispered.

"I can't leave her, she is pregnant with my king and best friend's baby. Roman would never forgive me if I left her in that state with Hunter", Seth whispered.

"He will place someone else", Liam tried to reason.

"But Hunter won't allow it. He barely let me stay", Seth replied.

Liam growled and paced.

"Trust me, I know how to take care of myself. As soon as Hunter marries Bayley, Lynn and I are coming home. I swear", Seth whispered.

"We can't tell Roman", Liam suddenly said.

"Why?", he asked.

"Because he'll continue with the divorce and if he does that, Hunter will know something is up.", Liam whispered.

Seth nodded.

"Make sure you tell Lynn about the Sasha thing. I don't want her to hear it from someone else and think badly about Roman", Liam said.

"Okay", Seth nodded.

"Murphy?", Ricochet shouted.

Both men turned and Liam looked back at Seth.

"I have to go. Take care of yourself and my sister", Liam whispered before kissing Seth.

Seth moaned.

"I love you, take care of the big guy for me", Seth whispered.

Liam nodded, before leaving.

"There you are, we are leaving", Ricochet said.

* * *

Getting back to Emerald region, Hunter stopped him.

"Did I sense some hostility between you and Ambrose? Man, it looked like he wanted to break your face", Hunter chuckled.

Seth played along. He chuckled.

"Yeah, he's mad I choose Emerald over them", Seth replied.

Hunter looked him over. Seeing as Seth was still dressed in Ruby regions uniform. Seth thought of something fast.

"I had to wear this because I didn't know if you wanted me wearing your uniform", Seth said.

Hunter nodded.

"Get rid of it and I'll get you one in my colors", Hunter replied.

Seth nodded and continued to his and Lynn's room. Lynn sat up and went over to hug him.

"I'm hoping since you aren't upset that it means everything went well?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Perfectly", he replied.

"And Roman?", she asked hesitantly.

He smiled.

"Fine. We need to talk though", he said.

She nodded and joined him on the bed. He told her what he and Liam discussed. She rolled her eyes at the mention of Sasha, and it made Seth laugh.

"I get it, and you both are right. If he doesn't stick with Sasha, they will make him marry someone else. I don't even want to think about him possibly falling in love with this new person", she replied.

She covered her mouth.

"You okay?", Seth asked.

"Just felt sick thinking about it. I don't want to lose him, Seth. Not again.", she whispered.

"You won't, Lynn. Liam and I will make sure of it", Seth said.

She nodded.

* * *

JoJo was pacing. She had noticed that all the guards left early morning and hadn't been seen since. Peyton tried distracting her and telling her not to worry. It was standard guard stuff, which she didn't remember Liam mentioning to her.

She noticed the vans pull in and she made her way out. Peyton followed her calmly.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick", JoJo said, hugging Liam.

Liam cleared his throat.

"We took down Taker and Kane today. Didn't even see it coming", Liam replied.

JoJo pulled away and looked up at him.

"What?", she asked.

He nodded.

"What about the plans?", she asked.

He raised a brow.

"Oh we scrapped those. Turns out someone was giving information", Liam replied.

"Oh, who?", she asked.

"Seth. We took care of him though", Liam said.

Dean was overhearing, along with Peyton. JoJo nodded and forced a smile.

"Who would have thought, someone I trusted and loved, turned on us. On me", Liam said.

JoJo swallowed nervously.

"I'm sorry he did that", she replied softly.

"Me too", he said.

He continued inside, she followed. He took them to his old room and undressed.

"I'm going to shower, still have dried blood on me", Liam said.

She nodded and watched him walk in. Once he was inside, she called Bray.

"Jo, thank god you are still okay. I thought they would have come after you too", Bray said.

"No. They thought it was Seth since he joined Hunter in Emerald region.", she said happily.

She felt bad for Seth, but better him than her.

"Good. Its time you leave there and come home. We need to leave here as soon as we can", Bray said.

"I'm ready", she smiled.

"Good. Meet me in Limbo later tonight. Excuse yourself and come here.", he said.

"Okay.", she said, hearing the shower turn off.

She glanced towards the bathroom.

"Babe, I have to go. I'll see you tonight", she whispered.

She set her phone down as Liam came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Did the shower help?", she asked.

He nodded before walking into the closet.

* * *

Ember had set up cameras in Liam and JoJo's old bedroom. She had overheard everything, since Naomi took JoJo's phone, set a tracking on whoever called JoJo.

"He's in Limbo", Naomi said, looking away from her computer.

"Good, send his exact location to Jimmy and Jey. Dean is meeting them there", Roman said with a smile.

Naomi nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

Jimmy and Jey approached the bar they saw Bray and Bo sitting at. Bray slowly set down his beer and chuckled.

"I should have known", he whispered.

The whole room was filled with Ruby region guards, guns pointed at them.

"Bray and Bo Wyatt, you have the right to remain silent.", Jimmy started.


	56. Chapter 56-Moved Up

Ember watched as JoJo paced the living room area. Her eyes looking out the front floor to ceiling window.

"Everything okay?", she asked.

She noticed JoJo jump before facing her. Her hand to her heart.

"You scared me. Everything is fine, just waiting on Liam. He left with Dean, but didn't tell me where he was going", JoJo replied.

Ember nodded.

"I think he was meeting Jimmy and Jey about some guard business. Probably won't be back till late, these things usually take all night.", Ember replied.

"Oh, good to know. Now I won't be freaking out about it", JoJo laughed softly.

"I know what you mean", Ember replied.

Ember pointed to the kitchen.

"If you don't feel like being alone, Naomi and I are having drinks.", she said.

JoJo nodded. Needing something to distract her till it was time to go. She just hoped she beat Liam out of here before he gets back.

Following Ember into the kitchen. Naomi was making a snack.

"Hey girly", Naomi said.

JoJo smiled and sat. Ember started on the drinks. They needed to keep her busy while Liam and Dean made their way to Limbo. He wanted to speak to Bray before JoJo.

"Where is Peyton?", JoJo asked.

"Sleeping. She's been extra exhausted since finding out she's pregnant. Girl can eat too", Naomi said.

JoJo giggled.

* * *

Liam reached Limbo a little before dark. They had Bray and Bo in the bar area. Guards surrounding them. Bray chuckled when he saw Liam.

"Of course its you", he said.

Liam rolled his eyes before sitting down across from him. He slid a photo of JoJo to Bray. Liam was kissing her neck in it. Bray tensed before his demeanor changed to calm and a smile formed on his face.

"That would have pissed me off and I would have jumped over this table and beaten the shit out of you, but then I remembered your little boy toy", Bray smirked.

Liam couldn't flinch and give away that Bray knowing about Seth, bothered him. Liam smirked.

"My dick, my business", Liam replied.

Bray laughed.

"Either way, my dick was still deep inside JoJo. Her moans were for my ears, she called out my name, and let me have her any way I wanted", Liam smirked.

He could tell that bothered Bray.

"How else would I have known you would be here, Bray.", Liam added.

"She wouldn't", he replied quickly.

"How long has it been since you've last seen her? She's changed, Bray. People change all the time, I know I have", Liam smirked.

"Me too", Dean added.

"She wouldn't. She loves me", Bray growled.

"Right, sure she does. Its why she's here and, oh wait, she's not.", Liam laughed.

Dean did too, along with Jimmy and Jey.

"I want to speak to her", Bray said.

"I don't think so. Maybe if you tell us who else was involved and why Kane and Taker went after Hunter. Maybe I'll think about it.", Liam said.

Bray laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about", he said.

"Okay, so maybe JoJo knows. Maybe she was involved in this too. Was she Bray? I mean, I find it kind of funny that you were always ten steps ahead of us. How Taker and Kane knew about our supposed plan", Liam said.

Bray rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll ask her", Liam said, standing and walking away.

"Wait, I'll talk", Bray said.

Liam nodded and sat.

"It all started with Hunter's dad. You know that part of the story. Well Taker and Kane thought they could get in good with Hunter since he was a rebellious kid.", Bray said.

"Rebellious? Hunter?", Dean asked.

Bray nodded.

"His dad covered things up for him, spent a lot of money for a few years. Higher council doesn't know", Bray said.

They nodded.

"Anyway, his dad finally set his foot down, straighten up or lose the crown. He straightened up. Married Stephanie and had a couple of kids, rest is history", Bray shrugged.

"Doesn't explain why Taker and Kane went after her", Liam said.

"Because they found out he loved her. Even if it was arranged, he fell in love. Taker and Kane were still banned from stepping foot in Emerald.", Bray said.

"They thought that because they were hanging out and partying together, that they would be allowed back", Bo said.

"But they weren't", Jimmy said.

"He gave up his ways and was faithful to his family, acted like he didn't know Kane and Taker anymore. They blamed her for that", Bray said.

"And you were okay with killing her and her girls?", Jey asked.

"I'm a hitman, of course I was. It wasn't the first time I did that", Bray said.

He sighed.

"And besides that, if I didn't do as they said, they would have gone after JoJo", he continued.

Liam nodded.

"Then she left me. Haven't seen or heard from her till Hunter and Shawn walked into the store she worked at", Bray said.

"You were there that day?", Liam asked.

Bray nodded.

"She had nothing to do with this", Bray added.

"I'm sure she didn't", Liam said.

He looked at Jimmy and Jey.

"Take them", he said.

The twins nodded. As it was getting later, Liam got a text from Peyton telling him that JoJo had left the house. He knew she was coming to Limbo.

"Want me to stick around?", Dean asked.

Liam shook his head no.

"I can handle her", he said.

Dean nodded and left. Liam ordered a drink and sat, watching the entrance door for when she arrived. When she did, he stood and she froze.

"I bet you weren't expecting me", he said.

She swallowed.

"Right now, he is making his way to prison. He's not coming", Liam said.

"How?", she asked softly.

"You really think I believed you when you said you found the dvd? I didn't. My sisters also connected the dots between your family and Bray.", Liam said.

"Liam", she said softly.

"I trusted you, my sisters trusted you. If you didn't want to be with me, you should have just said so.", Liam said.

"Its not about that. I did love you, Liam. I just loved him more", she said.

"And that's okay, because I loved Seth more than I loved you.", Liam said.

JoJo was taken back by that.

"What?", she asked.

"I'm bi, Jo. The relationship I told you about. It wasn't with a woman, it was with Seth", he said, not feeling ashamed to finally admit it.

He stepped closer to her.

"Roman and I spoke. You are free to go, leave, start new. We don't want to see you ever again", Liam said.

"Bray?", she asked.

"Doesn't get a second chance. He killed someone, Jo. A royal, that can't go unpunished.", he said, walking past her.

He stopped.

"Your stuff has been packed and is being brought here. Take it, leave it, I don't care. Have a nice life", Liam said.

* * *

Roman sat across from Sasha. A smirk on her face. She had heard from a few people that Lynn was engaged to Hunter. She knew Roman was going to take back the divorce.

She twirled her hair.

"The divorce is finalized.", he said, sliding the thick yellow envelope to her.

Her smile slipped and she picked it up.

"It was easier and faster than I thought. I hope you are done packing", he said, a smile plastered on his face.

"You can't do this. She is marrying him and if you do this, you will be married off to a stranger. Is that what you want?", Sasha said.

"A stranger is better than you. I can guard myself from a stranger, because I learned how to do it with you", he shot back.

"I'm pregnant", she suddenly said.

"I thought you might say that", he replied.

Dean stepped up beside her.

"Ember and Naomi overheard you. I know for a fact that if we do a test, it will say Dawson is the father, not Roman", Dean said.

Sasha glared at him.

"You didn't think we would be keeping an eye on you.", Dean laughed.

"Now, grab your shit and get the hell out of Ruby", Roman said.

She stood and threw the envelope back at Roman. He chuckled and shook his head. She slammed the door on her way out.

"Thank god she is gone, finally", Dean said, sitting down and kicking up his feet.

Roman's smile slipped and he looked at his hand, removing the ring. He swallowed.

"Ro, they give you eight months to find someone. I'll talk to Peyton, maybe she knows someone we can trust to play along as your queen.", Dean said.

"Its not that easy", Roman mumbled.

* * *

Lynn had once again tried to reach Roman, but it went straight to voicemail. Dean had blocked her number. She sat back on her bed and sighed. Her door opened and Bayley walked in.

"We have a dress fitting in an hour, so get up", she said, before walking out.

"Dress fitting?", Lynn asked.

Making her way to Hunter's office since Bayley had ignored her. She walked in.

"What is this I hear about a dress fitting?", Lynn asked.

"The wedding has been moved up.", Hunter replied.

"Why?", Lynn asked.

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Because I fucking feel like it. Now do your damn job or I put your man loving guard in jail", Hunter shouted.

Lynn didn't flinch. Hunter wasn't as scary as he thought he was. She decided it was best not to argue with him, more for her health and baby.

Leaving his office, she called for Seth and they followed Bayley in their own car.

"Something's up, Hunter wants to move the wedding up", Lynn said.

"I know", Seth replied.

"Do tell Seth", Lynn said.

He sighed.

"AJ overheard Finn and Hunter talking about forming a partnership to bring down Roman. Once Finn took the seat at Black Diamond and Hunter married Bayley and got rid of us.", Seth said.

"What?", she asked.

Seth nodded.

"Don't worry, I already filled in Liam, which I'm sure he filled in Dean. No one leaves his side unless he is in his office and askes to be alone.", Seth said.

She calmed down.

"Maybe we should leave. Its not safe for you here either. Lets go", she said.

Seth shook his head no.

"Not if Hunter is planning something really bad against Roman. I need to find out what", Seth said.

"I can do it. He won't let you in his office, but he will me", Lynn replied.

"No. Not in your state", he replied.

"I'm pregnant, not dying", she shot back.

He groaned.

"Fine, but any sign you are in danger, we get you out of there and we go home to Ruby region", he said.

She held her hand out to him. He shook it.

"Deal", she replied.

She couldn't wait to go home. Placing her hand against her flat stomach. He was going to be so excited. Once they pulled into the dress shop. Her smile fell. Sasha stood there with a frown on her face.

"What the fuck is she doing here?", Seth took the words right out of her mouth.

"Lets get this over with", Lynn mumbled.

**A/N: Sequel information will be posted in the thanks, later today.**


	57. Chapter 57-Thank You!

Thank you so much to those who enjoyed reading this story, as some of you know its far from over. The idea for it came from Saphire (LoveTheEffect).

Saphire- Thank for the support in this three part series. Can't wait for you guys to read the sequel then we go back to the beginning!

There will be a sequel called, **"Ours"**, first chapter should be posted. It will be on hold though till I finished one of my other stories.

Having four stories going was hard to post. (Even though two of those stories are already written out. Just needed to be posted).

There will also be a prequel called, **"Mine". **First chapter to that is also posted. "**In Case You Didn't Know" **is now moving to Mondays.

Again, thank you for your Follows/Favorites.

**Special Thanks for Reviewing: The Product Gold, **Lisee, LoveTheEffect, allysonmaelynn01, Guest(All), Charmed2011

**On Going Stories:**

**In Case You Didn't Know- **Roman & Diana-( Will Now Be On _**Mondays**_)

**Misery Loves Company- **Seth & Savannah-(_**Wed.**_)

**Origin-** (_**Fri.)- **__Almost done!_


End file.
